The Salga Saga
by Gammer
Summary: Squeal to the fanfic The Gallio Saga. Telew gets beaten by three soldiers working for a man named Salga. Telew is only the first of his targets. Salga is also after Gohan!
1. Default Chapter

The Salga Saga

Chapter 1

AN: Here it is the sequel for the hit fic the Gallio Saga! I had more free time than I thought, so I decided to at least write the first chapter. I hope this sequel will be has successful as the Gallio Saga, and I also hope it'll live up to your expectations. So anyway, here it is, the Salga Saga!

The crowd roared and screamed as they watched a figure walk out of the locker room. It was late afternoon on a cool fall day, with the sun slowly lowering in the sky. The crowd cheered as soon as they saw the champion walk out. Seven years had not effected him at all, the only real noticeable difference was his height, the rest was all still the same. His cold blue eyes stared deeply at the younger man in the middle of the white ring, his cocky smirk made him want to throw the foolish man half way across the world. With one small leap, the champion was in the middle of the ring with arms folded and his eyes closed.

"And here he is, the champion, Telew!" the announcer exclaimed. The crowd cheered louder as Telew raised his hand. His blue eyes stared dryly at his opponent who still had that cocky smirk on his face. Telew is the current world champion of all of Japan, and soon the entire world if he wins the up coming tournament. The people were proud and excited to have such a strong and confident champion to represent them. What they didn't know was Telew couldn't care less.

"Hey pops, once that bells rings, your going down!" the challenger said with his smirk still on his face.

"Oh, and it seems the challenger, Rimes has announced an early victory! We're about to find out if his prediction is true! Let the match begin!!!" The gong sounded and the match was on. Rimes got in a strong stance, but he was caught off guard when Telew didn't move at all. His arms were still folded and his eyes remained closed.

"Oh, so it looks like you want me to pound your face in! Well I'll grant you your request!" Rimes shot forward and threw a strong jab that would have knocked out a normal human, but Telew put up his index finger and stopped the punch. "No Way!!!!"

"Incredible! It's seems Telew has blocked Rimes' punch with just his index finger! I swear if I didn't see it, I wouldn't have believed it!" the announcer exclaimed. Rimes jumped back, and stared in shock at his fist, then at Telew.

'There's no way! He couldn't have blocked my strongest punch with just his finger! That's impossible!' His shocked expression soon gave way to a cocky expression.

"Now I understand! It's a trick! You've been tricking and cheating your way to the top just for money! Admit it, your just a cheater!" he exclaimed, then started to laugh cockily. "I have you figured out! Now what are you going to do trick boy! Now you have to fight me like a man!"

"It seems Rimes is accusing our champion of cheating! Mr. Telew what do you say to this?" the announcer asked as he put the microphone towards Telew. When he didn't answer it caused another cocky laugh from the challenger.

"Ah, ha, ha haaaaa! See he's not saying a thing! It must be true! Disqualify him!"

"Please no more," Telew said suddenly. "You're boring me to death!" Rimes growled, and shot forward again.

"I'll show you boring you lying bastard!!!" he shouted and started throwing rapid punches, but Telew dodged all of them with his eyes closed. Rimes threw one last punch that landed on Telew's cheek, the challenger laughed, but he was soon silenced when he saw there was no change in Telew's bored expression.

"The champion has taken one of Rimes' punches full force, and he didn't even flinch! Is there no end to his abilities!?" the announcer shouted. Rimes slowly walked backwards, completely in shock.

"I'll tell you what, for the rest of the match I will not move from the block I am standing on, and I will no longer use my hands or my feet. If you can beat me not only will you get the prize money and my title, but I will pay you double the amount of the prize money as well. Think you're up to it?" The red haired fighter asked. Rimes smirked again, and replied.

"Hell yeah!"

"Things have gotten interesting folks! Telew says he will not leave the block he is standing on, and refuses to use his hands or his feet! How anyone can win in a situation like this is beyond me!"

"Let's get it started then!" Rimes charged full force at the fighter, who currently had his eyes closed. "Try this!" He threw another strong punch, but suddenly Telew's eyes snapped open. The challenger's eyes widened in pure terror, instead of blue cold eyes, he was met with red wild eyes, eyes that resembled a demon. The challenger froze; his glaze was too terrifying for him to move.

"It seems that Rimes has stopped his attack! What could be wrong I wonder?" Rimes started to shake, sweat poured down his brow like a river, his feet felt like they were made of pure ice, and his hands seemed to non existent to the challenger.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he exclaimed, but Telew's gaze didn't let up. "Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!" Rimes stepped back, trying to get as far away as he possibly could.

'Are you scared?' he soft, but demonic voice asked inside of his mind. Rimes looked around, but he saw no one around him, he was no longer in the ring, but in some kind of dark void. He looked behind him, and saw Telew with his red eyes, when he tried to run it seemed he wasn't going anywhere. His steps only seemed to echo through the darkness, and his screams went unheard.

"Time to die," his said darkly, and raised his hand.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" the challenger yelled at the top of his lungs. Unknown to him he never left the ring, he was never in a void, it was all an illusion that Telew trapped him in. Rimes was on his side, holding his head whimpering in pure terror, and sweat pouring down his head.

"Uh...Rimes, you okay?" the announcer asked as he made his way towards him. The crowd was confused; the young man just fell over and started to go crazy. The announcer tapped Rimes' shoulder to see if he was even conscious. When Rimes turned around, instead of seeing the announcer with a microphone, he saw Telew with a knife, and a sadistic smile on face.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, and started to run away. When he reached the end of the ring, instead of seeing grass, he saw the end of a cliff, and at the bottom were sharks and crocodiles ready to tear him apart. When he turned around there was Telew with the knife, and that smile. Telew raised the knife in the air, laughing like a madman. "ALL RIGHT I GIVE UP!!!!! I QUIT!!!!!!!"

"You heard him folks! The challenger gives up! That means the winner is Telew!!!!!!" The red haired fighter just scoffed, and started to walk back to the locker room. Rimes on the other hand, was still locked in the illusion. Telew chuckled lightly as he walked, then he snapped his fingers. The illusion was broken, and Rimes went from terrified to confused.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

OOOOOO

Bright flashes, clicks, the sound of moving shutters, people yelling out questions, people asking for his autograph, Telew growled softly as he walked down the hallway with all sorts of reporters and fans crowding around him. He wished he could just blow them all away, but Washu had increased the power of his power limiter so he couldn't use his full power during tournaments. As soon as he exited the tournament building, all the people around it crowded around him asking him even more questions. His fist tightened, and started to glow yellow slightly, and his eyes started to flash red.

"Uh...Mr. Telew?" a small voice asked from behind him. Telew spun around ready to blow the person to pieces, but he lowered his hand when he saw it was a little girl and boy. "May we please have your autograph?" the asked timidly. Telew sighed, picked the paper and pen, and then quickly signed his name.

"Awesome! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" the little boy exclaimed.

"Me too!" the little girl agreed. The red haired fighter just sighed, and started to walk away, but the reporters started to follow him, so he quickly teleported away from them, and reappeared in an alleyway.

"Finally I ditched those bastards," he thought aloud and started walking.

"Hey champ," a cold voice from behind him whimpered.

"What?" Telew asked without turning around.

"I like the way you fight, we could use you in our little organization," the man said. "What do you say?"

"No," Telew replied without hesitation. This man was just like Gallio, he wanted to be surrounded by strong people to him feel powerful, he hated people like that.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to insist," the man said, and pulled out a gun. Then two other big guys walked in front of him. "Now what do you say?"

"No." Telew started to walk away but the two big guys rushed towards him. Telew snapped his head towards them, and his eyes became completely blue. In an instant the two guys were pinned to the wall with some kind of blue glow around them. The other man growled, and shot the gun. Telew turned around, and simply blew at the speeding bullet. The bullet was suddenly blown back to its sender. The man was on the ground nursing his arm.

"H-H-How?" he asked. Telew scoffed, and flew off.

'Bastards,' he thought.

OOOOOO

Back at the house, it was very normal day, or at least as normal as you could get. There hardly any changes to the gang, well except for Tenchi of course. He was now twenty four, and lived in a small apartment in Tokyo, but he still visited the place every now and then. Washu had made an dimensional tunnel so they could visit Tenchi whenever they wanted, which was a bad thing from the very start, since apparently none of them thought he could live by himself. Tenchi sighed, his voice had gotten a little deeper, but other than that he was still the same old Tenchi. Ryoko and Ayeka were arguing yet again, but he was used to that by now, what he was worried about was Sasami. He looked over to the now teenaged girl. She hadn't been the same since Gohan and Piccolo left, sure she could be happy, and smiling, but sometimes for what seemed to be for no reason she would start to cry. And sometimes she would stay outside for hours, and not come back until sunset; Tenchi didn't realize that Gohan's leaving would effect her this much. He wished he could do something, but what?

"Well Telew won the tournament," Washu said as she turned off the TV.

"Washu what else is new?" Kiyone asked as she slurped her noodles.

"Washu, what do you do with all the money Telew gets?" Miyoshi asked.

"I just tuck it away in subspace; I think most of it is gone forever. I haven't worked all kinks out a portable subspace yet." Everyone sweatdropped. "What?"

"Ryoko how come you don't go to the tournaments?" Tenchi asked.

"I can beat those weaklings any day, I just don't feel like it," Ryoko replied.

"You're so lazy Ryoko," Ayeka said. This caused yet another fight to break out. A small voice from Washu's lab caused them to stop.

"Mama, why are they yelling?" A little boy around six years old was rubbing his eyes with a small blanket trailing behind him, and dragon stuffed animal in his hands. He had green eyes with short red hair, his short chubby hands and legs had some muscle to them making him stronger than most kids his age, much stronger.

"Oh, it's nothing baby, go back to bed," Washu replied.

"Is daddy coming home soon?" the child asked.

"Of course he is when hasn't he?"

"Okay," the boy replied and went back into her lab. That was Tei, Washu, and Telew's son. He was born a year after Gohan and Piccolo left and Telew had been training him ever since he could walk, and Washu had been teaching him science and math ever since he could talk. Needless to say he was smarter than most kids as well as stronger. The public had yet to know Telew had a son, and the Arsudu planned to keep it that way, he didn't want his son to be constantly harassed like he was.

"Hey Washu, if you want, I'll go tuck him in," Sasami suggested.

"Okay, go ahead," Washu replied. When she and Telew were both too preoccupied Sasami always made a good babysitter, it was amazing how easily she could make Tei go to sleep after he's had a nightmare, or couldn't sleep. And other times she would play with him when the others were too busy. The second Jurian princess walked into Washu's lab, and opened a door that said, Tei's room in brightly colored letters. When she walked in she saw the little boy playing with Ryo-Oki.

"Come on Tei, you have to go to bed," Sasami said kindly. Tei dropped Ryo-Oki, and hopped into bed.

"Sasami, can you tell me a story?" he asked politely.

"Sure which one do you want to hear?"

"Oh, the one about the demon and the warrior!" Tei exclaimed.

"That one again?" Sasami asked. Tei nodded.

"You never finished. We were on the part when the warrior went up against the grasshopper monster!"

"All right, all right. Well the warrior stared into the eyes of pure evil as he faced the grasshopper demon. The warrior was defeated by the monster before, but this time he swore to finish it. The grasshopper was after the princess, and her friends, but the warrior didn't let him pass."

"How did he beat him?! Did he use his ultimate attack? Or did he get help?"

"Calm down Tei-kun I'm getting to that part," Sasami giggled, and she continued with the story.

OOOOOO

The sky had become orange, and the sun was slowly becoming red as it started to set. The birds were flying to nearby trees to find a place to rest, and rabbits raced passed to roads to get to their dens. Telew growled as he stared at the belt that was in his blue bag on his shoulders.

'Weaklings, all of them!' he thought. 'You would think as champion they would give me worthy opponents, but it's the same weakling, after weakling! This whole planet is filled with weak fools!' The Arsudu's mind went back to when he fought Gohan. 'That kid, he was the only true challenge to me; he was the only one who can beat me in a fair one on one battle.' Suddenly Telew sensed movement, his eyes started to scan the area around him, but he saw nothing. When he started to walk again, he suddenly saw a yellow ki blast shooting towards him. Telew quickly did a back flip and avoided the attack.

"Damn we almost got him," a deep voice said from the trees.

"Who's there?!" Telew shouted. Suddenly, three figures leap out from the trees, and landed in front of him. They wore similar white armor with a small picture of a sword on the top left corner. The biggest of the three had green skin, with red eyes, and long black hair. The second one had red skin, and was much thinner than the green one, his small green eyes gave Telew a cold glare, and on his belt was the hilt of a sword. The last one was blue with short hair, and a blaster on his belt. He laughed as he looked at the Arsudu.

"Damn Telew you've changed a lot since we last saw you!" Telew just smirked.

"And here I thought Gallio killed you bastards."

"We are very hard to kill Telew, you should know that by now!" the red one said.

"What do you want?" Telew asked.

"We want you!" the green one exclaimed. "And we'll do anything to get you too since we are....!"

"Lord Salga's Ultimate Capture Force!" they all exclaimed.

"Bri!" the green one shouted.

"Rirk!" the red one exclaimed.

"Dirk!" shouted the blue fighter. The three fighters suddenly rushed towards Telew, who quickly got into a strong stance. Dirk flew in front of the charging group and threw a fast punch. Telew quickly blocked, but his eyes suddenly widened when he felt a large force pound his stomach. Bri chuckled as he kept his fist on Telew's stomach, he laughed even harder when Telew spat out some blood. The Arsudu growled, and teleported into the air, only to be met with a strong punch across his face from Rirk, Telew countered by throwing a fast side kick into his chest sending the alien into the ground. As he fell, Bri and Rirk shot towards the Arsudu.

"Come on," Telew whispered with a smirk. Dirk once again took the lead, and threw a punch. Just as it was about hit however, Dirk teleported out of the way. Telew was caught off guard, but he was suddenly knocked into a cliff by Bri's head. When Telew recovered, Rirk appeared in front of him and started to pound his stomach with rapid and hard punches. Telew dropped to the ground clutching his stomach, and growling. The three fighters started to laughing as they watched him.

"Let's finish him!" Bri exclaimed.

"No, we have to take him captive remember?" Dirk reminded him.

"Can't we just beat him a little more?" Rirk asked.

"No we are captives, not soldiers. Now come on," Dirk replied. When they were about to grab Telew, his eyes snapped open, and they were glowing blue. The three fighters were frozen stiff, Telew had them trapped, or so he thought. Bri struggled, and managed to break Telew's hold. The Arsudu was sending knocked back by Bri's large fist.

"Take that you weakling," he said with a smirk, but he soon lost it when he heard Telew laughing. "What's so funny?" Telew stood up with a smirk.

"It's been a long time since I had to be serious in a fight. This is a real treat for me," the Arsudu chuckled. His eyes started to became red, and his hair became white. The three fighters started to panic.

"You wouldn't! We all know you can't control yourself in that form!" Dirk shouted. Telew laughed even harder.

"You fools! What do you think I have been doing the past seven years?! I have done nothing but train and perfect my attacks! I just haven't met an opponent who was worthy of my full power!" By now the transformation was complete, and Telew was in full control.

"Ha! What's one transformation going to do?" Bri chuckled. Suddenly, he was face to face with Telew's red eyes. The Arsudu's leg became a barely visible blur as he shot it straight up, Bri was staring at the sky in an instant. Rirk shot towards the demonic fighter, and fired four strong ki blasts, but they passed right through him. The alien stopped, completely at a loss.

"How the hell did he do that!" he growled, but someone suddenly tapped his shoulder. As soon as he turned around his face met with Telew's fist. As the red alien fell Dirk shot towards the Arsudu with speed only he could keep up with. Telew quickly jumped back just barely avoiding a strong punch, but Dirk managed to follow up with a powerful sidekick towards his chest. The blue alien's eyes widened when his kick passed through Telew. Dirk spun around and saw Telew on a tree branch behind him.

"Too slow," he said quickly, suddenly two thin red beam shot out of his eyes, and hit Dirk's chest setting it on fire as he fell over. Telew chuckled. "And here I thought this would be a challenge!" Suddenly the Arsudu felt strong wrap around him. Telew turned his head, and saw Bri behind him laughing.

"Is this a challenge for you!" he laughed. "Hey guys free shots!" The other aliens laughed flew towards him. Telew struggled to break free, but the bear hug was too tight for him to move. He felt his ribs slowly being crushed, and his air was being cut off. When he saw the others flying towards him, he shot his eye blasts, but they quickly dodged, and Rirk threw a strong punch towards his stomach. Telew's eyes widened, but his eyes suddenly became blue, and Rirk was thrown into a cliff. A blue aura surrounded him, and bound him to the cliff.

"Damn it! What the hell is this?!" While Bri was distracted, Telew broke free of his grip, and with a swift round kick knocked him out of the sky. Dirk growled and flew towards Telew. When he threw his punch, Telew teleported above him, and elbowed him to the ground. The Arsudu laughed as he flew higher in the air.

"You fools! Did you really think you could defeat me in this kind of battle!?" he laughed. "Well I'll at least grant you a quick death for making me actually break a sweat!" the red haired fighter spread apart his hands, and two blue balls of ki formed. "Say goodbye! Double Flash Attack!" When he fired it, a sole figure came out of no where and took the blast full force without flinching.

"You call that an attack?" it asked smoothly.

"What the hell!" Telew exclaimed. The figure chuckled a little.

"Telew you always were full of yourself," then in an instant a blast collided with Telew's chest, the blast was so strong it knocked Telew out of the sky, and out of his demonic form. "I trust you two can handle the rest?"

"Yes sir!" the three exclaimed and shot towards Telew. Bri grabbed him by his arms, and threw him to the ground.

"Hurry get the gas, we don't want him waking up!" Dirk ordered. Rirk quickly reached into his chest armor and pulled out a spray. Just as he was about to spray it, a powerful blast shot out of no where, and knocked the three back.

"What the hell!" Bri shouted. "Who's there!?"

"Forget it," the figure said. "Leave Telew for now. We don't need him immediately."

"Yes sir!" the three exclaimed, and they left with their leader, leaving Telew face down in the dirt. When they were gone, another figure came out from the trees. The darkness covered his face, and his other detailed features, but he was very tall. He looked at Telew with his bluish green eyes. Telew had blood flowing down the side of his head, and his chest. His face was full of bruises, and small cuts from the fall, also his energy was very low. The figure reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small needle. He took Telew's arm and gave him the needle quickly.

"I don't want anything to happen yet," he said softly, and flew off.

OOOOOO

"Why did you tell us to leave him?" Dirk asked the other figure.

"He's not that important, not yet," he replied.

"Then what is?" Rirk wondered. The four figures landed near a clearing of the forest, but the figure pulled out a small remote. When he pressed it, a large spaceship appeared out of no where. When they walked in, there were hundreds of soldiers, and technicians running about, barking and swallowing orders. The figure took his place in a large chair in the center of the bridge.

"Bring up the maps," he said. The solider at the main computer pushed a small button and on the screen two green maps filled with lines and small dots popped up. "Telew is not our only target."

"He isn't?" Bri asked.

"No, we are looking for someone who matches this power level," the leader explained. Numbers started to fly up on the screen, when it stopped, the capture men gasped.

"80 million!!! How can we go up against someone like that!!!!?" Dirk exclaimed.

"Do want us to die sir!??!!" Rirk shouted.

"Calm down, by now the one with that power level is bound to lose some power, it has been seven years after all," the leader said. "We went after Telew because he was the one who matched the power reading the closest, but that's only in this dimension. I bet if we go the other dimension involved we'll find our real target."

"So we should ready ourselves?" Bri asked.

"Obviously," the leader said simply, and turned around. "Plot a course for dimension 3456789." The navigators nodded and started to type in the course. Unknown to the soldiers, the other figure from before was standing a top of the ship listening in on a small listening device.

"So that's there plan," he thought aloud. "Well sorry boys I'm going to cancel your flight." He flew up in the air, and aimed for the engines. "Solar Cannon!" A powerful yellow blast blasted towards the ships' engine, when it collided, a loud explosion could be heard all around the forest. Smoke rose from the hole, and the take off was stopped.

"What the hell happened!?" the leader demanded to know.

"We've been hit by a strong blast sir; it'll take us a whole day to repair!" an engineer reported. The leader groaned, and got up.

"I'll be in my quarters; anyone who disturbs me must have a death wish," he said calmly. Meanwhile, the young man atop of the ship chuckled slightly, and flew towards the ground.

'Great that'll buy me some time, how long I'm not sure, but I have to hurry!' he thought as he sped off.

AN: Well here it is, the first chapter of, I hope a hit squeal. I really hope this one will be just as exciting to you guys as the last one was. Oh and sorry I didn't show any DBZ in this chapter, they'll be in the second chapter. I hope you can wait that long since I really have no idea when the next chapter is coming out, it depends how much free time I have. So you better pray that my High School teachers don't give me a lot of homework this week or on the weekend. Anyway, who are these two figures? What do the capture soldiers want with Telew? What does the young man want with Telew? Will Sasami and Gohan see each other soon? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga see ya!!!


	2. Saiyaman's Dilemma

The Salga Saga

Chapter 2

Telew got up with a loud groan. When he looked around the forest was dark, and the moon, and stars supplied the only light source. When he looked over himself he saw his wounds were closed, and his bruises were healed. His chest still had a light burn scar on it, but he knew it would go away by tomorrow. The Arsudu growled when he couldn't feel the soldiers' ki anymore.

'That bastard,' he thought as he remembered the figure that blasted him. 'I was thrown out of my demon form with just one blast from that bastard. If he is who I think is, then he'll be back. I know he will.' With that the Arsudu took flight back to the house.

OOOOO

Sasami sighed as she did the dishes. Even though she enjoyed telling Tei those stories, they just reminded her too much of Gohan. Even after seven years, she still couldn't forget him. She had declined even one of her father's choices for her fiancé, she only wanted one person, Gohan. But there was no telling if she would ever see him again. The princess sighed as she finished the dishes. Ryo-Oki gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry Ryo-Oki, I'm fine," Sasami said with a light smile. "I just need to go to bed, I'm really tired." Ryo-Oki wasn't convinced though, the cabbit followed Sasami as she walked out of the kitchen. Then she saw a tear roll down Sasami's face.

OOOOO

Washu eyes were fixed on her main computer as she typed. The loud clicking sound of the keys, and the roar of all the machines she had on ran through the lab. The scientist pulled up a picture of one of her star portals, and started to add more modifications to it.

'Just a little more, then if my hypothesis is right, then…'

"Mama, what are you up to?" Tei asked from behind her. Washu spun around in her chair, and picked up her son.

"What are you doing up? I thought Sasami tucked you in," she said as she ran her hand through his short hair.

"I was, but your typing woke me up," the little boy replied.

"Sorry about that honey, but I'm really close to something," Washu said as she started to type again. Tei stared at the big screen, his eyes looked at the many numbers and formulas that he surprisingly understood.

"What are you doing to your star portal mama? Are you adding a feature?"

"I hope so. If this works then this portal will be able to do more than just travel great distances," Washu said. The door suddenly swung open to revel Telew with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Daddy!" Tei exclaimed, and rushed towards his father. "Daddy, mama is adding something to her star portal." Telew picked up his son as he walked across the lab.

"What hell is up with you? It looks like you got beat at the tournament. What happened?" Washu asked.

"These three bastards attacked me. I used my demon form to try and stop them. But their leader took me by surprise, then those three idiots knocked me out," Telew answered. "I'll be in the training chamber for the rest of the night." The Arsudu then set his son down then walked into the training chamber.

"Mama, why did those bastards fight daddy?" Tei asked. Washu sweatdropped at how much Telew could influence their son.

"Honey, don't say bastard okay," Washu said.

"Why?"

"Well…it's a grown up word. Well anyway, if you can't sleep, why don't you help mommy with her little project." Tei smiled and nodded. 'Just a little longer. Just a little longer, Sasami.'

OOOOO

"I'm going to school mom!" a young man called as he ran to the door.

"Okay, but don't be late!" his mother called. The young man nodded.

"Nimbus!!!" he shouted. Suddenly the yellow cloud swooped down from the air, and landed in front of him. "Come on nimbus, I'm late." Once he was on the cloud floated back in the air, and sped towards the city. As you may have guessed, this young man is Gohan. It has been seven years since he and Piccolo left Tenchi's world, and three months after the whole Buu incident. Things had been quiet since then, but Gohan kept training with his father and Vegeta. Sure he didn't train as hard as the two of them, but he wanted to be in shape if something big like Buu ever happened again. He still couldn't believe his dad was back for good, every time he woke up in the morning he always thought his dad would be back in other world, but he was always right there next to his mom snoring his head off. Gohan remembered the first night his dad came home, he had never seen his mother so happy. She was so happy, Gohan thought her heart would explode from her chest. Gohan laughed at the first thing his dad did when he came home, eat, he ate until there was barely anything left in the cupboards.

'Same old dad,' Gohan thought as Nimbus flew towards Orange Star city. Gohan looked at his watch, and saw it was only 7:30. "Hey I'm actually early! Maybe I can relax for a little while." A sudden sound of gunshots caught Gohan's attention. The young man looked down and saw an armored car being robbed by seven masked guys. The police tied down to a tree, and everyone was too scared to do anything.

"Hurry up, before more cops show up!" the leader shouted. Gohan sighed from above.

"Man, there goes my time to relax," he thought out loud. He stood up on the cloud, and pushed a red button on his watch. In an instant he was dressed in his superhero outfit. He kept the scarf and sunglasses from the tournament since he thought it looked cooler. (At least to me it does.) Without hesitation, Gohan, or Great Saiyaman leaped from the cloud and landed on the armored car.

"What the hell!" a robber shouted.

"Who the hell are you!?" the leader asked as he raised his gun.

"I am, guardian of the city! The one, the only, Great Saiyaman!" As he said all this, he went into different odd poses, which became his trademark with the people. "And you are robbing this armored car. Please drop your weapons, and turn yourselves in to the police. Violence is not necessary."

"Shut up!" one robber shouted, and fired his gun. Saiyaman quickly teleported behind him in an instant, and raised his fist.

"You should have listened," he said in his superhero voice, and threw his punch. The robber sailed through the air, and landed with a loud crash on a car.

'Whoops, maybe that was a little too much,' Gohan thought.

"Shoot him shoot him!!!" the leader ordered. Gunshots filled the air, and hundreds of bullets sped towards the superhero. Saiyaman turned around only to be meet with bullets bouncing against his chest.

'Ow! These things sting!' Saiyaman thought, then put up his hand, catching the remaining bullets with ease. "Guns are very dangerous, put them down before some one gets hurt." The robbers were in shock, he took all their shots, and didn't even flinch!

"W-W-W-What the hell is this guy!?" another robber wondered. Saiyaman suddenly leaped in the air, and gave the robber a swift kick across his face. The man soared across the road, and hit a brick wall. Two more charged him, but Saiyaman simply put up his elbows, and broke the men's jaws. Some of their teeth clicked against the ground as they fell like rocks. The four remaining men dropped their guns and ran towards their car.

"Forget this! I'm outta here!" The car sped off, and the robbers thought they got away, but suddenly they hit a steel wall, or at least that's what they thought. When they opened their eyes, they saw Saiyaman standing in front of them with a smirk on his face, and the police swarmed around their car.

"Thanks for the help Saiyaman," the chief said.

"No problem chief," Saiyaman replied, and flew off. The superhero gasped when he saw the time. 7:40. "Aw man!! I'm late!!!"

OOOOO

Gohan quickly made his way towards his first class, which was already in progress. He paused when he made to the door. He sighed, and opened it. Everyone turned towards him towards him.

"Gohan! You're late! Always, you're late! Why!?" the teacher shouted.

"Well.. Uh…there was a disturbance," Gohan said. "My brother got sick."

"Your brother must have a very weak immune system since that's the fifth time this week you used that excuse!!" Gohan sweatdropped at how red the teacher was getting.

'Fifth time? Man I need to come with a new one,' Gohan thought.

"Take your seat, and I expect you answer many questions! Or else!" Gohan sighed, and took his regular seat next to Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl.

"Hey Gohan, did you hear, there was a Great Saiyaman sighting today," Erasa whispered. "Did you see it?"

"I bet he didn't, too busy in the library," Sharpener said. Gohan sighed.

'Man does news travel fast here! That only happened a couple of minutes ago, and they're already acting like it happened a couple of hours ago,' Gohan thought. As the class rolled on, Gohan's eyes started to drop, and his mind wandered. It went back to Tenchi's house, he remembered Ryoko, and Ayeka's fights, Miyoshi's whining, and Kiyone's yelling. He heard Washu laughing as she finished another one of her crazy inventions, and Telew grunting as he trained. He saw Tenchi trying to break up Ryoko and Ayeka, and Yohso sipping tea like nothing's happening. Then he remembered Sasami. He remembered everything about her. Her smile, her laughs, her cooking, everything.

"Gohan," she called. "Gohan." "Gohan."

"GOHAN!!!!!" Gohan suddenly yelled and fell off his chair.

"But Tenchi, it's Piccolo's turn to do dishes!" he exclaimed from the ground. Everyone stared at him in confusion. When Gohan realized where he was, he smacked his forehead.

'Please tell me I didn't say that out loud.'

"SON GOHAN!!!! BEING LATE IS ONE THING, BUT SLEEPING IN CLASS!!!!!" the teacher bellowed. "OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Gohan sighed, and went into the hall. What a way to start the day.

OOOOO

Gohan sighed as he walked with his three friends, who were currently laughing at him.

"Wow Gohan! Caught sleeping in five classes in a row! Now that's a record!" Erasa laughed.

"And here I thought you brainy types could stand those boring classes," Sharpener snickered.

"You should have heard him snoring in biology!" Videl giggled. Gohan sighed.

"Come on guys it wasn't that bad was it?" he asked, that only made them laugh harder.

"You have no idea!" Erasa laughed. A sudden loud explosion silenced the three laughing teens. They watched as black smoke rose from an area, and people were swarming around it. Gohan suddenly had a stern look on his face as he looked around.

"What the hell was that?" Sharpener asked.

"It's probably just Videl's dad. He's always trying out new things like this," Erasa figured. Gohan had other ideas.

'There's no way some cheap pyrotechnics trick could pull off a blast of that magnitude. There's something big on the way. I can feel it,' he thought.

"Gohan something wrong?" Videl asked.

"Videl, there's something coming," Gohan replied softly. His eyes suddenly caught sight of three figures floating in the air. Erasa gasped when she saw them.

"Look! Up there! Some kind of monsters!" Gohan curled up his fingers into fists as the three figures floated towards them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a bunch of kids," the green said. "The girls are actually kind of pretty." Gohan stepped in front of his friends with a dangerous look on his face.

"Leave them alone," he stated coldly. The three guys just laughed.

"Well what do we have here, a wannabe hero?" the blue one chuckled.

"Beat it kid, before we tear out your bones," the red one warned.

'Their energy is incredible! It reminds me of that one guy, Dabura. Who are these guys?' Gohan wondered. "Look I'm only telling you once, leave this planet." Sharpener, and Erasa were surprised at the sudden change in Gohan's voice. It was like he was a completely different person. The Gohan they were used to would have never done this.

"Beat it kid!" the green one shouted, and fired a blast that sent Gohan flying into a building.

"Gohan!" his friends cried.

"Bri!" the blue one shouted. "We have no time to be messing with weak humans. We must find our target!"

"Sorry Dirk, but the way that kid was looking at me, it just reminded me of that damn Telew guy," Bri said.

"Rirk, scan the area, where is the strongest power level?" Dirk asked. Rirk whipped out a small computer and started typing.

"Hmm, the strongest would be…." But he was suddenly cut off by a strong blast that knocked them back a few feet. Everyone looked and saw Saiyaman float down with his hand extended.

"Who the hell are you!?" Bri shouted.

"I am, guardian of the city! The one, the only, Great Saiyaman! And you monsters have been terrorizing this city. I will not allow this any longer."

"Who is this guy?" Dirk asked. Rirk gasped when he looked at the small computer.

"It's him! He has the power level closest to the one Lord Salga showed us!" Bri chuckled, and cracked his knuckles.

"Good I was getting a little bored with this place. Especially that one human. The one with the damn afro, and the cocky attitude. He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag! At least this guy will give me a challenge."

'Why are these guys after me? What did I do to them?' Gohan asked himself.

"Now guys, lets go!!!" Bri suddenly shot towards the superhero, but Saiyaman quickly flew into the air avoiding his attack, but he was met with a strong blow to his stomach by Dirk who had beat him in the air. Rirk appeared above him, and brought down his elbow. Saiyaman quickly recovered by flipping, and he landed with grace on top of a building. The superhero got into a strong fighting stance, readying himself for the next batch of attacks.

'Who are these guys? And what do they want with me?' Gohan asked himself, but he barely had time to think because suddenly the soldiers were on the attack again. Bri threw a fast jab, but Saiyaman swiftly dodged, and countered with a swift kick to his jaw. The green alien stepped back, but the other two quickly charged Saiyaman from behind him. Gohan took to the air to avoid their assault, but the aliens were soon hot on his trail from behind him. Saiyaman growled a little, but he suddenly cupped his hands together.

"Hurry he's slowing down!" Dirk exclaimed. Saiyaman smirked a little.

"Right this way, boys," he said softly. "Ka Me Ha Me… HA!!!!" The blue blast collided with all three soldiers and blasted them back into the street, causing a large hole form in the middle of an intersection. The superhero floated down in front of the hole surveying the damage.

"Nice work Saiyaman!" Erasa exclaimed. Gohan sweatdropped, and thanked heaven that everyone in his high school was so gullible. It took him and Videl awhile to fool everyone into thinking that he wasn't really Saiyaman. He also tricked them into thinking that when the bight light blinded them while he was transforming he traded places with the real gold fighter. He sighed at how close it was that his identity was reveled, but Sharpener still had his suspicions. A sudden movement snapped Gohan from his thoughts. He snapped his head back towards the hole, only to see the three aliens fly out, and with smirks on their faces.

"This guy is stronger than I first thought," Rirk chuckled.

"We might even die," Bri laughed.

"Well boys it looks like we'll have to use it after all," Dirk said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Saiyaman asked.

"You'll see," Bri chuckled as he reached into his belt and pulled out a small bottle. The other two did the same. The small bottle was filled to the tip with a strange blue liquid that had a light glow to it. The bubbles fizzed to the top as the three popped the caps open. Saiyaman readied himself for anything as the aliens finished the drink in one gulp. The half Saiyan suddenly felt a sudden increase in their power. His eyes widened as their muscles grew seven times their normal size. Their chest armor expanded to make room for their bigger muscles. A purple aura surrounded all three of them as they laughed manically.

"Now let's get him," Rirk said with new confidence.

"Gladly!" Bri exclaimed, and shot forward. His new speed was incredible, it took all of Gohan's will power not to lose sight of him. In a blink of an eye, the green alien was in front of the Saiyan superhero with a smirk on his face. Saiyaman threw a fast punch, but the attack passed right through him.

"What!" he exclaimed. When he turned his head to look behind him, a sudden strong force knocked him into the air. Saiyaman went flying through the air, when he was about to regain his composure, Rirk suddenly appeared in front of him, and attacked with a fast kick to his ribs. Gohan was sent higher in the air, then Dirk appeared above him, and knocked him back to the ground. As he fell, Bri teleported behind him, and gave him a strong sidekick to his chest making him bounce on the ground twice before he collided with a building. The capture squad laughed from the air as they folded their arms.

"It's a good thing lord Salga gave us these potions before we left. He must want this guy badly," Dirk said.

"Come let's see if he's still alive," Bri chuckled. The city people who were watching crowded around the hole in the building to see if their hero was still alive.

"Saiyaman?" a little boy called softly. The crowd quickly moved out of the way as the aliens walked towards the hole.

"Looks finished to me," Bri said with triumphant smile on his face. Suddenly a yellow blast shot out of the hole. The three aliens quickly dodged, and Saiyaman shot out. He fired a strong blast at Bri, who slapped it away, but while he was open, Saiyaman's fist collided with his stomach. The green soldier gasped in pain, but Saiyaman wasn't through there, the hero started pounding the green alien's face with incredibly powerful punches. The other two flew towards him with ki blasts ready. Saiyaman blasted Bri into the ground with a strong blast, then turned to the approaching two.

"Crimson Laser!" Rirk exclaimed.

"Azure blast!" Dirk shouted. Saiyaman swiftly flew to the right dodging their attacks, and raised his hands over his head.

"Masenko Ha!" The other two aliens flew higher in the air to avoid Saiyaman's attack, but a loud yell caused them to look up. "Take this!" Dirk was met with powerful boot to his chest that caused him drop out of the sky. When Rirk tried to throw a punch, Saiyaman quickly dodged, and elbowed him across his face. The hero then grabbed his foot, and shot towards the ground. When he was close enough, Saiyaman raised the solider over his head, and slammed him into the street, causing Rirk to spit out blood.

"Nice moves big guy!" a man exclaimed. Soon the entire city was cheering his name. It was like he was Herclue.

'Whoa, let's not go there,' Gohan thought. 'Mystic, I'm gonna have to thank old Kai someday. This really came in handy.' Suddenly the capture squad started to rise from their holes. Gohan was in shock, they should have at least had some broken ribs or bones, but they were getting up like nothing happened!

"Well that was fun," Bri said.

"Yeah a real blast!" Rirk laughed.

"There's no way!" Saiyaman whispered.

"Ha, Ha, ha!!!! You fool! Not only does this chemical increase our power and speed, but our endurance as well! You can do whatever you want to us, but it will take you a long time before you even break a bone!" Dirk said with a confident smile. On the sidelines Videl made a tight fist.

"How can Saiyaman fight that?" Erasa asked.

"He's gonna have to fight harder if he wants to beat these guys," Sharpener said.

'Hang in there Gohan,' Videl thought. She wanted to help, but she knew she would only make things worse for Gohan. Not only that, but she didn't stand a chance against these guys.

"Now go!" Dirk ordered. Bri and Rirk shot forward


	3. Soldiers Depart

The Salga Saga

Chapter 3

"Now go!" Dirk ordered, Bri and Rirk shot forward. Saiyaman quickly took to the air, but Bri somehow managed to beat him to it.

"Take this," he said with a smirk, and threw a fast punch. Saiyaman managed to dodge, and threw one of his own. Bri easily caught his punch, and started to squeeze his fist. The superhero growled in pain, he felt his hand would break in a matter of minutes if he didn't do something and fast. He tried throwing another punch, but Bri dodged, and wrapped his steel grip around his wrist.

"Yeah keep him there Bri!" Rirk said and started charging up a blast. Saiyaman struggled, but the green soldier's grip was too tight for him to get loose. He could feel Rirk was ready to fire his attack, so he did something his father taught him, he used his head. Bri let go of Gohan and started yelling out in pain. Saiyaman in one swift motion dodged Rirk's attack, and fired a Masenko blasting him back a little. Dirk came up from behind, and broke Gohan's ribs with one swift kick, but Saiyaman countered with a back kick to his stomach. The soldiers growled, and surrounded Saiyaman.

"I've had it with you Saiyaman! You're going down!" Bri shouted, and shot forward. Rirk and Dirk followed his lead, and charged head first for the superhero. Saiyaman got in a fighting stance readying himself for the impact. When they collided, the whole city seemed to shake. A large and loud shockwave expanded through the sky. The four fighters were locked in a whirl of punches and kicks, which took up the entire sky. Gohan quickly dodged a blast from Rirk, but he soon collided with Bri's fist to his face, then Dirk teleported behind him and thrust out his hands.

"Azure blast!" Saiyaman gasped, but he was soon caught in the blast. The superhero crashed into a building under construction, causing all the poles, and supporters to crash down around him. The soldiers hovered over the sight, and started laughing.

"Let's finish this!" Bri laughed, and started throwing rapid ki blasts at the destroyed site. Rirk joined in as well, then Dirk. The entire area was filled with red, blue, and green blasts all aimed for the already destroyed construction site. "Now for the finale!" Bri then fired a powerful blast into the area, and caused a grand explosion. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a large hole smoke rising from it. The three soldiers laughed as they flew back to a building surveying the damage.

"That had to of gotten him!" Rirk crackled.

"Yeah, no one could have survived that!" Bri chuckled.

"Wanna bet?" a voice said from behind them. It was Saiyaman! His green tunic was half way ripped, and his cape had countless holes in them.

"How did you survive?" Dirk exclaimed.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out!" Saiyaman replied. 'I think it's time to turn it up two notches. I promised I would only use this for emergencies, and this is one of those times. Just need to get rid of this stuff,' Saiyaman thought. The superhero started to take off his gloves, and then ripped off his green tunic. Everyone wondered what he was up to; it looked as though he was going to unmask himself. Saiyaman took of his cape, and then smirked.

"What are you doing?" Dirk asked.

"You'll see," Gohan said in his normal voice. "You should feel lucky; I haven't used this in while. So sorry if it takes a while." A golden aura suddenly surrounded him, the scarf on his head flew off, and his black hair stood up and became golden. 'I haven't done this in a while so please body hold out.' The half Saiyan braced himself for anything, and then started yelling. The golden aura around him grew larger, and slowly his muscles started increase in size. The small rocks around him rose from the ground and surrounded him as the transformation continued. The wind blew harshly, and the ground started to crack. It was as if he was causing his own earthquake. Clouds started to break apart, and the harsh wind blew airplanes off course. Street lamps fell over, and buildings started to crumble. Waves started rise from the water and crash down on the shores of the beaches.

"What the heck is going on?" a man wondered as he dodged a falling street sign.

'Gohan what are you doing?' Videl wondered.

OOOOO

Meanwhile back in the mountains, Piccolo's meditation was broken when he sensed Gohan's energy rising. Goku, and Vegeta, who were sparring, sensed it as well.

"Gohan's energy is skyrocketing," Piccolo said.

"That's not the only energy I sense, there are three others, no, four," Goku stated.

"You clown," Vegeta sneered. "I sense another energy besides those four."

"This can't be good. We should go see what's going on," Piccolo advised. The other two nodded, and soon they were off.

OOOOO

Back in the city, the rumbling, and cracking only increased. By now Gohan was surrounded by a bright golden orb. His hair started to get much longer, and his voice became fiercer. Back at Herclue's gym, everything was falling apart, and rolling around. And as the usual the cowardly martial artist was at a complete loss.

"Someone please stop the ride I want to get off!" he exclaimed. Just when everyone thought everything was going to be destroyed, the rumbling slowly stopped. The people looked back up at the rooftops, and saw the orb around Saiyaman going down. The three aliens were at a completely loss for words.

"W-W-W-W-What the hell is this!" Bri exclaimed. Saiyaman smirked, and took off his sunglasses reveling his now bluish green eyes.

"Now time to take this fight to then next level," Gohan said. In the shadows the figure from Tenchi's world watched with interested eyes.

'Things have gotten interesting,' he thought. The citizens of Orange Star city were needless to say, shocked.

"Great Saiyaman is also that Gold Fighter guy!?" a man exclaimed.

"Mommy, how did he do that!?" a little kid asked. Gohan smirked as he looked at the looks of disbelief on the capture force's faces. They were so shocked that they couldn't move or speak, but it was Bri that regained his nerves.

"HA! So your hair got longer, and your eyebrows are gone, so what?! That still doesn't mean you can beat us!" Gohan just chuckled.

"You fools," he said in a deep fierce voice. "You three don't stand a chance against me now." The green alien growled, and shot forward.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU DAMN PUNK!!!!" he bellowed, and threw a strong punch. Before he could even come close to hitting Gohan, the young Super Saiyan three nailed him with a powerful front kick to his chin. Bri flew back and landed on his side next to his comrades.

"Still want to go up against me?" Gohan asked as he put down his leg. Bri just started to chuckle.

"Oh yeah. No one has ever kicked me that hard! This will be fun," the green alien said as he licked his lips. He looked to his comrades, and they nodded. The aliens teleported in different directions, but Gohan didn't look worried. The capture force reappeared at three different sides of the young half Saiyan, and charged it. In an instant however, Gohan was gone.

"What! Where did he go!?" Dirk exclaimed as he looked around.

"Looking for me?" Gohan asked from behind. Dirk spun around only to be knocked out of the sky from a swift kick from Gohan. Rirk, and Bri shot at him on both sides, both throwing powerful punches. The young Super Saiyan three quickly put up his hands, and blocked their punches. The two aliens were blown into the street when Gohan fired two powerful blasts at their chests.

'I had no idea Gohan could do this,' Videl thought as she watched. 'That long hr actually looks good on him.' Gohan slowly floated down to the ground as the aliens got up. Just as he expected they weren't that hurt, but that was going to change soon. The capture force quickly emerged from their holes, and got into fighting stances. Gohan just smirked, and got into one as well.

"Let's go," he said softly.

OOOOO

Washu's eyes stared closely at the portal; she just needed a few more tests, and modifications. The information she wanted was running next to her star portal program, and she watched it carefully. She hoped it would be ready by tonight or tomorrow, hopefully.

"What the hell are you doing?" Telew asked from behind her.

"What does it look like? I'm working," Washu replied without looking back. "Is Tei in bed?"

"He didn't want to sleep, so I let him train with me."

"I hope you didn't go too hard on him." Telew just scoffed.

"He's part Arsudu there's no such thing as 'Too hard.'"

"Well whatever. Is he at least in bed?" Washu asked. Telew sat in the corner and closed his eyes as he answered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So just what the hell is this new modification supposed to do anyway?"

"You'll find out when I want you to," Washu replied with a sly smile. Telew just rolled his eyes scoffed.

"Hate it when you get like this." Washu chuckled a little bit, and then returned to her work.

'Just a little longer,' she thought.

OOOOO

A loud BAM echoed through the skies of Orange Star City. Shockwaves rippled through the air as Gohan battled the powerful capture force. The young Super Saiyan three quickly dodged a ki blast from Rirk, and shot past Rirk as he threw a kick. Bri suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Take this! Jade Cannon!" Gohan quickly dodged the green blast, and countered with a powerful kick to his chest, knocking him into a building. Dirk suddenly teleported in front of him, and fired a powerful ki blast at the Super Saiyan three, making him lose a little altitude. Gohan flipped over to stop himself, but Rirk was suddenly appeared behind him, and started chuckling.

"Take this! Crimson Shocker!" The red alien suddenly fired a strong electric blast that coursed through Gohan's body. He cried out in pain as the attack continued. He couldn't move he couldn't even lift a finger to fight back.

"Excellent Rirk! Now keep him there!" Dirk laughed, and shot towards him. "Azure blast!" Gohan was suddenly blasted out of the air, and dropped towards the ground like a rock. Bri suddenly grabbed him by his legs, and then started laughing as they neared the ground. The green alien raised Gohan over his head, and slammed him on the hard ground back first. Gohan coughed out blood as he tried to get up. The aliens started to laugh as they watched him struggle to his feet. Blood was running down the side of his head, and his chin. His body felt completely unbalanced, his hands were constantly shaking as he tried to get up.

'Man, Rirk's electric attack did more damage than I thought. I have to get up, otherwise I'm a goner!' Gohan thought as he finally got to his feet. Bri suddenly shot forward, and in an instant he was in front of Gohan with a dark smirk on his face.

"Jade Canon!" Gohan's eyes widened when he saw his hands were right over his stomach. The young Saiyan was blown through five buildings at once as a result. He suddenly crashed into the city park with three trees crashing over him. The capture force laughed as they hovered overhead, they watched as Gohan emerged from the trees with a broken left arm, and bruises and cuts around his chest, and face.

"Let's finish him!" Rirk exclaimed and they suddenly shot towards the weakened Saiyan. Gohan looked down as they shot towards him, he saw all three of them charging up powerful blasts to finish him off, but something suddenly awoke within Gohan. His eyes flashed golden, and his forehead started to lightly glow. The capture force fired their blasts, but Gohan suddenly shot into the air with speed he didn't even know he had.

"What the hell!?" Dirk exclaimed.

"Chew on this! Ka Me Ha Me HA!!!!" The aliens quickly dodged in different directions, just barely missing Gohan's attack. When Bri turned around he didn't see Gohan in the air anymore. He quickly looked behind him, but he was met with a powerful pain to his stomach. While he was gasping for air, Gohan started to pound his body with powerful punches. Rirk suddenly appeared behind Gohan with a smirk.

"How about Crimson Shocker x5!" Without looking Gohan put up his right hand that stopped Rirk's attack. "THERE'S NO WAY!!!!!" Gohan was suddenly face to face with Rirk and knocked him into the ground with a powerful blow to his head. Bri suddenly trapped Gohan in a tight bear hug that seemed to crush his bones on contact. The young Saiyan struggled, but Bri's grip just kept on getting tighter and tighter. Rirk and Dirk laughed, and shot towards the caught Saiyan. Gohan suddenly slammed his head into Bri's face, freeing him, and he shot higher into the air. The aliens suddenly split up, and suddenly surrounded Gohan.

"You aren't getting away!" Bri exclaimed. The three quickly charged in, and another loud BAM echoed through the skies. Four streaks flew around in the sky, colliding, and circling around each other. They flew higher and higher in the air until no one could see them anymore. Gohan grunted as he dodged a strong kick from Bri, and blocked a blast from Rirk. Their attacks were getting slower and weaker, but so were his blocks. The thin air was slowly getting to all of them the higher they went. Dirk suddenly slammed his elbow into Gohan's already broken ribs, causing the Saiyan to cry out in pain. Seeing their chance, the aliens deiced to try and finish Gohan right there.

"Jade Cannon!"

"Azure Blast!"

"Crimson Laser!" The three attacks joined together to form one powerful blast, that blew Gohan out of the sky. The wind blew in his ear, and the air whistled around his body. Smoke rose from his chest where the blast hit, and the blood from his head ran down his cheek as he fell. The ground crept closer and closer to the young Saiyan as he dropped, but the three aliens weren't finished yet, they surrounded Gohan ready to finish him. Videl made a fist as she watched, she wanted to help, but what could she do?

"Saiyaman wake up!!!" she shouted. Her voice reached his ears, but in Gohan's mind, it wasn't her voice that he heard. He started to stir, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Sasami?" he asked weakly. His mind quickly snapped back to the situation, he saw the three capture force soldiers around him, and he was falling from the sky.

"Crimson Laser!" Gohan quickly dodged to the side, and gave Rirk a swift jab to his stomach, but Bri suddenly slammed his knee against Gohan's chest, but Gohan's foot suddenly stuck Bri across his face making the green alien fly back. When the young Saiyan saw the ground coming closer, he quickly flipped over and made a soft landing. He was about to charge in for another round, when he felt his body pulsing. His arms felt as though they weighed two or more tons, and his legs seemed super glued to the ground, he couldn't move. The golden aura around him started to slowly fade, along with his golden eyes and the light glow on his forehead.

'Oh no! My body must not be able to handle being in this form for so long,' Gohan thought as he took a knee. 'That makes sense since the last time I used this form was a long time ago. But why now?'

"Hey what's the matter hero? Losing your energy?" Bri asked with a laugh. "Dirk, now is the perfect time! Let's get him!"

"Fine then. Ready the bomb!" the leader exclaimed. The other two nodded, and they shot towards the weakening Saiyan. Gohan suddenly jabbed Bri in his stomach, and knocked Rirk into a building with a swift kick to the jaw. When they were on their knees, Gohan sped off.

"Where's he going?" Erasa wondered.

"Maybe he knows he can't win," Sharpener figured.

"Don't say that! He must know what he's doing." The capture force quickly chased after the young Saiyan who was going much faster than they were. Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw them trailing him, he quickly made a sharp turn, and swiftly dodged a speeding truck. When he looked behind him again he saw that Bri was missing from the group. Gohan quickly looked around, but his face suddenly collided with Bri's fist making him fall back on the ground. The young Saiyan quickly rolled out of the way when he saw the green alien trying to stomp on him, and he quickly ducked into an alley.

"HA! We got him trapped," Bri laughed as they flew in, but they were surprised when they saw he wasn't there. "What!! Where the hell is he!??!?!"

"Up here!" Gohan shouted from above. When they looked up they saw him with his hands cupped and at his waist.

"Get him!" Rirk shouted. With that the aliens shot towards Gohan, but since it was such a narrow space they had fly right behind each other in a straight line.

"Gotcha," Gohan said with a smirk. "KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!!" The capture force were awe stuck when they saw the immense blast heading their way. They were trapped, the space was too narrow to dodge, and they were in a straight line so the wave was able to plow through them with ease. Gohan smirked when he saw the explosion, he knew they were finished. Brown smoke rose over the rubble as Gohan floated to ground panting. The figure from earlier watched with amused eyes.

"Not bad," he said softly.

'Thank goodness that worked! If they survived then they'd get me since that last kame ha me ha took a lot out of me,' Gohan thought as the citizens crowded around him.

"You rule Saiyaman!!" a guy exclaimed.

"No one can beat you!" Gohan smiled a little at the praise. It was good to get a little recognition. It got tiring, and sometimes even annoying when he and his friends saved the universe from the ultimate evil, and Herclue got all the credit. Sure they didn't want all the publicity, but still a little thank you wouldn't hurt! When it seemed as though all the people on that block was around the hero, a strong blast shot out from the rubble. Gohan gasped, and jumped in the way to make sure no one would get hurt, but unfortunately for him that's when his energy decided to run on empty. He was blown into a building, and his long golden hair returned to its normal black color and length.

'Oh no!' Gohan thought from below the rocks. 'If I come out now, everyone will know who I am. I don't even have enough power to become a Super Saiyan! What do I do?' The three aliens emerged from the rubble without a scratch on them. Their laughs echoed through the city, and their dark smirks spelled doom for the citizens.

"Come on out Saiyaman! We know you're still alive!" Bri shouted.

"Yeah, weak, but still alive!" Rirk exclaimed.

"Show your face you coward!" Dirk yelled. By now Gohan's three friends made it to the scene shocked at how the three aliens were still alive.

"If you don't show your face, then we'll start killing everyone in this worthless city!" Bri threatened. Gohan's eyes widened when he heard this. "You have until I count to five!"

'Oh no! Now what!?' Gohan thought.

"1…2….3…4…." Bri counted, and started to charge up a blast that would level five blocks, killing countless. "5." Gohan suddenly shot up from the rubble and landed sloppily.

"Okay I'm here," he said seriously. Everyone gasped when they saw that their hero was just a teenager.

"Gohan!?!" Erasa and Sharpener exclaimed at once. Videl gave him a "what are you doing?" look.

"Well now that he's shown himself, finish him!!" Dirk shouted. Bri and Rirk nodded, and shot towards him.

"Solar Cannon!" a strong voice shouted from no where. A powerful blast blew the charging fighters back, and everyone looked around to see where the blast came from.

"What the hell happened!?" Dirk exclaimed.

"I happened," a voice said from the sky. A young man around Gohan's age floated to the ground. He had long spiky red hair tied in a low ponytail, and bluish green eyes. He wore a red shirt, and jeans along with sneakers. But on his belt was a katana, and a small brown pouch.

"Who the hell are you!?" Rirk exclaimed.

"My name doesn't matter. Now if you three value your lives I suggest you leave this planet, and never come back."

"Who are you tell us what to do kid!" Bri shouted, and shot towards him.

"Yeah let's get him!" Rirk agreed, and he and Dirk charged the young man.

"Fools," the young man mumbled, and rushed towards them. When they were inches apart, the boy drew his weapon, and ran past them. When the boy passed them, he sheathed his sword. The capture force seemed to be frozen in time, but when a soft click ran through the air their armor fell apart, and they were soon face down in the ground.

'No way!' Gohan thought. 'In two seconds, that guy sliced their armor to pieces!'

"That was only a warning. Now leave this planet," he said coldly.

"You bastard! I'll kick your ass!!!" Bri shouted, and charged again.

"How about we take this somewhere else," the young man said softly, and quickly turned around. His eyes suddenly flashed green, and in a blink of an eye he, and the aliens were gone!

"Who is that guy?" Gohan thought a loud.

OOOOO

The young and the aliens were now in a forest a couple of miles away from Orange Star City.

"So just who the hell are you!?" Dirk demanded to know.

"Someone unimportant," the boy replied coldly.

"Get him!" Bri shouted, and he and Rirk charged him. The young man easily dodged their attacks, and countered with a strong blow to Bri's stomach, and a swift kick to Rirk's face.

"Crimson Laser!"

"Jade Cannon!" The blasts hit their target, and the boy was gone. "HA! Got him!"

"Oh really?!" he shouted from above him. When Bri looked up all he saw was sliver coming down towards him. In an instant, the boy was hunched over with his sword down. The other two froze when they saw the shocked look in the eyes of their comrade. The young man jumped back, and suddenly blood exploded from Bri. The green alien fell dead with a long, thin, and clean cut from his head all the way down his upper body.

"BRI!!!!" the others bellowed.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" Rirk shouted. "CRIMSON SHOCKER X10!!!!!!" The powerful electric attack shot towards the young man, when it hit him he cried out in pure pain. He dropped down to his knees clutching his shoulders, whimpering in pain. "HA! That's what you get for killing Bri!" Suddenly though, the young man exploded into nothing but dirt!

"What the hell!!!" Dirk gasped, Rirk was just as surprised.

"He's was just dirt!!!?" Rirk shouted. But he was suddenly silenced when he was stabbed through his stomach. The red alien gasped, and slowly looked behind him. The young man was behind him looking at him with cold eyes. "W-w-w-what!"

"A doppelganger made of dirt," he said slowly. He suddenly pulled out his sword, and swung it again. In seconds Rirk's head rolled off his shoulders, and blood shot up like a fountain. Dirk was shocked. His team killed by a kid, in a matter of seconds! But he regained his nerve when he saw the bodies of his comrades.

"You have a lot of nerve killing my comrades, but I will make sure you pay!!!" he shouted and drew double laser sabers. "Your sword can't stand up to these!!" The blue alien rushed forward, and brought down his weapons. To his surprise the boy's sword withstood his laser sabers when he blocked! The young man pushed up on the swords, and ran past Dirk.

"Game over," he said softly as he sheathed his sword. Dirk was suddenly separated into the three parts, head, body, and legs. Without looking back the boy teleported back to the city, but unknown to him another figure was watching the whole time.

OOOOO

When he reappeared in the city everyone was crowding around Gohan asking him questions about his powers, his name, and why he became a superhero.

"Hey, leave him alone. I need to talk to him," he said suddenly.

"But we need answers! Only he can explain what just happened!" a man shouted.

"I may not be able to assure that he can answer all your questions, but I can assure you people of one thing," he said softly.

"What's that?" Erasa asked.

"By tomorrow none of you will remember any of this." Everyone looked at him with confused looks in their eyes. The young man's eyes suddenly flashed red. Everyone who was watching suddenly froze, their faces had blank expressions on them, and they seemed to be in some sort of trance. Gohan decided to confront this strange young man.

"All right who are you? And what did you do to them?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan!" his father called from the sky.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked as his father Vegeta, and Piccolo landed.

"Gohan what's going on? Why did you go Super Saiyan three? And who's this guy?" Goku asked as he eyed the new guy.

"I can answer your first two questions, but the last one I have no idea," Gohan replied. "He was about to tell me though."

"All right who are you?" Piccolo asked harshly.

"My name is……"

AN: HA!!!!! HA!!!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!! I'm so evil. Well at least you have a reason to read the next chapter. So who is this strange young man? How is it that he was able to kill the capture so easily? Who was watching his fight? And what new feature is Washu adding to her star portal? You just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga! Oh and the last chapter, it was really the unfinished version, I submitted that by accident. The chapter was actually supposed to end where this one began, when Gohan went Super Saiyan three. Just a little unimportant information. Anyway, be sure read the next chapter. R&R See ya!!!


	4. An Identity Reveled

The Salga Saga

Chapter 4

"My name is….." the boy began, but Piccolo interrupted him.

"Hey don't you think we should find a more private area to talk?" he said. Goku looked around and agreed.

"Yeah, I don't want any of these city people calling the cops on us," Goku agreed, and took to the air. The others followed his lead, and soon they were far from Orange Star City. As they flew deeper into the country side Gohan started to clue his father in on what's been going on so far.

"And that's what happened," Gohan said when he saw finished, Goku was shocked.

"So that guy made those soldiers, and himself vanish just by looking at them?" Goku asked. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, then he made the entire town forget everything they saw just by looking at them too! It was amazing!"

"So what do you think he wants with you Gohan?" Piccolo wondered. Gohan shrugged, as he looked back at the young man.

"I don't know, but I want to find out as soon as possible," the half Saiyan said. Goku, and Piccolo looked behind them to see the young man, but he was suddenly gone! When they turned their heads back around they saw him floating in front of them.

"Excuse me, but I believe this is far enough," he said politely. Gohan was amazed, his eyes, they were gentle, and soft, but he suddenly remembered what he looked like when he fought. He was shocked at how different this young man could act outside of battle. The five fighters landed in a small field far from any city, town, or village. The tall brown grass swayed in the light wind, and the few trees whistled along with the wind as they landed. A grand mountain overlooked the small field with clouds floating along the top.

"Okay we're far from any sort of town or city, now talk. Who are you?" Piccolo asked.

"And how are you able to move so fast, even at your base power level?" Gohan asked. He knew when he first appeared, and cut the soldiers' armor to pieces, he didn't power up at all. Yet his speed was incredible.

"My name is…." He began, but suddenly a loud growl echoed through the field, and scared off all wildlife up to two miles away. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta all looked at Goku with sweatdrops. "What was that?" Goku laughed sheepishly.

"That was me," he said. "I'll be back, just need to get a snack." The Saiyan hero then ran off to find something that would calm his wild stomach.

"Clown," Vegeta muttered. Gohan and Piccolo just sighed. In life or death Goku would always be Goku.

"Sorry about that, my dad can be like that sometimes," Gohan said. The young man just chuckled.

"No it's okay."

"But seriously, who the hell are you? And what do you want with Gohan?" Piccolo asked once again.

"My name is…."

"Hey guys check it out, this place has awesome fish!" Gohan and Piccolo sighed, while Vegeta lost it.

"Kakarot you damn clown!!! I swear you're no worse than a child!!! Now get your ass over here so we can listen to this kid's story and have some our damn questions answered!!!!" Goku groaned, and walked back to the group with a large fish dragging along his side. Vegeta rolled his eyes as Goku sat down, and started to munch on the fish.

"Anyway, who are you?" Piccolo asked slightly annoyed by all the interruptions.

"My name is…Tei, the son of Telew and Washu," the boy answered finally. Gohan and Piccolo's eyes widened in shock, and surprise.

"You're Telew's son! I didn't know Telew loved Washu!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I didn't even know they even liked each other. When I saw them they were always yelling at each other. It sort of reminds me of a certain couple we all know," Piccolo said as his eyes wandered to Vegeta.

"And what's that supposed to mean Namek!?" the Saiyan prince shouted.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Piccolo replied with a slight smirk. Gohan was still surprised, but he calmed down when he thought of something.

"Hold on, even if Telew and Washu had a kid when we left, then you should only be at least six years old, you look my age," the half Saiyan said.

"I'm from the future, ten years to be exact," he answered.

"Ten years huh….so do I ever…." Gohan began, but Tei cut him off, knowing what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry Gohan, but in my time Sasami is," he hesitated; his hands were shaking as he put them in his pockets before he said the next word. "She's…dead." When he spoke those words it felt as though Gohan's heart was shattered into millions of pieces, he suddenly felt empty, his mind just seemed to fade away, and eyes were blank.

"Gohan," Goku said as he put a hand on his son's shoulder, but Gohan suddenly grabbed Tei by the collar.

"But…how?" Gohan whispered.

"She was killed," he said softly with tears slowly running down his cheeks. "Right in front of me." Gohan suddenly grabbed Tei by his collar, and looked straight into his eyes with fury, confusion, and sadness all at the same time.

"And you just let her die!?! You have all this power, yet you just sat there and let her die!!?!!" Gohan shouted. Goku, Piccolo, even Vegeta were surprised by Gohan's action. They had never seen him like this before.

"I was only six years old when it happened!! I was too young and weak to do anything!!" Tei shouted back. Gohan slowly let go of the young man with some tears rolling down his eyes.

"And she's not the only one," Tei whispered.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked. Tears rolled down Tei's face even more as he spoke.

"Kiyone, Miyoshi, Yohso, Ryoko, Ayeka, and my father, all of them dead." Gohan and Piccolo's world just shattered. The people who they became so close to were all dead. Gohan suddenly felt completely empty, he felt that he just a mere shell of what he was like before. He didn't feel the wind as it blew or the ground beneath him; it was as if he wasn't here at all.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked softly. Tei sighed; he hated to relive such an awful memory, but he had to tell them what happened. He sat down on a rock, and started to tell them.

"It all started about ten years ago in my time. My father was coming home from another tournament that he won, but on the way home, he was attacked by three soldiers. He did his best, and was about to beat them, when a powerful blast came out of no where, and knocked him out. The soldiers then took him away. I'm not sure what happened on their ship, but when he came back," Tei stopped suddenly, and froze. His next set of words was barely hearable, but luckily all four fighters had sharp hearing. "He died in my mother's arms.

But that was only the beginning. Two days later, they came. The three soldiers broke into the house, and killed Yohso in one second. Miyoshi, and Kiyone were next, their weapons had absolutely no effect on them. By then everything was in chaos, Tenchi tried to stop them, but he was knocked aside, he was the lucky one. Ryoko tried to fight back, but those cowardly bastards ganged up on her. I can still hear her screams."

"I-I-It can't be," Gohan whispered. The pain he was feeling far surpassed the pain he felt when he saw Dende die by Frieza's hand, or the pain he felt when Goku scarified his life to stop Cell. All the previous pain he had felt before was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now. He suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard Tei continue.

"Ayeka put up a strong shield around Sasami, my mother, and me. Asaka and Komadakie did their best to help, but they were destroyed in an instant. Then, those monsters destroyed Ayeka's shield, and in an instant, Ayeka was lifeless on the floor. Sasami was held me tightly while my mother tried to figure out a way to escape. I can still remember her last words to me," Tei said as he remembered that day.

"_Tei, Tei listen. You have to live. Listen! You're still young, and you still have a chance to fully live out your life. You have to live to honor those who didn't survive this day. No matter how strong or powerful the pain you feel is, you have to promise that you'll never give up."_

"Then they killed her," the young man said. "They were about to kill me too, but my mother suddenly activated this bright light, and then next thing I knew I was inside of Ryo-Oki, with Tenchi next to me. We were the only ones that survived that nightmare."

"Who, who did all of this!" Piccolo demanded to know. "Tell me!!"

"The soldiers who did it, would be the ones who attacked Gohan earlier," Tei replied. Gohan's eyes widened. He suddenly wanted to revive those soldiers with the Dragonballs just to kill them again. He wanted make them suffer for what they did. He didn't care how powerful they were; he just wanted to make them pay.

"Those bastards," Gohan growled as he made a tight fist.

"The soldiers work for a powerful man named Salga," Tei said.

"Salga?" Goku repeated. Tei nodded.

"Shortly after those soldiers killed everyone, he came down to Earth. He started to destroy everything, and everyone. He didn't care who got in his way, he just killed everything that moved. Eventually, with the help of his army, he took over Earth. Everything is under is control, everything. The cities, the forests, the mountains everything!!"

"No way!!" Goku exclaimed.

"He took over Earth?" Piccolo said in shock.

"My mother took me and Tenchi into hiding deep within one of the most remote forests on Earth. It was there where we met an old man named Saiat. He was an old sword master from a long time ago. According to him, after the Earth was taken over, he took shelter in the forest, praying for a way to stop that monster. While we hid out there, Tenchi and I trained under him, learning everything he knew from sword techniques, philosophy, and even knowledge about the Earth.

Then when he felt I was ready, he gave Tenchi and me his two most powerful swords, but my mother took them, and improved them. She replaced the normal steel to a metal that was indestructible, and she made the hilt out a dragon's scale. So now our swords were indestructible. But then about two years ago, Salga found us. While my mother, Saiat, and I ran, Tenchi took on Salga's army as best as he could. I wanted to help, but I knew my mother would be killed if I didn't stay. When we managed to get inside of Ryo-Oki, Salga's army got to us. They'd killed Tenchi, and were now after us, since Salga knew if there was someone like me still around, I would be the only one that could stop him.

We had finally got into Ryo-Oki, and escaped, but my mother knew there was no where left on Earth where we could hide. So we went back to her lab. There she created an inter-dimensional time machine. She said if there was one person who could stop all of this from happening it was you, Gohan."

"Me?" Gohan whispered. Tei nodded, and went back to his story.

"When I first traveled through the time stream I went back too little, and I ended up when you were grown up and had a family of your own, and for some reason your dad was a kid again," Tei said.

"Goku a kid again?" Piccolo chuckled at the thought.

"Me a kid again in the future? I can't wait to see how that happens," Goku said with a laugh.

"I figured by then you would have been too weak so I went back even further, only this time, I went to my dimension, and landed on the exact same day my father was supposed to be captured. When it was about to happen, I blasted them back so they would retreat. I knew they would come here, so I delayed them by blasting their ship, but they still got here before I did."

"So if you stopped them from capturing Telew, does that mean that Sasami and the others are still alive?" Gohan asked hopefully. Tei nodded with a smile.

"I wanted to make sure the past me wouldn't have to go though the kind of pain I went through. However, once Salga finds out that his capture force has been killed, he'll come here, you can be sure of it." Vegeta smirked.

"Finally a challenge. I was growing bored with this peace. I could use a good fight."

"Salga is more than just a dark force that comes to Earth and just kills whoever he wants, he's a conqueror! In the last couple of years he's seized control of at least two hundred planets! He has his own army of super soldiers; he has incredibly powerful assassins at his disposal, and he himself makes any villain you've faced before look like a child!" Tei exclaimed. Vegeta just laughed.

"Sounds like fun," he chuckled. Tei sighed, and continued.

"Anyway, once he comes here it's all up to you guys. You have to stop him; if you don't, everything you hold dear will be gone. Please Gohan, please stop him," Tei pleaded.

"Tei, I'm flattered that you and Washu think so highly of me, but this guy sounds so powerful. Just by listening to your description, I can tell he's way more powerful than Majin Buu, and I couldn't him either. I hate to say this, but I'm not sure if can stop this Salga guy."

"What about the Dragon Wings? My mother says you used that defeat Gallio," Tei said.

"What the hell are Dragon Wings?" Vegeta asked. Goku chuckled nervously.

"I'll tell you later Vegeta," he said.

"I'm sorry, but ever since I came back from Tenchi's world I haven't been able to make them. I'm sorry, but I don't know what I can do." There a short silence that past, before Goku stood up, and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Gohan, it's not like your going up against by yourself. You have us! We'll figure out a way to beat this guy together," Goku reassured his son. Gohan smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"So how long do you think we have until Salga comes?" Piccolo asked.

"Not sure, but I'm positive that he'll send one of his spies to check things out when they don't call in," Tei replied as he stood up. Piccolo smirked, and stood up as well.

"Well guys guess you know what that means," he said.

"Training sessions!!!" the three Saiyans exclaimed.

"Right, we have a lot of training to do, and we have no idea when this guy will come, so we better get moving!"

"Well I'll leave you guys to your training," Tei said as he got up. "I better get back; my mom is probably worried sick over me. Good luck you guys."

"Yeah, and you too!" Goku shouted as Tei flew off.

"Well then, let's go," Piccolo said. The others nodded, and they soon off as well.

OOOOO

"WHAT!!!!!!" Chi-Chi exclaimed when Goku and Gohan came home, and told the situation. "I thought that everything would fine now that Buu is gone, but now your telling me your going off to fight again!!!"

"Cool!" Goten exclaimed. "Can I train with you dad!?"

"Sure you can," Goku answered with a smile.

"Oh, and mom….I was wondering if I could take some time off of school to train," Gohan said nervously. Chi-Chi shot him a glare that would put Vegeta and Telew to shame. The older half Saiyan started to cower in the corner.

"You already missed enough school as it is for that whole tournament thing, and did we get the money? No."

"But mom, Majin Buu got in the way, and besides we're talking about the fate of the world. If this Salga guy really does take over Earth there won't be a school left to go to!"

"Big deal you should try to get an education while you still can," Chi-Chi said.

"Can I at least train on weekends?" he asked. Chi-Chi sighed.

"Fine Gohan, but don't let it get in the way of your weekend homework."

"Yes mom," Gohan said, and went up to his room. He sat at his desk and sighed. He reached into his drawer and pulled out the pictures he got on his last date with Sasami. Ever since he got back he's been feeling empty, like there was something missing. Sure the feeling wasn't as strong as it used to be before, but when Tei said she was dead at first, he couldn't believe it. He felt as if in someway he had turned his back on her, but it was because of Tei that she was still alive. But now he wanted to see her again even more, even if it were for a second or two, he just wanted to see her.

"Gohan, what are you looking at?" Goten asked as he came in. Gohan quickly put the pictures back in his drawer.

"Nothing," Gohan replied as he looked out the window, and sighed.

OOOOO

Sasami sighed as she sat on a rock in her secret place. She stared at the setting sun, lost in thought. She remembered that this was the same place where she last saw Gohan, and where he said goodbye to her. The Juraian Princess had never forgotten that day, or the face of the young warrior who stole her heart. She had constant dreams of him, some good, and others made her wake up in a deep cold sweat. Her thoughts were broken when Ryo-Oki jumped on her lap. Sasami sighed again, and started to pet the cabbit.

"I miss him Ryo-Oki, I miss him so much." Ryo-Oki meowed sadly as she watched some tears roll down Sasami's eyes.

"Sasami," a voice said from behind her. When the blue haired girl turned around, she saw Washu walk up to her.

"Washu? H-how?" Sasami started, but Washu cut her off.

"Tei told me where you were, he also told me how much you've been suffering even up until now. Kid I think it's time to make you whole again," Washu said. Sasami gave her a confused look as she wiped her eyes.

"What do you mean Washu?"

"Come with me kid, I have a surprise for you."

OOOOO

Tei sighed as he readied his time machine to head back. He sighed as wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Images of that nightmare still haunted him, but he couldn't show it front of his mother, that would only make her cry as well. The young man was about to set the time on his machine when he sensed movement from behind him. Tei flipped up his sword from its sheath, and was ready to draw at any minute. Suddenly four kunai whizzed towards the red haired swordsman, but in an instant Tei drew his sword, and slashed the knives back.

"Are you going to throw knives at me, or come out and face me like a man!?" Tei exclaimed at the trees. The wind blew harshly; the leaves flew off of their branches, and floated into the sky. The wind slowly died down, and Tei sheathed his sword. He grunted, and then returned to his machine. In the shadows of the trees, a lone figure stood on a branch. His cold blue eyes stared deeply at Tei who was looking over his machine.

"So he's the one who killed Dirk and his crew. Once I kill him, I'll return to master Salga," the man said softly. He easily jumped to another branch that was six trees away from the last one. His black hair stood on a long high ponytail, and he wore dark green robes that allowed him to blend in with his surroundings. The man reached into his cloak and pulled out four more kunai.

'Something's here,' Tei thought as he slowly stood up.

"Gotcha," the dark man whispered, and threw his kunai. Tei didn't see them coming. He was on the ground in an instant with the knives impaired in his left temple. Blood slowly coming down from his head, and formed a small trail on his side. The man just smirked. "Mission Accomplished."

"Oh really," a voice said from behind him. When the man turned around all he was met with was a powerful kick to his face that knocked him out of the trees. "What the hell!!!"

"Did you really think you could get me with a trick like that?" Tei asked he stood over the man.

"But how! I killed you!" Tei just smirked.

"You just killed a bunch of leaves." When the man turned to where Tei's "body" was he gasped when he saw it dissolve into a pile of leaves.

"How did you move so fast?!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," Tei said as he drew his sword. "Now die." The man however swiftly dodged as the young man brought down his sword. In an instant the would be assassin was on his feet.

"You're pretty good for a kid. No kill before has forced me show myself, I think this will be quite interesting." Tei's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked coldly.

"I am the assassin Imumura. I would ask you to remember it, but seeing as you'll be dead in a matter of moments, I won't waste my breath." Tei stared at him coldly, as he slowly flipped up his sword from its sheath.

"You just try it."

OOOOO

"WHAT!!!!!" Dr. Briefs exclaimed as Vegeta towered over him at his lab. "YOU WANT 900x EARTH'S GRAVITY!!?!?! THAT'S MADNESS!!!!"

"You heard me old man! Now give me what I want or suffer the consequences!" Vegeta shouted. "I want to be ready for this new threat! I won't let Kakarot pass me this time!!"

"Dad, just give him what he wants or we'll never hear the end of it," Bulma said as he walked in with Trunks.

"Dad, Goten just called me, and told me what's going on. Is there really going to be another bad guy?" Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, and according to what I've heard he will much stronger than Buu." Trunks laughed excitedly.

"All right! This is going to be so much fun!!!" Bulma laughed as she listened to Trunks rant about how he's going to beat the new threat by himself, while Vegeta looked out the window.

'Salga, have I heard that name somewhere before?' he thought.

OOOOO

Sasami stared in awe at the large machine in front of her. It was sliver with the same design as her star portals, but this one had much more wires attached to it. The humming of the computers and other machinery filled the air as Washu slowly activated it.

"Washu, what is this thing?" Sasami asked the scientist. Washu laughed in triumph.

"This would be the first inter-dimensional portal ever made by a human! And it was made by no one other than the great Washu!!" the scientist exclaimed. The small dolls suddenly appeared on her shoulders.

"Washu you're the greatest!"

"Yes, you are the greatest scientific mind in the universe!"

"Washu! Washu! Washu!" they both chanted. Sasami just sweatdropped and sighed.

"You dragged me here just to show me your new invention?" she asked.

"No Sasami," Washu said suddenly getting serious. "I dragged you here to help you."

"What?"

"I've seen you, how much you cry, and how much you suffer. It's like you're only half alive. But I'm going to change all of that."

"How?" Sasami asked getting interested.

"I've been working on this machine ever since Gohan and Piccolo left. It can bring you to his dimension, so you won't have to suffer anymore," Washu explained.

"You've been working on this for seven years?" Sasami said in awe.

"Hey, it was hard trying to figure out how to get past all the barriers surrounding dimensions. When the big guy made dimensions he didn't want other people crossing over, but looks like I'll be the first one to create a machine that can actually handle it!" Washu exclaimed.

"I can see Gohan again," Sasami asked slowly. Washu nodded as she turned on the machine. The star like opening glowed a bright yellow glow that brightened the dark lab greatly. Sasami hesitated at first, but then she remembered Gohan. She took a deep breath, and stepped inside. Sasami screamed as she flipped and spun through the dark blue tunnel. Small red orbs rushed past her with smaller yellow openings on the side. The young girl squeezed her closed eyes closed as a large opening flashed in front of her.

OOOOO

When Sasami came to, she was in a field with a lake near it. Her vision was blurred, and her stomach was still churning from the trip. She stumbled with every step as she made her way to a small round house in the distance. The girl rested against it trying to regain her nerve. When everything stopped spinning, she decided to take a chance and knock on the door. The wooden door swung open to revel a middle aged woman with black hair in a high bun. Her black eyes looked at Sasami up and down.

"May I help you?" she asked. Sasami hesitated. What if she was far from where Gohan was? What if he had completely forgotten about her, and everything they went through? What if he had forgotten that he loved her? Or that she loved him? But before she knew it, she had asked for Gohan. Surprisingly, the woman called deeper into the house. "Gohan! You have a visitor!"

"A visitor?" a voice asked it came down the stairs. Sasami's eyes widened when Gohan came to the door. He had gotten so much taller, and his hair now stood up, and his voice was much deeper. Gohan's eyes widened when he first saw her. He recognized her immediately, and dropped the cup he was holding.

"S-S-Sasami?"

AN: So Gohan and Sasami have finally met up again after seven long years of separation. But what about Videl? Does Gohan have a relationship with Videl? Will he forget Sasami for Videl? Or is it the other way around? And what does Vegeta know about Salga? And will Tei survive against the assassin Imumura? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga. See ya next time! R&R!


	5. The Heart and Sword

The Salga Saga

Chapter 5

Gohan's eyes were widened so much it was as if they would pop out of his head. His breath quickened, and so did his heartbeat. There, right in front of him, was the girl he had fallen in love with as a boy. He had to leave her after a while, but now after seven long years, there she was standing in his doorway. She had of course gotten taller, and her face had lost its childhood roundness. Her body was so full of curves that Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her blue pigtails were still there, only they had gotten slightly longer than he had remembered.

'This has to be a dream,' he thought. His hand shook as it slowly stroked Sasami's cheek. The Juraian girl smiled, and held Gohan's hand tightly as if trying to hold on to him.

"Gohan," she whispered. The shaking in Gohan's hands stopped, and the young half Saiyan embraced her tightly.

"Sasami," he said back.

"It seems we have a pair of long lost lovers Goku," Chi-Chi whispered to Goku. A sneeze from Goten snapped Gohan out of the little world he and Sasami were in. He mentally slapped himself; his parents and his little brother were watching the whole time!!

"So who's your friend Gohan?" Goku asked with his normal cheerful smile. Gohan groaned softly, this would take a while.

OOOOO

Tei's hand hovered over the hilt of his sword as he faced the assassin Imumura. In one motion, the assassin reached into his belt and threw four swift shrikens. Tei quickly leaped into the air, and landed on a tree branch. He was on the alert when he saw that Imumura was gone.

"Where are you?" Tei whispered as he looked around. Suddenly a long blade attached to a chain shot towards the young man from behind. Tei's sharp hearing picked up the loud rustle of the trees, and in an instant he leaped into the air, dodging the weapon. As he hovered over the trees, Imumura shot out from the trees behind him, armed with a staff that had two openings on the end. A blade was on the end, and in the front, the chain with the blade attached retracted back into the staff so that the other blade was out.

"Take this!" Imumura exclaimed, and shot the blade out again. Tei quickly spun through the air avoid the blade, and landed gracefully on another branch. The young man jumped to another tree branch when the blade came from behind again.

"Don't you know any other tricks?" Tei said as he flipped through the air.

"Like this one?" Imumura replied suddenly from behind him, and threw four kunai at Tei. The young swordsman jumped to the ground, just barely avoiding the projectiles. When Tei looked up he saw Imumura looking down on him from the tree branch he was just standing on. "Are you wondering how I can move so fast?" Tei scoffed.

"Not really, and to tell you the truth, I could care less." Imumura smirked, and pulled out his staff again.

"Good then I won't waste my time." The assassin leaped from the tree branch, and shot towards Tei. One of the blades from Imumura shot towards him as he made his way towards his target. In flash Tei drew his sword knocking back the blade. The young man quickly jumped into the air, and brought down his sword towards the assassin's head. Imumura swiftly turned around in the air, and blocked Tei's attack with the wood of his staff. The two suddenly leaped backwards back onto trees branches for a quick rest.

"Why are you here? And what the hell do you want with me?" Tei asked. Imumura smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask. I was sent to observe Dirk and his foolish comrades, to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. And in my opinion, getting themselves killed by a brat like you is very stupid. So Lord Salga told me to kill anyone who got in the way of this mission," the assassin replied.

"What does Salga want with Gohan?" Tei asked. "Why does he want to kill him?" He had never heard Salga mention Gohan before in his time. Why now? Was it because of his interference?

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. Now I believe this talking session is over. Get ready to lose your head!" Imumura suddenly leaped towards Tei ready to jam his blade into his heart.

"I have a feeling it's going to be you who loses their head!" Tei exclaimed as he leaped towards Imumura.

OOOOO

To say Gohan was at a loss of words as he stared into his parents and little brother's eyes would be an extremely huge understatement. They had just seen him give probably the most loving embrace they'd seen to someone they didn't even know. Gohan took a deep breath, while Sasami gave his hand a quick squeeze, then gave him a look that said, "It'll be okay." The young Saiyan smiled at her, and then faced his family.

"So who's this Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked suspiciously. She had never seen her son give anyone such a loving embrace before, not even to Videl.

"Yeah is she your girlfriend or something?" Goten asked innocently. Gohan blushed deeply, and instantly became defensive.

"No guys it's nothing like that…I mean she's kinda....well no…I mean…" Gohan groaned loudly, and started to scratch his head, trying to find the right words. Fortunately before he suffered a total meltdown, Sasami decided to take matters in her own hands.

"Um….my name is Sasami. And I'm sorry for what happened earlier. We just haven't seen each other in a while," Sasami said as she bowed. Goten looked at Sasami up and down until he gasped in surprise and excitement.

"I know you!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at Goten in confusion.

"Goten are you sure you aren't thinking of someone else?" Goku asked his youngest son.

"I know her. Gohan always tells me stories about a princess with blue hair in two pigtails, a small mark on her forehead, and according to him, and the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen!" Goten said. Gohan turned as red as a tomato.

'Note to self, Teach Goten not to repeat every word I say!' Gohan thought.

"Wow Gohan you said all of that! Man, and here I thought you didn't know the first thing about love," Goku said with a sly grin on his face.

"Dad it's nothing like that okay!!" Gohan shouted, his face was now pure red with embarrassment. Before his parents could interrogate him even more, Goku's stomach suddenly went off.

"Whoops, hey Chi-Chi-" Goku began.

"I know Goku, I'll get started on lunch," Chi-Chi said. To her surprise Sasami offered to help. Chi-Chi smiled slightly knowing this would be a good chance to learn more about her. Gohan sighed as he sat down on their couch, with Goku and Goten bombarding him with questions. The young man sighed, this was going to be a long day.

OOOOO

CLANG!!!! That loud sound echoed through the woods as Tei and Imumura collided in the air. Tei pushed the assassin back with his sword, but Imumura flipped backwards and landed swiftly on a tree branch. The red haired fighter brought down his sword with a loud yell, but Imumura jumped back, shot his blade towards him. Tei slashed it away with ease, and fired a ki blast as he leaped at Imumura. The assassin quickly retracted his blade, and back flipped away just in time to avoid the blast. The two fighters paused for a few minutes trying to catch their breath.

"I must say this has been quite enjoyable, however I have a schedule to keep. So must end this fight," Imumura said, and shot his blade towards Tei. The red haired fighter swiftly dodged, and fired two strong ki blasts at the assassin. Imumura leaped in the air, and threw four kunai. Tei quickly teleported behind Imumura, and raised his sword.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he brought down his sword. Imumura suddenly burst into countless leaves that fell to the ground. "A doppelganger!" Tei eyes widened when he felt a blade go right through his stomach. The red haired fighter fell to the ground with a loud thud!

"Did you really think you were only the one who knew the doppelganger technique?" Imumura asked as he stood over Tei, who was clutching his stomach. The assassin smirked, and raised his blade over Tei. "This'll all be over soon boy."

"You're right it will!" Tei exclaimed, and glared at Imumura. His eyes flashed blue, and in an instant the black haired assassin was pinned to a tree by a blue aura.

"A binding attack, clever boy. However, this kind of attack takes up much of your energy doesn't it," Imumura said with a smirk. The flashing in Tei's eyes told him all he needed to know. Imumura laughed softly, and broke the bind.

"Damn it!" Tei growled, and grabbed his sword. Imumura reached into his pocket, and pulled out a single shriken.

"I grow tired of this game. I shall finish you with one of my favorite techniques."

"And what would that be?" Tei asked as he got into a guarding stance.

"Ki Shriken!" the shriken in between his fingers started to glow light blue, in a matter of seconds the shriken was ten times its normal size. Its blades were sharper than ever, and it was now much faster than it usually was.

"Oh perfect," Tei muttered. Imumura smirked again, and threw the large weapon towards the red haired fighter.

"Go! Slice him in two!" Tei quickly leaped over the large weapon, but it suddenly turned in the air and head straight for him again.

"Damn it!" Tei cursed and started to run. Imumura laughed as he watched Tei trying to escape from the weapon.

"Run all you like, but you can't escape! Once it locks onto a ki, it doesn't stop pursuing it until the target is dead."

'Not good!'

OOOOO

As soon as Chi-Chi and Sasami said that lunch was ready, the three Son males rushed to the table, and started to chow down. Sasami laughed at how the three males were so much alike; not only in looks, but in the way they eat as well.

"Goku, Goten, Gohan! Don't you three have any table manners at all?!" Chi-Chi yelled. "We have a guest for goodness sake!"

"No it's okay Mrs. Son I'm used to it," Sasami said with a laugh.

"You are?" Chi-Chi asked in surprise. Sasami nodded.

"I used to cook for Gohan all the time a couple of years ago, and he ate the exact same way."

"So just how did you two meet anyway?" Goku asked with his mouth filled with noodles.

"Remember when I disappeared for a year. Well I was with Sasami and her friends the whole time," Gohan replied. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.

"You disappeared for a year, and you were just someone's house!? Why couldn't you call? I was worrying to death over you, I thought you were in some cold dark place starving and suffering, and suffering, but the whole time you were just staying at another house!?"

"Mom….I was in a different dimension! It's not like I could just pick up a phone!"

"You could have at least tried!" Gohan sighed, and decided to give up; it wasn't like his mother was going to give up on this anytime soon. A short silence passed, and ended when Goten asked a simple question.

"Are you really a princess?" Goten asked. Sasami nodded. "Really, cool! I've never met a real princess before!"

"So what exactly are you princess of?" Chi-Chi asked.

"The Juraian Empire. My sister Ayeka is the first princess, I'm the second," Sasami explained. Sasami then started to explain Jurai's history, customs, and other things until there was nothing left on the table, and Goku, Gohan, and Goten were stuffed.

"Oh man! That was really good. You're a good cook Sasami," Goku complimented.

"Thank you Mr. Son."

"Ah call me Goku, I hate formalities."

"Okay, Goku then." Goten yawned and stood up.

"I'm going to take a nap."

"And I'm going to train, maybe I'll grab Vegeta, and Piccolo and we'll have a sparring match," Goku said as he got up. Sasami started to help Chi-Chi clear the table. When Sasami took some dishes to the sink, Chi-Chi went up to her son, and asked him a question.

"Do you love her Gohan?" she whispered. Gohan went completely red. "It's a simple question Gohan. Do you love Sasami?"

"Well mom….you see….I'm really…." Gohan stuttered

"And if you do what about that other girl, Videl? Just think about that for while then come back to me okay?" Gohan froze in his spot; his mother had brought up a good question,

What about Videl?

OOOOO

Tei dove to left, just barely missing Imamura's ki charged shuriken. The weapon spun back around, and shot back towards him. The young man leaped over it, and started to run deeper in the forest with the blade not too far behind. In the treetops, Imumura was following him, and watching the whole thing.

"You're only delaying the inevitable! Why deny it? You and I both know, you are going to die!" the assassin said with a laugh. The young man swiftly dove into a thick brush of tall trees and bushes. He hid behind a tree, and started to catch his breath.

'Damn, how the hell can I stop that thing?' he thought as he sheathed his sword. 'It's practically unbeatable. What can I do?' Suddenly a loud swish, reached Tei's ears. When looked out from behind he saw the blade slice through two thick trees at once. It was like they weren't even there! The blade shot towards the tree he was hiding behind, and the weapon was too wide from him to dodge in this narrow space.

"Now I have you," Imumura said out loud with the same smirk on his face. Tei looked around for a way to escape, and saw a high tree branch. Suddenly he heard the blade slice through the tree in front of his. The young man braced himself for the jump. When he heard the tree fall, he leaped into the air, and into one jump he reached the tree branch. But then, the tree started to fall as well. The loud creaking of the tree told Tei he didn't have that much time left. The red haired fighter suddenly saw the blade shot up towards him. Seeing no other way, Tei leaped towards a tree branch that was close to the one he was currently on. As he jumped, the blade came up, ready to slice him in two. In a flash Tei drew his sword and he hit it against the shriken. That caused him to be in the right position to do a flip, and avoid the blade.

"That was a close one," he said when he landed on the branch. The blade didn't give up, and in an instant, Tei was on the run again.

"Stop denying it, and die already," Imumura said. Tei jumped from the tree, and landed gracefully on the ground. But as soon as he landed, the pain in his stomach returned, causing him to take a knee.

'Damn, why now!' he thought as he clutched his stomach. Imumura laughed from above.

"Now I have you!" The blade shot towards the young man at full speed. Ignoring the pain, Tei started to run, but his pace was slowing down, the wound in his stomach was catching up to him. He suddenly stopped when he saw he was heading straight for a cliff.

'Oh great!' he thought. The blade was only seconds away from making his head roll off the cliff. Tei closed his eyes, and jumped off the cliff, the blade followed close behind. Tei suddenly grabbed the ledge, and watched as the shriken hit the bottom.

"Hmmm, not bad, however, I told you once that shriken is locked on a ki; it keeps pursuing it until the ki is eliminated!" Imumura laughed. In an instant, the blade shot up from the bottom and headed straight for Tei!

"Oh no!"

OOOOO

"WASHU!!!!!" Everyone in the Masaki household shouted. Washu stepped out from her lab.

"Shh! Tei's sleeping," she whispered.

"Washu, where's Sasami?" Ayeka asked.

"Yeah it's lunch time, and we're starving our asses off!!" Ryoko shouted. Washu folded her arms, and turned around.

"Sasami isn't here anymore, I sent her away," she said simply.

"Sent her away!? What does that mean Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"I sent Sasami to another dimension." Ayeka grabbed Washu by the collar and started to shake her like crazy.

"You killed my sister!!!! You little bitch!!! I'll kill you!!!!!" Tenchi, Kiyone, and Nobuyuki started to hold her back.

"Not that kind of dimension," Washu said dizzily with spirals in her eyes. "I sent her to Gohan's dimension." Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"YOU CAN DO THAT!!!!???"

OOOOO

Gohan sighed as he walked with Sasami around the forest. The question his mother asked him kept bugging him. Did he love Sasami, and if he did, what about Videl? He could answer the first question right off the bat, of course he loved Sasami, but it was the other question that was bothering him.

'What about Videl?' he repeated in his head. They had been going out with each other ever since Buu was destroyed, so three months. When he was around Videl, he felt calmer, and all the past troubles he had before were gone. But when he was with Sasami, everything just seemed to disappear, like they were only two people in the world. Not only that, but he felt like he could tell anything to Sasami without being misunderstood. Gohan sighed again, this time it caught Sasami's attention.

"Gohan is something wrong?" she asked.

"What, no nothing's wrong," he said.

"Gohan, something's wrong I can feel it." That was another thing; they could feel each other so well. Gohan didn't have to concentrate at all to know where she was, it was like it was instinct.

"No really, nothing's wrong." Knowing he wasn't ready to tell her, Sasami decided to give up, and wait for Gohan to spill.

'I don't suppose I can have both of them,' Gohan thought. He saw it done once before, in that one show he watched with Goten and Trunks. It was with that guy in the red gi, and dog ears. He was in a situation like this, and he decided to have both.

'But then again,' Gohan thought. 'It never did work out, since that one girl in the school uniform always saw him that priestess, and that always caused more problems. So forget that idea.' There was no point in asking the others about this, they were all one woman guys. There was no point in asking his mother either; sure she had a crush on Yamcha for a while, but according to her once she saw his dad, she forgot all about him. Bulma? Maybe, she was in a love triangle with Vegeta and Yamcha, but then again no point in asking her either, since she was positive with her feelings for Vegeta.

"Gohan are you sure you're okay, it feels like your heart and mind are being torn in two," Sasami said.

"Oh, I'm wondering which path to take, the mountains, or the forest," Gohan replied with a nervous laugh. Sasami shrugged.

"If you say so."

"Hey Sasami?" Gohan asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you wait for me for seven years? You know like did you ever find someone else that could help you along?" Sasami shook her head.

"I always knew I would see you again someday, but the pain I was feeling was too much so for a while I just isolated myself from everyone else until it wasn't as strong as it used to be. Why?"

"Oh no reason!" he replied quickly. 'You mean she waited for me for seven years. Great, that only makes things harder.' Gohan was suddenly snapped out of his chain of thought when Sasami suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she whispered. "I've really missed you." Gohan was taken aback, but then he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you too." The space between them slowly closed, until their lips met in a soft, but long kiss. Unknown to Gohan though, a certain raven haired girl was flying overhead to his house.

OOOOO

Tei growled the blade came closer towards him. The young man put his feet against the cliff, and used it as a push off to flip to the top. In an instant he started running again.

'I have to do something. Maybe I'll use that one technique, but that'll use too much energy,' he thought, but he suddenly changed his mind when he just barely dodged the blade. 'No choice.' Tei stopped running, closed his eyes, and started to wave his arms in odd positions.

"What's this? Are you giving up?" Imumura asked from above. The blade turned around and shot towards him again. Tei's snapped open his eyes, and shot out his hands.

"Ki extraction!" he shouted. A green wave of energy shot out of his hands, and surrounded the blade. The shriken stopped in mid-air, and the green aura started to take away the glow it once had.

"What! But how!" Imumura exclaimed. The blade started to shrink, until it was a normal shriken again. Tei looked up, and saw the assassin trying to get away. The young man growled, and jumped in the air in front of him.

"You aren't going anywhere!" He shouted, and in flash drew his sword. Imumura pulled out his staff, and shot the blade towards Tei again. The red haired fighter knocked back the attack with his sword and raised his katana over his head. In an instant Tei slashed Imumura across his stomach and chest. The blacked haired assassin fell to the ground with his blood staining the dirt. Tei stood over him his sword ready to deliver the final blow. Imumura quickly got on his knees.

"Please spare me," he said with a cough that was full of blood. "I'm finished. I won't come after you anymore."

"So," Tei said coldly. "You'll just go back to Salga, get fixed, and kill more people. No I'm going to end it here."

"You can't do this!" Imumura shouted. "I mean you're some kind of hero right? And heroes don't kill." Tei smirked coldly.

"And who says that?" he asked, and brought down his sword. A loud cry rang through the forest as Imumura's blood sprayed through the air. When he finally hit the ground there was a long, and thin slash mark that went from his forehead down. Tei looked at the body, and just scoffed. He shook the blood off his sword before he sheathed it. Then without a second glance, he walked back to his time machine.

OOOOO

Meanwhile back in space, a ship was orbiting around the earth. Inside Salga was sitting at the bridge with a wine glass in his hands. A soldier nervously went up to him.

"Lord Salga, both your capture squad and Imumura have all been killed."

"Really?" Salga said calmly as he sipped his wine. "By whom?"

"Well according to the cameras on them, a red haired boy with a powerful sword." Salga smirked and took another sip.

"I never did like them. Those guys were nothing but freeloaders with hardly any skill. That boy just did me a favor."

"What is your next move my lord? Should I send another assassin after the boy, or this Gohan character?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Salga said and stood up. "I think it's time for me to stretch my legs a little, and introduce myself to our new foes."

"Sir are you sure? Don't you want back up? What if they defeat you?" Salga scoffed, and walked towards their teleport machine.

"They won't defeat me. I'm just going to play with them. If they die they're weaker than I thought. Besides, it gets boring watching someone else fight," Salga replied.

"But sir! What if they injure you beyond repair!? Or kill you!?"

"They won't do either. Please try and remember, I am not my brother," Salga said, and went to the machine.

"But sir!"

"Hold down the ship until I get back," Salga said, and when he imputed the right data, he was gone.

'That's right, I'm not like you brother. I am not weak like you, Gallio,' Salga thought as he made his way towards Earth.

OOOOO

Tei went inside of his time machine, and started to punch in a few numbers on his computer. The screen suddenly came up, and showed Washu in a small house, typing, and watching TV.

"Hey mom," Tei said shyly. Washu turned around, and saw her son on her main computer.

"Hey Tei, so how did it go?" she asked. Tei smiled.

"It went well, better than I thought. But Gohan says he not sure if he can beat Salga." Washu scoffed.

"That kid was always modest. Don't honey, he'll come through," Washu said calmly.

"I'm about to come back," Tei announced.

"No, Tei," Washu said sternly. "They need you there. If you go now, the past might repeat itself. I know you aren't all that powerful as Gohan, but you know more about Salga than they do, you can be their advantage."

"But mom, you need me there don't you? What about Salga there?"

"Don't worry I have a powerful barrier around here, besides its deep underground, they won't find me for a while. So Tei, take care of yourself honey, and be extra careful, one screw up could change the entire time stream."

"But isn't that what I just did by warning Gohan and the others?"

"I mean in a bad way. Anyway be good, and be careful." With that the call was ended. Tei sighed, and hopped out of the time machine. Suddenly a blast shot out from no where. Tei quickly jumped out of the way.

"You must be the one who killed my capture force, and Imumura aren't you?" Salga asked. Tei growled, and flipped up his sword.

"And so what if I am?" Salga smirked, and drew his sword.

"Then I would like to play with you if you don't mind. I hope you are a worthy opponent, otherwise I might kill you by accident." Tei growled, and charged.

"Don't worry I am!" Tei drew his sword, and attacked with a powerful slash, but Salga blocked, and knocked him away. The other man smirked when he saw his sword vibrating.

"Excellent this will be fun."

AN: A pretty long chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. I would have gotten it out yesterday, but since it was Christmas I was really busy. Oh and I got Dragonball Z Budokai 3!!!! It is an awesome game! Plus I got the first Inuyasha Movie!!!!! I haven't watched it yet, but I hope it's good. Anyway, what will be Videl's reaction when she sees Gohan and Sasami? Just how bad will this love triangle be? And will Tei stand a chance against Salga? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Salga Saga! See ya!!!


	6. Gohan's Heart and Tei's Struggle

The Salga Saga

Chapter 6 

Tei gripped his sword tightly as he stared into the eyes of Salga. He was facing the one responsible for killing Sasami and the others. He caused he and his mother go through unspeakable pain over the years. Ever since he was a kid he dreamed of this moment, he couldn't lose, he wouldn't lose.

"Are you going to attack anytime soon kid, or am I going to have to attack you first?" Salga asked as he switched from a defensive stance to an offensive position. Tei's eyes slightly widened when he saw the switch.

'Okay so he's going to attack I know that, but the question is where will he strike?' Tei thought to himself. Salga's sword was positioned next to his ear as though he was about to stab him. Tei went into a defensive stance, and prepared himself for the attack.

"I hope you're ready," Salga said, then he suddenly shot forward with speed Tei could barely keep up with. The stab was nothing but a fast sliver blur as it shot towards the young man's stomach. Tei quickly jumped to the side, and countered with a strong strike towards his ribs. Salga suddenly teleported behind him, and knocked him into the ground with a swift kick to his back. The red haired swordsman jumped to his feet, and went into another stance.

'What an attack,' he thought. 'I could barely keep up with it, but luckily master Saiat taught me how to see such things.' Tei took a quickly breath, and went on the attack. The young man thrust forward, but Salga easily parried the attack, and kneed Tei in his stomach, making him gasp, and double over. While he was crouched down, Salga delivered a powerful front kick to his chin that sent him flying back into two trees behind him.

"Is that it? That was the slowest attack I have ever seen," Salga said as he made his way towards Tei. "If you wish to defeat me, you must do better than that." The red haired swordsman jumped to his feet, and attacked with fast slashes. Salga smirked as he saw them coming, and held up his sword. Loud clangs rang through the forest as the conqueror blocked every one of Tei's attacks with ease. The young fighter jumped back, then shot forward again with a powerful thrust to his stomach.

"Take this!" he shouted. Salga chuckled as he easily evaded the thrust, and countered with an elbow to his neck. As soon as Tei his the ground, he swung his leg around, sweeping Salga off his feet, then delivered a powerful round kick with the same leg. But the conqueror teleported into the air before the kick hit him. Tei growled, as he got to his feet again. He sheathed his sword, and started firing rapid ki blasts at the floating swordsman. The yellow blasts shot towards him, but the man dodged them easily as though they were moving slowly. Tei growled as he watched him dodge his blasts as though they were nothing, he started to fire more and more. Salga shut his eyes, and started to dodge them as he shot towards the young man on the ground. Tei fired another round, but when the smoke cleared Salga was gone.

"Looking for me?" a soft, but dark voice asked from behind him. Salga suddenly brought down his sword, giving Tei two deep slash marks in his back. In one motion, the red haired swordsman spun around, and drew his sword with lighting speed. However, his attack was cut short suddenly when Salga blocked his blade with just the palm of his hand.

"There's no way!" the young man exclaimed. Salga chuckled, and suddenly slashed him across his stomach, making his wound from the fight with Imumura even worse. Tei was suddenly thrown into the ground again by a powerful left hook from Salga.

"And here I thought this would be fun, but as it turned out, this has been nothing but a major bore," the man said as he stood over the young man.

"You want fun, I'll show you fun!" Tei shouted, and thrust his sword forward. Salga easily parried, and grabbed him by his skull, locking him in a tight grip.

"Now I believe it's time to end this foolishness." Tei yelled out in pain as Salga increased his grip on his skull. The man chuckled when he felt his skull slowly begin to crack, and as a result he started to apply more pressure to his already tight grip. Tei grabbed Salga's arm to try and pry it off, but the man's grip was already locked on his already cracking skull. Everything started to grow dark, Tei started to lose feeling in his body, and his hand that was on Salga's arm started to drop.

"Let me go…" he said softly, but the tight grip only became more tighter.

"Say goodbye kid," Salga whispered, and in an instant cracked Tei's skull. But suddenly, the young man just exploded into leaves, and twigs.

"Up here!" a loud voice cried. Salga looked up, and saw Tei coming down with his sword over his head. The man smirked, and brought up his sword as Tei brought down his. A loud clang reached their ears as the two swords met. Tei's eyes widened when he saw that Salga's sword was still in one piece. The conqueror pushed up on his sword, making the red haired swordsman flip backwards away from him.

"Surprised kid?" Salga asked when he saw Tei's expression.

"But…how, that attack should have broken your sword!"

"Foolish boy, my sword is made of the same indestructible metal as yours. So it is useless to try to destroy my sword." Tei growled, and charged in for another attack. Salga easily parried his slash, and knocked him on his back with a powerful sidekick to his chest.

'How can I beat him?' Tei thought as he gripped his stomach wound. The blood from his wounds was only getting worse, if he didn't treat them soon the loss of blood would get to him.

"Finished so soon?" Salga asked as he walked over to him. Tei shut his eyes as the conqueror made his way towards him. When he was standing over him, Tei spun around, and snapped open his now completely blue eyes. Salga was suddenly trapped in a blue aura that started from his neck, and went down to his knees. Seeing his chance, Tei took to the air, and sped off.

'I have to get Gohan. Maybe I can't beat him, but I know he can!' the young man thought as he shot through the air.

"A binding attack. Trying to get away eh?" Salga said as he watched Tei fly off. He smirked, and suddenly broke out of the aura. "Too bad for you I am too powerful for such tricks."

Tei shot towards where he sensed Gohan's energy, but he was suddenly knocked out of the sky by a powerful force. When he looked up it was Salga with a smirk on his face.

"No way!" the red haired boy exclaimed.

"Trying to get away is useless," Salga said as he extended his arm. "Now take this. Dragon Blast." A powerful orange red ki ball shot towards Tei who quickly jumped back. Suddenly, the blast exploded into a powerful wave of destruction that consumed the entire area. Tei cried out in pain as he was engulfed into the wave.

OOOOO

Piccolo, who had been meditating under a waterfall, snapped open his eyes.

"What power. I can sense it even from here. I've sensed anything like this before. Could it be that Salga guy Tei warned us about? He's near Goku's house, I have to get there!" and with that Piccolo flew off.

OOOOO

Gohan's eyes snapped open when he felt a powerful ki. His eyes had a stern look on them as he scanned the area around them. Sasami gave him a confused look as she watched him.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Sasami asked as she watched him. The ki he was sensing was incredible, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Gohan decided to do a quick ki check back at his house. There was his mother, brother, and father, nothing unusual. The stern look in his eyes disappeared when he heard Sasami call him again. "Gohan, what is it?"

"Oh it's nothing," he replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. Gohan couldn't help but get lost in her bright pink eyes. The powerful ki, and everything else around him just seemed to vanish. In his mind there was nothing else around him, but her.

"Yeah I'm sure," he said, and kissed her again.

OOOOO

By now Videl had touchdown in front of Gohan's house. She knocked the door, and Goku answered it with a smile.

"Hey Videl what's up?"

"Hi, is Gohan here?" she asked.

"Oh, no, he's in the fields near the lake. It's not far from here," Goku replied. Videl nodded, and flew off.

"Goku who was that?" Chi-Chi asked as Goku closed the door.

"Oh that was Videl. She wanted to know where Gohan was."

"And did you tell her?" Goku nodded, and Chi-Chi gave him a look that told him that he had a mistake.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Goku, who is Gohan in the fields with?"

"Sasami."

"And who has Gohan been going out with for the past three months?"

"Videl," Goku answered again not sure where all of this was going. "What's wrong Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi sighed, and decided to go at it another way.

"Goku remember when Sasami first came here, and Gohan hugged her. What did that hug mean to you?"

"That they really care about each other."

"Good, now Goku, Gohan is going out with Videl right?" Goku nodded, still not sure where this was going. "And what do people do when they go out with each other?" Goku thought for minute, not quite sure about the answer, then he remember Yamcha and Bulma.

"They hug, kiss, and fight with each other a lot."

"Right, except for the last part, now put all of that together," Chi-Chi instructed. Goku thought long and hard about everything, he made softly groaning sounds as he tried to make sense out of everything. Then after six minutes he finally understood.

"Oh now I get it!" he exclaimed happily. Then his happy face finally switched to the same face Chi-Chi gave him at the start. "Oh."

"Yes, it seems our son has gotten himself into a love triangle."

"But Chi-Chi," Goku began with a confused look on his face. "I thought love had something to do with your heart, not triangles." Chi-Chi sighed, and went over to the couch.

"Sit down Goku, and I'll explain everything."

OOOOO

Tenchi sighed as he sat in Washu's lab, and explained to everyone how the new dimensional tunnel worked, too bad no one understood what she was saying.

"Washu for once can't you just explain this crap in plain English!" Ryoko shouted, but suddenly out of nowhere, a large bronze statue dropped out of the ceiling, and collided with her head.

"Ah, ah, ah, if you have a question, you raise your hand," the scientist said with a smirk. Ayeka looked at Ryoko, who was out cold from the statue, and hesitantly raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Ayeka?"

"So you sent my little sister through a dimensional portal that you didn't even bother to test?!" Ayeka exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's the matter with that?" Ayeka groaned.

"It could be dangerous!" Washu gave Ayeka a reassuring smirk.

"Don't worry Ayeka, if anything goes wrong all I have to do is to push this button," the scientist said as she held up a small remote. "It instantly opens up the tunnel so Sasami can come back in case of emergencies, but it can only be used two times."

"So you can bring Sasami back anytime you want?" Kiyone asked. Washu nodded.

"So why not bring her back now!?" Ayeka cried, but that just caused a statue to fall on her head. Tenchi sweatdropped when he saw the large hole the ground.

"Washu, why did he just send her to another dimension all of a sudden. I mean you could have told somebody."

"Tenchi, I had to send her to Gohan, and Piccolo's dimension, it was for her own good," Washu replied.

"How is sending my little sister to a dimension filled with monsters, and who knows what else for her own good!?!" shouted princess as she got up.

"The girl was practically dying a little bit everyday."

"What are you talking about?" Tenchi asked.

"Haven't you noticed how she always seems to be sad or depressed. And sometimes she just cries out of the blue? She even told me that even if she's awake or sleeping she sees Gohan, and it just hurts her even more. That kind of stuff can't be good for anyone, especially someone at her age."

"Oh, I see," Tenchi said, finally understanding.

"Don't worry I gave Sasami the same remote I do. If anything goes wrong she'll just come back." All of a sudden a loud explosion echoed through the lab.

"Mama!" Tei's little voice cried. "Daddy destroyed another simulation again!" Washu sighed.

"Not again!" she shouted back. "Telew how many times are you going to destroy those things!?"

"Until you create one that is an actual challenge to me! These stupid level 23s are nothing! Make a new one!" Telew deep voice ordered.

"I'm not a slave Telew! And I'm busy!"

"I don't care, make another one now!" Everyone sweatdropped when they saw Washu make a tight fist, and raise her watch on her wrist.

"Telew," she said slowly, then suddenly pushed the red button. The dark lab was instantly lit up like a light, then a loud thud reached everyone's ears.

"Mama!" Tei cried again. "Daddy is on the floor, and he's not moving!"

"Don't worry honey! He'll be fine!" Washu replied, then added with a mumble, "In maybe two hours."

OOOOO

Tei groaned as he pushed his way out of the rubble of Salga's last attack. The entire area that once stood was nothing but rubble, and destroyed trees. Tei struggled to get to his feet with new injuries, and his previous injuries even worse. Blood came down the side of his head, and his cheek. His left arm was practically useless as even more blood ran down from his left shoulder all the way down to his fingertips. His eye was swollen shut, and his shirt was halfway torn off. The young man fell to his knees panting, and his blood making small puddles around him.

"Oh, what's this? Still alive eh?" Salga asked with a smirk as he floated in the sky. Tei winced when he tried to raise his left arm.

'This arm is partially useless. I can't draw.' Salga smiled darkly, and shot towards the injured boy. Tei tried to block the upcoming punch with his useful arm, but it was no use, in an instant he went flying into a tree. As soon as Tei saw the conqueror coming, he took a quick breath, and fired rapid ki blasts with his good arm.

"You would think you would have learned by now." The blasts were all slapped away with ease as Salga made his way towards Tei. The red haired swordsman swiftly leaped into the air to avoid a slash that brought down the tree he was using as support.

'One attack, I just need one attack,' Tei thought as he saw the dark lord shot towards him.

"Get ready to die," he said calmly as he blasted towards him. Tei slowly put his left hand over his hilt, and started to spin through the air. Salga was taken a back as he saw a blue shining aura surround the boy as he spun.

"Take this! Spinning Dragon Bite!" In an instant Tei collided with Salga as he drew his sword. In an instant Salga hit the ground with countless slash marks starting from his chest to his stomach. Tei landed and sighed as he weakly sheathed his sword.

"I see…you used the force of your spin to draw your sword even though your left arm was useless," Salga said weakly as his blood oozed out of his wounds staining the ground. Tei took a deep breath and started to walk away.

'It's over,' he thought. But he suddenly froze when he heard Salga's chuckling from behind him. Tei turned around, and his eyes widened in shock, Salga was standing on his feet, chuckling as if nothing had happened!

"Did you really think only a few slashes would kill me? HA! You fool!" The dark warrior adjusted his neck a few times, and chuckled as his wounds started to close, and heal themselves.

"There's no way!" the red haired fighter exclaimed. Salga suddenly teleported behind him, and charged up a strong ki blast.

"Die." In a flash Tei went flying through four trees at once, and slid through the ground with his blood leaving a long trail. The young man tried to get to his feet, but he was just too weak to move. His joints felt like they were on fire, and the loss of blood was making him dizzy, and sluggish.

'That was my last move,' he thought as he tried to get up. 'What….what….what do I do now?' Salga suddenly appeared in the air, with his arm extended.

"Just so you know, you won't survive this one," Salga said simply. "Lighting Dragon!" Salga suddenly fired a powerful white blast in the air that instantly exploded into a lighting blast. Tei slowly turned his head only to see the lighting quickly form into a long white dragon with sparks flying out everywhere. He uttered one word as he watched helplessly.

"Mother." A loud intense explosion demolished the forest. Smoke rose over the green trees, and blackened a part of the sky. Salga smirked when he saw the giant crater that used to be where Tei once was.

"Well that was boring, but there is another power that might be wroth my attention," the dark lord said, and flew off. The only part of Tei that remained was a picture that was in his pocket. It was when he was still a kid, with his mother, and his father, who was actually smiling. Then because it too was in the explosion, it dissolved away.

OOOOO

A cold feeling ran through Gohan's body as he lay down in the fields with Sasami. he quickly sat up, and looked around. He was sure that he had sensed a powerful ki not too far away, but he just couldn't bring himself to check it out.

"Gohan, what is it?" Sasami asked. "You've been acting weird for a while now, and I want to know what's bothering you. Come on, you can tell me." To be honest the power Gohan was sensing wasn't the only thing on Gohan's mind. It was the question his mother had asked him earlier, "What about Videl?" That question was bothering him all day, and now that Sasami knew there was something wrong with him, Gohan wasn't sure what to say. Should he say that there was a powerful force on the Earth? Or that he was seeing another girl, and that he cared about as he much he cared about Sasami?

"Well Sasami, its…." He started, but he suddenly sensed something, or rather someone. When he looked up, he could just barely make out Videl's figure flying this way. Gohan suddenly stood up, and started to head for the air.

"Gohan what is it?" she asked. Gohan gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, just stay here, okay?" he said, then flew off to meet Videl. As Gohan flew that question started to bother him again. 'What about Videl?' He just kept asking himself that question as flew. He wasn't sure what to do, so he figured he would figure it all out later.

"Hey Gohan," Videl said cheerfully when he met her halfway.

"Hey, Videl, what's going on?" he asked. The ebony haired girl motioned for them to land, Gohan nodded, and they were on the ground in an instant.

"I was wondering, have you been sensing something recently?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but for a while now I've been sensing something that's completely out of this world, I'm not sure what to make of it. Gohan, have you been sensing it?"

"Yeah, but if you've been able to sense this guy from all the way in the city he must be powerful. And if he's that powerful, we might have another Majin Buu incident," Gohan replied.

"Oh….I see," Videl said simply.

"Videl, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Gohan, I died when Majin Buu was here, you nearly died, the Earth was destroyed, and everything was destroyed! I….just….I just can't stand to see it happen again," Videl whispered. Gohan went to her, and embraced her, while stroking her short raven hair.

"Don't worry Videl, that'll never happen again. I'll make sure of that," he said softly. By now Sasami, who decided to follow Gohan in hopes of finding out what was wrong, had caught up with him, and accidentally stumbled upon the scene. She ducked behind a tree, and saw Gohan embracing another girl. Being the forgiving person that she was, Sasami figured it was no big deal, they were probably just good friends. However, that's when it happened.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they pulled back. Sasami once again figured this was no big deal, but then she saw the girl stand on her tiptoes, and start to close the space between them. Then time just seemed to slow down to the young Juraian girl as the space between them became less and less, until their lips were locked together in a loving kiss. Sasami's heart just shattered at that moment as she watched them. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her small hands shook in shock. She lowered her head as more tears started to fall. A small gasp escaped her lips as the pain of her heart started to spread through her body like a disease. She could only whisper one thing as her heart crumbled like a fallen castle.

"How could you." She couldn't bring herself to run, her body just wouldn't move. She just wanted to run right then and there, run to a place where no one would find her, where she would just disappear from existence. She just wanted to turn around, and forget all of this ever happened, but she just couldn't move, why was fate torturing her like this? Gohan and Videl eventually pulled away, and smiled at each other. She looked at her watch, and gave Gohan a quick peck on the cheek before flying off. Gohan waved goodbye as she flew off, he had yet to realize that Sasami was there. But then when he turned around his eyes widened when he saw Sasami step out from a tree with a look of pure anguish in her eyes, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sa-Sa-Sasami?" he finally said. Sasami took a step back, as soon as she realized she could move, she ran off with the speed of the wind. She couldn't even hear Gohan's yells for her to come back, she didn't care where she ended up, she just wanted to be as far from here as possible. Suddenly a strong force wrapped itself around her wrist, making her stop. She spun around and saw Gohan behind her. With all her might she struggled to get of his grip, she didn't want to see him right now, or ever for that matter.

"Let me go!" she cried tugging on her arm, but it wouldn't move.

"Sasami wait, I can explain," Gohan said.

"Explain what!?" Sasami shouted. "Explain how you were locking lips were some girl!? Don't bother, I saw the whole thing!" she exclaimed with her back turned.

"Sasami, it's just that…."

"How could you!" Sasami cried again. "How could you! You just turned around and went to that other girl like I was nothing! I feel like nothing but a used car that someone just trashes as soon as the newest model comes out!"

"You know I don't see you like that, I lo…"

"Don't say it! Don't say it. If you really did you never would have done what you did," she whispered. "You never loved me, you just used me until you found someone who was ten times better than me."

"No Sasami, no one could ever be better than you."

"So then why did you complete drop me, and shot straight towards that other girl!?" Sasami shouted as she turned her head to look at him. Gohan's eyes widened when he saw Sasami's eyes, the innocent, and carefree look in her eyes had vanished. All that was left was anger, anguish, confusion, and misery. It was as though Gohan had stripped her of all her childlike innocence, and turned her into nothing but a shell of her former self.

"I….I…."

"Get away from me, I hate you," Sasami whispered.

"Sasami, you don't….you don't mean that." Sasami made a fist and spun around.

"I said to leave me alone!!!" she shouted, and suddenly gave him a slap that would put his mother, Bulma, and 18's slaps to shame. Gohan wasn't sure if she had put any ki in it or not, but nevertheless it was a strong blow. As soon as Gohan released her from his grip to nurse the now red mark on his face, Sasami sped off.

"Sasami!" Gohan called. "Sasami!!!" When her figure was completely gone, Gohan made a fist, and slammed it against a tree, knocking it down.

"How could I have been so stupid! I knew she would find out sooner or later, but I didn't want her find out like this! Sasami, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered as he fell to his knees. He suddenly snapped his head around when he heard clapping. "Who's there?" A man with jet-black hair, and cold light blue eyes hoped down from a tree.

"A valiant performance. I haven't had this much entertainment in a while," the man said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked as he started to stand up.

"My name is Salga, and you are the one who killed my brother, Gallio."

"You're Salga!?" Gohan exclaimed as he went into a fighting stance. "I didn't even know Gallio had a brother."

"Well he does," Salga replied.

"So what do you want? Revenge?" Salga just chuckled.

"Revenge, that is so simple, too simple for my taste. No, I just want to kill you. You see I plan on taking over this planet, and I can't do that if the one who killed my brother is still here."

"So, you think if I'm still around, I'll just come and kill you too right?" Salga nodded.

"That's exactly right," Salga replied, and drew his sword. "Now on guard!" The conqueror suddenly shot towards the young half Saiyan with speed he could barely keep up with. Gohan quickly went to Super Saiyan two, and readied himself.

"Bring it on!"

AN: I am really, really really, really, sorry about the delay. Two days after Christmas, I had some computer trouble for a while so I had to rewrite this chapter, then I had to turn it off because the mouse wasn't working, and my stupid computer didn't recover it. So I had to rewrite this whole thing like two times, and it was a major pain. So anyway, will Gohan survive this fight with Salga? Will Sasami ever forgive him? When will Videl find out about Sasami? What happened to Tei? Is he still alive? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga. See ya!


	7. Rain

The Salga Saga Chapter 7 

Gohan started into of the eyes of his new opponent, Salga, Gallio's brother. While Gohan had transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form, Salga hadn't powered up at all. He was just standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Well are you going to make the first move or should I?" he asked calmly. Gohan decided not to take a chance, so he lunged towards the conqueror, and threw a fast punch. Salga chuckled softly, and merely dodged to the right. Gohan quickly stopped, and threw a fast back kick, but Salga just dodged it again. The young half Saiyan growled when Salga appeared behind him again. "Is that the best you can do?"

"I'm just getting started!" Gohan exclaimed, and attacked with a backfist. Salga chuckled again, and jumped back.

"Come, come, I know this isn't your full power. Show me the power you used to kill my brother. That is a power I'd like to see." Gohan growled, and charged again. As soon as he was close enough he threw fast kick, but once again Salga dodged it.

"Are you going to fight me, or just run away?" Gohan asked as he turned around.

"I don't like fighting opponents whose minds aren't on the battle," Salga replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan asked.

"I know you're smarter than that. You figure it out."

"Sasami," he mumbled.

"Bingo. You win the prize," Salga said with a chuckle. Gohan on the other hand was lost in thought. His mind went back to only a few minutes ago when Sasami said that she hated him. He didn't blame her for hating him; he did just toss her aside to see Videl. But that was he supposed to do? Let them meet, argue, then have a catfight? He was sure Master Roshi, and Oolong would love that, but he wasn't that type of person. He didn't want Sasami and Videl to fight over him, but he knew if he didn't pick one of them soon, this would only get worse.

'I'll just have to make up with Sasami later. Right now this guy is my one and priority.'

"Have you made up your mind?" Salga asked.

"Get ready to be killed just like your brother," Gohan said as he went into a fighting stance. Salga just chuckled.

"Are you sure you wish to continue? Just so you know I can kill you anytime I wish."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it," Gohan replied.

"As you wish," Salga said simply. Suddenly in the blink of an eye he was nose to nose with Gohan. The young Saiyan suddenly gasped in pain when he felt a powerful blow hit his stomach. He looked down, and saw it was Salga's fist. The conqueror smirked, and knocked Gohan into a tree with a fast, and powerful punch to his chest. The black haired fighter quickly shot up from the rubble, and went back into his stance.

'Those two attacks were so strong, and fast. But he hasn't even powered up yet. Gallio had to use the powers of all three goddesses to have that kind of power,' Gohan thought.

"Having second thoughts?" Salga asked. Gohan shot forward and threw rapid punches at the conqueror. Salga just smirked, and dodged all of them as if they were nothing. Gohan growled, and threw another punch, but Salga stopped it with just his palm.

"No way!" Salga suddenly gave Gohan a swift kick to his stomach, as he hunched over the dark lord followed up with a powerful uppercut that sent Gohan to the ground.

"Do you still believe that you can defeat me?" he asked with a smirk.

'Such power,' Gohan thought as he got up. 'His speed is incredible too, I can barely touch him, and he hasn't even powered up yet.'

"Are you ready to give up? Because this is becoming quite boring for me," Salga said. Gohan growled, and rocketed towards the brother of Gallio. Salga easily dodged his punch, but Gohan quickly followed up with a swift round kick to his chest, knocking him back. While he was still recovering, Gohan went on the attack again. As soon as Salga looked up, he was met with a powerful right hook across his face. Seconds later, Gohan followed up with a fast left hook. Salga stumbled to regain his balance, but Gohan delivered a jab to his stomach before he could recover. While he was hunched over, Gohan gave his swift kick to his face, sending him flying into three trees.

'That has to slow him down,' Gohan thought as he panted. The young half Saiyan quickly went back into stance when he saw the trees start to shift. In an instant, Salga burst from the rubble of the tress and landed in front of Gohan with grace.

"Well, I must say that was a nice surprise. I had no idea you could tap into your power so quickly," Salga said as he adjusted his neck with a loud crack! Gohan's eyes widened when he saw the bruises and cuts on his face slowly close, and heal.

"No way," Gohan exclaimed softly.

"Surprised? Unlike my brother, my healing abilities come naturally. I don't have to steal the powers of others to become stronger like he did."

'Great,' Gohan thought with a light growl. 'This'll be harder than I thought.'

OOOOO

Tears rolled down Sasami's face like a river as she sat in front of the lake. She just wanted to disappear. Find a place where no one could find her, and just suffer in peace. As she stared into the water she saw the images of Gohan embracing, and kissing the other girl being played like a movie. Sasami threw a rock into the water trying to stop it, but her mind just refused to forget about it. This only made another batch of tears roll down her cheeks.

'How could he. How could he,' she thought. Everything she had ever hopped for was shattered in that one moment. She had pushed away every suitor her father had offered her, and did her best not to forget Gohan, not matter how much time had passed. But it was obvious that over the seven years they were apart, Gohan had forgotten about her.

'There's place for me in his heart anymore,' the heartbroken girl thought sadly. 'I might as well just go back. There's no point in me staying here any longer.' Sasami reached into her pocket to look for the remote, but then she remembered when she went out with Gohan after lunch, she left it on the table. With a heavy sigh Sasami took to the air, and flew back to the house.

OOOOO

Piccolo, who had flew off to find the powerful energy he felt, landed in front of a large crater. It had looked like a Saiyan ship had landed, but Piccolo knew that couldn't be it since there was no ship in the large crater.

'No doubt about,' he thought. 'The energy I'm looking for has been here. Whoever it was must be powerful if they could create a crater like this. But I don't understand, they would have to power up at least a little to create an attack to cause this. And if they powered up I would have sensed them, but I didn't feel anything for a while. Just what the hell is going on around here?' Piccolo suddenly felt Gohan's energy skyrocket all of a sudden. 'There's no way he could be sparring at that level. He must be fighting whoever did this. And if they are as powerful as I think they are, Gohan's in trouble. I have to get over there!' With that the namek flew off. But unknown to him, something started to move within the crater.

OOOOO

Gohan rocketed forward, and threw a powerful jab towards the conqueror. Salga easily dodged, and countered with a swift blow to his stomach. Gohan jumped back, and fired eight ki blasts that collided head on with the dark lord. But when the smoke cleared Salga was standing there as if nothing had happened. Gohan gasped, but in a matter of seconds, Salga was in front of him.

"Too slow," he said with a smirk, and gave Gohan a powerful blow that sent him into a cliff. Gohan groaned, but quickly flew high into the air.

"Dodge this!" the half Saiyan shouted, and fired a rain of ki blasts at the conqueror.

"Is that best you can do?" Salga said with a quiet chuckle. In an instant the blasts hit their mark, and a small cloud of smoke covered the area. Gohan grunted, and fired more just to be sure.

'I'm not sure if that did anything, but now that he can't see, I can go get some help,' Gohan thought, and flew off. As he flew his thoughts wandered back to when Sasami found out about him and Videl.

"Leave me alone. I hate you." Her words were filled with misery, and pain. Gohan sighed; he had no idea what to do. No matter who he chose, one would be heartbroken. It was just like when he had to choose between staying with Sasami, and going home to his mother, he hated choices like that. He wished there was some way to get out of this situation without hurting anybody, but he knew that was impossible.

"A lot on your mind?" a cold smooth voice asked from behind him. Gohan froze. "Did you actually think that your little ki storm could stop me?" The young Saiyan suddenly spun around, and attacked with a fast kick, but Salga teleported behind him.

"How did he move so fast!" he exclaimed as he spun around. As soon as he did he was met with a sliver blur coming down towards him. Gohan gasped as he fell from the sky with his blood falling with him. The young half Saiyan hit the ground with a loud thud, with the blood from two long and thin slash marks oozing out.

"I am disappointed. If my brother was truly killed by you, then he deserved his fate," Salga said as he descended to the ground. Gohan held his chest, and started to slowly get to his feet.

"Salga….this….isn't….over yet," he replied.

"Oh really? Then how intend on continuing? Those slashes I gave you are so deep you can barely move. How is this not over yet? I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"This isn't over…because….I still have…a couple more tricks up my sleeve," Gohan said as he tore off his shirt.

"Oh really. Then by all means, show them to me. This might not be so boring after all."

"With pleasure," Gohan replied, and started to power up. The golden aura around started to get bigger, and more wild. The ground started to shake, and trees began to fall over. Rocks flew into the air, and some started to circle around the transforming Saiyan. Gohan's voice started to become fierce, and his hair started to grow. His muscles became six times large than they usually were, and his eyebrows started to fade away. Gohan reeled his head back, and let out one final yell before his transformation ended. His wild golden aura went down, and everything seemed to calm down.

"I see," Salga said as he looked over Gohan. "This battle has suddenly gotten interesting. I would like see if this truly is the power you used to kill my brother." Gohan went into a fighting stance, and gave Salga a smirk.

"Then I won't hold back."

"Nor will I. Now come."

OOOOO

Goku suddenly stopped his stretching warm ups, and turned around.

'That energy. It's Gohan, but he's in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Why would he go that far?' Goku wondered. 'I can barely sense anyone else besides him, and it can't be Goten. Even if they were sparring, Gohan wouldn't go that far.'

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "I thought you came here to spar, not look up at the clouds."

"I know, but something's wrong," Goku replied.

"Maybe you should go check it out. No use wondering about it," Bulma said as he walked outside. Goku nodded, and got ready to use Instant Transmission. But after a couple of minutes he groaned in frustration.

"Something's wrong. I can sense Gohan's ki easily, but I just can't get to it! Something's blocking it."

"Like what?" Bulma wondered.

"I don't know, but I need to find out," Goku replied, and in a flash he was in the air.

"Kakarot! What about our spar!" Vegeta shouted.

"Jeez Vegeta, can't you see he's worried about his son. You'd probably forget about sparring if you sensed that Trunks was in trouble."

"I would not! He can take care of himself!"

"Sure, whatever you say Vegeta."

OOOOO

Sasami froze as she floated in the air. She had suddenly felt a cold chill pass through her. When it passed, she suddenly could feel Gohan's ki without even trying. Which meant something was wrong. She was about to go see what it was, but the picture of him and the other girl suddenly flashed in her mind.

"Why should I care?" she said out loud, and turned around. "That other girl can take care of him." Sasami then flew off in the opposite direction without a second thought.

OOOOO

A loud shockwave echoed through the forest as Gohan and Salga collided. Trees fell over, and the ground shook as the two fought. Gohan fired five powerful blasts, but Salga easily dodged them, and leaped into the air. Gohan followed him, and fired two powerful blasts at him. Salga smirked again, and slapped them away as if they were nothing. Gohan shot forward, and gave Salga a powerful right hook across his face. The dark lord countered with a fast knee to the half Saiyan's chest, knocking him back. Salga smirked, and teleported behind him. Gohan felt him from behind, and quickly flew to the side.

"Take this!" the teenager shouted and fired four blasts. Salga slapped them all away as he was shooting towards the young Saiyan.

"You'll have to better than that!" he exclaimed as he threw a punch.

"Don't worry I'm just getting started!" Gohan replied, and threw a punch of his own. Their two powerful fists collided with a loud BANG! Nearby cliffs, and trees were knocked over, or turned into rubble. The two pulled back, and charged at each other again. Another loud shockwave echoed through the sky as their punches and kicks flew at amazing speed. Gohan managed to land a strong jab to Salga's chest, but the conqueror countered with a fast elbow strike across Gohan's face. The young Saiyan grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a swift knee strike to his ribs. Salga just grunted, and sent Gohan into the ground with a powerful kick.

"I must say this has been exciting. You have impressed me, I can understand why my brother could be killed by you kid," Salga said as he floated over the hole Gohan made when he hit the ground.

"Ka Me Ha Me HA!" Salga just barely managed to evade the wave, but Gohan suddenly appeared behind him, and fired a blast that sent him through two cliffs. Gohan took this chance to take a breather, but his break was short lived since in matter of seconds Salga was out of cliffs.

"Oh look my arm," the lord said with a smirk as he felt his arm. "It's broken. I think you might have broken three of my ribs as well." Gohan was caught off guard when he said all of this as though it was nothing. As soon as he felt that Salga was healing himself, he cupped his hands together.

"Take this! Ka me ha me HA!" When the wave hit its target Gohan fired more ki blasts into the smoke to stop him. When the smoke cleared, Salga was gone. "Where'd he go!"

"Did you really think that would work?" As soon as Gohan heard that voice, he spun around, and threw a fast punch. Salga easily dodged, and jabbed him in his stomach. Gohan gasped in pain, but managed to give Salga a strong hook across his face. While he was recovering, Gohan threw rapid punches at his stomach. When Gohan heard him cough out some blood, he laced his fingers together, and slammed him into the ground. Once he hit the ground, Gohan raised his arms in the air, and gathered a large amount of ki.

"Take this!" he shouted, and fired countless ki blasts at the fallen lord. Gohan flew to the ground, and went into a fighting stance when he saw the smoke clearing. When the smoke was gone, it reveled Salga in a deep hole with dirt, and some blood covering him.

"I must say, that was quite the attack," Salga said suddenly. The conqueror slowly rose from the hole with his smirk still on his face. Gohan was amazed when he saw him. Salga's right arm was broken, and blood was coming down his forehead and chin. His robes were burned away reveling four large cuts with blood oozing out slowly. Suddenly before Gohan could blink, Salga started to heal himself. In seconds Salga was fully healed.

"There's no way!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Surprised? I am able to heal ten times faster than my weak brother. And I also have news for you. Your little ki burst has persuaded me to actually take you seriously." Gohan's eyes widened when he heard those words.

"You've only been playing with me this whole time!" he exclaimed. Salga just chuckled.

"But of course my foolish friend. Even since this fight has started I have been fighting at only my base power level."

'There's no way!' Gohan thought in shock, and awe. 'I had to power up twice to get to his level! And this is just his base power level! If he powers up, can I take him?'

"Now get ready feel my power when I am serious," Salga said as started to power up. A dark purple aura started to surround him, and the ground started to rumble. As soon as Gohan felt Salga's power rise, he froze. This whole time Salga had a power equal to Super Buu after had absorbed Gohan, but in a matter of seconds he had enough power to kill Kid Buu without fully trying.

'This isn't good.'

OOOOO

Goku had been flying towards Gohan's ki for a while now, and he was still puzzled why his son had gone as far as Super Saiyan 3. But as soon as he felt a powerful dark ki he understood completely. Goku could find no words to describe just how powerful this ki was, only that it could destroy this whole galaxy with one major blast.

'Hang in there son. I'm on my way,' Goku thought. He knew that he couldn't defeat this ki on his own, but he knew if he fought with his son, whoever it was couldn't handle two Super Saiyan 3s.

OOOOO

Sasami landed in front of the Son house, and knocked. Chi-Chi answered it, and without saying a word, Sasami walked inside.

"Hello Sasami, why are you back so soon? Where's Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked. The second Juraian princess hesitated before she spoke.

"He's….with someone else," she whispered. It took all her strength not to break down in tears as she spoke those words.

"What do you mean with someone else?" Chi-Chi asked getting curious. She had a feeling who it was, but she was hoping she wasn't right.

"He's with someone else. It's that simple. He left me so that he could go embrace and kiss some black haired girl," Sasami replied. "And I hate to say it, but I don't think Gohan cares about me at all."

"Oh no," Chi-Chi whispered. "Sasami sit down, and have some tea."

"No, that's okay. I only came back to get something so I can go home. There really isn't a reason for me to stay here anymore," she replied with her eyes watering as she remembered Gohan kissing the black haired girl.

"Sasami, please sit down. I think it's time I explained some things to you," Chi-Chi said as she pulled out a chair. Sasami grabbed the remote, and decided to listen to what Chi-Chi had to say.

OOOOO

Gohan was frozen in his spot when Salga finished powering up. His dark purple aura was circling around him, but the man was still as calm as ever. His power had even caused cold dark clouds to cover the once blue sky.

"What's the matter? You used to be filled with some much will. Don't tell me you're afraid," Salga said with a chuckle. Gohan growled, but just couldn't bring himself to attack.

'What's he's capable of now?' Gohan thought as he looked over the conqueror, who just smirked.

"Looks like I have make the first move in this round." Gohan instantly went to into a guarding stance, but as soon he blinked Salga was in front him.

"No way!" Gohan exclaimed, but he was soon silenced with a swift jab to his stomach. The young half Saiyan gasped in pain, and doubled over clutching his stomach. Salga chuckled slightly when he saw Gohan cough out blood as he fell to his knees.

"All this just from one punch? Come now, I barely touched you." Gohan growled, and went on the attack. The young man threw a powerful punch that collided with Salga's face with ease, but the dark lord just laughed.

"W-what?" Gohan gasped when he saw his punch had no effected on Salga whatsoever.

"You call that a punch. Here, allow me to show you the proper technique." The punch was just one black blur that came out of nowhere, Gohan had absolutely no time to react at all. The golden haired Saiyan dug his foot into the ground to keep his balance, and as a counter fired a powerful blast. When the smoke covered everything, Gohan took the chance to fly off.

'I'm not sure if that worked or not, but still I had to something!' Gohan thought. He turned around and saw that smoke was still rising where he fired the blast, which meant he still had some time left to get some help. But as soon as he turned around, there was Salga with that same smirk on his face.

"Really now, did you really think that would work?" he asked. Gohan quickly flew back, and fired rapid ki blasts, but they were having no effect on Salga. The conqueror suddenly shot towards Gohan, and sent him crashing into a cliff with a swift kick. The young Saiyan shot out of the rubble, and delivered a strong punch to Salga's stomach. The dark lord grunted, and tried to counter, but Gohan didn't give him the chance. As soon as the Saiyan hybrid saw him make a fist, he slammed him into the ground with a fast elbow strike to the head.

'There's only one-way out of this. It's risky, but I have to do it,' Gohan thought as he flew higher in the air. "Here goes. KA ME HA ME HA!" As soon as he chanted those words, he fired a Kame ha me ha wave that would be enough to destroy any major city. As Salga started to get up, he smirked when he saw the powerful wave shoot towards him.

"Really is that the best you can do?" he muttered, and calmly got to his feet. As soon as the wave was close enough, Salga held out one hand, and stopped the wave completely!

"That's impossible!" Gohan shouted from above.

"Oh, but it's very possible boy," Salga replied, and pushed the wave back at Gohan. The young Saiyan quickly dodged, but Salga suddenly appeared in front of him. "Dragon Blast." In a flash Gohan was blown out of the sky with endless amounts of his blood escaping from his wounds. His waist length hair suddenly went back to his normal black hair. In a loud crash Gohan was face first in the ground, with rubble, and blood staining the ground. His forehead was cut open, his right leg and arm were broken, and his body was covered in deep cuts, and bruises. When he tried to open his eyes, everything was blurry, he could barely make out his hand in front of him, let alone where he was.

"Is….This…..really….it?" he muttered. Salga suddenly landed in front of him, and grabbed him by the hair.

"Yes this is it," he whispered in his ear, as he drew his sword. "Now say goodbye."

OOOOO

Sasami suddenly felt an extremely cold feeling pass through her body. For second she thought she was in the artic. Her heart started to beat rapidly, and her breath became shallow and rapid. Her hands started to shake as she held the cup Chi-Chi gave her, she even started to wonder if she was even holding it anymore, her hands were becoming numb as well.

"Sasami is something wrong?" Chi-Chi asked. "Are you sick?"

"I-I-I'm not sure," she whispered as she panted. 'What's wrong with me? It feel like there's a part of my body that's…' Her eyes suddenly widened when her mind flashed her an image of Gohan, bloody, and ragged. She tried to reach out and touch him, but he suddenly just vanished into nothing but dust.

"Sasami?" Chi-Chi asked again. The blue haired girl suddenly got up, and rushed to the door.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but I have to check on something," she said, and flew off. "Gohan, please be all right."

OOOOO

Sasami landed in the forest where the cold feeling in her body was at its worst. The image of Gohan's ragged body was flashing before her eyes as she ran through the forest. The dark gray clouds had finally exploded with the rain that was slowly building up in them. The water fell hard, and fast like the sky itself was crying. Sasami sprinted through the trees searching for him, hoping that he was okay, and that what she was seeing was nothing but a dream.

"Gohan!" she exclaimed as she tore through every bush, and looked up every tree. "Gohan!" She could barely see where she was going, but she could still make out the outline of the trees as she rushed through them. The young girl stopped in a clearing, and looked all around her, but she was having no luck. She was about to go back, and get Chi-Chi to help her, but she suddenly heard a weak, and raspy voice call her.

"Sasami." The second Juraian princess slowly turned around, and at first she saw nothing, but suddenly lighting flashed across the sky, and she saw everything. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Gohan was sitting against a tree with his head down with dry and fresh blood on his chest. His right eye was swollen shut with blood running down from it. His arm was in a position that automatically told her that it was broken, along with his leg. His right arm was close to covered with the red substance, and the puddle that his hand was in was now completely red. He was everything Sasami had feared that he would be.

"Gohan!" The young girl rushed to his side, and held him in her arms like a newborn.

"Sasami….you're….here…" he whispered weakly as he opened his one eye.

"Don't talk," she said as she stroked his cheek.

"I'm….sorry….."

"Don't say that Gohan. I don't blame you for moving on. Not anymore," Sasami replied calmly. "Your mom told me how lonely, and distant you were when came back. And when you met Videl you became yourself again. I could never blame you for that."

"Could you….hum that song you did…when I slept on your lap that one time?" Gohan asked. Sasami just smiled, and started to hum the song. Gohan's eye started to drop as she continued. He didn't even think about all his wounds, or the fact that it was pouring on them, all he thought about was Sasami's soft touch, and warm hands as she stroked his cheek. When the song ended Sasami looked at Gohan who had his eyes closed, and a slow breath.

"Gohan? Wake up, let's go home," she said softly, but he didn't get up she started to shake him. "Gohan!" When she touched his cheek it was as cold as ice, and his heart was slowly stopping. Tears started to form in her eyes as she shook him harder. "Gohan wake up! Gohan!" But it was no use, Gohan was dead. When Sasami realized this, she held him close, and cried her heart and soul out as the rain continued to pour.

AN: (Laughs Nervously) I am going to get so many bad reviews for this. But look on the bright side, at least I let him die peacefully. You should have seen my other ideas for Gohan's death. But anyway, with Gohan gone who can stand against Salga? And with both Gohan and Tei out of the picture who else is Salga's hit list? Will he go to Tenchi's world next? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga. Oh and sorry about the delay, I temporally lost the feel for fic, but after playing Budokai 3 for a few hours, and watching my new Legend of Broly DVD I got back into it. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get out the next chapter. Well anyway, RR See ya! (Runs away from enraged Gohan fans)


	8. Anguish

The Salga Saga

Chapter 8

The rain continued to pour as Sasami held Gohan's cold body in her arms. His entire body was pale; the only color that was left was red from his countless wounds. Sasami's face was covered with her tears, and the water from the rain. She ran her hands through his hair, and in the back of her mind she expected for him to get up, and they would forget this ever happened. But she knew that was impossible, he was gone.

"Gohan," she whispered as more tears fell from her eyes. She kept on seeing all the memories they had together, but that only made the pain worse. It was as if her heart was literally being torn in two. She had never felt this kind of pain before. It was as though she was only half alive. The heartbroken girl buried her face in his chest, and cried even harder.

"Gohan!" a gruff voice called out, a voice that Sasami instantly recognized as Piccolo. What was she going to say? She knew how close Gohan and Piccolo were.

"Gohan!" another voice called out. Sasami knew that this one was Goku's voice, which was even worse. How was she going to say that his oldest son was dead? Her situation became much worse as soon as Goku and Piccolo both landed a few feet behind her.

"Sasami, what are you doing here?" Piccolo asked surprised.

"Washu brought me here with a machine she's been working on ever since you and Gohan left," she replied softly.

"What are you doing out here in the Sasami?" Goku asked not noticing the softness in her voice. "You'll your death out here."

"The same as you looking for Gohan. And I found him too," Sasami said just as softly. Unlike Goku, Piccolo could sense something was wrong. Why wasn't he feeling Gohan's ki?

"That's great! So where is he?" Goku asked looking around. "I sensed his ki here a while ago, but now I can't feel it at all. Is he hiding it or something?" Sasami hesitated before saying anything.

"Goku, Piccolo, there's no easy way to say this, but, you can't sense Gohan's ki because he's…. dead," Sasami said slowly. Goku and Piccolo's eyes widened in shock, but Goku recovered with a nervous chuckle.

"You're joking right?" he asked nervously. "I mean I know whoever he was fighting was strong, but I know Gohan would be smart enough to get away right?"

"I wish I was joking," Sasami replied softly with a new batch of tears rolling down her cheeks. "And if you don't believe me, see for yourself." The girl suddenly stepped to the side to revel Gohan's body covered in dry and fresh blood. Piccolo and Goku both gasped, and the spiky haired Saiyan ran to his son's side.

"Gohan! Gohan! Wake up son! Wake up!" he shouted as he shook him. "Gohan! Gohan!"

"It's no use Goku, he's…. gone," Piccolo whispered.

"It can't be! It just can't!" Goku yelled as he shook him harder. "Gohan! Gohan!" When his son didn't respond Goku froze for a few seconds, before his entire body started to shake.

"Goku," Piccolo said sympathetically

"Gohan," Goku whispered as he shook. The pure blood Saiyan suddenly reeled back his head, and let out an earth-shattering yell. "GOHAN!" The ground shook wildly, and the wind blew even harder, making the rain pour even harder. Piccolo quickly took Sasami, and flew into the air.

"Goku, what are you doing?" he wondered aloud. When he looked over to Sasami her eyes had a distant but anguished filled look. It was as though her mind was trying to escape this, but failing. When the namek looked back to his Saiyan friend, and battle partner, he was surrounded by a fierce golden aura that was covering entire area, and was only getting bigger. The trees were blown away like they were nothing, and the rocks flew into the air as though they were able to fly.

"What's going on?" Sasami asked half-heartedly.

"I wish I knew kid," Piccolo replied as he watched Goku. He found it unusual that he was giving off this much power, and he hadn't even went into any of his Super Saiyan forms yet. The lighting from the storm started to strike all around Goku, some even hit him dead on, but it looked as though the Saiyan didn't fell them at all. His aura soon became so tall that it was going into the clouds.

"Goku," Piccolo said in awe.

OOOOO

"Mom, Dad you have to see this!" Trunks exclaimed from a window at Capsule Corp.

"What is Trunks?" Vegeta asked grumpily as usual.

"Yeah what's going on?" Bulma wondered. Trunks simply pointed to the window. Bulma looked and gasped when she saw the golden light shooting into the dark clouds.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked. When he looked his eyes widened when he saw it. "What…is this?"

"I don't know, but I think it's coming from where Goku lives." As soon as Bulma spoke those words, Vegeta was out the door. "Where you going!"

"To see just what the hell is going on!" Vegeta shouted back from the air, and took off. Bulma just folded her arms.

"I swear, why can't he just admit that he's worried?"

OOOOO

Goku wasn't sure what was happening to him, but he couldn't stop himself. When he saw Gohan lying on the ground dead, something within him snapped. He wasn't sure what, but whatever it was, it was slowly coming out of him. His eyes were flashing red, and he could feel something sprouting from his lower back. The aura he had created in the sky was going growing wider and wider until it had cleared away all of the dark clouds. The storm had stopped, and the sun was now shining down on them. Goku's aura started to go down as he started taking deep breaths.

"My god," Piccolo muttered. "He didn't even go Super Saiyan, but somehow he let out all that intense power." The namek floated back the ground, and slowly approached Goku, who had his back to him.

"Piccolo," he said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Take everyone you can find to the lookout, I have feeling who did this, and we'll need to plan if we have any hope of defeating him," Goku ordered in a seriousness that Piccolo didn't know that he had.

"Got it," Piccolo replied as he grabbed Sasami again. "Come on kid, and hold on tight." The namek then took off, Goku took his son's body, and made a gravesite for him.

"I'm sorry son. I'm so sorry. But I swear I'll wish back with Dragonballs. I promise son, and hopefully you can forgive me, for not being there when you needed me the most." Goku then covered the grave, and with a heavy sigh, used instant transmission to get to Chi-Chi and Goten.

OOOOO

Meanwhile back on Salga's ship his army was ready at the teleport station to welcome him back. A yellow light lit up the entire area of the ship, and Salga gracefully stepped out of the teleporter.

"Welcome back Salga sir," his first mate Ginju said. "How was it?"

"Disappointing," Salga relied. "I can't see how my brother lost to such a battle deprived fool."

"So what is the plan now my lord? Should we return to drifter space?" Ginju asked as Salga sat in his chair.

"Actually I kind of like this planet. I wish to conquer it, and add it to our little collection of planets," Salga said. "Ginju, ready the armies, and if anyone gets in your way kill them."

"Yes my lord," Ginju replied, and walked out of the bridge to spread the order. Salga just smirked as he looked at Earth from the main screen.

"Get ready for the biggest invasion you've seen, planet Earth."

OOOOO

As soon as Goku teleported into his house, Chi-Chi, and Goten rushed to him asking him many questions.

"Dad, what was that golden thing in the air?"

"Are you all right? Where's Gohan?"

"What was that huge ki I sensed I think it was bigger that Buu!"

"What's going on Goku?"

"Chi-Chi, Goten, we have to the Lookout. There's a powerful force on Earth, even though it's gone I doubt he's finished with us," Goku said seriously.

"Goku what's wrong? Why do you look so serious?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku just sighed, he didn't want to tell Chi-Chi, but he felt as though he had to. But the last thing he wanted was to make his wife, and youngest son as depressed as he was.

"I'll explain later, but we have to the Lookout." Goku was about to use instant transmission again when their door suddenly swung open. Instinctively, Goku stood in front of Chi-Chi and Goten in a stance ready to fight whoever was there. When the person fully walked into the house, Goku lowered his guard, his eyes widened. It was Tei, and he looked horrible. His right arm was covered with blood, and his body was covered in slash marks, and other wounds. The left leg of his pants was gone as well, only to revel even more blood on his leg. The red haired swordsman made a weak step into Goku's home.

"Please…please help me," he said weakly, and fell on the floor.

"Tei, Tei what happened?" Goku asked as he looked over him. 'His ki is fading! It must have taken all of strength to get here. I have to get him to Dende, and fast!'

"Dad who's that?" Goten wondered. Goku simply placed Tei on his shoulder, put Goten on his other shoulder, and held on to Chi-Chi.

"I'll explain later," he said simply, and teleported to the Lookout.

OOOOO

Back on Salga's ship, Ginju walked back in the bridge.

"What is it now Ginju?" Salga asked lazily as he flipped through the channels on his huge monitor.

"Sir, I forgot to ask before, what of Telew? He is still alive just so you know."

"It's taken care of," Salga said simply. "Now go and organize the army." Ginju nodded, and stepped out of the bridge. 'Let's see if you can escape this one Telew.'

OOOOO

Meanwhile at the Masaki residence a loud yell echoed through the forest.

"THIS FOOD SUCKS!" Because Sasami left, there was a serious loss of good quality food at the house. Which caused major disputes.

"God dad! I can't believe I used to eat this stuff when I lived here!" Tenchi cried as he quickly drank some soda.

"You should be satisfied. There are thousands of people in the world that would dream to have this much food at their disposal," Nobayuki said as wisely as he could.

"With food this bad I'd rather starve," Ryoko replied. Miyoshi moaned as she sipped the miso soup.

"I'd wish Sasami would come back soon. This soup is salty, too salty."

"Are you kidding Miyoshi, she's in that kid's world now. Which mean she's probably the happiest girl in the whole galaxy," Ryoko said as she lay down on the couch. "She ain't coming back anytime soon."

"Which sucks for us," Tenchi mumbled. The door to Washu's lab suddenly opened, and Telew walked out with his normal scowl on his face.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked as he sat at the table.

"Um…. Telew, I don't think you should eat that," Miyoshi warned him. Telew just scoffed sipped some of the miso soup. And in a second he spat out.

"Damn it human can't you make a decent meal?" he yelled.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" Nobayuki asked.

"Have you tasted it!" Telew yelled back. "Cook a better meal or your bones will be turned to ash!" Nobayuki just sweatdropped.

"Now, now, no need to get violent," he said nervously. Telew suddenly had his palm right in front of his face with a ki ball charged up.

"Do it now," Telew growled dangerously. Before anyone else could hold him back, a series of powerful electric shocks ran through his body, making the Arsudu kiss the ground in an instant.

"How many times do I have to you, you can't control everything," Washu said from behind him. Telew growled as he got up.

"Damn it! And how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that all the damn time! I'm not a dog!" he yelled. This only caused him to get another shock.

"The way you act I'd be surprised if you didn't have at least part dog in your blood," Washu replied.

"I swear I'll kill you," Telew growled from the ground.

"Now why would do that? That would only make your son hate you, and you wouldn't want that now would you?" The Arsudu jumped to his feet, and stomped out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Tenchi asked.

"To get something decent to eat!" the red haired man shouted, and flew off.

"Just don't blow anything up!" Washu yelled.

"No promises!"

OOOOO

When Goku and his family reached the lookout, the majority of the Z team was there already, Krllin and his family, Roshi, Vegeta and his family, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Videl. As soon as Goku saw Dende he rushed over to him.

"Dende could you heal this guy for me quick? He's alive, but his ki is slowly fading away."

"Sure Goku, but who is he?" Dende asked as he started to heal him.

"Yeah, and what's so important we all had to come to the lookout?" Krllin asked.

"And who's the girl?" Yamcha asked as he pointed to Sasami, who was sitting a corner, silently crying.

"Where's Gohan?" Videl wondered. Goku and Piccolo gave each other a nervous glance as they watched her look around for him.

"Goku!" Tien called as he floated down from the air, with Chiaotzu with him as usual. "What's going on?" Goku sighed as he faced everyone before he spoke.

"Everyone, this really hard for to say, so I'm not going to beat around the bush. The reason Gohan isn't here is because…. He's dead." A wave of gasps and shocked expressions passed through everyone. (Except Vegeta of course.)

"That….That can't be true it just can't!" Videl cried. "He can't die! He promised that nothing like that would ever happen again!"

"My….my…My Baby!" Chi-Chi cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"Dad that's not true is it? Gohan can't be dead! He just can't be! He's supposed to be stronger than you!" Goten shouted.

"I'm sorry son, but it is. He's gone."

"But what about the Dragonballs? Can't we wish him back?" Bulma asked as she held Chi-Chi.

"The Dragonballs are still stone remember? We used them to clean up Majin Buu's mess," Piccolo replied. "It's only been three months. We have to wait another nine."

"Who did this Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, even though he had a feeling who.

"My guess it was that Salga guy Tei told us about. And if he can kill Gohan, imagine what he can do to the planet. We have to stop him before he can do this anyone else."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Piccolo asked. "We know close to nothing about this guy."

"I know, but there's someone here who does," Goku said simply, and looked towards Tei who was still being healed by Dende. "He could be our one advantage against this guy."

"How is he Dende?" Piccolo asked.

"I think I'll be able to save him, but it's just amazing how he's still alive. He's lost so much blood, and ki. And he's bleeding internally as well, he's real lucky that you got him here so fast Goku," Dende replied.

"Do you think everyone is going to be okay?" Goku asked.

"It's those two I'm more worried about," Piccolo replied, and looked over to Videl and Sasami.

"Yeah, this has to be especially devastating for them," Goku agreed.

"It's not only that, but it's the fact that Gohan loved them both so dearly, but they have no idea that each other exists. And when they meet, I'm positive there is going to be friction," Piccolo added.

"Yeah, maybe your right."

"What are we doing standing around here for? Shouldn't we planning what to do about Salga?" Vegeta asked.

"I think it'll be wiser to let him make the first move, this way we can analyze how he fights, and plan a defense," Piccolo said. Goku nodded in agreement.

"Besides, rushing into a battle while everyone else is so depressed and unfocused can't be a good idea," Goku added. Vegeta just scoffed.

"Go ahead, wait if you like. As for me I'll be in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, at least that'll give me some preparation time," the Saiyan Prince said and walked off.

Videl couldn't believe what Goku had told everyone. She refused to believe it, but deep down she knew it was true. He was gone, even though he had promised that nothing like the Majin Buu incident would happen again. She just wanted to be alone, and just cry. She found a spot that was far from everyone else, and sat down with knees against her chest. Unknown to her, about two feet away was Sasami who was sitting in the same position with the same look of anguish in her eyes. But the both of them were too deep in a daze to realize that each other were there.

'Gohan,' they both thought at the same time.

OOOOO

Gohan groaned as he stood in the long line to King Yemma's office. He wasn't sure how he got here though. One minute he was staring Sasami in her eyes with rain pouring on them, he closed his eyes to sleep, and the next thing he knew he was here with a halo on his head. This instantly told him that he was dead, which wasn't good since he knew that Salga was still out there.

"Next!" a loud voice yelled. Gohan sighed with relief when he saw that he was next.

"Ah if it isn't the son of Goku again," King Yemma said as he flipped through his book. "You've had a lot of close calls over the years, but surprisingly I think this is only your second death."

"Yes it is sir," Gohan replied.

"And just what is the cause of your death?"

"Well sir…it was this guy named Salga. He's the brother of Gallio, do you know him?" King Yemma nearly dropped his massive pen.

"Do I know him? He was the cause of so many deaths over the years! And when you finally sent him here he caused such a ruckus that I had to send him to limbo, and just so you know that it a horrible place to spend the rest of eternity. And you're saying that his brother killed you?" Gohan nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Salga is much more powerful Salga, and even worse he's on Earth now. And if he has his way your line will be ten times longer!" King Yemma just held his head and groaned.

"It'll be Majin Buu all over again. We practically had to check-in the entire Earth population. Including the animals! It was a nightmare! And your saying that it could happen again!"

"Yeah. You have to send me back sir, I'm begging you. My friends and family need my help," Gohan pleaded.

"I'm sorry Gohan, but that is out of my hands. I only assign people to where they go after death," King Yemma replied.

"But can't you at least send me to train King Kai like my dad did when he was here?"

"Sorry, but King Kai's planet was destroyed. You can thank your father for that."

"Please you have to take me to him. I need to get stronger, if I don't the Earth is doomed!" King Yemma sighed, and stamped something in his book.

"You have the determination of your father that's for sure. All right, King Kai is currently living around the Grand Kai's palace. Go there if you want training. And hopefully you won't cause as much trouble as does. The trail is over there," King Yemma pointed to a door that was behind him. Gohan smiled, and bowed.

"Thank you sir!" he said and ran off.

"He's defiantly Goku's son," King Yemma muttered. "Next!"

OOOOO

The ground shook as Telew fired a blast that destroyed two mountains at once. The Arsudu was firing blast after blast in random directions trying to clear his head.

"That woman!" he growled. "Treat me like a dog will she! I just wish I could shock her back!" He growled, and his eyes flashed red for a quick second before he fired another blast that destroyed five trees at once. Suddenly he heard laughing.

"Ha, ha, temper, temper Telew," the voice said.

"Yeah, all that anger might be your downfall," a female voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself! I am in no mood to play games!" Telew shouted as he went into a stance. 'I can't sense their ki so they must be androids.' He suddenly heard a rustle in the trees. Without second thought, the Arsudu fired a blast in that direction, but that only caused the two voices to laugh again.

"Ha, your aim is so off!" the female voice giggled.

"Yeah, aren't Arsudu supposed to have good aim or something?"

"Shut up," Telew growled as charged up another blast. As soon as he heard another rustle he fired his blast, but he missed again.

"Are you missing on purpose, or is your aim really that bad?" the female asked. Telew growled again, and tried to see them, but they were too fast. A blast suddenly shot towards him out of nowhere, in an instant Telew flew into the air, but two more blasts came in his direction. He dodged them with ease, but that was hardly the end. Two teenagers shot up from the trees, and they both fired a powerful blast. Telew quickly dodged it, but the girl teleported behind him, and blasted him to the ground. The two just chuckled as they watched him get up.

"Nice work Ari," the boy said.

"This is far from over Sci," Ari replied as they floated to the ground. Telew spun around, and finally got a good look at his attackers. The girl Ari, had long pink hair that she had in a high ponytail, and light red eyes. Her blue jeans had two holes at the knees, and her black shirt had the word "death" at the back.

Sci had short spiky black hair and pale blue eyes with an earring on his right ear. His red shirt had the word "destruction" at the back, and the right leg of his jeans was missing.

"Ready for round two?" Sci asked as he and Ari went into a stance.

"Come on," Telew said simply. The two shot towards him with amazing speed, but they teleported before they could reach the Arsudu. He looked around, but he suddenly received a powerful kick to his back making him stumble forward. Sci appeared in front of him, and gave him a swift punch to his stomach. Ari teleported in front of him, and they both blew him away with a powerful blast.

"Now that was easy," Sci smirked.

"I think this is far from over Sci," Ari said as she went into a stance. Sci just chuckled when he saw Telew stumble out of the rubble.

"What's the matter old man? We're going too fast for you?"

"Old….man?" Telew growled deeply.

"What, has your hearing faded along with your battle experience?" Sci laughed.

"Kid," Telew growled. "You will regret those words."

"How? Beat me with your cane?" Telew's hair suddenly turned white, and his nails became claws. His blue eyes became blood red, and sharp fangs replaced his normal teeth.

"No, by slashing you to pieces," he said demonically.

"Ari, go!" Sci ordered, and he and Ari shot towards the now demonic Telew.

"Lets go."

AN: This chapter turned out better than I thought it would. Those kids are going to learn to respect their elders, especially if your elder is Telew. Anyway, how will the Z-team combat Salga? How much will Tei help them in this fight? Will Gohan receive the training he wants from King Kai? And how will Videl react when she finds out about Sasami? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga. See ya!


	9. First Attack

The Salga Saga Chapter 9 

"Let's go," Telew whispered as he watched the two teens rush towards him. The Arsudu cracked his claws as he readied himself for a fight. The two androids suddenly disappeared from his sight just before they had reached him, but Telew had no look of surprise or shock.

"Take this old man!" Sci exclaimed from behind him, and fired a strong ki blast. Telew smirked, and teleported into the air. Suddenly though a volley of ki blasts came from above him, courtesy of the pink haired android, Ari. The Arsudu easily dodged her ki volley, and flew off to side to avoid another overhead ki attack. But the girl refused to let him go, and chased after him, firing rapid ki attacks.

"Hm, where's the other one I wonder," Telew mumbled as he dodged Ari's attacks.

"Here I am!" Sci shouted when he suddenly appeared in front of Telew with a strong ki blast already charged. "Ari, now!" the girl nodded, and they both fired powerful ki attacks at the same time. The two smirked when they saw smoke where Telew once was. But when the smoke cleared, their smirks turned into expressions of shock when they saw Telew floating in the air as if nothing had happened.

"Is that all you kids have?" he asked with a chuckle. Sci and Ari growled before flying off in opposite directions. Ari suddenly appeared right in front of the Arsudu and slammed him into the ground. As he fell, Sci appeared on his side, and delivered a swift kick to his head, knocking him through three trees.

"Ari, let's finish this." The girl nodded, and the two androids flew over to where the Arsudu crashed. Seconds later, it was raining ki blasts at Telew's crash site. After a few minutes, the area where Telew crashed was nothing but a massive hole with smaller holes around it. Sci just chuckled.

"There's no way he could have survived," Ari said.

"Tell me about it. That was easier than I thought. Now let's go back to Salga." The two then flew off without a second glance.

"What a weakling!" Ari laughed as they flew.

"I know, I have to admit I did get a little scared when he transformed like that," Sci admitted.

"You baby!" Ari chuckled. "But still, he did look a little crazy with those red eyes of his. I was scared too."

"You were scared?" a voice suddenly whispered. The two androids froze in the air. "Then I have bad news for you. The nightmare has only just begun." In an instant Telew was in front of the android duo with his hands folded, and a smirk on his face. Sci and Ari were speechless.

"How…. How did you survive! No one could have survived that assault!"

"True. No one would have survived if you actually hit them. You kids have horrible aim," Telew said with a chuckle. Sci growled, and shot forward.

"Laugh at this!" he exclaimed and fired another round of ki blasts. Telew just smirked, and closed his eyes as the blasts passed him.

"See, you have no aim at all," Telew chuckled. Sci growled, and floated next to Ari.

"Ari, ki tornado," he whispered. The pink haired girl nodded, and the two androids started to fly apart.

"What now?" the Arsudu wondered. Sci just smirked.

"You'll see," he replied as they started to fly around him.

"Do whatever you like kids, but in the end you can't beat me."

"We'll see about that!" Sci exclaimed, and the two androids only started to fly faster and faster around Telew until they were nothing but blurs. The ring they had created around the Arsudu started to slowly rise in the air as the spinning continued. Suddenly out of the ring came thousands of ki blasts, but Telew didn't bother to move.

"Rookies," he whispered as the blasts completely passed him. The twister in the sky suddenly parted, and the androids blasted out. Before Telew could even put up a defense, the androids knocked him out of the sky with two swift kicks. Just as the Arsudu started to get up, Ari appeared in front of him, and knocked him into a tree with a strong kick. Sci suddenly appeared behind him, and blasted him into the ground. The android duo smirked as they floated over Telew.

"How was that old man!" Sci shouted. Telew just laughed as he got up.

"Such weak punches," he chuckled. "They only tickle." Sci growled, and shot towards Telew.

"How's this for weak punches!" the android exclaimed as he attacked with strong jabs. Telew smirked, and started to block Sci's attacks with little effort.

"Fast punches," he said as he blocked more. "But no foundation, no power."

"Shut up!" the black haired teen shouted, and gave Telew a strong jab to his face, but the red haired fighter countered with a swift punch to his stomach. As Sci couched over gasping for air, Ari came in and attempted a fast round kick to Telew's head, but the Arsudu easily ducked under it, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sci, were going have to watch it, this geezer knows his stuff," Ari whispered. Sci nodded.

"Let's use our ace in the hole." Ari nodded in agreement, and the two separated.

"What attack will you use this time?" Telew asked when the two androids appeared on opposite sides of him.

"Watch this old man!" Sci said, as he and Ari put their hands in the same positions.

'Hand seals,' Telew thought when he saw them. Both androids started to glow for a few seconds before identical copies of themselves rose out of their shadows. But they didn't stop there, the androids kept on repeating the technique until Telew was completely surrounded.

"How do you like our shadow doppelgangers?" Sci asked with a chuckle.

"A nice trick, but a little out of your age group don't you think? Can you really control all of these doppelgangers? I don't think you can," Telew replied.

"We'll see about that! Attack!" Sci ordered, and all the doppelgangers shot towards Telew, all ready to fight.

"Yes we will," Telew muttered as his eyes started to glow red.

OOOOO

Goku and Piccolo sighed as they looked over everyone at the lookout. Everyone was slowly getting over the shock of hearing about Gohan's death, but Sasami, and Videl worried Goku and Piccolo the most. Ever since they had found out about Gohan's death they had secluded themselves from everyone, which couldn't be good for them in Goku's opinion.

"Goku," Piccolo said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What is it Piccolo?"

"I can't help but feel we're forgetting someone."

"Really? Who could we be forgetting?" The two thought for a minute before coming up with a conclusion.

"Hercule," they concluded in unison.

"I'll go get him," Goku said readying his instant transmission.

"Hold on Goku. What's the rush? Salga hasn't really attacked yet. Besides he has Buu with him, what could go wrong?"

"You don't like him that much do you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

OOOOO

Meanwhile, back in Orange Star City, the champion of the world, Hercule was playing out a crowd after he had successfully defended his championship in an tournament.

"Hear me people of Orange Star city and the world! Your champion will never leave you without a fight! I will never give up my championship to some two-bit kid who doesn't know the first thing about martial arts! This I swear!" The crowd roared as their hero refitted his belt around his waist, and let out a loud victorious yell.

"Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!" the crowd chanted.

"You see Buu that's you talk up a crowd," Hercule whispered Buu who in the ring with him. "This is something you'll need to learn when you become a champ. Get it?" Buu nodded, and watched as Hercule continued to gloat about his victory. Buu was about to go get something to eat when something caught his eye. He saw four comets fall from the sky, and crash into the center of the city.

"Hercule, Hercule," Buu said as he tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"What is it Buu?" Hercule asked as he turned around.

"Buu just saw four falling stars crash in the middle of the city."

"Huh? Are you sure? I thought you couldn't see falling stars in the day."

"But Buu saw four. And now Buu has a bad feeling in his tummy."

"Maybe your just hungry." Buu shook his head.

"Buu is going to see the falling stars." Hercule quickly jumped on Buu's back when he about to take off.

"Something has been brought to my attention! But do you worry, your champ will return!" Hercule shouted as Buu flew off, leaving a speechless crowd.

OOOOO

Telew quickly dodged another set of blasts courtesy of the many doppelgangers created by Sci and Ari. He was running through the forest dodging the rain of blasts the doubles were firing. As he ran two more sets of doubles suddenly appeared in front of him, and fired two powerful ki blasts. Then from behind him, the other doubles fired their own sets of powerful ki blasts.

"Damn," Telew muttered as the blasts came closer. The blasts collided and covered the whole area where Telew was standing in smoke.

"Ha, got him," Sci said as he stared into the smoke trying to spot Telew's body.

"Think again!" Telew shouted from the air.

"What!" Telew raised his clawed hand, and brought it down on Sci, but he growled when his attack only passed through him.

'Damn! A double!' he thought.

"Take this old man!" a set of Sci doubles exclaimed from behind him, and blasted Telew into the ground. As he got up, an Ari double appeared in front of him, and kicked him into the air. While he was flying through the air, another Ari double teleported behind him, and knocked him higher. Telew smirked when he saw yet another Ari appear in front of him.

"Now I have you!" he exclaimed, and fired a strong blast, but he growled deeper when it only went through her. "Shit! Another one!" Telew was suddenly kicked through two trees by a Sci double that appeared behind him.

"You can't win old man," he said. Telew got up with a groan, but only to be knocked his back again by a swift kick from an Ari double. When he looked up he saw all the doppelgangers floating above him with their hands pointed down at him.

"We aren't going to miss this time!" the copies exclaimed, and fired their blasts. Telew quickly put up his guard, but it wouldn't do much. In a matter of seconds where Telew was laying was nothing but large hole.

"HA! That had to have gotten him!" one of the Scis laughed.

"No wait, look," an Ari said, and pointed to the shifting rock. Telew arose with the top part of his gi burned off, revealing countless wounds and small cuts on his chest. His legs shook as he slowly walked out of the large hole.

"You…kids…are going to have to do better than that!" the Arsudu exclaimed. One of the Scis just laughed.

"You can barely walk old man! I can feel that most of your ki was lost in that last attack, and you can't sense us because we're androids so you can't tell where the real ones are! There's no way you can win!" Telew just smirked.

"Not everything is as it seems little boy," he muttered as he laced his fingers together, forming the same hand seal the androids did.

"You're going to try to make shadow doppelgangers like us? Don't make me laugh old man! There's no way you can do that technique!" Telew's suddenly flashed red again, and the Arsudu proved the android boy wrong when two copies of Telew emerged from his shadow.

"Surprised little boy?" they said in unison.

"How?"

"One of my special abilities. When I lock onto the eyes of enemy, using my own ki I can lock onto theirs, and copy their ki. This way I know every technique they do, and by using even more of my ki I can even use it," one of the Telews explained.

"But we're androids, we don't give of ki!"

"True, but your doppelgangers do. You two maybe androids, but your copies are made up of nothing but ki. So all I had to do was lock my eyes with only one of them."

"Even if you copied our technique, there are only three of you! There are at least twenty of us! You can't win!" Ari exclaimed, but Telew only smirked again.

"Quality not quantity my dear." The three Telews suddenly split in three different directions confusing the androids, and their copies.

"Don't worry!" a Sci shouted. "As long as we're able to sense his ki we can tell which one is real!"

"That's just the thing Sci!" an Ari replied. "We can sense all three of them!"

'That bastard, he divided his ki evenly into his two copies so we wouldn't be able to tell where the real one is!'

"There's one!" another Sci copy shouted, and fired a ki assault, but the attack only passed through him, and hit a set of Sci and Ari copies, destroying them.

"I know now that only your own attack can defeat a doppelganger," Telew voice said with a chuckle as his clones flew through the pack of copies. The copies kept on firing blasts, but their attacks only kept on hitting their own.

"Telew," Sci growled. "He created only two to confuse us! With only three of him, the copies can't keep up them! So as a result they'll keep on attack hoping they're hitting him, but he and his copies will only dodge so that we'll hit each other!" Sci concluded.

"Sci what do we do now?" Ari asked fearfully as she watched more of their copies being destroyed.

"I'm…not….I'm not sure!" Sci admitted. Eventually there were only two more copies left. Telew and his two copies suddenly flew back at three different angles of them, one higher in the air, another across from them, and the last one on the ground below them.

"What is doing now?" Ari asked. The Telew smiled darkly as they gather to their hands.

"Now take this androids!" they all shouted. "Double Flash Attack!" the two androids readied themselves for three different blasts, but in an instant, they were engulfed in only one blast. When the smoke cleared, Sci and Ari were in pieces.

"But…there….were….three of you," Sci's head said weakly as he was slowly being shut down.

"I know, but those two copies weren't to fire the blast, just to confuse you into thinking my blast was coming in a different direction," Telew explained as he reverted back to his form.

"You're….nothing…but a trickster…old man," Sci growled, but Telew silenced him forever by smashing his head with his foot.

"That'll teach you to call me old," he growled and flew off.

OOOOO

Gohan cried out in fear before dodging a passing plane. He sighed with relief and continued.

"Man I didn't even know they had planes in Other World," he muttered as he continued to fly. "I've flying for while now, and I don't think I'm close at all." When he saw a large front yard with a massive white palace on a hill not too far away. As Gohan floated to the ground he saw countless warriors sparring, and training with each other. When reached the ground he started to walk towards the palace, but not without looking around at the many warriors flying around.

"Hey watch it!" a voice shouted when Gohan accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry sir," Gohan apologized, but his eyes widened when he saw the man he bumped into. He wore green Saiyan armor, with a small scar on his cheek. On his forehead were a red bandana, and a green scouter over his eye. But what surprised Gohan the most was his jet-black hair that went out in every direction.

"What are you looking at?" he asked harshly. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Dad?" he asked. The man looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about kid? I'm not your father!"

"Huh? But you have the same exact hairstyle as my dad. If you're not my dad then who are you?"

"My name is Bardock, I'm not your father kid," he growled.

"Oh, my dad's name is Goku, but Vegeta calls him Kakarot." Bardock's eyes widened in shock, and he grabbed Gohan by his shoulders.

"You had better not be making this up kid!" he shouted as he started to shake him.

"No, I'm not! Vegeta calls him Kakarot all the time," Gohan replied.

"Kakarot, have you really grown that much?" Bardock whispered. "What's your name boy?"

"Gohan."

"Gohan huh? Well Gohan, meet your grandfather."

OOOOO

Sasami sighed as she watched the passing clouds from the Lookout. Her tears had stopped falling, but she knew that they would only start again. The pain in her heart was too unbearable. The young Juraian girl felt like dying herself, just to be with Gohan again, but she knew that wouldn't help anyone else. Besides they would probably just wish her back so what was the point. Sasami looked around and saw that everyone was waiting for something, but she wasn't sure what. Chi-Chi had fainted from the shock, and was resting, and Goku and Piccolo were standing on the edge just watching the clouds. She could feel the restless feeling in everyone, but for what she wondered.

"Hey," a voice suddenly said next to her. Sasami turned her head, and saw the girl Gohan was with when she saw him that time.

"Oh…hi," she whispered trying to hide the resentment in her voice.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"I'm….Sasami."

"Oh, I'm Videl. What are you doing up here? I don't think I saw you during the Majin Buu incident."

"No, I came here to see Gohan, but…."

"Oh," Videl replied understanding. "You knew him?" Sasami nodded.

"I've known him for seven years. Here look," the blue haired girl then fished in her pocket and pulled out the pictures they took on their last date. Videl smiled slightly when she saw them. She had to admit they did look cute together. Videl looked at the Sasami in the picture, and the one that sitting next to her, if she didn't know better she would have thought they were two different people. The one in the picture was bright, and cheerful, while the one next to her was dark, and silent, and maybe a little suicidal.

'That's understandable though,' Videl thought. 'I mean she just found out the friend she's known for years is dead.'

"So…how do you know Gohan?" Sasami said. She wanted to know what happened to make Gohan fall for her too.

"Oh, well I met him in high school. And I have to say it wasn't one of those love at first sight things." Videl then started to tell Sasami everything, about Saiyaman, how Gohan got blackmailed into going on a date, her blackmailing Gohan to get into the tournament, and Majin Buu. When Videl was finished, Sasami was laughing, which was something she thought she wouldn't do again.

"So Gohan got blackmailed twice?" she giggled. Videl nodded with a laugh.

"It was hilarious! That whole big secret was just that he wore teddy bear underwear!"

"If he wanted to be a superhero he should have been more careful." The two girls shared a good laugh, and started to swap stories. Piccolo, who was able to hear the whole thing smirked.

"Hey Goku, look over there," the namek said as he pointed to the laughing girls. Goku just smiled.

"Hey, they're getting along after all," Goku replied with a smile. The two turned around when they heard Dende rush towards them.

"What is it Dende?" Piccolo asked.

"Guys….we have a problem," he panted.

OOOOO

The ground shook wildly as the four comets Buu saw crashed in the center of Orange Star city. The comets however were actually four spaceships. They were small, but not as small as Saiyan spaceships. They were long and white with wings similar to a plane. When the hatches opened five men stepped out in each of the four ships, equaling twenty. The men wore white armor that covered their whole body. Their helmets had black visors so they could see. In their hands were long black blaster rifles, and two smaller pistols on their sides. The crowd froze when a soldier with a red cape stepped forward.

"People of Earth! We are the soldiers of his highness lord Salga! If you surrender now none you Earthlings shall be harmed!" he announced. The crowd after a while started to laugh hysterically.

"People of Earth surrender and you won't be harmed! What a joke!" a teen laughed.

"Hey kids did Halloween come early this year!" a man chuckled.

"What a load!" another teen shouted with a laugh. The leader made a fist.

"We warned you. Now men, present arms!"

"Present arms!" the soldiers repeated as they held up their rifles to firing positions. The crowd however didn't cease laughing.

"This probably just a part of some candid camera show!" a girl said with a scoff.

"They almost got me," her boyfriend replied as he stared at the extremely realistic rifles.

"FIRE!" Loud blasts were heard all over the city as the soldiers fired. The people's laughter was very quickly replaced with screams when they saw the amount people fall lifelessly.

"Let's get outta here!" a man shouted, and he and his family ran.

"Fire!" the leader ordered again, and the air was filled with red blasts that killed even more people. "Now storm city! Take no prisoners!"

"Sir!" the soldiers shouted, and ran throughout the city, firing at will, showing no mercy. Eventually a whole portion of the city was in flames. The bodies of the innocent covered the street, and the sidewalks, and it was only getting worse. The loud sirens of the fire department, ambulance, and the police blared through the city streets as they rushed to the scene.

"This is the OSPD! Drop the rifles and put your hands in the air!" a cop shouted.

"Finally, I was wondering when your militia would show up," the leader said.

"Put down the rifles!" the cop repeated. The leader simply raised his hand.

"Fire!" he ordered. With that one word, the air was once again filled the red blasts. The police quickly ducked under their cars, and waited for the blasts to cease.

"Return fire!" the cop shouted, and the police started to shoot back, but their eyes widened when their bullets only bounced off the white armor the soldiers wore. "What…the…hell?"

"What primitive technology. Men, now, fire!" many of the officers then fell because of the pure speed of the blasts. More police cars sped to help, accompanied by three helicopters.

"Surrender now!" the commissioner shouted from one of the helicopters. The leader only chuckled, and pulled out three grenades from his belt.

"Men get ready to fire!" he yelled, and threw the three grenades into the air. "Fire!" As soon as their blasts hit the grenades, they exploded into countless smaller grenades that easily destroyed all three helicopters, and speeding police cars. "Now men, find the leader of this city, and force him to surrender the city!"

"Stop right there you fiends!" a strong voice shouted from above. The soldiers looked up, and saw Buu swoop down from the air with Hercule on his back. The people started to cheer, and chant when they saw their hero make an appearance.

"So just are you?"

"I am the world martial arts champion. And I'm here to make you bastards pay for what you've done," Hercule said as he looked around the ruined parts of the city. "Why are you doing this anyway!"

"We were ordered by Lord Salga to take over this city, and once the lord has made an order we must follow," the leader replied.

"Yeah well tell your master if wants this city he'll have to go through me!" the champion shouted, and rushed towards the leader. "Take this! Megaton Punch attack!" When Hercule's punch connected with the leader's chest everything was silent for a while, until the champ jumped back yelling and holding his fist.

"Stupid Earthling," the leader muttered.

"Ahh! What the hell is your armor made of!" Hercule shouted.

"About twenty layers of pure titanium. Master Salga melted all twenty layers into one metal."

"Yeah well that won't stop me!" the champ shouted and rushed in again.

"I don't have time for this," the leader mumbled, and pulled out his pistol.

"Hercule no!" Buu shouted, but it was too late. A loud BANG rang through the air, and the world's champion was laying motionless on the ground. Buu rushed over to his friend's side, and tried to wake him up. "Hercule, Hercule!"

"Some world champion," one of the soldiers muttered. Buu growled, and made a tight fist. Steam shot out from the openings in his head, and a purple flaming aura started to surround him.

"What's this?" the leader wondered as he stared at Buu in awe.

"You…hurt….Buu's friend," Buu said softly. "BUU MAKE YOU PAY!"

AN: Man was this chapter took a long time write! I never had to explain so much in one fight. Oh and sorry if Telew's fight was a little Naruto-ish, I've been reading too much of the mangas online recently. Oh, and another, I've been getting this question ever since I started this fic, and it's will it be a Tenchi-styled love triangle? And this answer is no it's not, I hope you can tell by this chapter. A Tenchi-styled love triangle doesn't fit the overall mood of this story, not only that, but it really isn't my style. Well unless I was writing a romantic-comedy, which I have yet to do, but I might when I'm finished with this one. I'm thinking of having it a Gohan/Sasami AU kind of thing. I'm still messing around with the idea. Tell me what you think of this idea, while your telling what you think of this chapter of course. Well anyway, will Majin Buu be able to stop the first wave of Salga's army? Is Hercule still alive? Will Videl start to resent Sasami when she finds out that she's in love with him too? How will Gohan react in learning that Bardock is his grandfather? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga. See ya!


	10. Struggles

The Salga Saga

Chapter 10

"BUU MAKE YOU PAY!" Buu bellowed, and the chubby fighter dashed towards the soldiers.

"Fire men!" the leader ordered. The air was filled with red blasts from their rifles, and they all hit Buu, but that failed to stop him. The pudgy monster suddenly fired an extremely powerful blast from his mouth, and killed five of the soldiers. Red blasts filled the air again, and covered Buu in countless holes all over his body. The leader smirked underneath his helmet. "Now men, lets finish taking over the city."

"No wait sir, look!" a soldier exclaimed, and pointed to Buu. The holes around his body were closing, and the steam rising from the holes in his head was only coming out faster.

"What kind of creature is he?" the leader shouted, but before he could issue an order he was knocked back four street blocks with one punch. The soldiers surrounded Buu and started to shot. When the smoke cleared he was missing an arm, a leg, and had holes in his stomach. But in a matter of seconds his wounds were healed.

"There's no way! How could he survive!" a soldier shouted. But before he could say anything else, he was blown away by a blast from Buu. The pudgy monster then blasted into the air, and took a deep breath.

"What's he doing now?" another soldier shouted. In seconds a massive white blast consumed the entire city block, killing the rest of the soldiers all at once. When the leader stumbled back his eyes widened when he saw that all his men had been killed. Before he could even blink Buu was only a few feet away from him.

"You….shot….Buu's friend!" the pink monster growled as he stomped towards the leader. The leader started to fire his rifle, but it was doing close to nothing. Buu suddenly extended one of his arms, and clasped down on the leader's head. "Buu…make….you….pay!"

"Have mercy on me!" he cried as the hard material that made his helmet started to crack.

"No….you….pay!" Buu suddenly broke through the leader's helmet, and then seconds later, his skull. There was a brief silence as the body of the leader fell to the ground, but cheering soon arose from the crowd, they were safe, for now.

"You did it man! You saved the city!" a teen shouted, and the city people started to circle around Buu.

"What's your name?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How did you do it?" Questions came from left and right, they seemed never ending, so Buu decided to end it. The entire crowd was suddenly blown back by a powerful purple aura that surrounded Buu all of a sudden. The monster chuckled evilly as he marched towards the crowd.

"Me hungry, me thinks that me wants…..Chocolate!" With a mere flick of his antenna the people that once crowed around him were nothing but chocolate bars, milk chocolate bars. Buu smirked, and started to suck them all into his mouth, where he chewed and swallowed every one of them. "Me still hungry!" Buu then started to run through the town, turning everyone he saw into chocolate.

OOOOO

"What! Majin Buu is eating the people!" Goku exclaimed when Dende gave him the bad news.

"Why would he do something like that? I thought he was good Buu," Krllin said.

"I told you that disgusting creature would be nothing but trouble," Vegeta scoffed.

"Well where's Hercule? He would never let Buu do something like this," Bulma said.

"You're right something must have happened to him," Dende agreed. Goku nodded, and got ready for Instant Transmission.

"I only hope I get there in time," Goku said, and teleported away.

"I never thought I'd say this, but we need Hercule," Piccolo muttered.

OOOOO

"Sir, I have bad news," Ginju reported.

"What is it Ginju," Salga asked as he lazily flipped through the channels on his TV.

"Tinu, and his men were all killed when they tried to take over one of the cities." Salga just groaned, and turned off the TV.

"Why are you telling me this Ginju?" Salga lazily said. "You know they went without their general so send him down to finish the job."

"Yes sir!" Ginju replied with a salute.

"Oh, and bother me with such a small problem again, and your as good as dead," Salga threatened as if it was nothing.

"Yes…sir."

OOOOO

Tei opened his eyes with a groan. Though his vision was still dark and blurred he could still make out that he wasn't in the woods anymore. He was a room, on a four-poster bed, with movement outside of his room. The red haired boy sat up expecting for his wounds to kick it, but they didn't. He quickly looked over himself and saw that all his wounds had been healed somehow, yet there were no bandages or presence of any type of ointment. How was he healed he wondered. As he got out of bed to study his new surroundings he saw his sword in the corner. He held out his arm, and the sword flew into his hands.

"Time to explore," he muttered as he attached the sword to his waist. When he stepped out of his room he felt movement on his left. It was heavy, and not very swift, as though whoever was coming towards him wanted him to know they were there. Not taking any chances, Tei held his hand over his sword, ready to draw at anytime. As soon as he heard a soft hi, he immediately drew his sword, and pointed it to whoever was there. When he heard a loud scream he looked down and to his surprise, and embarrassment, it was only a little blond haired girl.

"Um….did….I do something wrong?" the little girl asked fearfully as she stared at the sliver of his sword.

"What's going on!" a fierce female voice shouted as she rushed to the scene. "What are you doing to my daughter!" Tei looked behind him and saw a tall blonde woman with a black top, and jeans. Unlike most blonds he's seen she had cold blue eyes, and he could tell she was no pushover.

"Mommy! The scary man pointed his sword at me!" the girl cried as she rushed to her mother. The woman's anger only deepened when she heard her daughter's story, and instantly went into a fighting stance.

"I hope you came looking for a fight buddy, 'cause you sure as hell found one!" the woman shouted, and shot towards him.

"Aw…shit," Tei muttered.

OOOOO

When Goku arrived, Orange Star City was a mess. There were countless holes in the streets and sidewalks, rubble from destroyed cars and helicopters were cluttered everywhere, and small fires were all around him. The buildings were filled with broken glass, and holes. Bodies of the innocent cluttered the sidewalks, and blood ran into drainpipes.

"Buu, did you do all of this?" Goku muttered as he walked through the almost ruined city. His eyes widened when he saw Hercule face down on the ground. "Hercule! Hercule!"

"Go….Ku?" the champ whispered weakly. Goku looked over him, and saw from the hole in his torso he had been shot, and not by a gun, some kind of laser.

"Hercule, what happened? Where's Buu?" the Saiyan asked frantically, forgetting that the champ was weak.

"I'm….not….sure. Some….alien army came, and….started to shoot the place up….and I gave um the old one two…but…one of them snuck up on me…. And…."

"Don't talk anymore, it's taking up too much of your strength," Goku said.

"Goku…where's….Buu?"

"I'm not sure. But save your strength, I have to take you back. You'll be fine," Goku replied with a small smile. Hercule smirked as well.

"Yeah…I am….the champ," he whispered, and closed his eyes. Goku's eyes widened.

"Hey! Hey! Don't do that! Hercule! Hercule!" he shouted, as he shook him.

"What? What's with the yelling Goku? I'm not dead!" Hercule growled weakly. Goku chuckled nervously.

"I know, just making sure. Now come on, let's get you outta here."

"But Goku…what about…. Buu?" Goku could easily tell that Hercule was worried about his first true friend, but he also knew that the champ would die from that laser wound if he didn't get him to Dende and fast.

'What do I do? If I don't get back, Hercule will die, but if go now Buu will just keep killing people. Buu, what caused you to do this anyway?' Goku thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when a blast shot towards them from out of nowhere. When Goku turned around he saw a man wearing light sliver armor with short blonde hair, and cobalt eyes. On his hip was a small blaster along with a three grenades.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I am General Kinz, and I am here to kill those who interfere with Lord Salga's plans. And that, mean you!" With that the general rocketed towards Goku, who quickly went into a fighting stance.

"Buu will have to wait for now," he muttered.

OOOOO

Gohan looked at Bardock up and down in shock, he never imagined that he would meet his grandfather here. He didn't even give second thought to who his grandparents were. His father never mentioned his parents, most likely because he couldn't remember them. But something was troubling the teenaged Saiyan.

"So uh…. grandpa, how did you die?" he wondered.

"Freiza," he growled softly. Gohan replied with a simple, oh. "That bastard took everything from me! My friends, my planet, and my life! I'd give anything to repay him for that! But with him down there, and me here there's no way. But I always wondered, who killed Freiza anyway?"

"Uh… it's kind of complicated," Gohan said.

"What do you mean? Tell me! Who killed Freiza? Was it Prince Vegeta?" Gohan shook his head.

"No, no, Vegeta died during the fight. My dad defeated Freiza first." Bardock eyes widened in shock, then a wide smile crossed his lips.

"I knew it! I knew my son was something special! I doubted it when he was born, but when I got that vision before the fight with Freiza it made me wonder if was, and now I know! My son defeated Freiza!"

"Yeah, but Freiza came back. But he was killed by a friend of mine named Trunks. He's Vegeta's son, well future son…or…. whatever!" Bardock just smirked.

"No matter how you look it, he was killed by a Saiyan. But answer me this kid, how did you die. If you are the son of Kakarot you should be as strong him right? So why are you dead?"

"Well… a guy named Salga came to Earth, I fought him and lost, badly. I'm here because I want to become stronger, so that when I go back to Earth I'll be able to defeat him."

"What do you mean when you go back to Earth?" Bardock asked. Gohan then went into the legend about the Dragonballs, and soon went into all his father's adventures that he knew about.

"Then after dad beat Piccolo the second time he married mom, and well had me," he concluded.

"Such an interesting planet Earth is," Bardock muttered. Gohan nodded, and started to walk away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find King Kai."

"Hold on. Before you go to him, spar with me. I want to see just what the son of Kakarot can do," Bardock said as he went into a fighting stance. Gohan hesitated for a second, but then figured he wouldn't be wished back anytime soon because the Dragonballs were still stone, so he went into his own fighting stance.

"Okay, but a but just one, all right?"

"That's fine with me. Now let's go!"

OOOOO

Tei swiftly jumped to the right as he avoided another one of the blonde woman's blasts.

"Man she's isn't kidding," he thought when he hid behind a pillar. "And it looks like she won't listen to what I have to say either."

"Hey there," a voice said suddenly. Tei whirled around with his sword ready, and saw a man with short black hair, and a scar on his cheek behind him. "You're the guy Goku came with aren't you? So what's your name?" Tei was about to answer, but he was cut short when he saw the woman rocket towards him from the air.

"Talk later!" he exclaimed, and dashed off.

"Come back here and fight coward!" 18 shouted as he fired blasts at him.

"…Okay…." Yamcha muttered. Tei suddenly stopped when he reached the edge of the tower, by now he had eyes of the others on him as 18 made her way towards him.

"Prepare to die," she said softly, and started to charge up a major blast.

"Hey, can't we talk this out?" Tei asked nervously. 18 answered with cold glare at him.

"18, just what are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"Killing off the guy who tried to kill my daughter," the android replied simply.

"Don't you think you should hear his side of the story before you off him?" Bulma suggested.

"Why would I do something like that? I caught him red-handed with his sword pointed straight at Marron's head. Why shouldn't I kill him?"

"Because he doesn't look like the type who try to kill a kid."

"Yeah, listen to her!" Tei exclaimed as he backed up.

"Shut up," 18 growled. "Or your head will vaporize." Tei gripped his sword tightly as he stared at the blast that was fully charged and about to fire.

'Should I really fight her?' he thought. 'I guess I have no choice.' Tei and 18 stared each other down as they waited for each other to make a move.

"What now boy? You have nowhere else to run. You either try to survive my blast or try to survive the fall. Your choice."

"I chose this!" Tei shouted, and in a flash was in air. 18, without hesitation fired her blast only to have it slashed away by Tei's sword.

"Not bad kid, but take this! Power Blitz!"

"Dragon Wind!" Tei shouted, as he swung his sword. A powerful wind suddenly shot out, and blasted 18's attack back at her. The android quickly jumped back, and shot into the air.

"Looks like I'll have to handle this old fashioned way!" Tei quickly dodged her fast punches, and jammed his sword hilt into her stomach, making her fall back a little.

"Let's stop this, I don't want to fight you," the swordsman said, and sheathed his sword. 18 raised an eyebrow, attacked anyway. But before she could throw a punch Piccolo appeared in front of her.

"Okay I think that's enough," he sternly said. "18 we need this kid in order to figure out how to defeat Salga. And Tei, watch who and where you point your sword okay?" Tei nodded, and 18 backed off with huff. As Tei floated down he noticed someone. He turned his head and saw Sasami was watching the fight the entire time from behind a pillar.

"Sasami?" he gasped softly. He knew that she was still alive because of him, but what was doing in this dimension?

'I'm not sure what Piccolo said, but I'm sure that he said that he was Tei. But that's impossible!' Sasami thought. 'Tei-kun is only six years old! Unless Washu is testing some experiment on him, but she wouldn't do that. What's going on?'

OOOOO

Goku grunted as ran through the city streets of Orange Star city, dodging ki blasts from General Kinz. When a powerful and well aimed blast shot towards his head, the Saiyan hero quickly jumped to side, and fired a couple of ki blasts of his own. Kinz slapped them away with ease and suddenly teleported in front of Goku.

"What!" he exclaimed, but he was cut off when Kinz landed a strong punch in his stomach. The orange clad Saiyan suddenly countered with a fast and hard elbow to Kinz's chin, making him stumble backwards into the ground. The general jumped to his feet, and hit Goku across the face with a strong roundhouse kick. The Saiyan hero countered with an equally strong jab to his face, and the general fell to the ground again.

"Not bad," he muttered.

"You know for a general you really aren't all that strong," Goku said with a slight chuckle.

"Not everything is as it seems," the general said as he reached into his cloak, and pulled out a small bottle.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Goku wondered. As soon as Kinz drank the liquid in the bottle, ki flared up, and in an instant Goku was on the ground nursing his jaw.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Kinz laughed. His muscles and body had grown. His arms seemed like thick tree trunks now, and his chest had gotten so big it seemed like one big target. His skin had turned red, and his eyes became yellow. His hands were so big now they looked as though they could crush Goku's body in seconds.

"Ow! That was some punch," Goku said as he rubbed his jaw. "I think a tooth's loose."

"Your tooth will be the least of your worries after I'm done with you!" Kinz shouted as he rushed towards Goku, and threw a strong punch. The hero quickly jumped in the air, and gave Kinz a swift kick across his face, but it looked as though it had no effect. Goku flipped to the ground, and threw rapid punches at his stomach and chest, but his muscles were so big they seemed to cushion his blows. Kinz suddenly stopped his punch with just his index finger.

"Huh!"

"Are you done?" he asked. Goku replied with a swift kick to his chin, but that had no effect on him either. Before he could pull back his leg, Kinz grabbed it, and threw him into a building. As he tried to recover, the general rushed towards him, and landed a hard punch to Goku's stomach. The Saiyan hero fell to his knees and coughed out blood. When he tried to get up, Kinz appeared in front of him, and slammed him into the ground with his foot. As he struggled to get up, Kinz grabbed him by the head, and threw him into the ground again. Then he raised his fist, and slammed it into Goku's stomach. The ground shook on the intense impact, and Goku's cry of pain echoed through the air as the ground below him cracked.

"I'm not done!" he shouted and jumped into the air. Goku, seeing what he was doing, quickly rolled out of the way; barely avoid the impact of his feet. Kinz growled and nailed Goku with a powerful kick to his chest, sending him flying into two buildings.

"Man he's like a giant," Goku mumbled to himself as he got to his feet. When he was fully standing, he fell to a knee, coughing out blood. "Damn, I must have internal bleeding."

"Are you finished little man! Because I'm far from finished!" Kinz shouted as he dashed towards Goku, who smirked.

"I'm far from finished myself." In an instant a golden aura surrounded Goku, and his hair shot straight up. He fully stood up as if his injuries no longer bothered him.

"So you have some power left! But it's not enough to stop me!"

"I beg to differ!"

OOOOO

Gohan and Bardock seemed frozen in their stances as they faced each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

'I don't have time for this! I have to get to King Kai's as soon as possible. So I'll have to end this match quick,' Gohan thought and dashed towards Bardock. The half Saiyan attacked with a strong but slow round kick that Bardock easily blocked with his forearm, and countered with a quick jab to his face. Gohan stepped back, but pivoted on his back foot, and shot a sidekick at his grandfather. Bardock easily sidestepped the attack, swept Gohan's back foot.

"Is that it?" Bardock asked as he stood over him. Gohan jumped to his feet.

"I'm just getting started." Gohan quickly threw a punch, only to have it caught by Bardock.

"Oh really," Bardock chuckled, and caught another one of Gohan's punches. The half Saiyan struggled to escape his grasp, but his grip was too tight. Bardock spread apart Gohan's hands and kneed him in his stomach. The teenager jumped back and fired rapid ki blasts. "Oh please." A cloud of dust covered Bardock's figure as Gohan fired more ki blasts. When the smoke cleared, Bardock wasn't there.

"What, where is he?" Gohan wondered as he looked around him.

"Hey, up here!" his grandfather called as he gathered some ki. "You're through, Riot Javelin!" a blue ki ball shot towards the teenaged half Saiyan. Gohan quickly jumped back only to have his grandfather right behind him.

"What! How?" he exclaimed.

"You're open!" Bardock shouted, and gave Gohan swift round kick to his ribs. Gohan turned around, and threw a back fist, but Bardock simply stepped back, and gave Gohan a knee to his stomach. The young half Saiyan shot forward and started throwing fast punches, but Bardock seemed to dodge all of them with no trouble at all.

"Take this!" he shouted and attacked with a fast uppercut, but Bardock bent his upper body back to avoid it. When Gohan started to pull back on his attack, Bardock shot upwards suddenly, and knocked him to the ground with a strong double punch.

"Are you sure you're Kakarot's son? Because I was expecting something more challenging." Gohan got up and jumped back.

"Don't worry you'll get it," he replied and suddenly went Super Saiyan.

"So you're a Super Saiyan too. This should be rather interesting." Gohan teleported behind Bardock, and threw a fast kick, but the older Saiyan ducked as though he knew it was coming already. When he landed, Gohan pivoted on his right foot, and attacked with another kick, but Bardock once again moved as though he saw it already. Gohan jumped back, and cupped his hands together.

"Get ready to see one of my strongest attacks!" he said, and started to chant. "Ka Me Ha Me HA!" The blue blast rocketed towards Bardock who looked calmly at the blast.

"Not bad, but it has a weak point," he muttered, and charged up a Riot Javelin. The older Saiyan waited until the blast was close enough to hit him, and threw his attack near the center of it. As soon as the ball hit the wave, it wedged it in half. The two halves shot off in different directions as Bardock's attack shot towards the sender.

"No way!" Gohan exclaimed when he saw his grandfather's attack got through his. He quickly jumped into the air to avoid it, but Bardock's voice caught his attention.

"What took you so long!" he shouted above him. His fist was covered in flames, and it suddenly collided with Gohan's face, making him crash into the ground. The half Saiyan was in a medium sized hole with his hair it's normal black color.

"Uh…ow," he groaned as he struggled to get up.

"I win," Bardock announced and stood over Gohan. "Your pathetic after all. You might be a Super Saiyan, but I'm still better than you."

"Do you have to be so harsh gramps," Gohan muttered and got to his feet.

"Your technique, and fighting instincts are so off it's like your only fighting for the second time in your life. You know you're pathetic when your grandfather can beat even though you're a Super Saiyan."

"I know, that's why I need to go to King Kai, he can make me stronger." Bardock shook his head.

"He can only teach you new techniques, when and how you use them is completely up to you. And in the state you're in I don't think you're ready for King Kai or to go back to Earth. If you did you would only die again."

"So what do I do?" he asked his grandfather.

"Don't worry about it kid, because I'm going to train you."

AN: And here's chapter ten. I'm sorry it took so long, but High School is rough on a fan-fiction writer. I have a paper due in a few weeks, tons of more research to do, finish reading a book, and ARG! It's such a mess! Anyway, does Goku stand a chance against Kinz, and what kinds of training will Bardock put Gohan through? What about Buu? Will he ever return to normal? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Oh and I have a few ideas for my Gohan/Sasami AU idea; please tell me which one you like best.

Gohan is a shy genius boy with almost no social life, but after he finds Sasami in an alleyway all that is about to change. But still where did she come from?

Gohan is the Great Saiyaman, and Sasami and Videl are reporters trying to get a story on him, but things get complicated when one of them falls for the Great Saiyaman and the other for Gohan. How will he cope?

Sasami is the manager of an apartment that gets a new resident, a wandering student. But what's he wandering for?

So tell me which one you like better in your reviews. Other than that see ya.


	11. Desperate Times

The Salga Saga Chapter 11 

"Don't worry kid 'cause I'm going to train you," Bardock said.

"What? You're going to train me?" Gohan repeated.

"Yeah, the skills that you've shown me prove that in the state you are now, even with King Kai's training you'd only die at the hands of your enemy." Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Kid I've been in countless battles, trust I know when a fighter's lacking skill." Bardock turned around as if thinking about something for a while, then after two minutes he turned back to Gohan. "Hey kid tell me, were you holding back during our little fight?" Gohan nodded.

"I didn't want to blow you away so I thought Super Saiyan was enough, but considering how easily you beat me it wasn't."

"I see," Bardock muttered. "Let's fight again, and this time give me your true power alright?"

"All right, but you asked for it," Gohan agreed as he started to power up.

OOOOO

The remains of Orange Star City shook as Goku and General Kinz traded blows. The people that had not escaped from the city hid anywhere they could, trying to escape from the rampaging Buu, who was still running around the city. The shook hard and fast indicating that the two fighters just gave each other strong direct hits. The strong but short earthquakes were able to make a certain champion of the world, slowly stir out of his unconsciousness.

"Uh…Buu…I got to…find you," he mumbled to himself and started to slowly get to his feet. "I've got to…stop him…before he…devours…the entire city." The champion clutched his wound tightly, and drug his feet across the ground trying to find his friend. But his wound soon got the better of him, and he was soon face first on the ground again.

'I'm not going to let it…. end like this! I'm the champion of the world damn it! And for once I'm going to act like it!' he yelled at himself and pushed his weakened body to its feet.

"Give up little man!" Kinz shouted and connected his powerful left hook with Goku's face.

"Not a chance!" the Saiyan replied and the general a hard blow to his stomach. Kinz winced for a split second before slamming Goku into the ground with a fist to his head. Goku quickly sprang to his feet, and gave the general a fierce kick across his face. As soon as he felt his feet hit the ground, the orange clad Saiyan blasted forward, and collided his elbow his Kinz's gut. The beefed up general coughed out blood, and fell to a knee. Not wasting time, Goku shot towards him again and made him lie on the flat of his back with a strong front kick to his chin.

"Not bad," he whispered and spat out a tooth. "But try this!" The general suddenly slammed his palm to the ground and four blasts shot through the ground, and towards Goku.

"You'll have to do better than that," the Saiyan said and simply floated into the air. Kinz just smirked, and spread his wide arms out.

"Gotcha!" he yelled, and clapped his mighty together. Seconds later a great blue wave blasted through the air and blew the Saiyan out of the sky. As he fell, Kinz teleported above him, and slammed his boot into Goku's gut, making him fall faster. When his back collided with the ground, blood flew out Goku's mouth as he gasped. Kinz chuckled and threw him out of the grand crater he created.

Before Goku could even breathe, Kinz got him to his feet, and wrapped his arms around him. The general smirked when he felt Goku struggle to escape from the bear hug, but the more he fought, the tighter the hole became. The Saiyan hero gasped in pain when he felt one or two his ribs break from Kinz's tight bear hug. He could feel his air becoming trapped in his throat and his lungs burning from lack of oxygen. His arms were trapped under Kinz's massive arms and the general had him high enough so that a head butt would be useless.

'Looks like I'll have to pull out the big guns for this one,' Goku thought and started to gather ki.

"I can feel you trembling under my arms!" Kinz laughed. "There's nothing to be afraid of! Just accept that you are about to die!" It was Goku's turn to laugh.

"I'm not trembling. I'm powering up!" As soon as Goku let out a loud yell, Kinz was blown away by a sudden tremendous amount of ki. A bright golden glow surrounded Goku for a few minutes before it finally went down and reveled his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"What's this?" the general growled. Goku just chuckled.

"Oh nothing just something to help me get this fight to move along more smoothly," the Saiyan replied.

"HA! Just because your hair is longer doesn't mean you're stronger!" Kinz laughed and blasted towards the Super Saiyan 3. Goku proved Kinz's theory wrong by easily avoiding his punch, and gave him a knee to his stomach that made him double back in pain.

"So want to propose another theory about my power in this form?" Kinz growled.

"I will not be defeated by you!" he shouted and blasted towards Goku. The Saiyan smirked, and caught his punch. "What!" Kinz tried another one, but Goku caught it with ease.

"My turn." In an instant Kinz was on the ground nursing his chin. "Give up you can't win."

"It's not over yet!" The general suddenly stomped on the ground and the four blasts shot towards Goku again. Just like last time, the Saiyan hero flew into the air. Kinz smirked. "I got you again!" He then clapped his hands together firing the wave, but Goku was prepared this time. He cupped his hands together and chanted a familiar attack.

"Ka Me Ha Me HA!" The blue wave easily overpowered Kinz's and in a matter of seconds the general was on the ground with a hole eight inches wide in his chest.

"…Damn…you," Kinz whispered as Goku floated to the ground.

"Well that was a disappointing fight," the orange clad Saiyan said as he powered down. Kinz just laughed.

"If you think that this is the end of it then you're dead wrong! Lord Salga has generals and assassins that are ten times stronger than I am. And he won't stop until the entire planet is under his control! I wonder what you'll do once you meet them." With those words passed on Kinz's eyes dropped and his body became lifeless.

'This isn't good,' Goku thought. 'It took Super Saiyan 3 to beat this guy. How powerful are these guys anyway?' He was about to go find Hercule a blast suddenly collided with his back. When he turned around he saw Majin Buu.

"You look tasty! Me thinks that me will turn you into chocolate!" With that the pink monster blasted towards Goku.

"Oh no!"

OOOOO

Sasami stared confusedly at the red haired swordsman who was conversing with Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. She analyzed him up and down and saw that he didn't look like the Tei she knew that much. Except for the red hair and bluish green eyes.

'That can't be Tei-kun. There's just no way. And if it is, what did Washu do to him? And what's he doing here?' the young Juraian princess wondered. When she saw Piccolo and the others walk off, she decided now would be the time to approach him.

"Um…Excuse me," she said timidly. Tei turned around.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Are you really Tei-kun?" she whispered. He hesitated.

"No, you must be thinking of someone else," he replied after a while.

"But Piccolo called you Tei."

"Yes, but it's a common name where I am from."

"Oh," Sasami said simply.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure."

"What are you doing here? I mean why did you leave home?" Sasami looked down.

"Well I came here to see Gohan."

"Oh I see," Tei replied. He might have been unconscious but he did hear Goku announce that Gohan was dead to everyone.

"I wanted to see him so bad," Sasami continued. "We spent so much time together, and went through so much. And after seven long years of waiting and hoping, Washu finally gave me a chance to crossover and meet him again." Tei smirked slightly.

'Good old mom,' he thought.

"And when did finally see him, he's already moved on already," Sasami whispered with tears trickling down her cheeks. "I waited so long, and hoping that he hadn't moved on, only find him kissing another girl, Videl."

"Oh. That had to hurt," Tei said sympathetically.

"You really have no idea. When I saw that I felt like my heart was shattered to pieces. And it was shattered again when he died in my arms. You have no idea how it feels to find the one person you love the most in the arms of another girl! And not only that but to have him die right in your arms! The pain is just too unbearable! And even though Chi-Chi told me how Videl helped Gohan get through a depression was going through when he came back, I still can't help but feel resentment towards her. When all of this is over, and they wish Gohan back, he'll only rush to her side, and leave me background. I don't belong here at all, I should just go home, but…I can't." Tei watched as tears started to flow from her eyes, and could do nothing but allow her to burry her face in his chest, and cry. But unknown to the two of them, Videl was listening the whole time.

OOOOO

Bardock got ready as soon as the golden glow from Gohan went down. His hair went all the way down to his waist, and his eyebrows were gone.

"What's this?" the older Saiyan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is what my dad calls Super Saiyan 3," Gohan replied, as he went into a stance.

"So there are other levels of Super Saiyan I see. I must strive to achieve them," Bardock said and dropped into a stance.

"Okay you wanted to see my true power right? Well here it is. Now let's go!" In a blink of an eye, Gohan was nose to nose with Bardock, and sent him flying with a fast punch. The older Saiyan quickly flipped backwards to regain balance, and used a cliff as a push off to rocket towards Gohan.

"Take this! Riot Javelin!" Gohan just slapped the attack away, and fired a powerful ki blast at his grandfather. Bardock barely dodged the blast, but when he turned around he was met with a strong fist to his face. Gohan landed just as Bardock slid across the ground.

"Is that all you got?" he asked. Bardock just smirked, and clapped his hands together.

"Hardly," The older Saiyan replied and slammed his hands on the ground, firing two strong blasts at the Super Saiyan 3. Gohan quickly took to the air to avoid it, but his grandfather appeared behind him.

"What!"

"Now! Riot Javelin!" The attack hit Gohan head on, but when the smoke cleared Gohan was unscathed. Bardock growled slightly, but kept his composer and hit his fists together.

"What now?" The younger Saiyan wondered as he raised an eyebrow.

"Double Heat Phalanx!" Both of Bardock's fists were covered in flames, and rushed towards Gohan, who just smirked and easily dodged the first attack. Bardock growled and tried to follow up with a back fist, but the teenager caught it with ease.

"My turn." In an instant Bardock was face first on the ground and Gohan in the air with his hands cupped. "Ka Me Ha Me HA!" Bardock quickly rolled out of the way, but the wave was so immense that he was caught in the explosion. Gohan floated to the ground when the smoke cleared and saw his grandfather in the dirt covered in bruises.

"You okay?" he asked as he powered down. The older Saiyan suddenly got up as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me. I'm already dead, remember?"

"Oh yeah. So what did you think of my full power?"

"Well I got to admit for a kid your age you're really powerful. If the Saiyans were still alive then you'd be a part of the elite, maybe even a personal soldier of the king."

"But…" Gohan urged, knowing there was more coming.

"But," Bardock continued. "I still don't think your ready for King Kai's training, or to go back and face this Salga of yours."

"Why not? I mean like you said I am powerful."

"Yes, but overpowering your opponent isn't always the answer. There are times where you can't gather the power you need to defeat them so you have to use your head. Sometimes outsmarting and outmaneuvering your enemy is the only way to win," Bardock explained.

"I see."

"Not only that but your mind is so unfocused," the older Saiyan added.

"Eh?"

"Your mind, it's unfocused. A truly powerful warrior has complete stillness in his mind. When he's in battle nothing else matters but his opponent. I can sense that your mind is plaguing you with questions that you can't answer, so many what ifs, and conflicting emotions. Your mind is a complete mess kid."

"But how can you sense what my mind is telling me?" Gohan asked. "How can you do that?"

"When you've been here as long as I have you pick on a thing or two from other warriors," Bardock answered simply. "Now you tell me, why is your mind at such conflict?"

"Well…it's this girl," Gohan started.

"Oh, this'll be harder than I thought," Bardock mumbled.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. You were saying?"

"Well there's this girl that I really like, no it's more like I truly love. I love her with all heart and soul. I'm willing to do anything for her. Even give up my life to protect her."

"So then what's the problem? It sounds to me that you're already sure about your feelings for her. Don't tell me you haven't told her." Gohan shook his head.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. I've already told her that I love her, and she returned my feelings." Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"So then what's the problem?"

"You see about seven years ago, me and my old namekian teacher, Piccolo fought against this powerful warrior, Gallio. We lost, badly, and he sent us to another dimension. That's when I met her and all her friends, and over time they became my friends to. In fact we were almost like family," Gohan said with a chuckle, remembering sitting at the table with the Tenchi-clan, and trying to break up one of Ayeka and Ryoko's fights.

"Somehow Gallio found out that were still alive and sent tons of fighters after us. We defeated all of them somehow, most of them were insanely powerful. Well anyway, it soon came down to just Gallio and me. I had just recently unlocked a new power called the Dragon Wings, so the fight was close."

"Dragon Wings?" Bardock mumbled with a raised eyebrow. 'That old man I met a few months back, he mentioned them too. Could there be some type of connection?'

"After a long and hard battle I finally defeated Gallio, and Piccolo and the others brought back our fallen friends. The girl that I love was one of them. With them back the world was at peace. But shortly after Piccolo and I had to go back to our world," Gohan sighed and remembered the tearful goodbye he had to give Sasami. "It wasn't happy, but that's how our time there ended."

"And you're worried that you'll never see her again? Is that it?" Bardock guessed. Gohan once again shook his head.

"No. When we got back, I guess your could say I was in a sort of deep depression. I was barely eating, and all I did was look up at the sky, sighing. I even stopped training. At first I didn't know why this was happening, but after a while I got it. She was missing in my life, without her beside me there was a void in my heart. It was like I was only half alive."

'This kind of feeling only happens to mates who have been separated from each other. But he's far too young to already gain such a bond with a girl! I was twice his age when I found my mate!' Bardock thought.

"So when I turned eighteen my mom sent me to High School hoping that having interaction with kids my age would help me slip out of depression. And in a way it did, that when I met the other girl I love, Videl."

"Was it love at first sight?" his grandfather asked. Gohan just laughed.

"Anything but! When I first met her, she had all kinds of suspicions about me. She was always giving these weird looks and glares, and for a time it was really freaking me out. But as I got to know her more I started to see that there was more to her than that. She was smart, strong, and kind to my surprise to be honest. The more time I spent with her the more the void in my heart started to slowly close. I guess you could say I was starting to slowly accept that I was never going to see the other girl again. I started to fall in love once again, and started to see Videl as my one and only person.

"But that's when she came back. The girl that I fell in love with before came back. She completely caught me by surprise, but the minute I saw her I felt complete again. Like my life was finally back to how I wanted it to be. I really can't explain the amount of happiness I felt when I saw her again. But when my mother asked me, 'what about Videl?' I started to wonder which one that loved the most. I kept asking myself that question, until Videl came.

"I went to see her, and we talked for a while. Then soon after without thinking I kissed her. And I didn't realize that she was there until Videl left. Her look of shock and sadness killed me when I saw them, I felt so guilty. I tried to talk to her, but she slapped me and said that she hated me. Those words hurt me more than any opponent's punch. Shortly after that is when Salga came. But even as I fought him my mind was filled with questions and possibilities, and I guess that's why I died. And that's why my mind in such chaos. I just can't decide which one I want, I care about them too much to see either of them hurt." Bardock nodded as he listened.

"Yeah this will defiantly be harder than I thought it would be. So tell me what's the name of the girl you fell in love first?" Gohan smiled as he said her name.

"Sasami. Sasami, second princess of Jurai's Royal Family."

"SAY WHAT!"

OOOOO

"Stop this Buu! I'm your friend!" Goku exclaimed as he dodged Buu's wild attacks. The pink monster replied with a swift kick to Goku's stomach. The full-blooded Saiyan hunched over, but managed to evade Buu's next punch. Once Buu quickly realized he missed he whirled around and took a deep breath.

'Oh no, what now?' Goku thought. The pink monster opened his mouth and unleashed powerful white blast that shot straight for Goku at an alarming rate. When the blast hit its target Buu smirked and started to dance around.

"Him go boom!" the monster cheered, but stopped when his stomach growled. "Me still hungry."

"Then chew on this!" Goku shouted from the air. "Ka Me Ha Me HA!" Since he took Buu by surprise, the wave blasted through his chest and the monster fell lifelessly to the ground. The orange clad Saiyan floated to the ground and stared at the fallen monster. "Get up Buu I know you're not dead." The monster replied by stretching his arms and wrapped them around Goku's neck.

"You hurt Buu!" he growled as the hole in his chest closed. Goku gasped for air as Buu's grip tightened.

'This isn't good! With every passing second, his grip keeps on getting tighter and tighter. Not only that but I can feel his ki rising too! I don't remember him doing that the last time we fought!'

"Now, what should me do with you now? Should me kill you now? Or make you chocolate?" Buu wondered as Goku struggled to free himself from his grip. The pink monster opened his eyes and smirked evilly as he quickly retracted his arms, and pulled Goku into a well-placed kick to his stomach. The orange clad Saiyan yelled out in pain and fell his knees as he coughed out even more blood.

'I can feel his ki rising even now. What the hell is going on with him?' Goku wondered as the monster stood over him.

"You die now!" Buu declared and raised his foot.

"Buu! Stop!" a loud voice shouted. The two fighters turned their heads and saw a weakened Hercule leaning against a wall, clutching his wound.

"You look good, me thinks, me eat you next!" Buu said as he readied his antenna.

"Buu, don't you remember me? I'm friend, and the guy your about to stomp into the dust, he's your friend to! You said that you weren't going to kill people anymore, remember?" The monster lowered his antenna as he stared at the weakened Hercule, and his ki slowly went down.

"Hercule?" he asked slowly. The champion of the world nodded, and suddenly fell to the ground. Buu immediately rushed to his side, and started to heal him.

'What the heck just happened? A second ago I could probably feel Buu's ki from the Lookout, but now it's back to normal. Does that mean the evil in him isn't completely gone?' Goku thought as he got to his feet, and powered down.

"Goku," Buu started as he walked over to him with Hercule in his arms. "Buu's sorry." Goku just smiled.

"It's okay I guess. We'll just wish everyone back with the Dragonballs. Now hold on to me Buu, and we'll go back to the Lookout." The now peaceful creature held on the Goku's shoulder and in a second they were gone.

OOOOO

"Salga sir," Ginju said cautiously as he walked into his lord's room.

"What now?" Salga asked.

"Well there's been a problem on Earth sir."

"Kinz and his men failed didn't they?" Salga guessed.

"Correct." The lord just smirked.

"I figured they would. The only reason I sent them was to see just how powerful Earth's defenses were. Tell me who defeated them?"

"A very powerful warrior with a power that just kept on rising, and another warrior with a power much stronger than those fabled Super Saiyans." Salga chuckled.

"Well I had no idea there were more Super Saiyans. I thought that kid was only one. This should be fun. Ginju start our real invasion. Send our special armies."

"Yes sir."

'Watch out Earth, you're about get a new ruler.'

OOOOO

"So you're saying this general was powerful?" Dende asked Goku as he healed him. Hercule was already up and about saying his wound was nothing.

"Well he was strong enough to make me use Super Saiyan 3 to beat him," Goku replied.

"And based on Tei tells us I can tell this is only the beginning," Piccolo said.

"Yeah I can tell too," Goku agreed.

"Goku! Goku!" Baba shouted as she made her way up the tower. "Goku we have a major problem!"

"What's up Baba?" The full-blooded Saiyan asked as everyone crowed about the crystal ball.

"I did a quick check on Earth see if anything was coming and I saw countless fighter ships heading this way! All filled with powerful warriors that could rival Cell and Buu!" Everyone gasped.

"Damn it! How we going to beat such a large army! There isn't enough of us to take on all those guys at once!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"That's easy Goten and I will just use Fusion and beat all of them!" Trunks declared confidently.

"Don't you remember, Fusion only lasts thirty minutes and you need wait a whole hour before you can do it again. That's too much time to wait, and I don't think thirty minutes is enough to beat such powerful opponents," Piccolo replied.

"So just what are supposed to do!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I say we get an army of our own then we'll show those guys what we're made of!" Bulma said.

"Yeah, but just where are we going to get an army? The only planets we're truly familiar with is Namek, and they aren't really fighters," Tien replied.

"Oh."

"Damn it!" Piccolo growled as he watched the ships enter Earth's atmosphere from the ball. Sasami listened as they tried to come up with a solution. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the remote Washu gave her.

'Remember if you ever find yourself in a hopeless situation, just press this red button. It'll cause a portal to enter the house and we'll all be right over,' she remembered Washu saying.

"Um….excuse me," Sasami said softly, but no one seemed to hear her. "Excuse me!" Everyone turned towards her, wondering what she had to say.

"Do you have an idea Sasami?" Goku asked. Sasami nodded.

"Yeah. I know where we can get help," she said.

"Well why didn't you say anything before?" Bulma wondered.

"I just thought of it," the Juraian princess shyly stated.

"Well out with it already! Tell us where!" Vegeta shouted, but Bulma just tugged his ear.

"Don't have any manners at all Vegeta!"

"Well, everyone stand back," Sasami said, and then pushed the button. A strong wind suddenly blew through the Lookout as the portal started to take form. It was blue spiral that just kept spinning and spinning like a wheel. The wind blew fiercely, and whipped across the faces of everyone as the portal started to get bigger. The trees around it blew off the edge and dropped down to the ground. A white flash suddenly covered the entire Lookout, and all was silent.

"What in the hell just happened?" a voice wondered breaking the silence.

"Looks like Sasami pushed that little button I told her about," another voice said.

"What button you never mentioned a button! What else haven't you told us?"

"Now, now Ayeka no need to get violent."

"Is this some sort of desolate planet?"

"Hey Kiyone look it's Piccolo! Hey Piccolo! Hey where's Gohan?" Piccolo just slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Hey Piccolo are these the guys you and Gohan met when you were gone?" Krillin asked.

"Yes," the namek groaned. Vegeta looked at the odd group that seemed to pop out of nowhere, and his eyes stopped at the red haired one with blue eyes. Telew turned around when he felt someone's eyes on him. When two pride filled fighters' eyes met they both exchanged stone cold glares.

AN: Not much of an ending but I couldn't think of anywhere else to stop. Sorry I made you guys wait so long, so I made this chapter longer than normal since this where the actual crossover starts. I know you've all been waiting for this, Vegeta and Telew finally meet! How will they act towards each other? Will the Tenchi-clan be able aid the Z warriors? Will Bardock be able to help Gohan with his problems in both fighting and love? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga. And once again I'm sorry for the wait, I just all these stupid tests and final exams that I need to get ready for. Oh and I almost forgot I decided to make my Gohan/Sasami AU idea a Romantic Comedy. Which is a new ground for me, so if you're willing to submit idea I'd appreciate it. So anyway see ya next chapter. I'll try to make the wait not as long. No guarantees though.


	12. The Soldier's Arrival

The Salga Saga

Chapter 12

The air was silent, and the only sound that could be heard was Mr. Popo humming as he watered the plants. The two groups stared awkwardly at each other silence, both waiting for each other to make the first move. Piccolo slapped his forehead silently wishing Sasami hadn't used this tactic, introductions just wasn't his forte. Vegeta's cold eyes scanned all of them, secretly examining their power levels to see if they were actually useful, and so far he was not impressed. The powers he sensed were nowhere near the power level he thought would help them the most. But his eyes stopped at the red haired one.

His blue eyes clashed with his cold ebony, and they locked in a silent glare down, with neither backing down, or looking away. Vegeta quickly examined his power only to find that it was very similar to his. As soon as he sensed this, Vegeta powered up slightly to show just how powerful he was. The red haired one called his bluff and powered up slightly himself. Vegeta growled quietly and powered up even more, but this didn't stop the red haired one at all, he powered up more as well. The two kept powering up until their auras were visible. Goku and the others sweatdropped at how similar they were.

"Wow who would have thought there was someone just like Vegeta out there!" Goku laughed.

"Goku you have no idea," Piccolo muttered.

"Hey could someone explain what's going on?" Ryoko asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing lady!" Krillin exclaimed. "How do we know you're not with Salga?" Ryoko just raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Salga?" the space pirate replied.

"Well that answers that question," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, but opens up a lot more," Tien added. "Like just where did these guys come from? I mean people don't just appear out of no where."

"Good point," Yamcha agreed.

"Washu, what's going on?" Tenchi asked the scientist. "I mean how did we just appear here. Where are we, and who are these guys? The only one we know is Piccolo."

"My guess Gohan, and Piccolo's friends and family. As for where we are, and how we got here, well I gave Sasami a button to press when she was in trouble and it automatically brought us here."

"And just where is here exactly?" Ayeka asked.

"Gohan and Piccolo's dimension."

"Say what!" Tenchi exclaimed. "What are we doing here!"

"I think I can answer that," Piccolo said suddenly. "And everyone you might want to sit down, this going to be one hell of a long explanation."

OOOOO

Gohan cocked his head to the side at his grandfather's sudden outburst. He didn't expect that kind of reaction when he reveled how much he loved Sasami.

"What's wrong grandpa?"

"You're in love with a Juraian!" the older Saiyan exclaimed. Gohan just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" Bardock just slapped his forehead, and groaned.

"Foolish boy. Saiyans and Juraians are like cats and dogs. They always fight, and hardly ever get along, let alone love each other! Do you know how much this would disgrace your Saiyan heritage!"

"Come on grandpa. That had to be years ago! All most all the Saiyans are dead anyway so how can I disgrace my heritage? Besides what's the matter with Juraians?"

"They're the exact opposite of Saiyans! Weak, merciful, and too caught up in their own traditions! Any type of relationship between a Saiyan and a Juraian could never work out! There's just no way!"

"Come on grandpa that's what Vegeta said about humans and looked how he turned out. He's had a child with a human woman, and settled down on Earth. Well if you call training every minute of the day settled. Besides it doesn't matter how strong someone is. I love her for who she is. Her smile, her kindness, her eyes, everything."

"It doesn't matter who they are or what they are like. In the end if it goes against your heritage it never works out!" Bardock exclaimed. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"And just how would you know grandpa?" the half Saiyan asked. Bardock froze, and looked away.

"Just forget I said anything," he suddenly whispered. "Come on, let's start your training." Gohan noticed his sudden change of mood.

'Did something like that happen to him before? That would answer a lot of questions hanging in the air.'

"Kid, from this point on your little love problem is only your last priority. Focus only on getting strong so you can save your world all right?" Gohan nodded.

"R-right."

"Now follow me," Bardock ordered and flew off. Gohan hesitated for a second before following his grandfather, but questions filled his head.

'Was grandpa in a taboo relationship?'

OOOOO

"And that's the situation," Piccolo finished, leaving his audience, the Tenchi-clan mostly, with dropped jaws, and shocked expressions.

"You, you, you mean!" Tenchi stuttered. "You mean Gohan's dead!"

"Damn it! That kid just had to go and get himself killed didn't he!" Ryoko growled. Telew on the other wasn't taking the news of Gohan's death well either. His teeth were clenched, and his fists were tight on his sides.

"Damn him. He's just running away from our battle!" he growled with his ki slowly flaring up. "He knew he couldn't win so he took death as his escape route!"

"And this Salga guy is the brother of some guy who almost killed you and Gohan seven years ago!" Krillin exclaimed. Piccolo nodded.

"And you need us to team up with them to stop him from completely taking over the world?" Kiyone asked. Piccolo nodded again.

"But what can we do?" Ayeka wondered. "I mean we could barely beat Gallio, and these men sound much stronger."

"What if we combine our powers together or fusion or something? That should be enough to take him down," Yamcha suggested.

"No Yamcha, I'm afraid fusion won't work this time," Goku said. "I fought one of them, and had to go Super Saiyan 3 to beat him, and the ones coming are according to him much stronger than he was."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Bulma wondered. "Fusion and Super Saiyan 3 have always been our aces in the hole, but if these guys are strong enough to stop that what can we do?" There was silence for a while as the two groups tried to think of ways out of this situation.

"Washu do you guys still have the Dragonballs we got from Gallio?" Piccolo asked.

"Huh? Gallio had Dragonballs?" Goku wondered.

"Yeah we do," the scientist replied.

"That's perfect!" Bulma exclaimed. "We can use them to wish Gohan back to life!"

"Yeah that'll work won't it?" Krllin said.

"They're in my lab, at home," Washu stated bringing down the other's sprits.

"But can't you go get them with that remote Sasami has?" Piccolo wondered.

"I guess I could," Washu mumbled.

"Yeah that would work!" Tenchi exclaimed.

"No it wouldn't," Dende said suddenly. "I'm not sure what kind of eternal dragon Gallio used, but I know for a fact that eternal dragons can't grant wishes that interfere with other dimensions."

"What do you mean Dende?" Bulma asked.

"I'm saying the only way that wish would work would be if Gohan was born in that dimension." The blue haired scientist just sighed.

"There goes that idea." There was another moment of silence as the two groups tried to come up with another plan for this situation. Washu had to admit this was a stumper, but she refused to admit that she, the greatest scientist in the universe, couldn't think of a way out of this mess. Her eyes wandered around the lookout as she thought hard, and they suddenly stopped at the power limiter on Telew's wrist. Her mind went back to how many times she had to upgrade it because he kept on getting stronger, too strong for the limiter to handle without the upgrade. And once it was off his power would skyrocket through the roof. Washu's eyes suddenly widened as an idea came to her.

"Power limiters," she mumbled.

"What was that Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"What is it mama?" chibi Tei wondered.

"Power limiters! That's the answer to this problem." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"And just how the hell will limiting our powers help us! Sound like it'll do more harm than good!"

"Shut up Vegeta! Let her finish it could be a good idea!" Bulma shouted silencing the Saiyan prince.

"Well as I was saying, it's as bad as it sounds. You guys were these power limiters, and then you train until you're up to the level you were without them. And when you take them off you're power will double," Washu explained.

"Well that does sound like a good idea," Piccolo said.

"That's great, then let's do it," Tenchi replied.

"But, there are still two problems. One where are you going to get the materials you need to make them? And two, time. We have no idea how long it'll take to get our powers back to where they originally were without the limiters, plus during our training Salga might make a major attack."

"That's a good point," Kiyone mumbled.

"Man, that really sounded like it was going to work too," Yamcha groaned.

"We can't give up, we have to figure something out," Krillin said.

"Hey why's everyone getting so down?" Washu asked. "Don't worry I can make limiters out of just about anything, all I need is a lab. Now who has a lab here?" Everyone on the Z team pointed to Bulma.

"Why's everyone pointing at me!" the blue haired genius exclaimed.

"Let's face it Bulma you are the only technological genius in this group. Besides your dad's lab is huge he has to have the stuff she needs," Krllin said. Bulma just groaned.

"All right, all right." She reached into her pocket, pulled out a capsule plane, and threw it. Washu just rubbed her chin when she saw the plane pop up. "Hop in."

"I have a faster way," Washu said simply.

"Oh boy," Tenchi groaned, and slapped his forehead.

"And what's that?" Bulma wondered. Washu just smirked, and held out her hands so her computer would show up.

"Whoa! How'd she do that!" Krillin exclaimed. Washu just chuckled.

"It's easy for the greatest scientific mind in the universe kid."

"Who you calling kid?" Krillin grumbled.

"Let's now where is this lab of yours?" the pink haired woman asked.

"West City," Bulma replied.

"West City, West City…." Washu mumbled as she typed faster than any normal human on her computer. "The city with a huge yellow dome that says Capsule Corp on it?"

"Yeah that's it."

"Okay then, come here," she instructed. "Everyone stand back." Bulma went over to Washu's side, and the scientist pushed a button, and in a flash they were gone.

"Whoa!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"She can rival your instant transmission Goku," Tien chuckled.

"So just what are we supposed to do as those two geniuses work?" Tenchi wondered. Ryoko suddenly came up from behind him.

"I can think of couple of things Tenchi…" she said seductively.

"Anything but that," he whined.

"Ryoko can't you see Lord Tenchi is not in the mood for this!" Ayeka exclaimed. Ryoko just shrugged.

"Men just hate to show what they really feel. Once you get going that's when the real fun begins."

"Can you be anymore improper!"

"Come on princess you mean to tell you weren't thinking the exact same thing as me?" Ayeka blushed. "Ah ha! Who's improper now?"

"I would never think of such things!"

"Oh really then how come I've seen you take a few peeks at Nobayuki's comics eh?" Ryoko wondered with a sly grin on her face. Ayeka growled, and formed her cylinder logs around Ryoko.

"Oh boy," Piccolo mumbled.

"So that's how you want it!" Ryoko exclaimed and formed a ki ball.

"Please not here!" Tenchi pleaded. "There are plenty of other places for you to fight!" But the two girls just ignored the pleas of the young boy and fired both of their attacks, meanwhile the Z team just sweatdropped.

"Just what the heck do they think they're doing? Aren't they on the same side?" Videl wondered.

"That's just the way they are," Sasami answered. "No matter where they are or what's going on Ayeka and Ryoko never stop fighting." Videl turned to face Sasami and saw a feeling of loneliness, and anguish. The raven-haired girl then remembered her words she spoke a couple of minutes ago. (Last chapter)

"_You really have no idea. When I saw that I felt like my heart was shattered to pieces. And it was shattered again when he died in my arms. You have no idea how it feels to find the one person you love the most in the arms of another girl! And not only that but to have him die right in your arms! The pain is just too unbearable! And even though Chi-Chi told me how Videl helped Gohan get through a depression was going through when he came back, I still can't help but feel resentment towards her. When all of this is over, and they wish Gohan back, he'll only rush to her side, and leave me background. I don't belong here at all, I should just go home, but…I can't."_

Videl looked down as if ashamed of herself for putting her through that kind of pain.

"Hey, Sasami," she started.

"Huh? What is it?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Uh….well….it's nothing, never mind," Videl said with a sigh.

"Well, all right."

Elsewhere on the Lookout two certain small half Saiyans were chasing a certain cabbit.

"I'm telling you it's a rabbit!" Trunks shouted at his friend.

"No it's a cat!" Goten yelled back.

"How is it a cat? It has long ears like a rabbit, and feet like a rabbit too! How much more proof do you need!"

"Well it meows like a cat!"

"That's a not meow that's more a miya!"

"No I heard it meow!"

"How can a rabbit meow Goten!"

"It's not a rabbit it's a cat Trunks!"

"You're both wrong," a small voice suddenly said. Ryo-Oki can to little Tei's arms. "According to my mom, Ryo-Oki is a cabbit."

"Wow a cabbit! I've never heard of something like that! It's not even in my brother's books!" Goten exclaimed.

"That's because they don't exist moron," Trunks said. "And what would your mom know anyway?"

"Well she made Ryo-Oki," Tei replied.

"You're mom can make animals! Awesome! What else can she make?"

"Well a lot of stuff. Like robot clones or herself, dimensional tunnels, multiplying TVs, she can even connect one dimension to another. She says it's easy."

"Wow, your mom sounds awesome!" Goten said. "She even sounds smarter than your mom Trunks!" The son of Vegeta just scoffed.

"Yeah no one is smarter than my mom. She's the smartest person on Earth."

"My mom says she's the greatest scientific mind in the universe," Tei said.

"Oh gotcha on that one Trunks!" Goten laughed with the traditional Son grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, well I bet my dad could beat up your dad!" Trunks exclaimed. "In fact I bet my dad could beat up both your dads!"

"Yeah right Trunks! You know my dad has Super Saiyan 3 and Sprit Bomb! There's no way your dad could win!" Trunks just laughed.

"HA! What makes you so sure? Dad's been train three times harder since Buu! There's no way he could lose! And your dad doesn't look like he's that strong, so he'd be a cake walk for my dad!" Trunks declared pointing a Telew.

"My dad isn't weak at all. I bet he could beat your dad with one tied behind his back," Tei said quietly.

"I doubt it!" As the three boys continued to argue, and as the two groups started to get to know each other better, interesting events were occurring in space.

OOOOO

Deep within the mountains of Earth, far from any life or civilization, four pods crash-landed on the surface. Dust flew up into the sky, blocking out the sun for a few minutes before it dispersed. There was a brief moment of silence before the four pods opened with a loud hiss. Emerging from them were four figures, whose detailed features were covered by darkness.

"So this is Earth eh? Doesn't look like much to me," the first one said as he looked around.

"Well for one reason or another, Lord Salga wants to add this planet to his collection," the second figure replied.

"I don't see why this place is a dump!" the third figure exclaimed.

"That's because we're in the mountains idiot!" the second figure growled.

"Well, at any rate I don't think I can get used to this atmosphere. The air offends my nostrils," the fourth figure said suddenly, silencing the other three.

"It's you," the first figure mumbled. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Then you need to pay attention to the orders Master Salga gives," the fourth said as he took to the air.

"Where do you think you're going!" the second shouted. "We have been given no orders to start the attack yet!"

"I'm not attacking, I'm just having a look around," the fourth replied.

"No, I do not except this!" the second shouted. "I order you back here at once!" The fourth figure froze in mid-air, and glared at the second.

"What did I tell you about giving me orders?" he asked coldly with an ice-cold glare. "You're lucky I don't kill you all right here. But I'm in a good mood so if you want to live, keep it that way." With that the fourth figure flew off.

"How did we get stuck with a guy like that," the first figure whispered to the second.

"Now not only are the Earthlings lives in danger, but ours as well," the third said.

'To think I'd be afraid of my own younger brother,' the second thought.

OOOOO

Back at the Lookout, Piccolo looked down on the Earth with concern in his eyes. He turned around and looked at the two teams. He knew that they all were powerful in their own way, but his mind went back to how powerful Gallio was. He remembered at how close were to death when he used all three of the goddesses' power. If hadn't been for Telew's last minute attack, Gohan's final attack never would have hit, and they all would have been dead.

'But Salga is different!' the namek thought. 'He killed Gohan and he was the strongest out of all of us! Even with Washu's idea, will it be enough? Damn it!'

"Hey Piccolo, why do you look so gloomy?" Goku asked. Piccolo just sighed.

"It's just this whole situation Goku. I mean Tenchi's family, Gohan, and I barely beat his younger brother. And if we could just barely beat him what chance do we have against Salga who's stronger?"

"I know it looks impossible, but like I always say, where there's a will there's a way. There is a way to beat this guy Piccolo. Even….even without Gohan," Goku whispered. Piccolo could tell, despite his friend's cheerful exterior he was just as worried as he was, and was still mourning the loss of his son.

"Well if all else fails we could try the fusion. Gotenks could be strong enough to beat him with the proper training."

"I'm not sure if I want Goten to fight this one," Goku muttered. Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

"Did I just hear you right? You're starting to sound like your wife Goku."

"I know, but I don't want to lose another son Piccolo. If there isn't any other way, then yeah Goten has to fight. But as long as there are other options I'll take them." Piccolo looked at Goku for a while before lightly chuckling.

"And here I thought you'd never be able to take things so seriously." Goku chuckled back, and gave Piccolo his normal Son grin.

"Goku there's still one other thing that troubles me," the namek said.

"What is it?"

"Search the Earth for kis real quick."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Goku nodded uncertainly and quickly scanned the Earth, and found nothing that stuck out to him.

"There's nothing there."

"Exactly. Don't you remember what Baba said? Countless ships were heading for Earth. Those ships had to have landed by now. But I'm not sensing their kis. So either they haven't showed up yet…"

"Or they're masking their kis," Goku finished. "But why would they do that?"

"To get us to lower our guard?" Piccolo figured. "Well whatever the reason, it means it has given us more time to train. Once Washu and Bulma finish the power limiters we have to train until our eyes explode got it?" Goku nodded.

"And if all else fails there's always the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." As Goku and Piccolo talked over their battle plan, mirai Tei watched as his younger self argued with Goten and Trunks.

'Well it looks like there's a bright future for him. Once this danger passes anyway,' he thought. He then turned to his father, who had a deeper scowl on his face than usual. 'He must be taking the news of Gohan's death harder than I thought. Well mom did say he had a deep rivalry with Gohan.' The swordsmen of the future raised an eyebrow when he saw his father leave the Lookout. Mirai Tei decided to follow his father to see what he was up too.

OOOOO

Telew flew far from the Lookout and into a valley that was surrounded with cliffs and mountains. Tei landed a few feet behind him, and hid behind a rock. He watched his father slowly gather his ki, and suddenly in a flash he exploded with power. The cliffs, and mountains all crumbled into nothing but rocks, and the ground split into two. As Tei struggled to keep his footing, he heard father yell at the clouds.

"YOU FOOL! YOU WEAK FOOL!" he bellowed at the sky. "HOW COULD YOU BE KILLED BY HIM! COWARD!" A grand purple aura surrounded Telew's body and the area around him. The Arsudu blasted into the sky, and fired rapid ki blasts at the area around him with no target in mind. The targets of the blasts were so random Tei had to fly farther away to make sure he wasn't hit by accident.

The red haired swordsman watched as his father created a grand light show in the sky, and made countless parking lots in the ground. After an entire hour, he felt his father's ki drop down to normal, and the older fighter slowly floated to the ground.

"Father," Tei mumbled.

"That…weak bastard," Telew said in between pants as he tired to get his breath back. When he felt slightly calmer he stood up, and was about to head back when he heard a calm, but cold voice behind him.

"That was some display of power just then. You attracted even me." Telew turned around and saw a young man, no older than seventeen. He wore a black cloak with a simple blue shirt underneath with dark pants. His cold brown eyes clashed with Telew's blue, but his red hair matched.

"Just who the hell are you?" Telew asked.

"My name is Akira. The top ranked Lieutenant in Lord Salga's army," the young man replied.

"So you're one of Salga's men eh?"

"And you're that traitor Telew. The one who assisted in Gallio death. Lord Salga wanted you alive, but I'll just have to bring you back dead." Telew just scoffed.

"And why's that?"

"Because anyone who cross my path, must die!" The Arsudu just smirked.

"Bring it on kid."

AN: What kind of power does Telew's newest opponent Akira have in store for him? What kind of training will Bardock put Gohan through? And what kind of relationship did Bardock have in the past? What does this mean for Gohan's origins? The answers to these questions and much more in the next chapter of the Salga Saga. Oh and ( bows deeply to readers.) I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I just temporarily lost the spark to write this fic. Not even Budokai 3 could bring that spark back. But since they started to show Dragonball Z Uncut here that spark is back. Oh and you can probably guess who I based Akira on. And if you can't you probably be able too once the fight starts. See if you can guess, not sure what I'll give if you get it right, but it'll be fun to see who can get it right. So see ya next chapter. Oh and P.S. since summer vacation started (well actually it started like two weeks ago for me) I'll try to update faster. See ya!


	13. Akira's Mysterious Powers

The Salga Saga

Chapter 13

Telew started intently at his new opponent Akira, he could feel there was something different about him. It was something that many other soldiers didn't have, an intense bloodlust.

'I've never felt such a strong bloodlust, not even Gallio had a desire this powerful. Not only that but his ki is over the roof. He's so much different from other soldiers I've fought over the years,' Telew then smirked. 'This is it, the kind of challenge I've been waiting for, for all these years!' Telew's smirk became a light chuckle, and then it turned into a full-blown fit of laughter. Akira raised an eyebrow.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"This is just what I wanted! An opponent who is worthy of my time! This is the true of test for my training!" Tei, who was watching from not too far off, gripped his sword tightly.

'No father, don't take this guy lightly! His aura is so much more different from any soldier Salga has sent so far. He's no ordinary boy!'

"Well then if you're so excited, let's begin," Akira said emotionlessly. Telew dropped into a stance with a smirk still on his face.

"All right, I'll play with you for a while."

"I won't go easy one you." Telew chuckled again.

"I was about to say the same thing!" With that, the Arsudu dashed towards the young boy, who folded his arms and waited for Telew to come. The older red haired man attacked with a strong punch only to have it blocked by a strong force. When he jumped back he saw a wall made from rock and stone form around the young man. Telew raised an eyebrow.

'What the hell is that? It just appeared out of nowhere. Oh well, looks I'll just have to bring it down,' Telew thought. The Arsudu attacked again with a series of powerful punches, but the wall of rock kept forming around Akira every time he threw a punch. Telew growled in frustration, and kept throwing rapid punches at the wall in hopes to bring it down. But the wall was harder than any normal rock on Earth.

"Hey, what the hell is that rock made of?" Telew asked when he jumped back.

"My ki," Akira replied simply.

'His ki, so then why haven't I sensed him use it since the fight started?' Telew wondered. 'Well then, I'll just blow the damn thing down.' The Arsudu jumped back and started to charge up ki blasts in both his hands. Telew thrust out both arms, firing countless ki blasts at the teenager, who had no look of worry or concern on his face. Smoke covered Akira as the blasts continued to fly, when they stopped, Telew smirked at his work.

"Not even his ki filled rock could have protected him from that onslaught. Well I feel better now," the man started to walk away, but he stopped when he felt the ki of Akira still behind him. "What! Impossible!" When the Arsudu turned around, and the smoke cleared, there was Akira. The ground he was standing on elevated so that he was as high as a mountain.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked emotionlessly with his arms stilled folded. Telew growled as the elevated ground started to descend.

'When did he do it? I didn't even feel him use his ki!' he thought.

"This isn't your ordinary kid," Tei muttered as he watched. "Watch your back father, your in for a difficult battle." Telew dashed towards Akira and threw a strong punch, but once again a wall of rock formed around the teen stopping his attack. Telew growled, and started to pound at the rock with rapid punches, but not so much as a crack was forming. Akira closed his eyes and muttered,

"This is getting old." Suddenly Telew was thrown back two feet by a blast made of rock and stone that came from out of nowhere. But when he looked up he saw that it came out from the rock wall. Not one to give up easily, the Arsudu wiped the blood from his chin, and got to his feet. The red haired fighter smirked, and suddenly disappeared. Akira simply raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't move at all. The Arsudu reappeared behind the teenager, and immediately attacked with a fast jab, but once again the wall of rock shot up to protect Akira.

"What!" Telew exclaimed. "But he hasn't even turned around!" Akira turned his head, and glared at the shocked Arsudu. Then, in a flash, Telew was blasted into a cliff by a wave of stone and rock.

'What is this guy?' Tei wondered as he watched. 'Ever since this fight started, he hasn't raised a finger, but despite that he's still able to fight. Not only that but his ki hasn't raised or lowered either. Who is he?' Telew growled as he got to his feet.

"Damn brat," he growled. "I'm not even finished warming up yet!"

"Oh really? Then by all means, show me how you fight seriously," Akira said coldly.

"With pleasure!" Telew shouted as a purple aura formed around him. The Arsudu dashed towards the red haired teenager with his right fist glowing with ki.

"The same attack again? Not all that smart are you?" Telew smirked as he dashed towards him.

'If I'm right about his little rock defense, then I should be able to win this after all,' he thought. The older man attacked with his ki filled fist only to have it stopped once again by Akira's rock defense.

"Haven't you learned anything by now?" Akira asked coldly, and suddenly another wave of stone and rock blasted Telew away.

"Actually I have!" the Arsudu shouted from the air. Akira and Tei looked up and saw Telew in the air right above the teenager with two blasts charged in both hands.

"What's this?" Akira asked calmly as if nothing was happening.

'I was right. His rock defense only protects him from frontal attacks. So if I'm in the air there's no way his rocks would reach me. He's one big target now.' "Get ready to die kid! Double Blast Attack!" There was a large explosion as the powerful blue blast connected with its target. Telew floated to the ground, and smirked at his work.

'Nice one dad!' Tei exclaimed in his mind. 'When he was blasted by Akira's wave he made a clone of himself to attack while he gathered power for his Double Blast attack from above. And it looked like it was a direct hit too. There's no way he survived.'

"HA! I didn't even have to use my demon form. Oh well, it was a nice workout," Telew said as he surveyed the damage as the smoke started to clear. As the smoke started to disperse, the Arsudu spotted something round; he squinted to get a better look. When the smoke was completely cleared the round object was a boulder, a strangely round boulder. Telew raised an eyebrow when it started to crack. The cracks started to fill the large rock until it broke it pieces, to revel Akira standing with his arms still folded.

"Was that it?" he asked simply. Telew's eyes nearly bulged out from his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he bellowed.

'There's just no way! How did he do it!' Tei thought.

"Don't tell me you really expect that to defeat me did you?" Akira asked as he stared at Telew.

'What in kami's name is this kid! No matter what I do his stupid rocks get in the way!' Telew thought as he looked around him, trying to figure out how to defeat Akira. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Duh! You are in a canyon! There's rock everywhere! Idiot! You should have figured it out before!'

"What's the matter? Don't tell your fear and shock have petrified you." Telew just laughed.

"Me afraid! Give me a break! Now eat this!" the Arsudu shouted, and fired a ki blast at the teen, but the rock wall stopped it. When it went down, Akira caught the sight of Telew flying off.

"Coward," he muttered, and flew off after him. Tei caught chills as Akira passed where he was watching.

'I've never felt someone so cold or empty before. It's like all he knows is how to kill. If this is true, then father must be fight a…oh no! Father!' Tei soon rocketed after them. 'If I'm right, then father has no chance of winning at all!'

OOOOO

Sasami giggled as she watched Goten, Trunks, and Tei arguing again, this time about who could fly faster. She laughed quietly to herself when she imagined them becoming the best of friends a few years down the road.

"Well they say you're the toughest on the ones you care about," she said to herself. She then turned to see Ryoko and Ayeka arguing yet again, and Tenchi caught in the middle again, trying to calm them down. The younger Juraian princess giggled when she saw Ryoko embrace Tenchi, making Ayeka fume with anger. She then saw Tien looking at Miyoshi awkwardly, who was staring stupidly at his third eye.

"Hey, is this real?" she asked, and poked it.

"OW!" Tien yelled. "Yes it's real! What did you think! You crazy girl!"

"I thought it was some weird tattoo or something, but I guess it's not. So how did you get it? Can I get one too? Did it hurt when you got it? Do other people have it too? Does it help you when you fight? Oh can you do cool attacks with it?" Miyoshi was asking question after question with hardy any space between her words, and Tien's head was spinning because of it. Luckily Kiyone came and dragged the blonde away before Tien seriously lost it.

"What's the matter with you? You don't go up to people and poke them in the eye! And you don't ask a million questions per second either!"

"I'm sorry Kiyone," Miyoshi wined. "I was just curious."

"You're curiosity can kill other people!" Tien and Chiaotzu stared at the two girls.

"They're weird don't you think Tien?"

"Even weirder than Launch," Tien replied remembering the strange girl.

"And that's saying something." Sasami had to resist the urge to laugh out loud when she saw the entire scene. When she turned around she saw Master Roshi and Nobayuki trading their magazines with each other.

"That one I got from East City," Roshi said as Nobayuki looked through it.

"My god! I've never seen such exotic beauties! You don't get girls like this in the magazines back home!" Nobayuki exclaimed as he flipped through it. He suddenly stopped at a page. "Oh my….such big….."

"Yeah I know that one is my absolute favorite! I wish they had a poster of this one. I'd be a happy man if she was the last thing I saw before I went to bed." Sasami turned back at Goten, Trunks and Tei when she heard them yelling.

"I'm telling you I can do five loop de loops in a row!" Trunks exclaimed.

"No you can't Trunks! I know you can only do three!" Goten said.

"When was the last time you were over Goten?"

"Just yesterday."

"Yeah well thanks to my dad's training I can do five!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"How many can you do then?"

"Two," Goten said proudly. Trunks just laughed, then turned to Tei.

"How about you?"

"I can barely do one," Tei admitted. Trunks laughed again.

"HA! So I'm better than you guys!"

"So what! At least we're honest about it! Unlike some people!"

"And how do you know for sure that I'm lying?" Trunks asked the youngest Son. Tei suddenly grabbed Trunks' arm for a second, then let go.

"You're lying," he said simply.

"How would you know?" the son of Vegeta asked.

"Your pulse and heart rate increased slightly, and I could feel some sweat on your arm. You were lying, no doubt about it," Tei replied. Trunks and Goten looked at him with widened eyes. "What?"

"How'd you do that?" Goten asked.

"It's something my mom taught me. So how many can you really do Trunks?" Tei asked.

"Three," Trunks muttered.

"HA! I knew you were lying!" Goten laughed.

"So what! I can still do more than you can!" Sasami laughed as she watched them continue they're little fight.

"Jeez it's like all they do is argue," Videl said suddenly as she sat next to Sasami.

"I know, but it's like watch little puppies you know?"

"Yeah I guess," Videl agreed. The two sat in silence for a while before Videl whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Sasami asked. Videl shook her head.

"No it's nothing, forget it."

OOOOO

Gohan followed his grandfather to a deep forest with a valley of mountains overlooking it. The two Saiyans landed in the center of it, and Gohan waited for Bardock to start the training.

"What are we doing here grandpa?" Gohan asked. "What is this place anyway?"

"Well first off, it about a month or two the Other World tournament is being held. And you're going to enter. I think the prize will interest you," Bardock said simply.

"But grandpa I don't have time for a tournament! I have to get to King Kai, and get my training done to save the Earth! There's no telling when Salga will attack!" Gohan exclaimed.

"What did I tell you before? From now on your only focus is your training and getting stronger. How can you train properly if your mind is so out of focus?" Gohan nodded.

"Right. So what are we doing here? Is this training for the tournament?" Bardock smirked.

"Something like that. Now put these on," the older Saiyan tossed Gohan some Saiyan armor.

"What do I need these for?" the younger Saiyan asked.

"They're for your training. Now put them on." Gohan simply nodded, and took off his gi. When he put on the Saiyan armor, he literally fell to his knees.

"How heavy is this armor!" Gohan exclaimed.

"About two tons," Bardock said simply.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Gohan asked as he struggled to get to his feet.

"You're already dead, remember. Now the first part of your training is to get to the top of that mountain in oh three weeks," Bardock stated, and pointed to the tallest mountain. "And you can't fly either."

"I don't see how anyone can fly with this on!" Gohan exclaimed.

"And be careful. This forest scans your memories and sends out your past enemies to attack you. And they are just as powerful when you fought them when you were alive."

"You gotta be kidding!" the teenager shouted. "How can I fight them with this armor on! And if I can fly I can't get away! How am I supposed to survive this!" Bardock just chuckled.

"That's the training kid," the older Saiyan said as he floated into the air.

"Hey! Don't you leave me here! If I die here that's it for me, I can never go back to Earth! And it'll be doomed!"

"Then I guess you shouldn't die then," Bardock replied simply. "I'll see you in three weeks."

"Hey come back!" Gohan yelled, and tried to chase after his grandfather, but it was no use, he was long gone. "Aw man, this is just like when I first trained with Piccolo." The teenager fell to his knees because of the weight. "But I survived that, I can survive this!"

"Admirable words for a monkey," a cold voice said from behind him.

"Gohan, is that you? You certainly have grown since the last time I saw you," another voice chuckled. Gohan turned around and saw Frieza and Cell standing behind him with evil smirks on their faces.

"It looks like monkey boy is too weighted down to run away. Well Cell it looks like we can have some fun."

"Yes I agree." As they came closer, Gohan uttered a word that his mother would kill him for saying.

"Oh….shit…"

OOOO

Telew looked behind him to see Akira trailing behind. By now they were far from the canyons and were now flying over a deep forest. The Arsudu smirked as he looked at his new surroundings.

'This will be prefect,' he thought as he started to land. Not soon after did Telew land, did Akira follow not too far behind. When the two landed, Telew went into a fighting stance while Akira just folded his arms again.

"Did you need a change of scenery for your death?" he asked. Telew just chuckled.

"No, this isn't for my death. It's for yours! Here there are no rocks for you to control! No more rock defense, so now your just one big target."

"Fool," Akira said simply. Telew frowned, and dashed towards the soldier. Akira stepped to the side, and kneed the older man in the center of stomach. Telew gasped for breath as he gripped his stomach, and stepped back.

"What…. the…."

"I can kill you with or without rocks around me," the young soldier stated coldly.

"We'll see about that!" the Arsudu exclaimed and attacked with fast punches. But Akira dodged his attacks with hardly effort at all.

"And here I was expecting better," the soldier said in between dodges. "But now I know, this planet is just filled with weaklings!" He blocked a hook, and countered by attacking with a strong uppercut that sent Telew flying to the ground.

'What the hell is this kid! His strength is beyond imaginable! Well then looks like I have no choice,' the older man thought as he got to his feet. Once he was sure he had enough power, his hair started to sway as if it were in the wind. Akira raised an eyebrow when he saw Telew's red hair become white. After a few minutes of stillness the Arsudu suddenly spun around reveling his now demonic state, but Akira didn't seem afraid or shocked at all.

"Interesting," he said simply. Telew dashed towards the teenager, and attacked with a powerful slash of his claws, but instead of flesh, he slashed open bark. When he looked up he saw his opponent flipping over him with his arms still folded and still no expression on his face. The demonic Arsudu snarled and dashed towards the soldier again. His slashes were nothing but blurs to a normal human eye, but to Akira, he could see his attacks as plain as day. Telew attacked with a slash that brought down two full-grown trees, but his target was nowhere in sight.

"Damn!" the Arsudu snarled and turned around. When he dashed towards Akira again, the strange teen unfolded his arms, which made Telew raise an eyebrow.

"Playtime's over," he said coldly, and suddenly raised his arms in the air. In an instant the ground around Telew exploded and rose out from the earth like towers. Akira then brought down his arms and crossed them together. The rock towers broke apart into individual stones and attacked Telew.

"But how!" the Arsudu exclaimed as he dodged the rocks. "You're nowhere near rocks!"

"Fool. No matter where we go, we're still on Earth, and there is rock everywhere, even if you can see it." Another wave of rocks came out of nowhere and knocked Telew to the ground. More rock rose into the air as Akira raised his arms, and by now it seemed like the entire sky was covered in boulders and stones.

"No way!" Telew exclaimed.

"Any last words?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, take this! Prism of Power!" the Arsudu fired his signature move, but rocks instantly came up to protect his target. "No! Damn!"

"Now! Terra Rain!" Akira brought down his arms and all the rocks in the sky fell like rain drops. Telew got to his feet and tried to get away, but there were too many. In minutes the Arsudu was completely covered by rock. The pile was high enough for someone to spot it from the air even if they were miles away.

"FAHTER!" Tei bellowed as he landed and spotted the massive rock pile. "Father! Father!" The young man desperately dug through the rocks, but it was no use, Telew, his father, was dead. When he realized this, Tei fell to his knees pounded his fists on the ground.

"Your father eh? Too bad he was a weakling," Akira said coldly as he walked past him. Tei froze, and gripped his sword.

"Stop right there!" the young man growled with an anger he had never felt in a while. "You're gonna pay!" In a flash Tei drew his sword and dashed towards the teenager who didn't give him a second glance.

"Oh please," he said, and simply raised his arm in the air. Tei was suddenly hurled into the sky along with a couple rocks. Akira raised his other arm, and clapped his hands together. In an instant the rocks that were around Tei crashed into him, sending him lifelessly to the ground.

"Mama…." Tei muttered as his eyes started to close. A large rock started to float above Tei, and Akira chuckled.

"Father, and son together in death."

"Akira stop!" a female voice shouted. A soldier landed behind Akira. She had long blue hair in a low ponytail with pale blue eyes to match. A dark blue cloak was draped around her body with armor underneath. "We've received no orders for this! As your commanding officer, I order you back to the landing site!" Akira replied by raising his left arm slightly so rock surrounded her.

"What have I told you about ordering me around Melanie?" he said with an ice-cold glare.

"What have I told you about your attitude?" the girl known as Melanie asked with a just as cold glare. The two were frozen for a few minutes before Melanie spoke up again. "All right if you stop now I'll let you level an entire city without any back up okay?"

"…."

"All right two cities!" Akira lowered his arms in response, and folded them.

"You had better keep your promise or else…."

"I know! You'll kill me! I've heard that enough times during my life. Now come on, everyone's waiting."

"Fine, but do remember this dear older sister, one day I will kill you, and that bastard I call a brother. You are not siblings to me."

'And on that day I won't hesitate to kill you either,' Melanie thought as she and Akira took to the air.

AN: This one was two pages shorter of how much I usually write, but I'm kind of in a hurry. My family and I are going to the Caribbean and won't be back until August 3'rd so I'm trying to update the two fics I'm working on before I leave. So anyway, what is the source of Akira's strange powers? Are the other soldiers he came with just as powerful? And how will our heroes react to the news of Telew and Tei's deaths? And with the list of casualties rising our heroes need to get to training and fast! And will Gohan be able to survive the first part of his training? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga. Oh and I hope you can guess who I based Akira on by now See ya in three weeks!


	14. The Training Begins

The Salga Saga Chapter 14 

"_Tei, Tei listen. You have to live. Listen! You're still young, and you still have a chance to fully live out your life. You have to live to honor those who didn't survive this day. No matter how strong or powerful the pain you feel is, you have to promise that you'll never give up."_

Sasami's final words to Tei echoed through his mind as he slowly opened his eyes with a loud groan.

"I'm…not going to give up," he muttered to himself, and with the force of full will alone, the young man push himself to his feet despite his wounds. Tei looked over himself and saw that he only had a few cuts, and a broken rib, which was nothing too serious by his standards. The red haired teen held his head trying to remember how he got into this position in the first place. But when he saw a massive pile of rocks not too far away, it all came back to him in an instant, and he remembered who was under it in a heartbeat.

"Oh god no! Father! Father!" Tei dashed towards the pile, and started to dig through the rubble furiously trying to find some trace of his father. In the back of his mind he wondered why he even bothered. No one could have survived such an attack. But his mother's stories of how strong, and stubborn he was gave him at least a glimmer of hope. For countless minutes the young man dug through the rocks, but every time he felt that he got close, more rocks would fall from the top covering his progress. However, his efforts were rewarded slightly when he noticed the deeply bruised and cut hand of his dad. Without a second thought Tei grabbed his father's hand and started to pull him free of his rocky prison. When he was fully released, the teenager placed his deceased father on the ground to burry him properly.

"I'm sorry dad, I couldn't protect you in this time either," Tei whispered sadly. The young man went to dust off the remaining small rocks, and dirt from his father's face. But the second he touched Telew's face, the older Arsudu's arm shot up, and wrapped around Tei's neck.

"I refuse…to quit…." He muttered, and dropped his arm. Needless to say, Tei was shocked. He quickly grabbed his father's arm to check for a pulse, and he found one. A slow weak one, but it was still proof enough that he was alive.

'I have to get him back to the Lookout and fast.' Without a second thought, Tei took to the air with Telew draped around his shoulders like a coat. As he flew, thought about his latest opponent, Akira filled his mind. 'That Akira, there really is something different about him. I've never faced an opponent that could defeat me so easily, and without having to raise his ki either. I doubt he was using even a quarter of his true against us. With an enemy of this power on Earth mother had better get back with those power limiters.'

Back at the Lookout, there was a great white flash that surprised everybody. When it faded it reveled Washu, and Bulma with box filled with what looked like rich expensive gold bracelets.

"Hey everyone, we're back," Bulma announced.

"What the hell took you so long!" Vegeta exclaimed. Bulma growled.

"Do you know how long it takes to make one of these things! And we had to make extra in case you muscle heads break them!"

"You dare talk me that way!"

"I'll talk to you any way I want!" While the "happy" couple continued to growl, and snap each other, Washu was passing out the power limiters.

"All right guys, come and get them!" the pink haired genius shouted as though she was serving lunch. As the Z warriors and Tenchi gang came to collect the limiters Washu looked around and saw Telew was missing. "Hey, where's Telew?"

"He just blasted off somewhere. I think he went to blow off some steam," Tenchi replied.

"Should we go after him?" Krillin asked. "With Salga and his men on Earth I mean."

"Nah, that moron can handle himself," Washu replied, and started to type something on her computer.

"She's worried isn't she?" Krillin whispered to Tenchi.

"Most likely," Tenchi answered with a nod. "Washu isn't really one to show an emotion like openly like that. And the times that she does are really rare."

"Does she not trust anyone or something?"

"Nah, she just doesn't like to show emotions like that. I don't really get myself, but Washu is really hard to figure out sometimes."

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed as he put on the limiter. "This really does limit your power! I don't even think I can even go to Super Saiyan!"

"At this rate Salga will have the entire Earth at grasp before we're even back to half our normal power," Tien said.

"That's why we have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Krillin reassured the three-eyed man. "With that room everything is fine."

"Hm, true."

"All right then, what are we waiting for? Let's get to training!" Goku shouted excitedly.

"Does he always get this excited when he's about to train?" Tenchi asked Krillin. The bald man groaned.

"You have no idea." As the group started to decide who would enter the time chamber first, Tei slowly descended on the Lookout with a barely alive Telew at his side.

"Goku, Dende!" he called out.

"Tei? What the heck happened to Telew?" the Saiyan exclaimed. Dende rushed over to him, and placed his hands over him.

"How is he?" Tenchi asked.

"Well he's breathing, I wouldn't exactly say alive. I can heal his wounds, but that won't exactly insure that he'll regain consciousness. His head took some major damage. Who did this Tei?" the guardian of the Earth wondered.

"A monster," the teen replied. "Goku, we have a major problem."

OOOOO

Meanwhile on the other side of the Earth Melanie and Akira returned to the landing site where the other soldiers were waiting for them.

"Did you get him back?" the first figure asked.

"Yes Shakaku I got him back. See him, standing right behind me," Melanie replied.

"Where was he?" the third figure asked.

"In a forest, killing people."

"What the hell were you doing there! We've received no orders to attack yet!" Shakaku shouted at the cold teenager.

"I wasn't attacking. I was just having a look around. I was investigating an interesting ki. And you had better watch your tone brother or you might end up like those two red heads I killed today," Akira said coldly, but it didn't faze Shakaku.

"One, you're not the commanding officer hear, so I can talk to you in however tone I want! And two, quit acting like you're so special! We were all taken in by Salga remember! Not just you! So there's no difference between us!" Akira shot an ice-cold glare to his older brother.

"There's a big difference between me and you!" he growled as rocks started to float around him. "I'm hundred times stronger than you!" Shakaku smirked as electric charges started circle around him.

"We'll see about that!" But before the two could attack a wall of water appeared in front of them.

"Enough you two!" Melanie shouted. "Shakaku, as much as you might hate to admit, Akira is a key part of this mission! And it would only make master Salga angry! So just back off!" Shakaku just growled, and folded his arms. Akira gave his older brother a slight cocky smirk.

"Fine," the elder brother growled, obviously not liking the idea of being bossed around by his younger sister.

"And Akira, you maybe a key part of this mission, but that doesn't give you authority over me! Now go back to your ship and don't come out until we receive the order to move out! Understand."

"…" Akira glared with his hands slowly coming out of their folded position. Melanie returned the glare as water started to slowly wrap around the rock fighter.

"I said do you understand!" the grip of the water suddenly tightened intensely bringing Akira to his knees. "Well, do you!"

"Yes…I understand….sister," the red haired teenager replied weakly. The water abruptly disappeared into the ground releasing Akira from its grip.

"Good, now go!" The rock fighter got to his feet, and returned to his ship. But not before shooting an ice cold glare to his two siblings.

"Sibling love," the third one chuckled, but water suddenly wrapped around him as well.

"What were you saying Haouro?" Melanie asked fiercely.

"Nothing….captain," Haouro replied, and the water disappeared.

"Jeez, you sure are bitchy today," Shakaku commented.

"You want me to put you out electric boy?" Melanie growled.

"No, but you aren't usually this fierce. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. This whole damn mission is so stressful. Keeping Akira in check, along with the others that will be coming, and keeping up with Master Salga's standards. God! I can't take it anymore!" the teenage girl shouted.

"And this is only your first job as commanding officer. It only gets harder after this." Melanie just groaned and lay out on the ground.

"Arg! All this goddamn waiting! I wish Salga would just us the damn order to move out already, and get this over with!"

"Temper, temper Mel-chan," Shakaku chuckled, only to have his sister's hands wrap around his neck.

"How many times do I have to say, don't call me by that stupid name!"

"But you used to love that name."

"Key word dear brother, used to! Now if you call that again I'll give Akira full permission to kill you." Shakaku grumbled a quiet "okay" and Melanie released her grip.

"So, who else is coming?" the older brother coughed, trying to recover from his younger sister's steel grip.

"Everyone Shakaku. We're just the first unit to get here. Master Salga really has his eyes on this place."

"But why? I just don't get it."

"Just follow orders and ask questions. You'll live longer that way Shakaku."

"Yeah, right."

"Master Salga is even bringing in Lina."

"What!" Shakaku exclaimed. "But she's…!"

"I know, that what I was thinking. But we all have to start somewhere."

"But is Master Salga really willing to place Lina in the same unit as Akira!"

"It appears that way."

"Akira is already enough trouble, but Lina too! Damn this is going to be one pain in the ass mission."

"At least your not the commanding officer," Melanie grumbled. Shakaku laughed.

"That I guess that is a bright side for me!"

"Shut up!"

OOOOO

"So that's what happened," Goku said after Tei and finished telling the group about Telew's fight with Akira.

"This isn't good, this only means our enemy is mobilizing," Kiyone said worriedly.

"This Akira, you say that he used rocks in the entire fight?" Piccolo asked Tei, who nodded.

"That's what I saw. And he used it in a way I've never thought was possible. But the weird part is, I didn't feel him use his ki at all. It was as though it was automatic or something."

"So is some kind of android or something then?" Goten wondered.

"If he were an android I wouldn't be able to sense his ki at all. No he was human. No, I take it back, he wasn't human at all."

"Then what was he?" Tenchi asked.

"I think, he was…an Arsudu." Tenchi and other's eyes widened.

"You mean like Telew?" Kiyone said.

"Damn! Are you saying there's more!" Ryoko exclaimed. "One is enough trouble!"

"What's the big deal?" Krillin wondered. "What the heck is an Arsudu anyway?"

"We don't much about them. Telew never really talks about where he comes from. Not even to Ms. Washu," Ayeka said.

"The only the thing we do know is that Telew has this demon form, which is like Gohan's Super Saiyan, but much more wild. It took him awhile to get it under control. I'm guessing that all other Arsudus have it. In that form he was just as powerful as Gohan," Tenchi added. The Z team's eyes widened in understanding in response to this.

"If Telew was just as powerful as Gohan in that form…." Yamcha started.

"And if Akira is an Arsudu as well," Bulma continued. "And he was able to defeat Telew and Tei without raising his ki…"

"Imagine the damage he'll be able to do once he goes in that form!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Let's get to training," Goku said, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement. Meanwhile deeper in the Lookout, Dende struggled to heal Telew's intense wounds with Washu watching.

"Well, how is he?" she asked the young namek.

"Too be honest not good. I find it amazing that he isn't dead. His body is completely trashed, and the only thing that's keeping alive is pure will," Dende reported. Washu just scoffed.

"He always was a stubborn one."

"Well that stubbornness saved his life. You should be grateful. Well anyway I'm going to see if I can get some Senzu Beans from Kroin. That should fix him up." When Dende walked out of the room Chibi Tei ran into the room.

"Will daddy be okay, mama?" he asked. Washu rubbed his head, and smiled at her son.

"It'll be all right. You know how tough he is. He'll be up and about in no time."

"You really think so? He's not moving at all mama."

"Don't worry baby, just go over and play with Goten and Trunks. I'll come get you once he wakes up, okay?" Tei nodded with tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back. His dad was always telling him to never show tears in front of others. When the small boy walked out, Washu looked over to the unconscious man.

'You had better not make me a liar Telew. If you do, I'll curse your grave so many times there will be no way for your soul to find eternal rest.' Before the pink haired scientist walked out she slowly brushed a few strands from Telew's closed eyes. When she walked outside she saw everyone training in their own way.

Piccolo was meditating along with Tien and Chiaotzu, 18 was sparring Krillin, and Goku was trying to convince Vegeta to practice the Fusion dance with him. In the air was Ryoko practicing aerial ki combos, while Kiyone and Miyoshi were working on improving their aim. Tenchi was trying to improve his swordsmanship with Yosho scolding him for every misplaced step. She noticed Goten and Trunks entering a room that seemed to lead into nowhere, which she figured was the Time Chamber, they were talking about.

'Everyone is doing whatever they can to prepare themselves for this fight,' Washu thought. 'But why is it that there are so many powerful fighters here, and I still have a bad feeling about this entire mess. Like something absolutely horrible is going to happen. Maybe it's because we cut it so close with Gallio. From what Tenchi and the others tell me, they just barely made it, and Salga is supposed to be much stronger than Gallio. Maybe I'm just worrying too much. But Gohan, we really need you right now kid.'

OOOOO

Gohan let out a loud sneeze as he dashed through the forest with Cell and Frieza close on his tail.

"Aw man! Not good! Not good!" the Saiyan hybrid exclaimed as he dodged incoming ki attacks. The two super villains laughed as they had some target practice with the teen.

"Come on Gohan! What happened to all that strength you had when I faced you last!" Cell laughed as he fired Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Gohan quickly jumped to the side, barely avoiding it because of the heavy armor. Frieza suddenly came in from the side, and threw one of his Destructo Disks. The Saiyan teen dove to ground, and rolled out of the path of ten ki blasts courtesy of Cell. Gohan jumped to his feet, and while dodging a Death Beam from Frieza, dove into some bushes.

"You're smarter than that kid! Death Wave!" Frieza exclaimed and destroyed the group of bushes Gohan dove in, but when the smoke cleared Gohan was gone. "What! Where is he!"

"Hmm, he's faster than I thought," Cell said. "Come out, come out wherever you are Gohan!" Unknown to Cell, Gohan was hiding behind the tree behind him. The half Saiyan's heart beat rapidly as Cell continued for him around the area.

"Come on Cell he isn't around here," Frieza said. "Let's try over there." The android nodded and the two were off. Gohan let out a sigh of relief, and sat down to think.

'Man! That was too close! There's no way I can fight with this stupid armor on. I don't know what the hell grandpa was thinking, but this armor is defiantly not helping! How am I supposed to make to that mountain at this rate! I mean Frieza I can defiantly handle, but Cell, it took me Super Saiyan three to take him out last time I fought him. And if I did somehow manage to defeat him, what about Gallio?'

"Damn it!" Gohan exclaimed. "I'm doomed!" Before Gohan could even blink, the tree he was hiding behind fell. The black haired fighter slowly turned his head to see Frieza and Cell standing right behind him.

"Hello there Gohan," Cell chuckled. Without a second thought Gohan jumped back and cupped his hands at his sides.

"Eat this! Ka Me Ha Me HA!" With pure ease Cell slapped the blast away, and Frieza countered with a Death Beam. Gohan jumped to the side and took to the air ready to face the two head to head. The half Saiyan threw a strong punch, but Cell dodged it easily, and countered with a fierce knee strike to his gut. Frieza then came in and elbowed Gohan to the ground in a split second.

"You'll have to do better than that Gohan," the bio-android chuckled.

"All right I will! Masenko-Ha!" Cell teleported behind Gohan, and knocked him into a group of tree with a fierce kick. As he tried to regain his composer Frieza came up from behind, and with a fast blow from his tail, knocked Gohan to the ground. The teenager growled, and attempted a leg sweep, but Frieza saw it coming, and leapt into the air. The white alien came down seconds later and slammed his knee into Gohan's stomach. The half Saiyan cried out in pain as blood shot from his mouth.

"Such a set of lungs you have Gohan," Cell chuckled, and fired a powerful Kame ha me ha wave. The son of Goku rolled to the side, and got to his feet. But he didn't even have time to blink when Frieza's tail wrapped around his neck.

"Cell free hits!" the tyrant laughed as he started to pummel Gohan's backside with punches. The bio-android floated to the ground, and gave Gohan a fair amount of powerful blows to his chest and stomach. By the time Frieza released him, the teenaged fighter was covered in bruises, and too weak and heavy to move.

"He's like a turtle on its back," Cell laughed as he charged up a blast.

"This is quite amusing! I'd could do this for eternity!" Frieza chuckled and charged up a blast as well.

'Think Gohan, think!' he mentally yelled at himself. 'You're about to become nothing but a sprit, and then who's going to save the Earth? I could go Super Saiyan three. But even with my strength it still would be enough to win because I'd be too slow with this armor on! It'd be the same story with my other transformations as well, and right now I'm doing horrible!'

"Now get ready to lose your body!" Cell shouted, and fired his blast along with Frieza. Gohan jumped to his feet, and tried to run, but he was just too slow to escape. The blasts made a direct his with his back making him collapse to the ground.

"Hmm, he should have been reduced to nothing but a sprit, but his body still remains," Frieza noticed.

"Indeed, but because of this we get to have more fun with him," Cell replied as they approached Gohan.

'Damn it! I'm not getting anywhere like this! A normal frontal attack won't work because I'm too slow! And even if I did charge up enough power for blast, they're always on their guard. Plus they'd expecting some kind of distraction. Man I'm screwed!' Gohan thought.

"Take this!" Cell exclaimed, and fired a powerful blast that Gohan managed to dodge. "After him!"

'Think Gohan, think! Every fighter has his or her weaknesses! I mean dad and Goten have their stomachs, and Vegeta has his pride, wait! Cell has the cells of Saiyans, which means his pride must be his biggest weakness as well. And Frieza is just as prideful. I think I just got an idea.'

"Hey Frieza!" Gohan called.

"What do you want monkey boy!" the tyrant shouted.

"You say you're the most powerful being in the universe right?" Gohan asked. Frieza just chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't say if it wasn't true."

"Well are sure about that? Are you sure Cell isn't the most being in the universe?"

"WHAT!"

"I mean think about it. Cell killed my dad someone who defeated and humiliated you ten times over on Namek. Plus he also killed Trunks, the one who killed you! Not only that but he made copies of himself that beat my friends to a pulp! Something your soldiers couldn't do. I mean Vegeta beat your top soldiers without breaking a sweat. But those Cell Jrs beat him without even trying. As far as I'm concerned Cell is the most powerful being in the universe." By now Frieza was steaming red from both anger and embarrassment, while Cell was taking everything in consideration.

"Now that I think about it, he's right. I am the most powerful being in the universe!" the bio-android exclaimed. Frieza flew in front of his face.

"Don't you dare say that!" he shouted. "I am the most powerful being in the universe!"

"You fool! Goku, someone from the race you despise and fear the most, beat you! And I killed him, which makes me the most powerful being in the universe!" Cell shouted back. The two glared at each other before flying back.

"Fine I'll prove that I am worthy of that title!"

"So will I!" The two villains dashed towards each other and a powerful shockwave shook the area. Punches and kicks flew faster than a normal eye could see. From where Gohan was standing it looked like Cell had the upper hand.

"Death Beam!"

"Ka Me Ha Me HA!" The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. The two villains flew into the smoke, and sounds of punches connecting reached Gohan's ears. A few minutes later Frieza dropped from the cloud of smoke with Cell on top of him. The Cold family member twisted to the side and connected a strong punch to the bio-android's stomach, but it had little affect. Cell countered with a strong kick to Frieza's face which his descent to the ground much faster.

"Death Wave!" the former tyrant shouted as he blasted up from the ground.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Cell easily slapped away Frieza's attack while the tyrant dodged Cell's attack, and blasted towards him. The two locked hands together and tried to push each other back. Suddenly, both villains heard a strong,

"HA!" When they looked down they were engulfed in Gohan's Super Kame ha me ha wave.

'That bastard! He pitted us against each other so he would have enough time to gather energy for his blast!' Cell thought as his body started to vaporize. When the blast faded from sight, Gohan fell to his knees and went out of his Super Saiyan three form.

"Man, thank goodness that worked!" he laughed as he crawled under a tree. "It should be cake walk after this. Besides Gallio of course, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Right now I need to rest and regain my strength." Meanwhile while Gohan slept, elsewhere on the mountain he's traveling to, Bardock and an old man were watching the whole thing on a crystal ball.

"See I told you he could pull it off," Bardock said proudly.

"That was a clever trick he pulled. He knew that those two would always be on guard so he had no chance to power up his attack. So he used their pride as a distraction. Very clever, but this only the first test," the old man reminded the Saiyan.

"I know, but he can do it I know he can."

AN: With Gohan's defeat of Frieza and Cell it seems his chances of passing this test have improved. But what other test await our half Saiyan hero? And is Akira truly an Arsudu? If so, what kind of dangerous powers lurk inside of him just waiting to be unleashed? Will our Earth heroes be able to repel Salga's invasion once it starts? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga! Oh and on another note, the Caribbean was great! It was very beautiful. We might be going there again next summer. Anyway see ya guys next chapter!


	15. The Second Test

The Salga Saga Chapter 15 

Gohan let out a loud cry as he dodged a Double Sunday from Radiz, and a Bomber DX from Nappa. The Saiyan teenager quickly dove into a group of bushes as the two full Saiyans passed over.

"That was a close one," he sighed. "I could take them out easily, but with this armor I won't be fast enough to dodge their attacks. But the good news is I'm pretty close to that mountain." It had been close to over two weeks since Bardock dropped Gohan in this test, and just like when Piccolo left him in the wilderness for a year, he began to adapt pretty fast. In only a couple of days he master how to move with the heavy armor on, and was able to read the movements of most of his opponents. Now the mountain was only a two days walk from his current position.

"Nappa! I found him!" his evil uncle exclaimed.

"Oh no," Gohan groaned as he quickly looked over Radiz. 'Okay first he'll fire his normal Double Sunday attack, while Nappa comes in from behind.'

"Now take this! Double Sunday!" Gohan smirked and jumped back, and just as he thought Nappa came in from behind with a Bomber DX charged up in his right hand.

"Time to finish you! Bomber DX!" Gohan just smirked, and quickly flipped over the big man.

"My turn! Soaring Dragon Strike!" (One of his moves from Budokai 3. Just FYI) Gohan connected four ki charged punches into Nappa's back, and sent him flying into Radiz with a sudden uppercut.

"Watch it you moron!" Radiz exclaimed.

"Now to finish this! Ka Me Ha Me HA!" In a matter of seconds Nappa and Radiz were nothing but dust. "Well that was easier than I thought," he chuckled. Elsewhere on top of the mountain, Bardock and an old man in orange monk robes were watching via a crystal ball.

"He seems to have adapted well in only a matter of days," the old man said as he watched.

"What did you expect, he is my grandson after all," Bardock smiled proudly.

"Yes but remember Bardock, this is only the first test after all. Compared to the others, this is nothing. Also, are you even sure that he can withstand the second test?" Bardock nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure. It maybe tough, and extremely dangerous, but he can do it. I'm positive."

"Well if you're sure," the old man shrugged. Back in the forest Gohan was walking when a figure appeared in front of him suddenly. It was a figure that Gohan would recognize anywhere, it was Gallio. The Saiyan teen jumped back and sunk into a stance ready to fight at any given moment.

"Hello, Gallio," Gohan greeted slowly.

"Hey there kid. It's been a while, you sure have grown," the dark lord replied. "I hope you're ready to wander throughout the reaches of limbo, because that's just where I'm sending you!"

"Some how, I highly doubt that." Their eyes met for a split second before the two forces dashed towards each other and collided.

OOOOO

"I grow bored Ginju," Salga groaned as he sat in his chair, sipping wine. "Space can be so incredibly boring."

"Sir, why do you not just start the invasion?" Ginju wondered. Salga just turned around, and gave him a light glare.

"Fool. Taking over a planet such as Earth would be no fun if all the others weren't there."

"So you are waiting for the rest of them? But that could take weeks!" The conqueror just groaned.

"I know."

"What shall I do to entertain you sir?" Ginju asked nervously, there was no telling what Salga would make him do for entertainment. But much to his surprise, Salga just got up, and walked towards the bridge. "Where are you going?"

"Preemptive Strike," he said simply. "Now where are Melanie and the others stationed?"

"Coordinates 5399."

"All right. Don't wait up." And with that Salga walked out of the room.

"Sometimes I just don't get him at all," Ginju sighed.

OOOOO

"Come on Vegeta!" Goku pleaded on the Lookout.

"Absolutely not Kakarot!" the Saiyan prince yelled.

"But it's the only way to insure that we'll win, besides we'll be in the time chamber the whole time! No one will see us!"

"I refuse to do something so degrading!" Goku let out a groan of frustration and slapped his forehead.

"Come on please Vegeta! Trunks and Goten do it all the time! What's the big deal if we do it too Vegeta!"

"Uh….you know guys," Krillin interrupted. "If you don't be more specific people will get the wrong idea of what you're talking about." Goku just gave the short man his look of pure confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean Krillin."

"Never mind Goku." The orange clad Saiyan gave the short man a strange look, then turned back to his task, convince Vegeta to be his fusion dance partner. He thought by experiencing their fusion as Vegito would open Vegeta's mind to other kinds of fusion, but much to his dismay the Saiyan prince didn't want to have anything to do with fusion.

"I will defeat this foe with my own power! And my own power alone!" he would always tell Goku when he would ask. Goku was beginning to grow frustrated with Vegeta's attitude. They needed all the strength and power they could find if they even hoped to stand a chance against Salga. He was about to give up and look for someone else to fuse with. But no one else was really close to his power for the fusion to work properly, except for Buu, but Goku didn't even want to think about how that would turn out. A fusion with him and Vegeta was their only shot, besides Gotenks, but Goku wanted to save them for a last resort. He wasn't going to risk losing his other son to this monster.

"Please Vegeta!" he pleaded.

"Get away from me you worthless clown!" the prince exclaimed.

"I don't know which is more annoying, Goku's pathetic begging, or Vegeta's attitude," Ryoko said as she watched the whole scene.

"Both can get pretty annoying after a while," Bulma replied. The blue haired woman let out a yell of pure frustration. "Damn it Vegeta, if you don't fuse with Goku you won't be getting any dinner for a month!" The Saiyan literally cringed at those words.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Just try me! Keep refusing and see what happens!" Vegeta growled, and turned to Goku.

"All right fine Kakarot! I'll fuse with you, just this one time!" Goku just gave Vegeta his normal Son grin.

"Great! You won't regret this Vegeta!"

"Yes I will." Meanwhile deeper in the Lookout, young Tei sat at his father's bedside waiting for him to wake up as Sasami walked into the room.

"He's still unconscious?" she asked the young boy, who just nodded. "Don't worry Tei-kun, I'm sure he'll wake eventually. You're dad's really strong."

"But…what if he doesn't?" Sasami just gave him a smile and rubbed his head gently like a mother would.

"He will, trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Tei shook his head again. "See there you go. So take my word for it, he'll wake up. Now will you promise me that you'll cheer up?" Tei wiped the corners of his eyes and turned to Sasami with a smile on his face.

"Yes I promise."

"Good boy."

OOOOO

"Goddamn it I'm so bored," Shakaku groaned as he rolled over on his side. It had been about two days since Akira had wondered off, and there was still no signal from Salga. "Did Master Salga even tell you what kind of signal to expect? For all we know he could have sent it to us already."

"He said that we would know when we see it," Melanie replied as she formed a water ball in her hands. "And since I haven't seen anything that hasn't stuck out yet, that means he hasn't sent it to us yet."

"Damn it! What the hell is that bastard waiting for! You know what I bet he's just scared!" Shakaku declared.

"Scared of what?" Haouro asked as he lay on a cliff. "Master Salga is the most powerful being in the universe you idiot. Why would he be scared of a small planet like this when all the inhabitants are wimps?"

"I don't know! He never makes any sense to me at all! For all we know he could be afraid of Akira! I mean who isn't!"

"So afraid of Akira am I?" a cool voice said from behind Shakaku, which made him freeze.

"Master Salga!" All three of the soldiers exclaimed in shock. The conqueror looked directly at Shakaku his face was hard and impossible to read.

"So…" he started slowly. "You think I'm afraid of one of my own men?" Shakaku instantly began to shake in fear.

"N….No sir….I….didn't mean it….like that!"

"But that's what you said isn't it? That I was afraid of Akira?" The electric fighter's shaking increased while the others were frozen in their spots. None of them knew what Salga was going to do as he stepped closer to Shakaku. But much to their surprise the conqueror just reeled his back and let out a loud laugh. Needless to say the soldiers in front of him were stunned.

"Sir….?"

"That's what I like about you Shakaku! You're not afraid to speak your mind!" Salga laughed. "Now where is Akira anyway?" He asked after he calmed down.

"In his ship. I told him not to come out until I say. He wandered off again," Melanie replied. "Uh…sir. If I may, just what are you doing here anyway?"

"Preemptive Strike," Salga said simply. "Shakaku, follow me." And with that the conqueror flew off. Shakaku shrugged and followed his leader to wherever he was going to lead him.

OOOOO

Trees crumbled to the ground, and loud shockwaves blasted through the air as Gohan and Gallio engaged each other in deep combat. The Saiyan teen had powered up to Super Saiyan three while Gallio activated his Shadow Wings. Gohan quickly jumped to the side avoiding a blast of lighting from the dark lord. Gohan countered with four strong blasts only to have Gallio teleport out of the way. Gohan instantly scanned the area and found him behind him.

"Typical!" the teen exclaimed and landed a strong blow to Gallio's face, knocking him back four feet. In an instant Gohan was nose to nose with the dark lord and gave him another strong punch that sent him flying into a group of trees. The half Saiyan smirked as he stood in front of the debris.

'This is great! I'll finish him in no time!' Gohan thought to himself as Gallio emerged.

"Not bad. However this only the beginning!" the dark monster chuckled and blasted towards Gohan. The teen quickly dodged a fierce punch and countered with a swift jab to Gallio's stomach, but he fought back with a rising palm strike, knocking Gohan back. "Now Shadow Dragons!"

Gohan put up his guard only to be knocked back further by the attack. Before the teen collided with trees, Gallio appeared behind him, and sent him flying upwards with a powerful kick. Gallio teleported in front of the teen with his fingers laced together ready to slam Gohan into the ground, when the teen teleported behind him. Before the dark warrior could blink he was sent into the ground with a powerful blast.

'Whoa!' Gohan thought. 'I never would have thought he was this weak. Oh yeah this is before he uses the power of goddesses. But since they aren't around, this will be easier than I thought.'

"Take this, Lighting Strom!" Dark clouds rolled in and countless blots of lighting rained down on the teenager. Gohan quickly maneuvered between as many as he could, but a stray bolt zapped him out of the sky and into a blow into his stomach that cracked his armor. Gallio smirked and slammed him into the ground with his knee on top.

'Okay scratch my last thought. This might take a little longer than I thought.'

OOOOO

"So…just where are we going master Salga?" Shakaku asked the conqueror as they flew over the ocean. Salga just stayed silent until they were over an active city island.

"There," Salga replied and floated down to the center of the city. The citizens of the city stared at the two figures strangely as they passed by. Shakaku was about ask what they were doing there when Salga formed a powerful ki ball in his right arm. The conqueror suddenly hurled the ball deeper into the city, and five seconds later a massive explosion rocked the city. "And that's just the beginning." Salga raised his arm and fired blast that reduced another area of the city into nothing but smoke and dust.

By now everyone was running and screaming, and the police rushed to the scene.

"You hands above your head now!" Salga just smirked and looked to a confused Shakaku.

"It looks like these men what us to put our hands up, how about you do what they say Shakaku." The teenager smirked when he realized what his master meant. He looked towards the officers that surrounded them, and raised his arms in the air. At that moment countless wires from below streets shot up and wrapped around the officers shocking them until they could cry out in pain no more.

"How was that?" he asked his lord.

"Not bad. Now come let us have some fun with this place."

"Goku! We have a problem!" Dende exclaimed on the Lookout.

"Yeah I know," the orange clad Saiyan replied. "It's that ki. The ki I sensed Gohan was fighting when he died."

"I'd know that ki anywhere. It's Salga," Future Tei growled.

"This is perfect!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Now let's go down there and take the bastard out!"

"Don't you think? This guy was strong enough to kill Gohan! Do you think we would stand a chance even if we did attack at once?" Washu scolded.

"Washu's right, we wouldn't stand a chance," Bulma agreed.

"So what are supposed to do just let him destroy that city, and kill all those innocent people!" Videl exclaimed. Goku curled his hand into a fist not sure what to do. Even if the people could be revived with the Dragonballs it was still hard to bear watching all those people die. He wanted to do something, anything, he wasn't sure if could stand just waiting on the Lookout anymore. Eventually the Saiyan placed two fingers on his forehead.

"I'm going to check this out," he said simply, but Vegeta suddenly spoke up.

"You aren't leaving without me! If we're going to fuse I'd want to take a good look at my opponent." Goku simply nodded. Even if he was going just to check out Salga's powers and abilities he would still need all the help he could get in case the conqueror attacked. In the blink of an eye the two powerful Saiyans were gone.

OOOOO

Gohan quickly dodged another one of Gallio's Shadow Dragon attacks, and countered with a fierce blast that sent the dark fighter flying into some trees. Seconds late Gallio blasted out of the trees, and slammed his elbow into Gohan's stomach. The blonde haired teen gave Gallio a fierce front kick to his face knocking him back.

"Take this Lighting ball!"

"Ka Me Ha Me HA!" The blue wave blasted through the ball and collided with the dark lord who quickly recovered and fired two strong blasts. Gohan back flipped out of the way, but Gallio suddenly appeared behind him, and drew his sword. The Saiyan teenager dove to the ground, avoiding the slash, and countered with a powerful jab to Gallio's stomach. But the dark lord countered with a fierce blast that blew Gohan back.

"This has been fun kid, but this is where it must end," Gallio chuckled and rose into the air while charging up a powerful green ki ball. Within seconds the green ball was at a massive size and had enough power to destroy the entire forest.

"Man isn't this familiar," Gohan chuckled to himself. 'It's too wide for me to dodge, and he's too far away for me to teleport behind him. Besides this armor is still weighing me down.'

"Now die!" the dark lord shouted and hurled the ball towards the teen.

'If I could reach him I would be able to finish him with a Ka Me Ha Me Ha since he's weak now. But he's too far.' Gohan looked at the approaching blast and suddenly an idea came to him. 'I know!'

"Ka Me Ha Me…..!" Gohan started, and suddenly dashed towards the green ball.

"Have you gone crazy boy! You'll never survive!"

"I beg to differ!" Gohan shot back, and leaped into the air just as the ball passed just barely under his feet. Just as he was about to go down, Gohan pushed off of the ball, and hurled himself towards Gallio.

"Fool! Shadow Dragons!" Gohan just smirked teleported behind him. "What!"

"HA!" In seconds Gallio, just like the forest was reduced to nothing but dust. "All right!" Gohan cheered. "Well the forest was destroyed so I guess I have to fly the rest of way." Gohan chuckled to himself and flew off.

OOOOO

Salga chuckled as Shakaku shocked another set of people to their deaths. The evil conqueror fired a blast that destroyed ten buildings at once. The city was in absolute ruin. The smoke rose in the air and covered the rays of the sun with the flames of the buildings giving off a sharp heat. The few people that remained alive hid behind anything they could find. Mothers clutching their children hoping they would make it out alive. Salga laughed as he blew up another tower with a set of buildings along with it. The dark warrior was about to move on to a group of people cowering in the corner when a strong voice called out to him.

"Salga stop!" Said fighter and Shakaku turned around to see an enraged Goku with Vegeta standing behind him. "How could you attack these defenseless people?" Salga just chuckled.

"I was bored," he replied nonchalantly. Goku made a tight fist and powered up.

"Well then, how about I deprive you of your boredom!" Salga smirked as he sensed Goku's power rise.

"Sure this could be fun."

"Kakarot you fool!" Vegeta scolded. "We didn't come here to fight! Just to scout out his power." But it seemed that Goku didn't hear what Vegeta said at all. It was true fighting Salga was not the reason he came here, but watching him kill so many people and seeing all those dead bodies reminded Goku of Gohan. And all the anger he had built up since then decided to release itself. By now Goku was already in his Super Saiyan 3 state, but his aura kept going.

"This will truly be fun. I hope you won't disappoint me like the last one I fought that went in that form."

"Don't worry I won't!" With those words Goku blasted off the roof and straight towards Salga with pure rage as his only expression. The conqueror easily dodged his first punch, and went to counter when Goku suddenly spun around and delivered a fierce back kick that sent him flying into a building.

'I've never seen Kakarot move so fast!' Vegeta thought. 'I barely saw that last attack. I can also sense something deep within him emerging. Has his Saiyan side awakened after all this time?'

"This will be fun," Salga said with a smile. "I might even have to take you seriously. What's your name?"

"Goku, I'm Son Goku, and you killed my son!"

"Oh did I? I can't seem to remember. I've killed so many, and so many could have been your son. Tell me what was his name?" Goku growled. He couldn't believe Salga was talking as if he just accidentally pushed Gohan to the ground.

"His name was Gohan!"

"Oh yes I remember him. He was quite the disappointment. I hope his father won't be though." That only made the aura around Goku flare more. "It was fun for a little while though. But after a while he started to bore me."

"Salga…" Goku growled dangerously. "I'm going to make you pay!" With those words the orange clad Saiyan was on the attack again. Vegeta just scoffed as he watched.

"Kakarot you fool! You can't win alone!" The Saiyan prince was about to dive in to help but Shakaku suddenly appeared in front of him. "Out of my way boy!"

"If you wish to interfere with Master Salga's fight you'll have go through me." Vegeta just smirked.

"Fine with me. I'll make you regret getting in my way." With those words Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and went on the attack. "Let's see what you can do boy!"

"You'll find that I can do plenty!"

OOOOO

Gohan took a deep breath as he stood on the top of the mountain. From the peak he could the entire forest, or what was left of it after his last fight. He had to admit he had gotten better since he came here. He was starting believe dying was a blessing in disguise. He was able to read opponents movements fairly well, and he could up with way to defeat his opponents without using up too much power. At this rate by the time he got to King Kai's he would probably be strong enough to take on King Kai himself!

"I better not get too ahead of myself. I have to find grandpa first," he muttered to himself.

"You won't have to look far," Bardock said from behind him. "You made it with two days to spare. I'm impressed at how quickly you adapted with everything around you." Gohan just gave his grandfather the traditional Son grin.

"Well adapting fast has always been a strong suit of mine. So what's next?"

"First take off your armor." Gohan simply nodded, and without hesitation removed the heavy armor and put back on his old gi that Bardock had been holding for him. Needless to say, Gohan felt extremely light. He even felt a little off balanced as well.

"Man I feel as light as a feather!" he exclaimed as he made a light jump.

"Jump, as high as you can," Bardock ordered. Gohan nodded, and crouched down to gather power to his legs. When he made the jump he was literally soaring through the air like a bird. He shot through six clouds and could actually see almost all of the area around him from the point where he reached. The young teen hovered for a bit before coming down and landing in front of his grandfather.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed like a hyperactive kid. "That was ten times as higher than I could go before!" Bardock just chuckled.

"Follow me." Gohan nodded, and took off after him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed when he took off. "I'm a lot faster than before! I bet I could beat dad's Instant Transmission!"

"Instant Transmission?"

"Yeah. It's a teleportation technique. Even though according to Vegeta it is just super speed. With it you can travel to great distances in a second! So I guess I'm not fast enough to beat it yet. So where are we going anyway grandpa?" Bardock looked down and saw a long and deep canyon.

"There," he said simply and they landed a few yards away from it.

"If it's that canyon we're going to, why are we here?" Gohan wondered.

"At the end of that canyon is a powerful and legendary dragon. His power is so great that even the Supreme Kais stay away," Bardock explained.

"Okay. So what does that have to do with us?" Bardock chuckled.

"Gohan, your task is to slay this dragon, and steal one of his fangs."

"SAY WHAT!"

AN: Has Bardock gone insane? What is the purpose of this strange second test? And what of Goku and Vegeta? Will the two most powerful Saiyans be able to take down their opponents? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter of the Salga Saga. Oh and I got a couple of reviews saying that Akira are practically doubles of Gaara and his siblings. And I know that. I'm trying to give them their own identity which I'm hoping will shine through in the second part of fic, which is coming up soon. I'm really looking forward to that because I have a lot more intense fights and more character development planned for the second part, which will start hopefully in three or four chapters. Anyway please Read and Review. See ya!


	16. Battle at South City

The Salga Saga

Chapter 16

The ground shook, and buildings crumbled to into nothing but stone as the conqueror Salga and the Saiyan hero Goku squared off in the partly destroyed city in the south. Goku attacked with three strong punches, but Salga quickly jumped back to avoid them. The orange clad Saiyan growled as he pursued the murderer of his son to the center of the city. Goku charged with a ready to drive through Salga's gut, but just as it was about to connect, Salga ducked under Goku's arm and delivered a swift knee to his stomach. Before the ebony eyed fighter could react, he was laying face up staring at the sky courtesy of a strong uppercut.

Goku jumped to his feet and charged towards the conqueror. Salga just smirked as he evaded the constant punches that looked like blurs from Goku. He suddenly caught one punch, and pulled the hero into a fierce left hook across his face. Goku spun on his right foot and brought up his left giving Salga a powerful hook kick to his ribs. However it looked as thought the dark fighter felt no pain at all. Instead he just chucked and slammed his elbow on Goku's ankle. The Saiyan fighter cried out as felt bone breaking. He quickly pulled back his leg, but in a second Salga was nose to nose with him, and kicked him through a building.

"Is that it? You're starting to bore me," the conqueror remarked, and folded his arms. Goku growled as he emerged from the rubble. In a blink of an eye he charged towards Salga again, his movements nothing but blurs to the normal eye, but Salga saw them as slow. As their battle started to rise into the air, it was getting obvious that Salga was gaining the upper, but it wasn't obvious to Goku who just kept punching like a mad man. (Well is he is mad) Salga moved his head to the side and knocked Goku into two buildings this time with an elbow strike.

Seconds later, Goku appeared behind the conqueror, which caught him off guard. The orange clad Saiyan delivered a fierce right hook to Salga's face, sending him flying through smoke covered sky. But the hero wasn't finished; he quickly activated his Kaioken and appeared in front of the dark fighter. Salga was once again caught off guard, and as a result received countless blows to his stomach. Goku let out a loud cry and gave him another powerful punch, but before Salga could go flying again, Goku grabbed his arm and slammed him on top of a building. The impact of the throw caused the building to collapse into nothing but bits of concrete.

The hero floated to the ground to obverse the damage, and not much to his surprise Salga emerged from the rubble, with not an expression of anger, but of pleasure.

"That's more like it," he chuckled as he wiped the blood coming his chin.

'What's up with this guy, doesn't he feel any pain at all?' Goku wondered and went into a stance. 'Oh well, I guess I'll find out right now!' In an instant Goku was on the offensive. Salga blocked every one of his attacks and moved out of the path of a sudden side kick. The conqueror grabbed the Saiyan by his neck, and slammed him to the ground. Goku quickly rolled to his feet and went into another stance.

"I won't lose to you!" he declared and charged again. Not too far away, the prince of Saiyans was having his own battle.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta shouted as he attacked with swift punches. "Too afraid to make a move boy!" Shakaku was easily dodging Vegeta's attacks and had yet to make a move. "I don't blame you! I am the prince of Saiyans after! You have a right to fear me!" Shakaku scowled at this comment, and caught one of Vegeta's punches.

"Let's get this straight big mouth," the young fighter said as he started to bend Vegeta's fist in the opposite direction. "I fear no one!" With this said Shakaku landed an electrically charged fist into Vegeta's hard stomach. The prince of Saiyans gasped as he stepped back holding his stomach.

'Damn! He's stronger than I first thought,' Vegeta thought and looked at his opponent. Shakaku's fist was sparking with electricity rather than ki. 'He certainly is unusual, I'll just have to take this seriously from this point on.'

Vegeta got to his feet and attacked with a fury of punches that Shakaku could barely keep up with. A powerful left hook collided with the electric boy's face, sending him sliding across the street. The Saiyan prince just laughed as he watched him get to his feet.

"Is that it boy! At this rate you'll be dead before I even break a sweat!" Shakaku just growled, as electricity started to form around his right foot.

"Don't be so sure of that loud mouth," he mumbled, and suddenly stomped his foot on the ground. A blast of electricity suddenly blasted towards Vegeta, who easily dodged by taking to the air.

"I have a feel tricks of my own boy! Like this! Gallic Gun!" Shakaku's right arm started to spark with an electric charge as the blast sped closer and closer to him. The teenager suddenly slapped the ki attack back its sender while charging an attack of his own in his left arm. Vegeta quickly dodged his blast and looked back to the teen fighter. "You'll need a better trick to beat me boy!" Shakaku smirked.

"Don't worry, I do. Here's what I call, Electric Disc!" With those words Shakaku hurled the electric energy he had charged in his left arm, and it took the shape of a flat circle as it shot towards Vegeta.

"Tch! Child's play!" he scoffed as he slapped the attack away. But seconds later Shakaku appeared in front of the Saiyan prince with both arms charged with high voltage electricity.

"Child's play eh? Then what do you call this!" Vegeta gasped as he felt a tremendous force collide with his stomach. Fighting the pain, Vegeta gave the teenager a swift left hook, and followed up by lacing his fingers together and slamming them upon Shakaku's head, sending him face first to the ground. Before said boy could collide with the hard concrete, he quickly flipped over and landed on his feet. Vegeta blasted towards him in seconds and attacked with a fast kick. Shakaku darted out of the way latched his hand on the prince's neck.

"What the-!" but before the man could finish his sentence, countless volts of electricity entered his body. Vegeta let out a loud cry of pain as the electric energy flowed through his entire body.

"You have no idea how much electricity can effect the body," Shakaku chuckled as he increased his grip, doubling the power of his attack. Vegeta gritted his teeth together trying to fight the pain, and managed to knock off the teen's arm with his elbow. The Saiyan prince's body was trembling, not from fear, but because of the excessive amount of electricity in his body.

"You bastard," he muttered s he struggled to get his body under control. Shakaku just laughed.

"With that little jolt you've lost control of most of your body! Making you as vulnerable as a newborn!" At those words, Vegeta was on the receiving end of a fully charged electric punch. The teen solider followed up with a fierce knee blow to his stomach. Vegeta went to block an incoming punch, but when he went to move his right arm, his left leg moved instead. Seconds later he was on his side with a red mark on his face.

"Damn….him," Vegeta growled as he struggled to get to his feet.

"And there's still plenty more where that came from," Shakaku chuckled. By now Vegeta was on his feet fully, but still had little control of his body.

"If there's still plenty left, then by all means show me," the prince chuckled as he went into a stance. The two fighters stood there for a few seconds before going back to their battle.

The ground shook as Salga and Goku exchanged blows on the city streets of South City. Salga dodged a fast round kick, and countered with a sudden jab to Goku's face, knocking him back. Goku grunted before firing four ki blasts at his opponent. The conqueror deflected all with one hand while he was yawning.

"Is that it?" he asked with a bored tone. Goku growled before charging up both hands with ki.

"Barely! Take this!" the enraged hero exclaimed and fired a fierce array of powerful ki blasts. Countless blasts of light were heading towards the villain, but the expression of fear or concern failed to cross his face.

"Oh please, is that all?" Salga drew his sword and went into a stance. Goku raised an eyebrow, but continued to fire more ki at the conqueror. A dark smile crossed Salga's face before he swung his sword at the ki attacks. Much to Goku's surprise all his blasts were redirected back at him!

"Now way!" he cried before he was overwhelmed by his own ki blasts. Salga chuckled as the smoke started to clear.

"Too easy." When the smoke cleared Salga raised an eyebrow when he noticed there was no body. "Must have vaporized." But the conqueror was wrong, dead wrong. A sudden voice exclaimed behind him,

"KA ME HA ME HA!" A powerful blue wave suddenly blasted the villain through five buildings, bringing all of them down. Goku smirked. "Instant Transmission, the only way to travel!" The Saiyan hero flew towards where the monster was blasted, and was taken aback when he saw Salga already out of the rubble.

The conqueror's neck was an obvious position that told Goku it was broken, and he could also tell his right shoulder was dislocated. His face was covered with bruises and small cuts, but despite all this, he still had a small smile on his face with no look of pain whatsoever.

"Interesting technique you got there," he said calmly with a light chuckle. "I wonder if you would be willing to teach me."

'How can he not feel anything after that! He took the full blast of my Kame me Ha, and not so much as a groan!' Goku thought in shock. Salga smirked as he snapped his neck back in place, and snapped his shoulder back in its normal place.

"From that look on your face, can I assume that you are too shocked to continue fighting? Because if you are, I'll just destroy this whole city and move on to the next one." This got Goku's attention, and he went back into his stance.

"No you aren't going to destroy or kill anything or anyone anymore! I'll make sure of that!"

"Quite the declaration. Let's hope you can live up to it. Because if you can't, no worries, you'll be with your son in the afterlife." This got Goku going, in seconds their battle had began again. Salga dodged an array of swift punches and kicks from the Saiyan hero, and countered one of his attacks with an elbow strike to the back of his head.

Goku grunted and spun around for a back fist, but Salga easily ducked under it, and sent the orange clad Saiyan flying with a ki blast.

"Oh come, come," Salga said as Goku skidded across the street. "That was a simple blast, very minor. You can't tell me you're hurt after that."

'That was just a minor blast!' Goku repeated in his mind as he felt the blood coming out from his chest. 'That probably had the same amount of power as Tien's Blast Cannon! Just how powerful is this guy! I haven't seen him power up once since we started fighting!'

"I'm starting to lose my patience," Salga said in a singsong tone. "I'm started to consider blowing up this entire city and everything around it." The villain charged up a blast to emphasize.

"I told you! You aren't going to hurt anyone! Kaio-Ken!" Goku exclaimed and the familiar deep red aura formed around him. "Now Dragon Fist!" The fighter disappeared in the blink of an eye, and reappeared behind his opponent. Salga just smirked and elbowed Goku in the face before he could even throw a punch.

"How predictable." Goku stepped back wiping the blood coming down from his nose, but quickly summoned the Kaio-Ken again. Salga just smirked and swung his leg out to the side. At that moment, Goku was knocked into a building. "You're starting to become a one trick pony."

'Damn it! I'm starting to run out of ideas! Everything I do it's like he's two steps ahead! Damn it!'

"Ready to give up?" Goku gritted his teeth as he stood to his feet.

"No I won't give up! Kaio-Ken times 10!" The deep red aura surrounded Goku and he instantly took to the air.

"Oh, and what's this?" Salga wondered as he looked up.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" Goku chanted as the ki started to form. "HA!" With that Goku released the ki and it was enough to destroy at least four major cities. But just like always no look of concern crossed Salga's face.

"Oh please is that it?" the conqueror muttered as he drew his sword. "I'll show you a real attack."

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, shockwaves echoed through the air and ground as Vegeta and Shakaku clashed. Vegeta quickly blocked two jabs, and went in for a fast knee strike, but Shakaku moved to the side. The teen soldier knocked the Saiyan prince to the ground with a fully charged electric fist. As he slid across the ground, the older man flipped back on his feet, and fired four powerful ki blasts. Shakaku slapped them away and countered with a blast of electric energy. Vegeta teleported behind the teen blasted the boy into a building.

"Well that's that," he smirked, but was proven wrong with a sudden blast of electricity.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the teen asked as he emerged from the rubble with his hand extended. Vegeta slammed his fists into the street as the electricity surged through his body. When it faded, he was shocked when he realized he couldn't move.

"What…what…. the hell…. is this!" he exclaimed. Shakaku chuckled.

"That's just another one my special effects I told you about earlier. With enough electric energy I can paralyze someone's body. And yes, even a tough body like a Saiyan."

"Damn it," he muttered.

"And now I can do things like this!" the teenager zapped Vegeta with another surge and raised him into the air with his arm extended. The next thing the Saiyan prince knew, he was slammed into a building, then into the ground. Shakaku smirked and pinned him against a wall. "I can also use static cling to stick to this wall."

'I can't move at all! Not even so much as my fingers!'

"Now I have you right where I want you," Shakaku said sinisterly as he charged up an attack in his other hand. A look of fear crossed the prince of Saiyan's face as he awaited his fate.

OOOOO

"You want me to what!" Gohan exclaimed to his grandfather.

"Slay the dragon and steal one of his fangs. Did I stutter?"

"No, but do you have any idea what you're asking of me grandpa! If that thing is so powerful even the Kais stay away then there's no way in all the hells I can beat it!" Bardock rolled his eyes.

"You sure complain a lot."

"I'm not complaining! I'm just saying it's impossible!"

"How would you know that? It's not like you've ever fought him before. You never know until you try."

"But….still….." Bardock growled.

"Look if you don't slay that dragon, you'll never find out the truth about your Dragon Wings!" Gohan's eyes widened.

"How do you know about them?" Bardock turned away and started to fly off.

"The only way you'll find out is if you kill that dragon, now get moving." Gohan stared at the fading figure of his grandfather in confusion.

'How did he know about the Dragon Wings? And will killing this dragon really tell what I want to know about my Dragon Wings, and how I got them? Well there's only one way to find out.' Gohan nodded to himself and took off towards the canyon. He really didn't have much of a choice anyway.

The canyon looked like a long twisted road, it didn't look like any force of nature he had ever seen before. It was much too wide for any kind of water source, and it more straight forward than any canyon he had ever seen before. It had looked like something had made it intentionally, that or some giant creature passed through the area millions of years ago.

At the end of the canyon was large cave that seemed to be very deep. The entrance was a wide arc with small holes around the side. On top were words that said

"Let he who enters or disturb my slumber suffer a painful end."

"Real inviting," Gohan muttered sarcastically. "Hello! Is anyone in there! I'm looking for a dragon!" After a few short minutes a loud, angry, and booming voice replied.

"WHO DARES DISTRUB ME!" The ground shook like a level 10 earthquake, and fierce breathing echoed through the cave as the monster started to emerge. Gohan's eyes widened as he looked up at the dragon he was supposed to slay. It had an extremely long body, in fact Gohan was sure about whole other half of the dragon was still inside of the cave. The half of the dragon that was visible had dark red colored scales on top and white at the bottom. It's long blue hair flowed with green antenna on the sides. It had fangs similar to crocodile, they were so long, and looked extremely sharp. Even with its mouth closed Gohan could still see his fangs. Its angry red eyes stared down at the half Saiyan as it continued to emerge from its cave.

"Oh….man…." was all Gohan could say as the dragon fully emerged from the cave and was in the air. Despite the fierce shaking it had caused, Gohan was surprised to see it had small arms and legs. Its tail held a sharp spikes that started at the tip and ended where his hair began. He was immense. And even though it didn't had wings, he still managed to stay in the air.

"Who are you!"

"Uh….Gohan Son, and I'm going to slay you!" the half Saiyan declared. The dragon laughed with his booming voice that made the earth quake in fear.

"HA, HA, HA! You a mere human slay the great Saioyoshi! I'd just love to see you try!" Gohan made a fist and flared up his ki.

"All right! Fine!" With that Gohan let out a loud yell and blasted towards the dragon. The teenager gave the monster a powerful punch but it felt like he just punched the strongest and toughest metal in the universe. Needless to say Gohan instantly flew back.

"HA, HA, HAAAA! No human can hurt me! My scales are harder than any known metal in the universe! No one can even come close to even scratching me!" Gohan transformed to Super Saiyan 3 and once again blasted towards the dragon and gave him a hard punch, but just like last time absolutely no effect at all.

"What!"

"My turn!" Saioyoshi opened his wide mouth and unleashed a powerful blue blast that blew Gohan through two cliffs. The teenaged warrior struggled to get to his feet, with that one attack he had already broken an arm and blood was streaming down the front of his head. Plus the top part of his gi had completely burned away, and he was already out of his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"Not…good," he muttered.

OOOOO

Vegeta struggled to move as he watched a ball of electricity form in Shakaku's hand.

"Now take this!" he shouted and hurled the ball at Vegeta. The prince let out a loud cry that caused his yellow aura to flare up and protect him from the attack. The prince smirked when he realized he could move again.

"All right, this time I'm killing you for sure!" With those words Vegeta started to power up again his yellow aura increased with every passing minute, but Shakaku wasn't concerned. "Get ready to feel one of my most powerful attacks!"

"Do what you want, I'll just counter it with my own attack!" Shakaku laughed as the ground started to crack, and wires wrapped around his arms. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this, but continued to power up. By the time Vegeta was finished powering up, Shakaku was almost completely covered by wires that wrapped around his arms.

"Get ready to die boy! Final Flash!" Vegeta fired a major yellow blast that could easily level an entire city into nothing but a huge crater. But Shakaku didn't look worried at all.

"Voltage Tiger!" With that Shakaku unleashed the major electrical energy he had been charging up and it collided with Vegeta's blast. The two fighters struggled to give their blast the upper hand, but both were equal in power no matter how much ki they put in them. Shakaku was about to add more of his own ki when he just thought of an idea. The teen smirked sinisterly and took a deep breath.

'What in the world is he doing?' Vegeta wondered, but he got his answer when an extremely loud booming yell reached his sensitive ears. The sound alone was enough to make the Saiyan prince slid back for a few seconds, but that was all Shakaku needed. His blast started to overpower Vegeta's until the prince was complete engulfed by his opponent's blast, and was blown into several building with a loud explosion following soon after.

"Where would lighting be without thunder?" Shakaku chuckled as the wires started unwrap themselves.

Meanwhile by now Goku's blast was inches away from Salga when the conqueror's ki suddenly flared up.

"Now take this! Ryu Kaze!" Salga swung his sword releasing a green flame dragon that started to sallow up Goku's Kame ha me ha as it worked its way up towards the sender.

"No way!" the Saiyan hero exclaimed as the dragon completely devoured his attack. Seconds later Goku was screaming in agony as the blast consumed him and felt like it was tearing his body to shreds. When it was over it looked as though Goku had been through a shredder. His gi was nothing but rags and he had cuts all over his body with the blood flowing out of his body and onto the street. The now black haired Saiyan struggled to get to his feet when he heard a loud explosion from the other side of the city.

"Looks like Shakaku defeated your friend," Salga announced with a smirk. "Not nearly as fast as Akira would have, but he still defeated him."

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he stared at the mushroom cloud that formed. Without a second thought Goku disappeared from his spot via instant transmission to find his friend. Goku reappeared in front of an immense amount of rubble and debris with a young man behind him.

"You must be the one who was fighting master Salga. I'm surprised to see you're still alive." Goku ignored the boy and scanned the rubble for Vegeta's ki. Rubble shifted as the Saiyan prince emerged from the mess of rock and dirt. Needless to say he was a mess as well. Goku could tell both their kis were extremely weak, he found miraculous that he was even standing and the fact that he could use his instant transmission as well. But still, he had nowhere near enough to continue fighting, neither did Vegeta. However from the look of their opponents they still had plenty of ki to spare.

"Looks like he's still alive Shakaku," Salga said as he appeared next to the young solider. "And so are you, then it looks like this fight continues." Goku growled inwardly and picked up Vegeta who was barely breathing. The Saiyan hero also found it hard to breathe, in fact his vision was getting blurry and dark. He had to get back to the Lookout and fast.

"Salga, wait," Goku said. "I'm in no position to fight right now. My ki is close to used up, and my body is broken. Fighting would be absolutely pointless now. I give up, you win this time." Salga just smirked.

"Well then looks like Earth is mine then."

"Hold on a minute! That doesn't mean you've won the war for Earth! My friends and I will continue to fight to defend our planet, not even death will stop us from defending our home from you! I may give up now, but give me five days and I'll give you a fighter strong enough to beat you!"

"Oh really? Sounds interesting, but five days is too long of a wait. Three days."

"No five!" Salga raised his hand at Goku with a blast charged already.

"I don't think you're in position to argue with me. Three days." Goku growled, but nodded he didn't have a choice.

"All right. In three days come to the Lookout of Kami. It's in the east at the top of a tall tower, you can't miss it." Salga chuckled.

"All right then I'll be there. You'd had better not run away, because I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Don't worry we won't run." Salga turned around and started to walk off.

"Come Shakaku we're leaving." The teen soldier just grunted and followed. "See you in three days." And with that the conqueror and his subordinate disappeared. Seconds later Goku disappeared as well.

OOOOO

When the orange clad Saiyan returned everyone swarmed around him and Vegeta asking what happened. Of course the first he did was ask Dende to heal Vegeta and him, and ask for a bag of Senzu beans.

"Are you nuts!" Ryoko exclaimed when Goku told them him and Salga's little deal.

"Yeah Goku! There's no way you and Vegeta can master Fusion in three days!" Krillin agreed.

"Are you sure you didn't have a concussion when you made that deal?" Tien wondered.

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's deal we made, and so he's coming here in three days, so we have to get ready," Goku announced.

"But like I said before, you and Vegeta can't master Fusion in three days!" Krillin repeated.

"I know," Goku agreed. "That's why Vegeta and I won't be the ones he'll be fighting. Are Goten and Trunks out of the time chamber yet?"

"Yeah, they just came out an hour ago," Kiyone replied.

"Good."

"Wait a minute Goku, you aren't saying….!" Piccolo started.

"Yep, in three days Salga will be fighting Gotenks for the fate of Earth. You hear that boys!" Goku called.

"Yes sir!" the two boys exclaimed at once.

"And we're ready! We even came up with a few new moves!" Trunks said proudly.

"That's good, you'll 'em."

"Goku are you about making Goten fight?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly. "What if…what if I lose him like Gohan?"

"I know that you're worried Chi-Chi, but we don't have much of a choice right now. Goten and Trunks have already mastered Fusion, they're our trump card now. Don't worry if things get too intense I'll jump in." Chi-Chi just nodded. "All right boys let's start training!"

"Yes sir!" The two boys exclaimed.

OOO Three Days Later OOO

Everyone was silent as the hours passed by waiting for their opponent. Goten and Trunks were in the center of the Lookout while everyone else was on the sidelines. But being half Saiyans, they were very anxious to get their fight started, but they needed their opponent to show up first.

"Arg! This is taking too long! Where the heck is he?" Trunks groaned.

"Maybe he got lost," Goten suggested.

"How can you not find a tall golden tower!"

"Trunks does have a point," Tenchi agreed. "This is taking too long. You think he's trying to were them down by waiting?"

"That does sound like something a villain like him would do," Piccolo agreed.

"No, he's just as anxious as Goten and Trunks are," Goku said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Piccolo asked.

"I just know." After two more hours of waiting Trunks and Goten were about to go off and have a snack when Vegeta and Piccolo turned around with stern looks on their faces.

"He's here," Vegeta growled. Vegeta was right, below Salga was blasting towards the golden tower with a smirk on his face as he curved upwards.

'This had better be good,' he thought as he could see the tower come closer and closer into view. A few minutes later Salga was floating right above the Lookout with the eyes all on him as he floated down.

"That's Salga? Hm….he's actually pretty handsome," Bulma commented.

"What did you say woman!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Oh calm down Vegeta! It's like I'm going to go out on a date wit him or something!"

"So where is he?" Salga asked ignoring Bulma and Vegeta's little spat. "Where's the fighter you promised me?"

"We're right here!" Goten said from behind. The conqueror turned around to see the two boys standing behind him. Upon seeing this Salga instantly broke out laughing.

"You must be kidding me! Do you truly expect I, the great Salga, conqueror of at least one thousand galaxies, to be killed by these runts! What a laugh!"

"Runts!" the two boys exclaimed.

"We'll show you how much power we really have! Read Goten?" the youngest Son boy nodded.

"FU….SION….HA!" Seconds later a bright white light covered the entire Lookout, blinding everyone for a few short seconds before it faded away.

"Now you listen to me Salga! My name is Gotenks and I'm gonna be the one to bring you down!" the young fighter declared.

"Such a statement. Well then, shall be begin then?"

"Yeah let's!" And with those words Gotenks dashed towards the conqueror. The battle for Earth had begun.

AN: Can Gotenks overcome all odds and managed to defeat the seemingly unbeatable Salga? And what of Gohan's current situation? Can the young half Saiyan defeat the dragon Saioyoshi, a creature even the Kais fear? These two young fighters must face their hardest challenges yet. Are they able to fight with what's on the line? You'll just have to catch the next chapter of the Salga Saga. Sorry about the delay, but this was a long chapter to write. And I may post my AU Gohan/Sasami fic much sooner than I thought, but just the first chapter, just to see how everyone likes it. Well anyway, see ya next chapter!


	17. Sky High Battle

The Salga Saga

Chapter 17

Gohan let out a loud cry as he avoided another blast from the mighty dragon Saioyoshi. He dashed through the canyons, and leaped on top of a cliff in order to avoid another blast. He could feel his heart racing felt the powerful dragon gain on him. Saioyoshi fired another blast that demolished the entire cliff in seconds, but when the smoke cleared, Gohan was gone. The dragon just let out a grunt.

"You're fast I'll give you that. But there's no way you can slay me puny human!"

'Man, he's right!' Gohan thought as he hid behind a cliff outside of Saioyoshi field of vision. 'This dragon is way too powerful for me to slay. What the hell was grandpa thinking when he gave me this training, if you want to call it that!'

"Come out human! Let me put you out of your misery!" Saioyoshi shouted as he destroyed four sets of cliffs with one blast.

'Damn it, not only is his skin harder than any metal I know, but with my broken arm it'll be impossible for me to attack with full power! Great, right now, the only thing I can do is hide.' Suddenly the cliff he was hiding behind was blown to bits, and the young Saiyan hurled through the air.

"There you are!" the dragon laughed as he opened his mouth for another attack.

"Well forget that hiding idea!" Gohan exclaimed as he quickly dodged the massive blasts. The aftershock of the explosion hurled him through two cliffs, but he quickly did a back flip to regain his balance.

"You can't escape!" Saioyoshi yelled, firing another blast. Gohan took to air to avoid it, only to be thrown back into the ground by a slash from Saioyoshi claws. In an act of desperation, Gohan fired four blasts at the monstrous dragon, but the blasts did absolutely nothing, but to make the dragon angrier. Gohan, seeing this, made a dash for where he entered with ground exploding from behind him. He could feel the intense heat from the blasts gain on him even as he ran as fast as he could. The rocks from the blasts flew out from the ground and collided with his back a number of times.

Saioyoshi fired a powerful blue beam in front of Gohan, sending him flying backwards, and into another blast from behind. The young Saiyan hurled through the air again, colliding face first into the ground. His gi was nothing but rags now, and the bottom part of his pants were gone as well. The teenager struggled to get to his feet, but the dragon fired another blast that made him slide through the ground.

"Give up yet? If you do I'll destroy your body quickly. Then maybe your soul as well!"

"Damn it," Gohan muttered. The dragon chuckled evilly, and slammed the teenager into a cliff, then onto the ground with its grand weight on top of him. Blood flew out of Gohan's mouth once he hit the ground, but Saioyoshi wasn't finished. Gohan was tossed into the air then knocked into the ground, making a large hole in it by Saioyoshi massive tail. The monstrous dragon circled around the hole waiting for Gohan to emerge. Suddenly the young half Saiyan exploded from the small crater in his Super Saiyan three form, and gave the monster a powerful uppercut below his jaw, but it had no effect on the powerful creature. Before Gohan could pull back he was caught by one of Saioyoshi's arms.

The first son of Goku yelled out in pain as his ribs were completely crushed along with the rest of his already broken arm. Gohan struggled to power up and to break out of the grip, but it was two strong, and the pain was too much for him. The dragon's eyes glowed with a dark red glow as he laughed.

"Enjoying yourself? Well I admit you're pretty fast, but lets see you dodge this!" with that Saioyoshi opened his wide, and started to charge up a blast that was strong enough to reduce Gohan to nothing but a wondering sprit.

'No way, will it…. Really end here?' Gohan thought fearfully as he watched the blast charging helplessly. 'No I have to do something! If I get killed here, everyone on Earth will die! Mom, Dad, Goten, Videl! And…. Sasami… I have to protect them. I will protect them!'

"Now die!" And the powerful blast was unleashed upon the young half Saiyan, who was completely engulfed in the powerful blast.

OOOOO

The Lookout was silent as Gotenks, and Salga stared each other down. A light wind passed through, and neither made move. The victor of this one match would decide the fate of the entire Earth, and possible the whole galaxy. After two minutes of silence and stillness, Gotenks scoffed, and charged towards the conqueror. However, before he could land a punch, Salga just held up his hand.

"Hold on kid," he said, and turned over to Goku. "I have one more condition."

"What is it?" Goku asked seriously.

"This is strictly a battle between this kid and I. No interference from you or your friends. If you do…" Salga charged up a small ball of ki in his right hand and aimed it towards Bulma and the others, who were, needless to say, petrified with fear. "I'll kill them. Then destroy this entire tower. You understand?"

Goku growled and made a tight fist, he didn't have a choice.

"You coward!" Ryoko exclaimed. "You know you can't win if all gang up on you, so your using them as hostages!" Salga stared at the cyan haired space pirate and laughed, like it was the funniest joke on Earth.

"Foolish woman. Even if you all came at me at once, I'd still be able to kill you all, just by using 20 of my power. But that would be boring. This one on one match up sounds more fun, and I want to keep it that way that's all. Now what do you say?"

"Fine," Goku spat. "One-on-one." Salga discharged the blast, and smiled at Goku.

"So glad you saw it my way." By now Gotenks was extremely annoyed,

"Hey pal are you here to talk to my dad or are you here to get your assed kicked by me!" he shouted with confidence. Salga just smirked.

"You're quite sure of yourself. Do you actually think you can kill me?"

"Hell yeah! Now enough this stupid talking! Let's get down to business!" With that the fused warrior dashed towards the conqueror with a huge smirk on his face as if he thought he could finish this in one blow.

"You're quite eager to die aren't you?" Salga muttered with a smirk on his face as well. The battle began with Gotenks throwing a fast punch, and Salga merely sidestepping it. Gotenks spun around and attacked with a round kick, but once again Salga sidestepped it. Frustrated, Gotenks ran towards conqueror and threw rapid attacks that were a blur to the eye.

"Let's see you dodge this! My Multiple Riceball Assault!" (Remember, most of Gotenks' attacks are named after food, because Goten and Trunks were hungry.) Unfortunately for the young warrior Salga was dodging all his attacks with no effort at all. After he evaded a right punch, Salga lifted his leg, and kicked Gotenks into a pillar like a soccer ball.

"Stupid kid," he muttered. In no time all, Gotenks shot up from the rubble obviously mad.

"That was just a lucky hit you asshole! I'll be ready this time!" By now the rest of the team sweatdropped at Gotenks' obnoxious antics.

"Goku, are you sure he can beat Salga, because it seems to me he's just playing around," Tenchi whispered.

"He's behavior reminds me of a certain someone we all know," Krillin said looking over to Hercule.

"He can do it. You didn't see him fight Evil Buu. He would have destroyed him if his fusion time didn't run out," Goku replied.

"I don't know, I can't help but have my doubts," Kiyone said. Piccolo chuckled.

"Don't worry, knowing Gotenks, he's probably saving his best tricks for last." Said fused fighter attacked with a strong kick, but Salga just dodged again.

"Would you hold you still so I can pound the crap out of you!" The conqueror jumped back, and folded his arms.

"All right kid. One free hit," he said with a smirk. Gotenks smirked as well and dashed towards his opponent with a punch ready.

"One hit will be all that I need to beat you pal!" Seconds later, the fused warrior's fist collided with Salga's chest and the impact echoed throughout the Lookout. But Salga looked as if nothing happened at all. "What the-!"

"Did you attack already?" he asked with a yawn. Gotenks jumped up, and gave the man a swift kick to his neck in response, but just like all his punch, it did nothing. Salga's response to this, was another kick to Gotenks' chest, sending him flying

"Damn it," he muttered, standing up. Salga turned to Goku and the others once again with a look of disappointment and boredom.

"Is this the fighter you promised that could defeat me? He's nothing but an experienced child! Why don't you fight me yourself?" Goku ignored Salga, and turned to Gotenks.

"Hey Gotenks, you can't win as you are, you have to go to Super Saiyan 3!" However, Gotenks just waved it off.

"I'll save that for later," he said simply and walked towards his opponent. 'A little more playing around like this, and he'll think he has me whipped. That's when I show him my true power.' Gotenks smirked at his plan, and went into another stance. Before Salga could blink, Gotenks dashed towards him, and gave him a strong boot to his face, but besides a small bruise it did nothing. In response to this the dark fighter punched Gotenks to the ground with more force than his attacks before.

"I grow with you," he said annoyingly, and pointed a charged up blast towards him. "I'll just kill you right now." While everyone else had looks of fear, and concern, Gotenks just smirked.

'That's it!'

"Die."' With that Salga fired the blast that completely engulfed Gotenks. The dark warrior then turned to the rest of the gang, who were sending him deadly glares. "Oh, so now you all want to fight?"

"You bastard! I'll tear you're frggin' head off!" Ryoko shouted.

"Well then, by all means come." But before Ryoko could, Gotenks leaped out of the smoke, and made Salga across the ground with a strong and sudden punch.

"HA! Got Ya! Thought you got me didn't you! Well I was just messing around with you before! Now I'm serious!"

"Well, if your serious, then come." Gotenks chuckled.

"You're going to regret those words pal!" As the fused warrior charged, Salga wrapped his fingers around his sword hilt. Just as Gotenks was about throw a strong punch, Salga drew his sword at such a speed it was practically impossible to see. But Gotenks managed to see it, and teleported into the air at the last second.

"Not bad," the conqueror mumbled. Gotenks replied with a cocky laugh.

"You're going have to be faster than that if you want to hit me with that thing!"

"What if I was?" Gotenks just raised eyebrow at this. Then, unexpectedly a slash cut formed on his stomach.

"What the-!" Videl exclaimed when she saw it. "How did he get cut? I didn't see the sword touch him."

"It was the air of the sword," Piccolo replied. "Salga drew his sword so fast that he cut the very air in front of him."

'That was just the air of his sword,' Gotenks thought. 'Better not get close enough to feel the real thing.'

"What's the matter kid? Are you going to stay up there?"

"Take this ugly!" Gotenks fired countless ki blasts at the dark fighter, but no look of concern crossed his face.

"No Gotenks, that isn't going to work!" Goku exclaimed.

"What?" Goku's statement was proven true to the young fused warrior when Salga slashed all the blasts back at the sender. "No way!" Gotenks started to dart all around the air, trying to avoid his own ki blasts. When he managed to dodge them all, Gotenks looked down, only to find his opponent gone. "Damn it, now where is he!"

"Hey Gotenks, behind you!" Tenchi exclaimed. Gotenks looked behind him, only to be knocked into the ground by a strong boot to his face.

"If you say that you weren't expecting, then you're even more inexperienced than I thought." Gotenks growled as he emerged from the new hole in the Lookout.

"Hey you bastard! That's no fair!"

"What stupid kid," Salga muttered to himself with the same smirk on his face.

"Well two can play at that game!" With that, Gotenks suddenly disappeared. The conqueror had no look of concern on his face. He simply spun around, and kicked Gotenks into the temple of the Lookout, just as he was reappearing. The fused warrior burst out of the rubble, and dashed towards Salga with a look of pure anger and annoyance on his face.

'So he's going to try another frontal assault eh? That's so predictable. This is going to be another boring fight for me,' Salga thought to himself. When Gotenks was about to throw a punch, he suddenly flipped over his opponent. Taken aback by this, Salga spun around, only to be kicked high in the air, by a sudden double back kick. Gotenks used a blast of ki to hurl himself into the air, and to deliver another kick to the older man.

"Now for one of my favorite attacks! Galactic Doughnuts!" Two ki rings appeared above Salga, who had never seen such an attack before, and suddenly wrapped around him. They suddenly got tighter as Gotenks placed his two fists together.

"I see. You knew I would be expecting a frontal attack from you, so you only pretended, just to set me up for this attack," Salga figured. The young fighter let out loud laugh.

"HA! That's ugly. Now hold still, this attack isn't over yet! Ka Me Ha Me HA! The dark warrior was engulfed in the blue wave, and when it faded, he fell to the ground.

"That was a nice move," Kiyone commented.

"Yeah, but can he pull another one. I have this feeling that Salga isn't finished yet," Yamcha said.

"Let's see you get up after that!" Gotenks laughed again, but was cut short, by Salga's joyful laughter. When he got to his feet, there were no marks or cuts to show he had received Gotenks's wave at all.

"Man," Yamcha groaned. "I hate it when I'm right."

"How can he not have a scratch after taking the full blast of my Kame ha me ha wave!" Gotenks exclaimed.

"That was a strong blast you have there, I actually felt that a one. A little bit anyway," Salga chuckled.

'This guy,' Piccolo thought. 'He held himself as soon as he got with Gotenks's wave. He can heal himself much faster than Gallio can, and to top it all off, from what Goku tells me he can't feel any pain at all. How can Gotenks beat a guy like this?'

"Care to do that again? I really enjoyed it."

"No, but try this! Buster Cannon!" (Trunks's move Budokai. Just FYI) Salga merely slapped the blast away, but as he turned his head, he received a strong punch to his face, making him slide an inch. But before Gotenks could follow it up, the conqueror gave him a sudden knee to his stomach. While he was still stunned, Salga grabbed his head, and slammed him through the Lookout floor, making him fall from the Lookout itself.

"Gotenks!" Goku called. Everyone ran to the edge to see if the young boy was still falling, only to find him gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Tenchi wondered. They all wondered if he had hit the ground already when a familiar voice cried out,

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Salga looked behind him only to see a powerful wave shoot towards him from the air. But as usual Salga was not concerned. He simply put out his right palm.

"Dragon Blast." A red and orange blast shot towards the wave, and easily blasted through it, leaving everyone it a state of shock, especially Gotenks.

"How'd he do that?" With almost no time, Gotenks just barely managed to dodge the powerful blast, and shot towards his opponent. The brother of Gallio caught a fast punch, and pulled Gotenks into a powerful uppercut, that sent him flying across the ground. The fused warrior got to his feet again, and disappeared.

"This again," Salga groaned, with bored tone, and turned to punch Gotenks, only to find he wasn't there.

"Behind you pal!" The young fighter kicked the man in his back sending him to the other side of the Lookout, but as he was about to land, Gotenks appeared in front him, and kicked him into the air. When Salga opened one eye, he saw Gotenks in front of him again, and the little man, gave him a kick that sent him flying to the ground. Gotenks kept knocking Salga around the sky like a pinball for ten minutes until he finally let the man hit the ground. By that time, his face was covered in bruises and small cuts. And the fall broke three of his ribs as well.

"HA! Let's see you get up after that!"

"All right then," Salga replied suddenly, and got to his feet as if nothing happened.

"WHAT! NO WAY! YOU HAVE TO BE BLUFFING! I KNOCKED YOU AROUND THE FRIGGN' SKY FOR TEN WHOLE MINUTES HOW YOU CAN YOU GET UP SO SUDDENLY AFTER THAT!" Gotenks bellowed. Salga however completely ignored his annoyed opponent and healed himself.

"Are you done shouting?" he asked calmly. A large vein popped on Gotenks head, and he suddenly started to gather much ki.

"All right, I wanted to save this for later, but you leave me with no choice! Well at least it gives me an excuse to try out some of the new techniques I added to it!" Salga chuckled at this.

"Well then show me this technique of yours."

"Fine you asked for it! Take this! My, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

"Super Ghost Kami-what?" Ryoko wondered. "What in the hell kind of attack is that?" Piccolo just slapped his forehead.

"Just see for yourself," he said simply. Gotenks took a deep breath and after a while he blew out what looked like visible air. But it soon took form of a ghostly Gotenks look alike, with a goofy grin on its face.

"Oh my…" Ayeka remarked.

"Doesn't look like much," Kiyone commented.

"I think it looks cute!" Miyoshi exclaimed.

"Only you would Miyoshi."

"Uh…..Piccolo….just what kind of attack is that?" Krillin wondered.

"Don't look at me! I didn't teach it to them!" the namek exclaimed. "It's nothing more than a childish game."

"Well if he was saving it for last, then it must be great, right?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah it has its….advantages," Piccolo replied. Salga on the other hand, just laughed at the ghost. Who didn't take too kindly at being mocked.

"Do you honestly believe some…disfigured clone of yourself, will help you defeat me! You must be inexperienced. Either that, or trying to kill me with laughter! If you are then its working!" Gotenks just smirked.

"Hey ghost!" he called. "He's underestimating your power!"

"What!" the ghost exclaimed.

"Go in there, and show him what you got!" The ghost nodded, and blasted towards the still laughed conqueror.

'What a simple attack this is. It has absolutely no strategy involved,' Salga thought as the ghost came closer. When it was close enough, Salga slapped it to the ground, but the ghost, rather than looking shocked, smirked. About a nanosecond later, a major explosion rocked the Lookout, destroying everything near it.

"He blew himself up!" Tenchi exclaimed coving his eyes from the powerful blast.

"Yeah, why else do you think it has Kamikaze in it?" Piccolo replied.

"What an explosion!" Krillin commented. "Who would have thought such a little guy packed that much of a punch!"

"I bet Salga was the most surprised!" Goku remarked.

"And stay down you bastard!" Gotenks shouted at the explosion. When it finally faded, and the smoke cleared, it revealed Salga still standing, barely however. The entire right side of his body was completely blown away, and horrible third degree burns scarred his face, or what was left of it. A part of his left leg was away as well, along with some of his stomach. To Gotenks, he was on his last legs, and was about to deliver the final blast, but the conqueror was laughing as if he had enjoyed it.

"He's….laughing?" Ayeka said shocked, and appalled.

"What kind of person is he?" Videl wondered.

"Obviously not the friendly type," Hercule said as he cowered behind Buu. As his healing powers began to take effect, Salga still continued to laugh, which continued to completely freak out Gotenks.

"That…..hurt……" he laughed. "That actually hurt! Now that was enjoyable!"

'That freak! He actually enjoyed it!' Gotenks thought.

"Care to use that attack again. It was truly invigorating." The fused warrior spat, and started to power up.

"All right, you seem to like pain, then I'm going to show you a world worth of pain!" After a few minutes, Gotenks was in his Super Saiyan three form, and went into a stance to show he was ready.

"That trick again? Can all of you do this, because it's getting old and fast," Salga groaned. Gotenks just grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll make it really exciting for you. Now let's go!" With those words, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks charged towards the dark conqueror Salga.

OOOOO

Saioyoshi laughed as he watched his powerful blast engulf the half Saiyan. Seeing the fight finished, the mighty dragon went off to cave to get back to sleep, but a golden light caught his eye. It rose out of the hole his last blast created, and it looked to be a golden shield. Much to his surprise, Gohan was creating it!

"What! Where do you get such power!" the dragon shouted. Gohan was just as perplexed. The shield just suddenly appeared around him as if it had a mind of its own.

'What the heck is happening?' he asked himself.

"Take this!" Another powerful blast was shot his way, and Gohan thought he was done for, but after the attack hit, the shield was still standing. As it continued to protect him, he could also feel it healing his broken arm, and giving him more energy.

'This is awesome! This shield is so powerful it can hold off his attacks! But I wonder if it can attack too?' The shield suddenly started to fade, but the golden light was concentrated into Gohan's right palm. Confused, the half Saiyan made a fist, and out of nowhere, the light formed into a sword.

"You think a sword can stop me! What a joke!" Saioyoshi laughed, and fired another blast. Gohan dodged and dashed towards the dragon with his new speed.

'Let's see how sharp you are!' he thought, and leaped towards the dragon. Before it could fire another blast, Gohan ran his new sword across Saioyoshi snake like body, creating a deep, and blood filled slash that made the powerful dragon cry out in pain.

"You bastard! What kind of sword is that!" The half Saiyan looked down with a confused expression at the sword.

"I don't know. But with it, I know I'm going to slay you. Now let's go!"

AN: (Sigh) Another chapter done, and it took me forever. Sorry about the delay, again, I've just been swamped with homework, and projects. It's even worse than it was last year. Man I really hate High School. Anyway, can Gotenks and Gohan be able to defeat such powerful opponents? Will Gohan figure out the mysteries behind his Dragon Wings by defeating Saioyoshi? Can Gotenks overcome all odds, and defeat Salga? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter of The Salga Saga. Oh and two other things, the Gotenks vs. Salga fight will most likely only be like two more chapters then the second part of the fic. And I know I've been mentioning this a lot lately, but once you see what I have planned for it, you'll see why it's such a big deal to me. And the first chapter of my AU Gohan/Sasami fic is almost done, I may post it along with the next chapter of this fic, whenever that may be. So anyway read and review. See ya!


	18. Tough Times for Gotenks

The Salga Saga

Chapter 18

Gotenks let out a loud cocky laugh as he stood with his arms on his hips, and his golden aura flaring around him. He had transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form, and was absolutely confident that he could beat Salga.

"HA! Now that I'm in this form, I can totally beat you!" Salga just yawned as he watched the young boy. He had already seen this trick twice, and beaten the fighters who opposed him with it.

"How boring," the conqueror said as he yawned again. A vein popped on Gotenks' head.

"You don't even know the kind of awesome powers I have in this form!"

"Well then, by all means show me."

"All right, I will!" the fused fighter exclaimed, and dashed towards Salga with a punch ready. Salga merely sidestepped the little boy, and grabbed his long hair.

"I don't see how growing longer hair gives you more power," the older man said, and threw him into a pillar. Within seconds, Gotenks was up, and fired rapid blasts at his opponent. The conqueror closed his eyes, and began to dodge them with the slightest motions.

"Goku, I'll ask you again, are you sure he can do it?" Tenchi asked the older man. Goku nodded.

"I hope he can at least."

"Well it's not a good idea to bet it all when you don't know your opponents full hand," Ryoko stated.

"And I bet you would know so much about that, wouldn't you Ms. Ryoko," Ayeka remarked.

"Shut up you snotty princes!"

"Not now you two," Piccolo interrupted.

"Yes, can't the children behave for one moment?" Vegeta mockingly asked. This caused veins to pop on Ryoko and Ayeka's heads.

"What did you call us!" they exclaimed in unison, but Tenchi quickly shushed them.

"But still, Ryoko does bring up a good point. How can we really be sure Gotenks can win? We haven't even seen a quarter of Salga's full power yet," Kiyone said. "We should at least have a plan B."

"We don't have time right now. The only thing we can do now is put our trust in Gotenks," Goku replied. "If he can use his power wisely then he can win."

"I just hope your right Goku," Kiyone said, and turned her head back to the fight. Gotenks fired a powerful blast that Salga simply slapped away in the other direction. The fused fighter let out a growl of frustration, and dashed towards his opponent.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your ugly face!" he declared. The conqueror titled his head to the right, evading the punch, and sent the boy flying with a fast front kick to his chin. Gotenks back flipped in mid-air to regain his balance, and fired his Buster Cannon. The blast collided with the enemy, but when the smoke cleared, Salga was gone. "What the-!"

"Is this the awesome power you were talking about?" the older man whispered from behind him. Before Gotenks could react, he was slammed into the ground with Salga's weight on top of him. Gotenks let out a loud cry, and exploded from underneath the ground. Salga jumped back just to see what he was up to. The fused boy flared up his golden aura, and charged. When he was close enough, Salga went in for a kick only to have Gotenks disappear a second before the impact. Salga raised an eyebrow, but before he could look for his small opponent, Gotenks came down on his head with a strong elbow strike. Salga simply let out a grunt, and threw up his arms to get the child off of him. Gotenks quickly flipped off of his shoulders, and sent the older man flying. In the blink of an eye, Gotenks was above the conqueror and slammed him into the ground with fast punch.

Just as he was about to get up, the young boy fired rapid ki blasts covering the entire area in smoke, making it almost impossible to see his opponent. Gotenks growled at himself for making it harder for him to see Salga.

"Damn it! Where is he!" he shouted at the smoke. The boy instantly stepped back into a stance the second he saw a shadow move amongst the smoke. The second he saw it again, Gotenks fired a powerful blast but the shadow disappeared.

"Too slow," the conqueror whispered quickly in Gotenks' ear, then sent the young boy skidding across ground with a strong kick. Gotenks got up with a growl, and fired rapid ki blasts at Salga who once again dodged them with ease. Gotenks began to up the intensity and speed of his blasts, but Salga kept on dodging them. Frustrated the young boy took to the air and reeled his head back.

"All right that's it! Take this ugly! Victory Cannon!" A very powerful blast shot out from the fused warrior's mouth and looked as if Salga couldn't dodge this one. There was a fierce explosion when the blast hit its target, making smoke fly out in every direction.

"What an attack!" Tenchi exclaimed as he covered his eyes from the smoke.

"Did it get him?" Ryoko wondered, struggling to see through the smoke.

"I highly doubt that," Washu replied. After a few minutes the smoke cleared reveling Salga still standing, and it looked as if he had side stepped the whole blast at the last minute. Now there was a large gapping hole from where the blast hit.

"No way! How did he dodge it! It was only inches away from him!" Gotenks exclaimed in disbelief. Salga turned to Goku.

"This fighter is beginning to bore me," he said to spiky haired fighter. "You said that he would be able to defeat me." Goku made a tight fist, and looked up to Gotenks.

"Gotenks! You have to quit playing around! This is serious!"

"Who's playing around?" Gotenks muttered to himself. "I've been throwing my best moves at him, and he's just dodging them or countering them like they're nothing! No matter! I just gotta keep trying that's all!" Gotenks swooped down from the sky, and began to throw rapid punches at his opponent, who had a bored expression on his face as he dodged them.

Salga caught one of the fused fighter's punches, and pulled him into a knee to his gut. But instead of doubling over in pain, Gotenks used his knees as a springboard to flip over the older man. As soon as he turned around, Gotenks kicked him into the air. Seconds later he appeared above him in the air, and punched him through the ceiling of the temple on the lookout. Salga burst out only to be hit by one of Gotenks' Victory Cannons, which made Salga go flying again. Gotenks appeared nose to nose with man, with big grin on his face.

"Now take this! Super Ghost Kamikaze attack!" A look of shock crossed Salga's face as he watched Gotenks use such a strong attack at this close range. The second the ghost was fully out of his mouth, Gotenks quickly teleported to the ground, and a huge explosion rocked the sky. "Got him!"

"Nice one Gotenks! Using your ghost attack at point blank range, there's no way he could have dodged that!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah! There's no way that jerk could of dodge that!" Gotenks laughed. The boy was taken aback by the sudden looks of shock and fear on his friends' faces. "Hey what's wrong?" But he got his answer when a sword was placed inches away from his neck.

"Now, what jerk were you talking about?" Salga asked with a chuckle.

"There's no way! How in the hell were you able to dodge that!" Gotenks yelled. Salga just laughed.

"The minute your little ghost touched me, that's when I dodged. I applaud you. I actually had to use a portion of my full power to dodge the explosion."

'Gotenks' Ghost Kamikaze attack triggers a powerful explosion the second it touches anything solid. For Salga to dodge the actual the blast, he must have the speed of a god! And that was only a fraction of his full speed!' Piccolo thought as he shook in fear. 'What is this guy?'

'If that was only a portion of his full speed, then at full speed, he would be able to circle around the entire universe in 30 seconds!' Washu thought, and then inwardly sighed. 'If wasn't so evil, I would have loved to have him as a test subject!'

"It's not over yet!" Gotenks declared, and teleported into the air. He raised his hands over his head, and fired countless powerful blasts. Salga just yawned.

"This again? How many times must I show you? Such attacks won't work!" With that said, the conqueror swung his sword at the approaching blasts, and deflected them back their sender. The blasts came in with such speed that it was impossible for Gotenks to get away. A few moments later he was hit with his own blasts.

"Oh no! Gotenks!" Goku cried. Salga just laughed.

"He should have known better. No way he could have gotten away."

"Oh I beg to differ!" a voice cried from behind him. Salga turned around, only to be blown away by Gotenks' Victory Cannon. "You aren't the only one with speed you know!" By now Salga was nothing but a pair of bloody legs, and the young boy let out a cocky laugh.

"D-d-did he get him?" Hercule asked from behind Buu. "I mean, he isn't getting up right? He's just a pair of legs. So the kid got him right?" But when the legs suddenly shot up, Hercule let out a loud girlish cry. The legs took to the air, and started to spin around like a twister. In a few minutes, Salga was completely reconstructed.

"Ah! I never get tired of that!" he laughed. "Hey kid, you're blast hit me so fast I couldn't feel it. Pity. I would have loved to feel it tearing my body apart!"

"Is this guy crazy!" Yamcha commented. "What kind of guys actually wants to feel himself being torn apart!" A blast suddenly came straight for the former bandit, which made him jump into the arms of someone.

"Watch your mouth, you pathetic human," Salga said. When he turned around, Yamcha let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew that was close!"

"Get off of me you disgusting human!" Unfortunately for Yamcha, the person who's arms he jumped into, was Vegeta. The angered prince dropped Yamcha to the ground and just huffed.

"Oh come on Vegeta. If you didn't like, why did you hold him for so long?" Krillin teased.

"Are you ready to again shorty!"

"Hey! I am not short! I've grown over the years!" Krillin replied proudly. Vegeta just scoffed.

"About what? An inch?"

"No!" Krillin yelled. "More like three…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just watch the fight!"

"Are you ready to begin again?" Salga asked. He received his answer when Gotenks shot towards him with a strong punch ready to plow through his stomach. Salga side stepped him, and kicked them through the temple wall. When Gotenks flew out of the other side, Salga appeared behind him, and kicked him through the same holes he made. The fused fighter jumped to his feet, and threw a fast punch only to have it caught, and hurled towards the edge of the Lookout. Before he could regain his balance, Salga knocked him off with a sudden punch that looked like a blur. As he fell, Gotenks let out a Victory Cannon that destroyed the part of the Lookout Salga was standing on, making him fall as well. When the two were close enough, they became blurs that intertwined with each other as they fought in the air.

Salga dodged a swift kick from his small opponent, and countered with a fierce right hook that sent Gotenks crashing through four trees.

"Ready to give up yet?" the conqueror asked as he descended to the ground. Gotenks replied by firing a strong ki blast at the man, who just slapped it away. The fused fighter suddenly charged, and attacked with a strong punch, only to have Salga dodge it, and give him a swift boot to his chin.

"All right," Gotenks spat. "I wanted to save this move for my big finish, but looks like you're making me." Salga's eyebrows raised in interest at what the boy said.

"Really? Show it to me then." Gotenks let out a laugh.

"All right but you're going to regret it!"

OOOOO 

Gohan jumped away from another blast from the dragon Saioyoshi, and slashed the dragon across his body with his new sword that seemed to come out of nowhere. The mighty dragon let out a loud cry before firing another blast that leveled an entire area of the canyon they were fighting in. Gohan came in from the side, and attacked with a downward slash, but was knocked into a cliff by one of the dragon's massive claws.

"I don't know where that sword came from, or how it received the power to defeat me, but sword or no sword I will make you into nothing but a spirit!" Saioyoshi declared, firing another blast. Gohan jumped out from the cliff and took to the air.

'I don't know where this sword came from either. This is just like when I fought Gallio,' Gohan thought. 'Wait! Why am I remembering that fight now? That was seven years ago!' The half Saiyan's thoughts were cut off by another blast that he just barely managed to dodge. As a counter, Gohan came down, and stabbed Saioyoshi through his side. The dragon knocked Gohan to the ground with his tail. Gohan could tell from the amount of blood Saioyoshi was losing, he was on his last legs, and he knew that the dragon sensed it too.

"I will destroy you!" Saioyoshi declared, and began to power up one final blast. Gohan sensed this and landed on a cliff not too far away.

'How will he come at me?' the half Saiyan thought. His question was answered when a powerful blue aura began to surround the dragon, he charged towards Gohan.

"Die!" The young half Saiyan could tell that this was the dragon's most powerful attack because of the fierce aura around it. Gohan gripped his new sword tighter as he prepared himself for the worst.

'What kind of attack will it be?' the teenaged half Saiyan asked himself. The fierce blue aura began to grow into the air, and it was starting to make the entire canyon shake. A cold powerful wind that felt like little knives slashing him all over, was raging through the great canyon. Gohan dug his feet into the ground to keep himself from being blown away, even though that what he would prefer to do. He wanted to get away from this monster as soon as possible, but he had to finish. He had to get stronger.

"I SHALL ELMINATE YOU AND EVERYTHING AROUND YOU!" The dragon bellowed, as he made his aura even larger.

'I should have known that it was that kind of attack,' Gohan thought. 'How do I counter this?'

All around Other World everyone was feeling the massive shaking of Saioyoshi's attack, and they all feared the worst. The dragon's rising could be seen even from Earth's check in station. And obviously, King Yema wasn't assumed.

"Oh no! I thought Saioyoshi was dormant! Who could have awakened him!" the red king exclaimed, as he tried to keep his paperwork on his big table.

"It's Son Gohan," Baba replied, floating on her crystal ball.

"What! Goku's son! Damn it! He's just as troublesome as his father! Doesn't he realize the danger we're all in now! If that attack hits, we'll all become sprits floating about in endless limbo!"

"I have a feeling he was aware of the risk. And he'll pull through, he is the Son of Goku after all. Oh and one more thing," Baba began.

"What! More bad news!"

"Eh….I'm not sure. Right now on Earth, Gotenks is battling Salga. I figured that you'd want to watch it on your big screen TV. But it is Pay-Per-View." King Yema just growled.

"All this shaking will probably only interfere with my reception anyway!" The big red king let out a sigh. "So Gohan is facing one of the most powerful beings in Other World, while his brother and his friend are fighting one of the most powerful beings in the universe! Arg! Why does Goku's family always get involved with things like this!"

"Natural born heroes I guess. Now which fight do you wish to watch?" Baba asked, getting her crystal ball ready.

"Gohan and Saioyoshi. The sooner this shaking stops the better!" King Yema replied. Baba nodded, and chanted the necessary spell, and soon everyone in the check-in station was watching. Meanwhile on a hill not too far away from the canyon, Bardock was watching, along with the old man that was with him before.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done? He cannot defeat Saioyoshi!" the old man exclaimed. Bardock just smirked.

"I think he can. He has Saiyan blood flowing through his veins after all." The old man sighed.

"If we all become sprits wandering in limbo, I can't wait to see what you say then."

Gohan could tell that Saioyoshi's attack was finished charging because of the fact that most of the massive aura had shifted to his mouth. Blue rays of ki were seeping out of his mouth as if this attack was too much for even him. Gohan wondered if his sword would be enough to stop such a powerful move. Preparing for the worst, he quickly transformed into Super Saiyan 3, and went into a ready stance. The cliffs were being demolished by the intense shaking the dragon was creating, and the ground was being split into two. When the half Saiyan looked up, he saw that Saioyoshi's pupils had rolled back into his skull, and a massive ki ball was forming.

"NOW DIE! DRAGON HELLBLAST!" With that the dragon unleashed the mighty attack. The blast was probably as big as he was, and as wide as the entire canyon. There was no room for Gohan to dodge it, it too big.

'If I can dodge, I'll just go through it!' The teen placed his new sword on the ground, and cupped his hands together, preparing himself for his biggest Kame me ha wave since Cell.

"KA….ME….HA…..ME….HA!" The blue wave collided with the massive blue blast, and everything around Gohan became white as the two blasts struggled against each other. Gohan put even ki into his attack, but it wasn't enough to push Saioyoshi's attack up even an inch. The dragon laughed at Gohan's attempt to stop his blast, and only added more power to it, making the half Saiyan slide back. Gohan dug his foot into the ground, and added more ki into his wave, and succeeded in moving the dragon's attack up, only to have it push down on his wave even more.

'It's not enough! He's too powerful!' he yelled in his mind. His wave was slowly being overpowered, and it only a few minutes he would be nothing but a sprit floating around with no hope of revival.

"Is that the best you can do boy! HA! You might as well just give up now!" Saioyoshi laughed, and added even more ki to his blast. By now the dragon's attack was only two feet away from Gohan, his wave close to being completely overrun. His feet were slowly being pushed off the cliff and his wave was rapidly losing power. In a few seconds he and everyone else in Other World would be nothing, but non-existing sprits trapped in eternal limbo. At that moment, the wind from the blast blew Gohan's sword towards him. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed it, leaving his kame me ha wave one handed. As soon as he grabbed the weapon something inside of him just him to swing it. Thinking he didn't have much of a choice anyway, Gohan swung the sword, unleashing a powerful blast that twisted around his wave, making it into a golden spiral that was engulfing the dragon's blast.

"WHAT! WHAT IS THIS!" The golden spiral completely swallowed the dragon, and Gohan could hear him being ripped to pieces by it. After a few minutes, everything died down, and all was calm. When he uncovered his eyes, he saw the mighty dragon in a pile of pieces, and the sword was gone. Remembering his other task, he jumped down from the cliff, and approached the head.

"All this trouble for one little fang?" Gohan said to himself as he took the fang, and examined it. Sure it was large, probably twice the size of his index finger, but it didn't look any special. He had to wonder, just what his grandfather had in mind. "Oh well I guess I'll find out eventually." With that said, Gohan flew off, his second task in this strange training program was complete.

OOOOO

Salga dodged another round of fast punches from Gotenks, who flipped backwards, and fired two strong ki blasts. The conqueror simply sidestepped it, and dodged another punch.

"So what's this special technique you were telling me about? I actually want to see it," Salga said.

"You just wait! I'll show it to you when I'm ready!" Gotenks exclaimed, and fired another blast. When the smoke cleared, Salga was behind him with his sword at his neck.

"I think it would be in your best interest to show me now, while you still can." Gotenks just smirked, and whirled around.

"All right you asked for it!" The fused boy's hands glowed a bright yellow, and he fired it at the man, who was caught completely off guard. A bright white glow covered the entire area, and the onlookers on the Lookout grew concerned.

"What do you think is happening?" Kiyone wondered.

"Was Gotenks on the throwing end or the receiving end of that light?" Krillin asked no one in particular.

"Throwing end!" the fused boy shouted as he flew towards the large tower.

"Gotenks, where's Salga?" Tenchi asked. The boy just let out a large grin, and pulled out something from behind his back, a volleyball.

"Here he is!"

"A volleyball? He's a volleyball?" Videl said. Piccolo just slapped his forehead.

"This technique Gotenks!" he yelled.

"Come on it'll work!" Gotenks yelled back. "Now everyone, let's play volleyball!" With that said, Gotenks spiked the yellow ball to Piccolo, who just groaned, and bumped it over to Goku. The orange clad Saiyan knocked it to Washu, who let out a huge grin.

"I just love this game!" She spiked it, but instead of going to the closest person, it completely passed everyone, and was heading straight for the ground. "But I haven't played in a while." Gotenks panicked.

"Oh no! If it hits the ground, it'll explode and completely destroy the Lookout!"

"Thanks for telling us now!" Ryoko yelled. It seemed that the ball would hit, when Videl dove, and managed to bump it up. Sasami came up from behind, and set it up to Gotenks, who let out a huge grin.

"Now! Genkitotsu Buu Buu Volleyball!" Gotenks slammed the yellow ball towards the ground, and smirked when he saw it hit the ground. The second it did, a massive explosion rocked that area, leaving a large crater where it hit. "Oh yeah! I'd love to see him come back after that one!"

"What a technique," Kiyone said in amazement.

"Yes. It seems impossible for Salga to be alive after such a attack," Ayeka agreed.

"HA! I told you that you would regret it you bastard!" Gotenks yelled at the crater. "Now look at you dead! I am the greatest!" While Gotenks was still gloating, Sasami went over to Videl, and helped her up.

"That was a nice dive," she complemented.

"Yeah well I've always been the athletic type," Videl replied. "I was even voted, the most athletic in school." Sasami gave her an interested look.

"Really? To be honest, you don't look like the athletic type to me," she admitted. Videl let out a small laugh.

"I guess don't." Suddenly there was a strong rumbling coming from the ground below. Everyone looked over the edge to see Salga rise from the crater as if nothing had hit him.

"No way!" Gotenks shouted.

"Well that was enjoyable. Care to try again?" Salga asked with a slight chuckle. Gotenks let out a loud, frustrated growl.

'Damn it. What the hell is this guy? And how do I beat him?'

AN: Good question Gotenks. How can Gotenks defeat Salga now that he has survived one of his most powerful attacks? And what is the importance of Saioyoshi's fang to Gohan's training? To find out, you'll just have to read the next chapter of the Salga Saga. Okay, announcer role aside, I just want to say I'm really sorry for taking so long. It's just that I've been so damned DBZ deprived. They stopped showing it on weekdays, and only show it on Saturdays, and the worst part is, it's not even consistent. They would show a DBZ episode, then next week show some dumb live-action movie, even though it's supposed to be CARTOON network. And two weeks ago, I could have bought Broly: The Second Coming when I went to Best Buy with my dad, but no, I had to buy Madlax instead! It's still a good anime, but now I'm starting to rue getting it rather than getting The Second Coming instead. And so because of these factors I lost my DBZ inspiration for this fic for a while. (Sigh) I'm trying to get it back somehow, going on DBZ sites, watching it on Comcast On Demand, but it's never as good as watching it on TV every weeknight. I'm also trying to avoid discontinuing or putting it on hiatus. But since the next chapter is the last chapter of the Gotenks vs. Salga match, and the beginning of the second part of the fic, I am seriously hopping my inspiration will return, in some shape or form. Oh and on a side note, my Gohan/Sasami AU fic is almost done, and it's going to go in the DBZ section rather than Anime Crossovers, mostly because it does center on Gohan mostly, and only some of the Tenchi crew. So anyway, please read and review, and check out my AU fic, when it's up. So See ya next chapter!


	19. Fall of Earth

The Salga Saga C

hapter 19

Salga chuckled as he watched a perplexed Gotenks trying to figure out his next move. The conqueror had recently escaped from his odd, volleyball technique, and from the looks of it that was the last of his great moves. Salga's chuckle began to turn into a full-blown laugh as he began to move in towards Gotenks. This fight was over. From the look of uncertainty in the eyes of his young opponent, the faltering ki he was sensing, he could tell that this battle was indeed over. He had won. But Gotenks didn't see it that way. After taking four steps forward, the fused fighter rushed towards the older man, with a punch ready.

"This fight isn't over yet!" he exclaimed. Salga just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Stupid brat," he muttered. With more ease than before, he dodged the incoming punch. Gotenks pivoted on his right foot, and let out a fast back kick, but Salga blocked it with his is index finger, catching Gotenks completely off guard. Before he had a chance to react, Salga kicked him through the walls of the temple. Just as he burst out from the other side, Salga appeared in front of him, and slammed him through the floor. The young fused boy flipped to his feet, and tried to counter with a strong upwards knee strike, but Salga grabbed his knee.

"Let go you bastard!" Salga only let out an odd smirk.

"Very well." With that said, he threw the young fighter over the edge of the Lookout. Gotenks quickly flipped in order to regain his balance, and hurled ki blasts at the older man.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" he yelled. Salga teleported to the side avoiding the blasts, and fired his own, knocking Gotenks back a few feet. The fused boy fired another wild volley, only to have them all deflected by Salga's sword. Gotenks growled, and let out one large and powerful blast.

"Oh please," Salga muttered, and slapped it back at its sender. Gotenks blasted forward knocking his blast to the side as he went, and attacked the conqueror with a strong punch. Salga sidestepped the attack, and kneed the boy in his stomach, then slammed him into the ground. The conqueror looked and saw the fused boy was out cold. Salga dove towards him like a hawk, and had a dark smile on his face, but so did Gotenks.

"HA! Just kidding! Victory Cannon!" Salga stopped his dive, and blasted through the powerful ki with a simple blast, which caught Gotenks by surprise. The young warrior quickly put up his guard, but the blast succeed in knocking him into the ground and making a seven foot wide hole.

"Humph. Kids," he scoffed as he flew towards the Lookout.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted. "I'm not finished yet! And I have yet to show off one of my best moves!" Gotenks exclaimed as he floated back in the air. Salga let out an annoyed sigh.

"You're finished. Admit you defeat."

"Defeat? I don't know the meaning of that word! Now take this! Super Ghost Kamikaze attack!" Salga groaned as he looked at the five disgusting looking ghost doubles.

"Did you not learn from last time boy? You cannot defeat me with such a simple technique!" Gotenks just let out a cocky laugh.

"I have a feeling this time will be different! Go ghosts!" At the order the five ghosts rushed towards the annoyed fighter, who fired a blast at one, making it explode.

"One down," he stated in a bored tone. He turned and fired another blast, but this ghost dodged, and cupped his hands in a familiar position.

"Ka me ha me ha!" the ghost exclaimed quickly, and fired the blue wave. Salga dodged the wave, but was slightly surprised.

"So you equipped your ghosts with some of your techniques eh? Clever, but it's not nearly enough to defeat me." Gotenks didn't lose his smirk though.

"Watch your back," he warned simply. Salga raised an eyebrow, and turned around to see what he was talking about, only to see a ghost slam into his back from behind. The powerful explosion sent the conqueror flying towards another ghost who had its hands outstretched.

"Finish Buster!" Salga was sent flying towards another pair of ghosts who shot towards him, slammed themselves into him. Gotenks let out a cry of victory as he watched Salga be consumed by the explosion.

"HA! Take that you bastard! No way you could have dodged that one!" Gotenks waited for a few minutes for the smoke to clear, half expecting for Salga to come out without a scratch on him. But much to his delight once the smoke cleared, there was nothing, which meant he was vaporized. The fused warrior let out another victory cry as he flew back to the Lookout.

"What do you think happened?" Kiyone wondered as the onlookers examined the sudden explosion in the sky.

"Man, I just hope Gotenks wasn't on the receiving end of that explosion," Krillin said.

"Quit worrying, I'm sure the kid can handle it," Ryoko replied.

"Hey guys!" the young warrior shouted as he landed. "Guess who totally kicked ass!"

"Now are you sure you got him?" Tenchi asked him. Gotenks nodded.

"Oh yeah, no way he could have made it through that blast!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Goku pressed. "We can't afford to make any blind assumptions." The confident fused fight let out an annoyed groaned.

"Yes damn it! I got him for sure this time! He was still trying to recover from my other blasts to dodge! There's no way he could have survived!"

"Really," a familiar cold voice said suddenly. "Because I was under the impression that I dodged that blast." Everyone turned their heads to see Salga sitting on top of the temple with his legs crossed, and hand on his chin. It was as if he had been there the entire time.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gotenks bellowed.

"I was wondering when you would make it up here. I have been here for a full ten minutes now," Salga said as he pretended to look at a watch.

'This is just unbelievable!' Piccolo thought. 'He's just too fast! There's no way Gotenks can match him!'

"Oh what's the matter?" Salga laughed as he floated to the ground. "You all look like deer caught in headlights. But then again it is rather fitting, since this will be your last day on Earth."

"Hey! This fight isn't over yet you overconfident asshole!" Gotenks shouted as he blasted towards him. Salga just rolled his eyes.

'Here we go again.'

OOOOO

Gohan weakly flew out of the partially destroyed valley, and leaned against a tree when he landed. He hadn't been this tired since Cell, and this was just the second part of his training. The half Saiyan let out a sigh as he sat down and examined the fang he had gotten from the recently slain dragon. He truly didn't look like anything special to him. It was sharp, but not nearly sharp enough to attack with. And he didn't feel any ki radiating from it either. What was the point of this? His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Great job kid," Bardock said.

"Thanks grandpa, but what's the point of this fang?" Gohan wondered.

"You'll find out later, now follow me to your next task." The half Saiyan just sighed, whatever the reason he would find out eventually anyway. But as he flew, he couldn't help but think about Videl, Sasami, and the others back on Earth. How were they holding out with Salga on Earth? Did he find them? Were any of the others killed?

"Hey," Bardock called. "Stay focused."

"Huh?"

"Your concern is written all over your face. Whatever the hell is bothering you, forget about it. A warrior must burry any emotions and fears he has during battle, so that his opponent won't be able to use it against him."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. That is one of the basic principals of being a warrior. Didn't Kakarot teach you that?"

"Well, he said to use your emotions as a guide, or something like that." Bardock just scoffed.

"Life on Earth has made him soft. Emotions only get in the way of good judgment. They're nothing but a disadvantage." Gohan looked at his grandfather's eyes as he talked, and saw an expression of pain, and loneliness.

'Did something to him?' he wondered.

"What is it?" Bardock asked. Gohan quickly turned away.

"Oh it's nothing." The older Saiyan just let out a grunt as he flew faster. "Man, I wonder what this next task will be. Less dangerous I hope."

OOOOO

Salga dodged a punch from Gotenks, then a high roundhouse kick, and jab to his face. Gotenks let out a loud cry as he threw a strong punch towards the conqueror, but the second he blinked he was gone.

"Behind you," Salga said slyly, and kicked Gotenks into the temple. The fused boy flew out and fired rapid ki blasts, but Salga deflected them all away without even a second glance. The young man came in with a sudden right hook, only to have Salga dodge, and knee him in his stomach, making him double back. As he tried to catch his breath, the older man sent him into the air with a strong uppercut. As Gotenks struggled to regain his balance, Salga appeared above him, and slammed him back down to the Lookout out with a strong punch. The young boy bounced two feet in the air as he crash landed, making the conqueror laugh.

Gotenks fired another ki volley, but as they hit their target, Salga appeared behind him again with a small chuckle. The second he heard him, Gotenks spun into a high round kick. But he felt as though he hit ten feet of solid steel, when he looked up he saw that Salga blocked his kick with his four arm. Before he could blink, Gotenks was sliding across the floor.

"Goku, he can't go on anymore! Salga is just too powerful for him!" Piccolo whispered.

"Yes Kakarot, call him back. I'll take care of him!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"You couldn't even beat his henchmen," Goku informed the prince.

"And just what are you trying to say!" Vegeta hissed.

"What I'm trying to say is, we can't do anything right now. I truly believe Gotenks can beat him."

"How Goku? His fusion time is almost up! I'd say ten more minutes tops!" With this new information, Goku winced.

"Really? Damn, I didn't know he was cutting it so close!" he growled. "Gotenks you can't afford to play around now! Finish it!"

"Who's playing?" Gotenks muttered as he slid back from a sidekick. "I'm giving it everything I got now."

"And yet your still failing. How said," Salga mocked.

"Victory Cannon!" The conqueror leapt into the air, and Gotenks held up a finger. "Now! Galactic Doughnuts!" Salga just scoffed as the rings wrapped around him.

"Child's play." With hardly any effort, he burst through the rings, and blew Gotenks back with a slightly charged blast. "I am through playing around with you child. I have much better things to do with my time."

"Yeah well, so do I!" Gotenks let out a loud yell as his golden aura surrounded him, and he puffed up his cheeks. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack x10!" The aura died down as the ghosts popped out of Gotenks' mouth. Salga rolled his eyes as they formed a line.

"This is getting annoying."

"Well you're going to see just how annoying they can be! GO GHOSTS!" The ten ghosts flew in separate directions and started to flying around Salga like flies, each taunting him to attack them. When the man had enough he fired a blast at one, only to have it slap it away.

"Take this you jerk! Victory Cannon!" Salga was caught off guard by this and the attack blast right through his chest. The fighter gripped the gapping hole in his chest as the blood began to flow out. Salga flew out of the circle to quickly heal, but a ghost popped up in front of him, and fired another Victory Cannon. He quickly dodged, but four more ghosts came in from all sides each firing the Victory Cannon. Salga quickly flew upwards, but a ghost came down upon him, exploding right on contact, and three other ghosts fired Victory Cannon just as the smoke cleared. Weakened but not defeated Salga struggled to get out of the ghost's range, but they just kept coming like flies, and they attacked so suddenly he couldn't counter. By now Salga couldn't keep track of the ghosts. Gotenks kept on adding more and more. Some had an attack equip, others didn't, most came in fast and tried to explode on him, other just circled around. Salga barely had time to heal the constant wounds he was receiving. In five minutes there were at least 24 ghosts in the sky, and Salga covered in the blood of his wounds. His right arm was blown off; the hole in his chest still hadn't healed yet, his legs were gone, and his neck was snapped out of place. There was also countless damage to his internal organs as well.

"Keep at it Gotenks!" Bulma cheered. "You have him on the ropes!"

"With only five minutes left in his fusion," Piccolo muttered.

"All right ghosts finish him off!" Gotenks ordered. "Victory Cannon!" Salga just barely dodged the blast, only to be caught in the middle of a circle made up of 24 ghosts, 12 of which were using Victory Cannon. Needless to say, Salga could not keep up with them in this weakened state, and he was hit constantly. Then all 24 ghosts charged in and a grand explosion rocked the sky. The shockwave could be felt and heard even from the ground. The onlookers quickly shielded their eyes from the mass explosion. After four minutes everything seemed calm again, and when they opened their eyes, they saw Salga's sword fall from the sky, and impair itself into the floor, with Salga's blood around it.

Everyone was silent as they watched the stilled sword, waiting for it to suddenly spring to life, and Salga reappear, but it didn't. Which meant, he was really gone.

"He's…. He's gone…. he's really gone!" Krillin exclaimed first. "I can't sense his ki at all! He's finally gone! Gotenks did it!"

"Yeah! I can't sense his ki either! We won!" Yamcha yelled. While the others began rejoicing, Goku, Vegeta, Washu, and Piccolo remained stern.

"That was way too easy," Piccolo muttered.

"Yeah, I'm with you. There's no way he would let himself be killed that easily," Washu agreed.

"But the thing is, I can't sense his ki at all. So is he really dead?" Goku wondered as he looked around for the conqueror.

"Don't be foolish Kakarot! Such a warrior would never allow himself to be killed in such a simple, and disgraceful way," Vegeta barked.

"So where is he?" Piccolo wondered out loud. It was at that moment that the sword in the ground began to glow a dark red, Washu, and Vegeta quickly took note of this. The blood around the sword began to glow as well as it began to retract into the weapon like water being absorbed by a sponge. It was only a matter of time before the blood was completely absorbed by the sword, and the weapon began flashing odd colors. By now, it had the attention of Kiyone, and Tenchi, while the others were still celebrating amongst themselves. The hair on Goku and Vegeta's neck began to stand on end, this was not a good sign to the two Saiyans. This only meant something horrible was about to happen.

"Hey guys!" Washu called. "You might want to take a look at this." The second everyone turned around to see what Washu was talking about, the sword erupted from the ground, unleashing a horrible black aura that covered the entire Lookout.

"What the hell is this stuff!" Ryoko yelled. "Smoke!"

"It couldn't be!" Future Tei muttered.

"Whatever it is, it's filled with dark ki! I've never seen this much before!" Tien exclaimed. The black aura began to come together in the sky. When it finally faded away everyone froze at they saw. It was Salga with his arms folded, and a huge smirk on his face as if nothing had happened at all.

"Hi," he said simply with a dark chuckle.

"No way!" Gotenks whispered in a mixture of awe and fear. But he quickly composed himself. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURIVIVE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!" Salga just began to chuckle.

"Care to continue boy?" he asked. Gotenks smirked.

"Do you have to ask! This time I'm gonna kill you for sure!" With that Gotenks blasted towards the conqueror with his golden aura surrounding him. Salga just smiled an extremely dark, and twisted smile.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5," he counted down quietly as he dodged the fused warrior's wild punches.

"Stay still so I can hit you!" Gotenks yelled as he threw another failed punch.

"4, 3, 2, 1…" The second he hit one, he slammed Gotenks into the ground with a powerful elbow strike. "Zero!"

"You're dead!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed at the same time. But when they realized they were separated, they instantly froze up, while Salga laughed like a madman.

"No! The fusion wore off! Damn it!" Goku cursed.

"FWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Salga cackled with hysterics. "DID YOU FOOLS TRULLY BELIVE THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME WITH SUCH AN ELEMENTRY TECHNIQUE! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU ARE! FWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"That bastard!" Piccolo growled. "You mean he knew about fusion the entire time?"

"Of course I knew about fusion, you foolish namek! A galactic conqueror such as myself, have seen countless techniques! Fusion is only one of those futile techniques people use to try to stop me!" Salga laughed.

"So the entire time, he was just playing with Gotenks!" Kiyone growled.

"Damn him," Vegeta growled, his aura already rising. Salga continued to laugh as he began to gather ki in his right arm.

"And now that you've failed, you must pay the price for defying me. Death!" At those words he raised his fully ki charged hand, and pointed it straight at the Lookout.

"Hold on Salga!" Goku shouted. "I'll fight you!"

"YOU!" Salga laughed. "Don't make me laugh! I've already defeated you! There would be no fun it defeating the same person twice! No, you all must pay the price!"

"Damn bastard!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed his wrists together. "Final Flash!"

"Vegeta don't!" Piccolo shouted, but the blast was already shooting towards its target, who didn't show much concern at all.

"NOW SAY GOODBYE! FINAL DRAGON FLASH!" At that moment a powerful, and large red blast shot towards the Lookout, easily blowing through Vegeta's Final Flash, and looked as if it had no intention of stopping for anything. The blast was so powerful, Goku knew not even a fully powered Kame me ha wave could stop it, but he had to try. Without any effort he transformed into SSJ3 and blasted towards the blast with his hands already cupped together.

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Compared to Goku's other Kame ha me ha waves, this was quite large, larger than the Kame ha me ha wave Gohan used to kill Cell with, but size didn't matter at all. In exactly four seconds, Salga's blast blew through the blue wave, and engulfed Goku like he was nothing, despite his best efforts to stop it.

"GOKU!" The others yelled. Inside, the orange clad Saiyan was struggling not to get himself killed. Unlike other blasts, this one didn't kill him when he was engulfed in it. Rather it was as if he was in its stomach. Goku figured it wouldn't explode until it made contact with something. Which was why he was struggling to overpower it from the inside. But that was impossible. He tried everything, powering up more, using some of his own life energy, but this blast was far too powerful. He had no other choice. He had to go down with the blast. He was sure they would wish him back along with Gohan.

"EVERYONE! GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THIS THING AS YOU CAN!" he bellowed from the blast.

"He's still alive," Chi-Chi sighed with relief.

"Yeah, but if we don't get out of here soon we're going to end up in little evaporated pieces!" Tenchi exclaimed.

"How! We don't anytime to get away! That blast is going to hit in five seconds! And even flying away isn't going to help! This thing is going to destroy everything within a five mile radius!" Washu explained.

"WHAT!"

"We don't have anytime then!" Ryoko shouted, and grabbed Ryo-Oki. "Ryo-Oki do you're thing!" With those words the space pirate hurled the brown cabbit into the air, but just as the creature became the purple space-ship, that's when the blast hit, with an extremely loud,

BOOM!

Salga laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the universe as he watched the major mushroom cloud forming as a result of the explosion. The cloud rose up all the way into the Earth's atmosphere, and hole was so large, an entire major city could fit inside of it. There were hardly any remains of Kami tower left, just a few random blocks, and stones from the remains of Korin tower. Salga looked and saw what was left of Mr. Popo's prized flowers. The conqueror just chuckled, and destroyed the small amount that was left of the delicate flower. He sighed as he looked up. He hadn't had that much fun destroying something a while. The tower was a real eyesore anyway, it was going to go sooner or later when he took over this world. Speaking of that, he figured it was time he went on with it. The only reason he delayed it for so long was to have more fun with these fighters who wanted to protect their home at all costs. But in the end they were nothing but a major disappointment. Even the one who killed his brother was a disappointment. Now that they were gone, taking over this Earth would be so simple and quick, he was getting bored just thinking about it. He groaned, and decided to prolong his fun by heading over to an Indian village he had passed on his way here. By now the locals had filed out of their tepees to see what was going on. He smirked at their horrified faces when they saw their beloved tower destroyed. Killing all of them would probably be pretty fun, especially in their emotional state right now. Salga chuckled as he flew over to the village, he was going to enjoy this.

OOOOO

Krillin opened his eyes with a groan when he heard a light rumbling below him.

"Glad to see you're finally up," 18 stated.

"Is this hell?" he asked, this only earned him a smack from his wife.

"No you idiot. We're in Ryo-Oki apparently," she answered. Krillin looked around and saw everyone was assembled within Ryo-Oki even Goku, how they all managed to fit comfortably was beyond Krillin's understanding. That is until Washu explained that she had expanded Ryo-Oki's carrying capacity. Then she added it was nothing for a genius like her, which began her gloating, and this was when Krillin stopped listing.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know, that's what we've trying to figure out for the past four hours," Kiyone answered.

"Damn it!" Krillin growled as he punched the floor, which earned him a disapproving meow from Ryo-Oki. "He completely beat us! And destroyed the Lookout as if it was nothing! How can we stop this guy? He killed Gohan, beat Goku, and Gotenks, and now Earth is going to fall under his rule! What can we do you guys!"

"We train, and get stronger," Piccolo stated simply.

"But who knows how long that'll take! None of us are nowhere near his level!" Krillin exclaimed.

"That's enough Krillin," Goku hissed. "The important thing is to get somewhere safe, where we can lie low for a while. Get stronger, then return to Earth. I know we can beat this guy! We just need more time to train."

"But the question is where," Piccolo said. "I don't think namek would be a good idea. If Salga comes after us, then they would have no chance against him. They, and their entire planet would be wiped out again."

"So where do we go?" Yamcha wondered. After a few moments of silence, Ayeka spoke up.

"Jurai."

"Huh? Where?" the Z team asked in unison.

"Jurai, Sasami, and I home planet. It far from Earth, and I'm sure my father would be able to help us," she explained. "And it has the open areas available for your training."

"You sure you're father wouldn't be at least a little pissed when he sees his land covered in holes and craters?" Washu chuckled.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It is for the greater good after all," Ayeka replied.

"You sure about that?" Washu muttered.

"How long will it take for us to reach Jurai?" Piccolo asked.

"Well with this speed, it might take us about…oh….a month or two," Washu answered.

"A whole month!" Goku exclaimed. "But Washu, Salga could take over the entire Earth four times with that amount of time."

"I know, but it's the only choice we have right now."

"Actually Goku, make that longer," Ryoko said. "Ryo-Oki can't keep this form for that long. So we might need to switch over to Yagami, Kiyone."

"With Yagami's speed it'll take us two months and a half," Washu stated. Goku groaned. It wasn't the best option they had, but it was the only one. And he was sure they could wish everyone Salga killed back to life. But he couldn't focus on that right now. He and the others had to get stronger, and stop Salga.

From this moment on, it was Jurai or Bust.

AN: And so begins the second part of this fic. It'll be packed with all kinds of action. From swordfights, to gunfights. Everyone will have their share of the spotlight, hopefully, and some character development from some of the characters I feel left out. I'm sorry I've been neglecting this fic. I'm trying, I really am, but I'm just not feeling as excited about it as I was when I was writing the Gallio Saga. The beginning started out good, but as it continued, I felt that I was just dragging on, and seriously not going anywhere. Which is why I took so long between updates. I will seriously try harder to update sooner. Oh and I really have no idea how long it took them reach Jurai, I just made that up to ensure a long journey, which will intern lead to more chapters. Hopefully anyway. Well with the second half underway, I will try my best to update sooner. No promises thought, since right now, I'm more involved with my Card Captor Sakura fanfic right now. But I will seriously try. All right. Se ya next chapter.


	20. New Orders

The Salga Saga Chapter 20 

Krillin yawned as he looked out the window in Ryo-Oki, at the stars that they were flying passed, they had already easily blown through Earth's solar system. In fact it only took three hours to clear their solar system. According to Ryoko, Ryo-Oki was a getaway ship, and couldn't even take them halfway to Jurai. So they were heading to Galaxy Police HQ to get into Kiyone's ship Yagami, which could make such a trip. Krillin wasn't sure of the actual point of this trip. It was probably because they just needed to get away from Earth right now. Salga had beaten Gotenks, and blew up the Lookout, and he wasn't even close to going to his full power, according to Tei anyway. He wasn't sure what good it would do them going there as well. But he figured they just need some distance between them and Salga in order to train without any real pressure. There was still one thing that confused him though.

"Hey, we're still pretty much in our dimension right? How can Jurai exist then?"

"Space doesn't change with dimensions. Sure there might be a planet or galaxy added or two, but for the most part it doesn't change," Washu answered without looking up from her computer.

"So just what do we do when we reach Jurai anyway? Is there a special room or something that can help us?"

"No we just need to get some distance between us and Salga. He's just way too powerful for us now," Piccolo answered, and returned to his meditation. Krillin could tell everyone was on edge pretty much. That was understandable though. Salga did pretty much take over the Earth, and they were powerless to stop it. The former monk couldn't help but wonder, what was next for them?

OOOOO

Salga sighed as he lifted himself in the air, leaving the Indian village in flames, and all the residents dead. Needless to say, the conqueror was bored again. It had taken him exactly 20 seconds to level this whole village and everyone in it. It would have taken 10, but these people were too stubborn. He let out another extremely board sigh. At this rate it would only take him and his army only two days to completely take over this pathetic planet, and have everyone under his control. The conqueror yawned as he flew towards his ship. He was already bored out of his mind. There were absolutely no fighters on this planet, no, not even in this entire galaxy that were at his level. No one even reached a quarter of his full power. Already he was starting to regret driving those fighters away. They might have been weak but at least they kept him entertained. And at least he had to power up a little bit when fighting that fused child. And the spiky haired fighter in the orange gi and his son provided him with entertaining fights. They were hardly close to worthy opponents but they were good enough to keep him occupied for a few hours in the day.

He had no idea where they had gone, but that didn't matter, he would find them. It was for nothing else besides trying to get at least some fun in this little venture. Had he known that his brother's killer was a weakling, and the planet he was defending was so pathetic, he wouldn't have bothered. But he was already involved, and there was no backing out of it without completely ruining his reputation. The conqueror pulled out a communicator to his ship.

"Ginju."

"Yes master?"

"I want you to find a ship for me."

"A ship sir?" Ginju repeated, not sure of his master's intentions. "Are these people who have defied you sir?"

"Something like that. Now do it."

"Yes sir! Oh and because you have cleared out any defiance, do you wish to send the signal to your soldiers?"

"Do what you want. My only real concern is that ship. Now find it! It is a space pirate getaway ship called Ryo-Oki I believe. Just hack the Galaxy Police records I'm sure you'll find it."

"Yes master. Oh and orders from _him._" Salga instantly scowled. _Him_, the one who dared to order him around like a lowly soldier. No matter how strong he was, that person was five times stronger. He had no choice but to obey, no matter how much it pissed him off. He had been following his orders ever since he was born after all, but that still didn't mean he was used to it. One day, he would kill that person.

"I'll read it later. Just find that ship."

"Yes sir."

OOOOO

Melanie let out a loud groan as she eroded away another cliff with one of her water techniques. She looked over to Shakaku who was lazing around in the sun, and Akira was just sitting not moving a muscle. Haouro was just sleeping against a cliff as if he didn't have a care in the world. The water fighter let out another groan and reduced two cliffs to nothing but smooth stones. She had no idea why Salga had assigned her to this mission; it was so boring and stressful. She had to keep Akira in line, Shakaku from getting himself killed trying to fight him, and get Haouro to stop spitting out sarcastic remarks every time she gave him an order. And to make matters worse, she was informed that her sister, Lina, would be joining them too. If things were bad now, she thought, with the addition of Lina, this whole situation would get ten times worse.

A loud beeping caught the four bored soldiers' attention. Melanie opened her space pod, and her face literally brightened.

"Guys! Guys!" she screamed like it was Christmas. "It's the signal! It's the signal from the ship! We can begin the attack now!"

"Finally! God, I thought Salga forgot about us!" Shakaku exclaimed as he got up and stretched. "What's our first hit?"

"Some place called West City, then Orange Star city," Melanie. "Shakaku, Akira, you guys take Orange Star, Haouro, and I will take West City, okay?"

"Hey! Why the hell do I have to get stuck with Akira!" Shakaku protested. The blue haired girl rolled her eyes in frustration, and ignored her complaining brother.

"Any questions of **significance**?" she emphasized. When she received no response, besides that of Shakaku's muttering of how he's going to kill her and place her head on his shelf back on the ship, Melanie smirked darkly. "Alright then. Let's get thing started! Let's go!" And with that the four soldiers flew off towards their assignments. The attack on Earth had officially begun.

OOOOO

As Gohan flew away from the canyon, which formally held the mighty dragon Saioyoshi, his mind couldn't help but be filled with questions. He had questions about where this training was getting him, how his grandfather knew about his dragon wings, how everyone was doing back on Earth, and if he would ever see them again in times of peace. The half Saiyan let out a sigh and looked at the fang he had taken from the dragon. He kept on looking at it from every angle he could think of but every time he saw it as just a dragon's fang, what was so great about it? His thoughts were broken when he sensed his grandfather down below and another ki that was new.

"Hey!" Bardock called. "Great job kid!" As Gohan landed he saw that his grandfather was with an old man. His skin completely filled to the maximum with wrinkles and liver spots, the young man could even them on his eyelids. He wore an old and withered purple gi with some beads on his left wrist. His long bread that went down into the center of his crossed legs covered his mouth. His eyelids opened slowly and his black eyes scanned Gohan from head to toe.

"So you're the one who killed Saioyoshi?" the old man then scoffed. "Don't look like much to me. Bardock are you sure you want this wimp to be trained by me? He'll become nothing but a floating sprit once I'm done with him."

"Yeah I'm sure. I mean you trained me after all when I got here," Bardock replied.

"This guy trained you grandpa? Who is he?"

"Jirojin Kurosaka," Bardock introduced. "A famous trainer around this part of Other World. He trained when I first got here. And I think he's just the kind of master you need." The old man stood on his short stumpy legs and Gohan looked at his full height. He barely reached the middle of his kneecap. The half Saiyan couldn't help but be a little skeptical at this old man.

The elderly trainer made some grunting sounds as he circled around Gohan, with his wrinkled old hand stroking his long bread as he walked. Gohan watched as the old man circled around him a second time muttering things he couldn't understand, and then finally the old man said,

"Hold out your arm boy."

"Huh?" was Gohan's only response.

"Don't make me repeated myself kid!" he exclaimed. "Now do it!" Gohan just nodded and did as he was told. The old man examined his arm, muttering even more phrases Gohan couldn't make out.

"Well," Bardock said. "Will you train him?"

"That remains to be seen," the old man replied. "Boy, punch me."

"Say what!" But Gohan only received a whack on the head with his cane. "Ow!"

"Do it!" Gohan, not sure what to expect at all, threw a simple and slow punch. To his amazement all he hit was air. He wondered where the old man went, but he got his answer when he heard a grunt, on his shoulder.

"What-the!" The half Saiyan exclaimed when he looked and saw the old man sitting leisurely on his shoulder.

"What the heck do you plan on hitting with such a simple punch kid?" Gohan raised his eyebrows and attacked again with more speed this time. But this time he only nearly knocked his own shoulder bone out of place. He whirled his head around to find the old man sitting crossed legged on the ground with a sigh.

"How in the world!" Kurosaka just chuckled as he watched the half Saiyan's bewilderment.

"Are you sure he is the one who killed Saioyoshi?" he asked Bardock again. When he turned his head, Gohan went on the attack. But Kurosaka just sidestepped the punch with his head still facing Bardock. Gohan slid along the ground and dashed towards the old master again. The master kept dodging the young man's punches as if they were nothing. Gohan threw another punch, only to have it caught by the old man. No matter how hard he pulled, Gohan just couldn't get free.

'Damn this old guy is strong!' As he struggled with all his might the old man just shook his head.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, such a weak wrist. I'm surprised you can do damage at all with such a weak arm." Gohan finally freed himself from the old man's grip and jumped back.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice! Ka Me Ha Me HA!"

"That's more like it," Kurosaki muttered. When the wave was inches from his face, the old man thrust out his hands blowing back the blast to its sender.

"What the-!" Gohan exclaimed and dodged his own attack. "What was that?" Kurosaki cracked his neck as he walked towards the young man.

"All right that's enough," he announced.

"How did you deflect my attack?" Gohan asked in amazement. "I didn't sense your ki at all! I didn't even feel it spike!" The old man just sighed and shook his head.

"Using your body's energy can only take you so far child. And it's not you're only source of power. There is also your mind and sprit energy. Combining all three of these energies creates a new almost unstoppable energy. That is the style I use. And that is the power I'm going to teach you." It took a while for his words to sink in.

"Wait, you're going to train me? For real?" Kurosaki nodded.

"Although you do lack focus, you're sprit energy is a wreak, your body isn't exactly what I call damaging, and your lack of emotional control will cause your downfall one day, but we'll fix all that. Now come with me." The old man began to walk leaving a perplexed Gohan. He couldn't help but wonder how much this training would help.

OOOOO

The screams of people pierced the air as the ground shook violently and buildings crumbled. A large group of people ran for their lives, but their path was blocked with a large wall of rock sprouted from the ground. They didn't have much time to wonder how it got there, because as soon as the wall came up, lighting rained down on them, killing them all within seconds.

"Ha! This is way too easy!" Shakaku laughed as he zapped another group of terrified civilians. "With you here Akira it just makes it way too easy!" Akira replied by stomping his foot on the ground, causing a large rock to fly up in front of him. With a fast kick, the rock was sent flying, and landed on a group of people trying to hide.

"Yes. Easy," he muttered darkly.

"So creepy!" Shakaku mumbled and zapped another group of people. "I just hope Melanie is having more fun than I am!"

In West City, people fled for their lives as a massive tidal wave crashed into the city and completely flooded it. Melanie just sighed as she watched from above. While she was grateful that this place was near water, but she was so disappointed and bored that it was so easy. She had waited so long for the signal to finally attack this worthless planet, and when it finally came, it was a major bore. All she had to do was summon enough power to create a Mega Tsunami. She rolled her eyes as the wave took a building called Capsule Corp. completely underwater.

OOOOO

When Salga returned to his ship, he was bombarded with news of the first attack, and the amount of cities that have fallen so far. He rolled his eyes, he was in no mood to deal with this right now. Now, he had to contact _him. _He absolutely hated doing this, but he had no choice. He ordered all his retainers away the second he entered his room. He flipped a switch that activated a monitor, and sat in his huge chair.

When the monitor turned on, Salga was met with static and fuzz. But it soon cleared to reveal a figure that was completely covered by shadows.

"It's good to see you again, Salga-_sama_," the figure openly mocked, which caused a scowl to appear on Salga's face.

"Make this quick," Salga replied bitterly. The figure just chuckled.

"Like your in any position to give me orders." Salga's scowl only increased at this.

"I said make this quick," he growled. The figure chuckled again.

"Of course, of course. What I ask for is very simple. Not even you can mess this up. I require you to retrieve something very special. It is a sword from centuries ago. It is from around the time when Gallio was running amuck throughout the universe, so it a very old sword. But it's power is almost beyond compare. Get this sword for me Salga, is all I ask."

"You expect me to waste men, resources, and my time, just to be your damn delivery boy!" Salga yelled with his aura already rising around him. The figure on the monitor seemed unfazed though.

"Don't worry. You won't be wasting men, or resources, because I am requiring you to go yourself. And three others that you wish." Salga gritted his teeth and made a tight fist that started to glow red. The figure let out another laugh as he watched the conqueror.

"You expect me to waste my time looking for a useless relic!" By now Salga's aura had increased greatly and had nearly taken up his entire room.

"Of course Salga. With you on the job I just know it'll go perfectly!" The conqueror's fist was completely red by now and a powerful and dangerous ball of ki was beginning to form. "Oh, but don't blow it just yet. I haven't even told you where it is yet."

"Where!" Was all Salga could say with his anger in full control.

"Galaxy Police Headquarters. Oh yes, and please hurry, I want it by this time tomorrow!" With that the screen went back to fuzz, and Salga unleashed his anger on the unfortunate monitor.

"GINJU!" he bellowed. Within seconds his right hand man came in the room, his knees instantly shaking when he saw his master's room in such disarray, and saw that the monitor that was once there was completely destroyed.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, my lord?"

"Plot a course for Galaxy Police Headquarters! Get me Melanie, Shakaku, and Akira. And for god's sake, order me a new monitor!" Ginju stood frozen even after his master passed him. "Well what the hell are you waiting for! Fulfill my orders before I kill you!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!"

OOOOO

Shakaku was in the middle of zapping another group of people trying to hide, while Akira crushed fleeing group. This city was pretty much taken anyway. A large majority of the people were killed and the few that did survive would be killed sooner or later anyway. There was really no point in dragging this out any longer, unless he wanted to squeeze as much fun out of it as he could.

Shakaku was about to call in Akira when his communicator went off. It was Ginju with a message from Salga to return to the ship. Normally he would have complained but this mission was starting to get boring fast already.

"Hey Akira, new orders, let's go!" he called, but the teen just ignored him and demolished another building. "Would you come on! Do you want Salga to pound the crap out of us?" Akira once again ignored him and made two more buildings collapse just by stomping his foot. "Look do want Salga to be angry with us or not!" Akira looked over to the Lighting user, and for a long second, Shakaku thought he was going to attack him. But he let out an unconscious sigh of relief when Akira took to the air.

"I just had to be stuck with him!"

It only took a few minutes before the three were assembled at the bridge on Salga's ship. When they reached, they were met with a very angry master, and they knew they were already on thin ice.

"I just received orders that we are to infiltrate the Galaxy Police Headquarters and retrieve a relic of a sword. This mission is not optional! We four must do it within 24 hours! Do you understand!" The three nodded carefully, as if nodding too fast was enough to set their master off right now. "Well if you do understand, why are you still here! Get to the ship!"

"Yes sir!"

OOOOO

"Are we there yet?" Krillin asked with a sigh, only to be pounded on his head by his wife.

"Don't even start with that!"

"Actually Krillin," Kiyone said. "We are here." Outside was the massive headquarters of the Galaxy Police.

"Whoa!" Yamcha exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"First Class Officer Kiyone reporting," Kiyone announced as she activated the communication panel. "Requesting docking."

"Request granted. Please wait a moment." Within a few minutes Ryo-Oki was on the docking bay surrounded by hundreds of police ships and officers in the area.

"Feels kind of weird having Ryo-Oki here," Ryoko said as the group disembarked.

"Didn't they grant you pardon?" Washu asked the pirate.

"Well yeah, but I'm still pirate in my eyes."

"You wouldn't know that the way you act around Tenchi," the scientist snickered.

"Now all I have to do is register our course and we'll be good to go. Come on Mihoshi!"

"Hey! Kiyone!" Goku called at the officers. "Where's the cafeteria? I'm starving!"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"What! I'm starving to death over here!"

"Yeah I'm hungry too!" Goten agreed.

"Me too!" Trunks chirped in. Chi-Chi and Bulma groaned.

"Here, I'll take them," Tenchi offered, causing a cheer from the three.

"Well then what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Chi-Chi wondered.

"Wait. You should be used to that by now Chi-Chi," Bulma replied as she sat down.

"You have no idea," Chi-Chi sighed.

OOOOO

"So that's the situation chief," Kiyone explained.

"Ah I see. So you and your little group is escorting the princesses to Jurai to see their parents again. I see, how admirable."

"Ehhh?" Mihoshi exclaimed. "But Kiyone I thought-!" But her partner quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't say anything Mihoshi!" Kiyone growled, making the blonde nod. Kiyone really didn't want her fellow Galaxy Police officers getting involved in this. She saw how powerful Salga was and if she told the chief what was really going on, no doubt he would send countless officers to apprehend Salga. And no doubt they would all be annihilated.

"Is there more Kiyone?" the chief asked as he looked suspiciously at Mihoshi.

"No, no, no sir. It's just as I said. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll just let ourselves out." Once the two officers were out of the room, Kiyone let out a sigh of relief. "Jeez! You have the biggest mouth Mihoshi!"

"I'm sorry Kiyone, but it's not good to lie to the chief."

"I know," Kiyone sighed. "But it's probably not a good idea to get other people involved in this mess."

"Why?" Kiyone was about to answer when a sudden rumbling came out from nowhere. It began to make the entire headquarters shake like crazy.

"What the hell!"

"An earthquake!"

"We're in space so of course not!"

"What else could it be!" The rumbling only seemed to get worse until something exploded. "What was that now? I'm scared Kiyone!"

"It sounded like an explosion! Come we have to see what it is!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes! Now let's go!"

OOOOO

Goku rushed through the hallway as the rumbling began to get worse and worse. About five minutes ago he was chowing down on practically anything and everything they had in the cafeteria, and then this weird rumbling started. But what had Goku running through the hallways wasn't the rumbling it was the massive kis that he was sensing, and there was one that he recognized all too well. He could have easily used his Instant Transmission, but he couldn't really tell where these kis were coming from, they seemed all over the place. And if Salga really was here, he hoped the others sensed him and were planning on escaping.

The orange clad Saiyan turned a corner, only to have his worst fears realized. Standing only a few feet away from him was Salga and three of his soldiers, one of which he recognized as Shakaku. Salga batted him an eye and chuckled. Whatever bad mood he was in, it seemed to be lifted when he saw Goku.

"Well, well, isn't this a nice surprise. I must say you couldn't have come at a better time. I was feeling very angry recently, and you are the perfect person to, as they say, vent on."

"What do you want here Salga?" Goku asked as he quickly went into SSJ 3, and went into a stance.

"I just came here with some friends for a little retrieval. But if you want to fight, then by all means I'll grant your request. Melanie, Shakaku, Akira, go do the mission, I'll keep our little guest entertained."

"Yes sir." They said at once and ran off.

"Shall we begin?"

"As you wish."

AN: Guess who's back? I'm am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I gave up on this fic for so long. It just felt hallow to me, and for the life of me I couldn't make it any better. I knew I should have left a note or something, but I thought something would come to me soon. But as it turns out, nothing came for a long while. I was really ready to delete it, or at least start over. Then I read through it again, in it's entirety and realized I left so many things unsaid it would be stupid just to give up. But I just couldn't get that same feeling I had when I was writing Gallio Saga. So I was about to give up again, but then….

It's amazing how just watching one episode of DBZ can effect you.

I was bored yesterday morning, and I'm not sure why, but I just felt like watching a DBZ episode. They had On Demand, but it was just the wrap up of the Garlic Jr. saga, not very action packed. So I went to and just randomly typed in Goku vs. Cell. And I watched the first episode.

Should have done that a loooooooooong time ago.

Within minutes I watching every episode of that fight and by the end of the day I was done with the Cell saga and a new will to write this fic. So ever since I've been watching DBZ episodes and AMVs all day trying to get that feeling back, and keep this new will going. I'm not sure if this fic is back for good or not yet, but here's hoping it is. So wish me luck, and enjoy the preview for the next chapter. (A new thing I started. I'm doing it with my other fic too)

_Goku: Hey this is Goku here, and next time things get pretty ugly as I fight Salga for a second time. Things get even worse when Piccolo has a run in with Melanie, and Vegeta gets another shot at Shakaku. _

_Vegeta: I swear I will kill that child this time. No holding back! _

_Goku: And wait….if all of us are fighting them? Who's fighting Akira? _

_Buu: Buu think you weird! _

_Goku: Oh no! So join us next time for: "Fight for Escape!" Next Salga Saga, see you then!_


End file.
